Though the Heavens May Fall
by DamageCtrl
Summary: AU: LJBD Sequel: On the verge of an Orb-Federation War, Yzak finds himself forced to find a Haumea Elite bride in order to help solidify Orb & Plant's alliance, but despite his duty, he's not sure he's making the right decision. YS/AsuCaga/MD/KL/StSh
1. Chapter 1

**Though the Heavens Fall**

_Chapter One_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

He had disappeared in the middle of the night. No word of warning was given before hand and no well wishes for a safe journey given. When Shinn woke up the next morning, he was faced with the frustrating news; Lord Zala had gone to Orb.

All that the blue-haired nobleman had left behind was a brief note, assuring Shinn that he would return soon. The black-haired heir seated in the carriage scowled to himself. Clearly, he hand Athrun had completely different definitions of the word 'soon', as it had already been a month since Athrun's departure.

Not a single word had been sent back to the Zala Estate, aside from the confirmation that Athrun had arrived at his wife's Seray. That confirmation had come from Advisor La Flagga, along with an apology from Cagalli on her husband's sudden disappearance.

It was plainly obvious to those around them that Athrun and Cagalli's actual time together as a married couple had been quite short. After her welcome ball in Plants, an emergency that required her in Orb summoned her back. Athrun had been almost heart-broken the few days he remained in Plants before going after his wife.

He had gone about his usual business, without many words and carried a melancholy air around him. That was why when he left without a word, Shinn was upset, but did not complain. After all, perhaps Cagalli needed Athrun at her side just as much as Athrun needed her.

Days turned into weeks, and by the second week, Shinn was growing concerned. He was more than capable of taking care of the Zala Estate's day-to-day work, but there were things he needed guidance on that required Athrun's attention. He wanted to send a message, but Lady Joule had told him it was too soon and to wait another week.

The week came and went with no word from Athrun. Shinn was antsy and wanted to have the nobleman fetched. Lord Yzak Joule agreed that Athrun should return, as well. The new training season for the Red Knights would be upon them soon, and Athrun needed to do his part in preparation.

Still, Lady Joule, Lord Yzak's mother, had insisted that a month was needed for the two to 'enjoy their newlywed life'. Between mumblings of a honeymoon and quality time, the silver-haired captain had decided that Shinn would leave exactly one month after Athrun left in order to drag the nobleman back.

It had been the Captain of the Red Knights' order to 'bring that lovesick fool back'. Shinn was more than happy to take on the mission. Therefore, two days ago, in the pre-dawn hours, he had boarded a carriage to go to Orb. Normally, he would've gone alone on horseback, but Mayu insisted on going with him.

Unable to deny his little sister, he hesitantly had the carriage ready. Now, they were close to the border, just outside of the capital city. As they bounced along with each step the horses made, Shinn mentally prepared his speech to coax Athrun back to Plants. There were issues of responsibility of a Red Knight, duty to Plants, as well as the Zala family affairs.

As much as Shinn didn't want to admit it, if Athrun didn't want to go back, there was no making him. The man outranked him, bested him in everything from sword fighting to horseback riding to academics, and was the master of his house. Nothing short of an order from Cagalli herself would send the nobleman back, and Shinn doubted the blonde Haumea Elite would want to part with her husband after a mere month.

Tiredly, the red-eyed young man ran a pale hand down his face. He would have to talk to Cagalli. She was actually quite rational and duty oriented. Surely, she would understand if Athrun was needed back in Plants, wouldn't she?

"Shinn?" a voice asked from the bench across from him. Red eyes rose and settled on his younger sister, who was wrapped in a purple riding cloak.

"What is it, Mayu?" he asked, unable to stop the weariness from taking over his voice. He was unsure if it was the travel that was getting to him or the stress Athrun's absence had caused.

"Are we close to Onogoro?" she asked, hopefully.

Shinn glanced out the window. The sun had set a few hours earlier and nothing but countryside cloaked in darkness surrounded them. He could make out vague lights of farm houses dotting the landscape, but there was no sign of a seaside city with a towering white castle.

The carriage was ascending some small hills and as they moved, Shinn could start to smell it. The air was cooler, fresher having come from over the water. He leaned his head closer to the open window and inhaled deeply. A sea breeze.

"Almost," he told her. "We should get to the Rouge Seray tonight."

Mayu nodded and continued to look out a window. The carriage began to turn and head down the main road that lead into the plateau on which Onogoro city was located. A small, sharp tap on the roof of the carriage turned their attention to their driver.

"Is there a problem, Miguel?" Shinn asked as he turned his body and slid open a small window behind his head. He could see the blond man's head bobbing just outside.

"None at all, young master," Miguel replied happily. "I just wanted to give the young miss a warning. If she looks out her window after his bend, she'll see the city."

"Oh!" Mayu's eyes widened before she scampered across her bench seat to the window. She pulled the curtains back all the way and looked hopefully outside. She smiled as the cool sea breeze blew across her face and into the carriage.

Then, just as Miguel had said, they rounded the bend. From where they were, they could see all five Seray lining the main road that lead to the city by the shore. With lights shining against its alabaster face, the castle melted from a hilltop like a guardian beacon. The illuminated city just below it glistened welcomingly.

Shinn watched his sister's expression. Her eyes were wide, reflecting the sight before her as her mouth remained open after her initial gasp. For a moment, she seemed to be trying to take it all in. Shinn chuckled to himself and looked out the window. He had to admit, it was a beautiful sight.

"It looks like we'll be there sooner than I thought," Shinn smiled softly.

Mayu never took her eyes off the city. "Is that it?" she asked wistfully. "Is that Onogoro?"

Shinn nodded. "Yes," he assured her. "We won't be going into the main city tonight, but I promise you'll get to explore it a bit before we leave."

"What's that past the city?" Mayu asked a she craned her neck. Her eyes squinted. "It goes dark all of a sudden."

Shinn smiled more so. "That's the ocean."

"The ocean!?" Mayu's eyes widened. "We'll get to go to the ocean!?"

"We might even get to ride on a boat out into the harbor," Shinn added. "Last time, Advisor La Flagga had taken us out on a tour. There are a lot of little islands out there, too."

"I want to go!" Mayu gushed. "Who can we ask? Can we ask Captain Athha? Will she be able to take us out there?"

Shinn cringed for a moment. He didn't know exactly what was going on in Orb, but considering that the new Madam of the Zala House had been forced to leave in such a rush, he doubted she would have time to take them around sight-seeing.

"We'll see," he managed to tell her. He leaned back against the carriage and crossed his arms over his chest. Every now and then, Mayu would point out things she saw out the window. Three of them were Seray gates that they passed. By the time Shinn finished explaining the branches of Orb's Haumea Elite, the carriage had stopped.

The red-eyed young man froze in his seat. He held up his hand to quiet his sister as he pulled aside some curtains. "I was not informed that you would be arriving this late, Sir Asuka," an amused voice asked outside the carriage doors. "Although Lord Zala did say to expect you sooner or later."

"Lt. Caldwell," Shinn sat up straight as he recognized the blonde woman in a red and brown training uniform. "Many apologies for our sudden arrival."

"No need, Sir Asuka," Lt. Caldwell assured him. "I was just closing the gate. If your driver will take you to the front steps, I will meet you there."

"Yes, lieutenant." Shinn gave her a small bow of his head before he lifted his hand and tapped the side of the wooden carriage. "Miguel! Take us to the front steps!"

The carriage jerked forward and the Haumea Elite stepped aside. She gave the passing vehicle a bow of her head before rounding it to close the iron gates of the Rouge Seray for the night. The carriage jerked along the path with Mayu leaning out the window, trying to make out the large house they were approaching.

As they rolled to a stop before the front steps of the house, a dark-haired woman with glasses greeted them with a bow. Miguel jumped from his seat to open the door.

"Sir Asuka, Young Miss Mayu," the woman said with a warm smile. "Welcome to the Rouge Seray."

"Second Lt. Wu Nien," Shinn bowed his head in response as he stepped on to the ground. He held up his hand to escort his sister. "Thank you for meeting us. Is my master in?"

"Lord Zala and Captain Athha have retired for the night," Juri explained. "As it is late, and we were instructed to escort you to your rooms on the third level, should you arrive this late."

"The third level?" Shinn asked as Mayu stood beside him, her eyes wandering up the side of the building. "I thought we were to have guest rooms on the first floor."

"You're family," a voice said behind them. Shinn looked over his shoulder to see Asagi reaching them after jogging from the gate. "Juri, see to it that Miguel gets help unloading their things and then bring him to his guest room."

"Yes, Lt. Caldwell," the blue-haired woman nodded. She moved to the side as Asagi began to climb up the steps.

"Please follow me," Asagi smiled as she motioned for them to join her. Mayu, still unable to stop smiling with excitement, lifted the bottoms of her shirt so she could run up the steps. Shinn followed swiftly behind them. "Since Lord Zala is considered your guardian and he is married to Captain Athha, you are considered family to the current Seray Captain," the blonde explained as they were led though the foyer. "Therefore, you are welcomed to have rooms up stairs."

"I see…" Shinn said.

"Is this really where Captain Athha lives?" Mayu asked as she followed the older woman up the stairs.

"It is," Asagi nodded. "This is where she lives and trains with her Seray. It is also where she was raised. Her mother was a Rouge Seray Captain at one time."

"What about Stellar?" Mayu asked. "Does Stellar live here, too?"

"I'm afraid she's officially moved into the Azure Seray as of her return," Asagi chuckled as she turned the corner. She missed the slight look of disappointment on Shinn's face. "It is tradition that she lives with her Seray, although the captain does keep her room here. Stellar does occasionally come to spend the night."

They trekked up to the third floor. "What about our things?" Mayu asked as she looked down at the stairs.

"Some of my sisters will bring them up," Asagi explained as they began to walk down a carpeted hall. "This first room belongs to Stellar. Sir Asuka, your room will be at the far end of the hall and Young Miss Mayu's will be in between your room and Stellar's," she was explaining as she walked down the hall.

Mayu was right behind her, nodding understandingly as she was told where things were located in the house. As they passed a set of heavy looking double doors, Shinn could pick up a faint voice within.

He glanced ahead of him to make sure Asagi and Mayu were preoccupied before stopping and leaning closer to the doors.

"Their demands are too much," a male voice was saying. "And you've been more than generous with your trade offers. I don't see what more they want."

Shinn's eyes widened. He recognized that voice easily. His eyes narrowed determinedly as he shot a glare at the door. He didn't travel days just to rest the first moment he could. He was sent to bring someone back and bring someone back he would.

Stepping back he lifted his hand and grabbed one of the door knobs. With a quick turn he pushed the door open and burst through. "Athrun!"

A cool breeze swept through the room and filed out into the hall as the black-haired Red Knight froze, just a step beyond the bedroom's threshold. Athrun was standing by the foot of the bed, a bathrobe on while he ran a towel through his hair. Wide green eyes were staring, surprised, at the young man who had burst through his door.

"Shinn?" Athrun asked, confused. "You're here already?"

"Wha…what do you mean 'already'!?" Shinn exclaimed. He took a daring step forward. "Do you know how long you've been gone-"

"Shinn!" another voice sounded.

The young man turned his head to the side to see Cagalli placing her violin by the balcony doors as she entered. The woman looked ready to for bed, dressed in comfortable sleep clothes.

"Captain Athha!" Shinn stood up straight and quickly gave her a respectful bow. "I apologize for coming unannounced."

"Don't worry about that," Cagalli chucked as she walked across the room with her arms out stretched. "Athrun said you would be coming sooner or later, so I had rooms prepared for you."

The black-haired man shifted uncomfortably in Cagalli's embrace before another voice broke through. "Captain Athha!"

"Mayu!?" Athrun gasped. He turned his head from the girl to her brother. "Shinn, did you bring Mayu all this way?" he asked with a disapproving frown.

"Welcome to Orb, Mayu," Cagalli beamed as she released Shinn and held her arms open for the girl to run in. "Did you have a good trip?"

Mayu nodded as she buried her head against Cagalli's shoulder. "Orb is very beautiful, Captain Athha," Mayu gushed. "We were coming down the mountains the city was lit up! Shinn says we can go exploring tomorrow!"

Cagalli chuckled as she released the girl. "I'll see if Kira can escort you around the city, then," she said as she lifted her hand and swept back the girl's bangs. She looked back at Shinn with a wide smile on her face. "Have you two eaten? Are you hungry? I can have someone prepare food-"

"No, we're fine, captain," Shinn told her. "We ate on the road."

"Are you tired from your trip?" Cagalli asked. She ushered Mayu out the door. "Come, let me take you to your rooms…" she trailed off as she disappeared in the hall with Mayu.

Athrun let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand down his face. He looked at Shinn wearily. "Did you come on your own or did Yzak send you?" he asked, seriously.

"I wanted to come and Lord Joule added an order to bring you back," Shinn admitted. Athrun sat down on the edge of the bed. He stared at the space in front of him for a moment, lost in thought, before looking back up at Shinn.

"Go to bed and get some rest tonight," the blue-haired nobleman told him. "We can talk in the morning."

Shinn hesitated. The thought that Athrun would run off to who-knew-where before day break crossed his mind for a brief moment, but the over all worn look on Athrun's face told him that Athrun would still be there in the morning.

"Fine," Shinn nodded. He gave the nobleman a bow of his head. "Goodnight, Athrun."

"Rest well, Shinn."

* * *

The clinks of glass where heard and the silver-haired nobleman continued to read the papers in front of him; his concentration unbroken. Two glasses of juice were placed on the table outside, on the veranda of his ancestral home, before a chair was pulled out beside him.

"Do you think they've gotten there, yet?" Dearka asked as he took a seat beside his friend.

"If they didn't late last night, they probably arrived this morning," Yzak replied as he blindly reached forward and miraculously got hold of one of the glasses. "They took their time, so they could rest at night, but a few days are more than enough to get to Onogoro."

"What do you think they'll find?" Dearka continued. His eyebrows furrowed together as Yzak drank his juice. "Do you think Athrun will want to stay?"

For a moment, the nobleman and Red Knights captain seemed to tense. His eyes narrowed as he gulped down the rest of his drink and firmly set the glass on the table.

"It would be in his best interest not to," Yzak scowled. "He already has some nerve! To just go off on a whim and leave all his responsibility behind, without another thought!"

Beside him, Dearka ginned. "Some would call that romantic."

"Then some people are fools!" Yzak raged. He pushed the papers he was reading forward and gritted his teeth. "Does he fail to grasp his position in this country? Not only is he a nobleman, he's also a Red Knight! On equal footing with _me_! Do you see me gallivanting around another country!? Especially so close to the beginning of a new training season!?"

There was a pause as the blond man mused over Yzak's rant. The corners of his lips tugged up into a slight smile. "Perhaps you _should_."

Blue eyes bore into him. "I hate you, Dearka."

The tan knight tossed his head back with a laugh as he leaned against his chair. "All I'm saying is that your turn is coming up next."

"I have a year," Yzak spat out, irritated, as he reached for his papers.

"It's never too early to start looking, you know," the male secretary assured him. The blonde's eyes turned towards the opened glass double doors of the veranda as another red uniformed figure marched out. Dearka glanced back at his friend and then back at the woman approaching them. "Or to at the very least, open your eyes."

Yzak tensed for just a moment, just as his eyes glanced over the top of his papers. "Shiho…" he murmured. He quickly sat up straight and lowered the papers. "Good morning, Sir Hahnenfuss," Yzak said, full of authority as he rose from his seat to greet her.

"My lord," Shiho bowed her head curtly as she stopped by their table. "I've come to report that I have completed my scheduled tasks regarding the reassignment of knights along our borders and completed additional orders to beginning the preparations for the incoming knights."

Yzak turned and gave a slight, smug look to Dearka. The blond Red Knight had been assigned the same duties, but most likely, wouldn't get them done until the night before they were due.

"I see I at least made _one _correct decision promoting someone to my secretarial position," he snapped. Dearka just stood in his spot and rolled his eyes. Yzak turned back to Shiho and nodded. "Excellent work, Sir Hahnenfuss," he said as he began to return to his seat. "Since Sir Elsman hasn't yet touched his paperwork, would you be so kind as to-"

"Lord Joule, I would like to request a leave of absence."

The two men who had been returning to their seats froze halfway there. At the same time, both their heads shot up; their eyes staring at the usually work-oriented knight with surprise.

"I…Repeat that?" Yzak said as he gave her a questioning look.

Shiho seemed to stand up even straighter as she lifted her chin. "I would like to request a leave of absence for approximately one month, Lord Joule."

Yzak's lips turned down into a frown as he slowly sank into his seat. "A month is quite a long time, especially considering the busy season we're about to have with the Red Knights," he stated solemnly as he looked up at her. "May I ask for the reason why you are requesting a full month's leave?"

The brown-haired woman took a deep breath. "I have finished all my assigned duties up to when I return-"

"That is not the answer to my question," Yzak cut her off sharply. Beside him, Dearka raised an eyebrow. It wasn't shocking that he cut Shiho, of all people off; however, he rarely used such a displeased tone with her. The male secretary's eyes wandered back to his female counter part.

"It is a personal issue, Lord Joule," Shiho began. "I am going to Orb to complete my application for dual citizenship in order to inherit the ancestral land my grandmother left to me."

Dearka looked back at Yzak, silently reading the man's barely composed expression. Several seconds passed as the nobleman remained in his seat, wordlessly mulling over her request and her reasons. Finally, he lowered his eyes and returned to the paperwork still on the table.

"I will need to review the work you have completed to make sure it is sufficient for the time of leave you have requested," Yzak told her coldly. Dearka raised an eyebrow beside him. "I'll review it once I finish with these upper level re-assignments. I will have your answer by this afternoon."

Shiho bowed her head and nodded. "Thank you, my lord. I will await your decision this afternoon."

The brown-haired knight turned around and headed back into the sprawling mansion, leaving her superior and fellow secretary on the veranda. As soon as her body disappeared through the glass doors and down the hall, Dearka turned to Yzak and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Review _her_ work?" he spat out with disbelief. "When was the last time you actually reviewed _Shiho_'s work?"

"What are you talking about? I review her work all the time," Yzak snapped as he tried to focus on his work.

Dearka let out a little snort. "No, you check my work and then scream at me for having had Shiho do it for me."

"I wouldn't yell at you if you weren't ignoring your work all this time and having to depend on someone else to make sure it gets done!" Yzak growled.

"You don't have to defend yourself; I know why you're angry," Dearka grinned knowingly. "You don't want her to leave you for so long."

Yzak shot up from his chair and slammed his papers on the table. "You really want a larger work load, don't you, Elsman!?" Yzak roared as he glared at the blond. "As you know, I only have one – _one_ – competent secretary to help me run my half of the Red Knights! Even if she does do all her work, there are still emergencies that spring up every now and then that you, who will be too busy trying to get your work done at last minute, will not be able to assist with!"

Dearka merely stared back up at him. "So…you'll _miss_ her," he concluded.

Yzak's pale hands clenched at his sides. "Stop procrastinating and get to work, Elsman!" he screamed before turning on his heel and storming back into his house. The silver-haired nobleman was seething as he marched through the threshold and down the hall.

Didn't Dearka realize just how valuable Shiho was? When she was there, a good portion of stress had been taken off his back. She easily carried her work load, part of Yzak's and would probably carry Dearka's, too, if need be. Of course he would miss her! She was an excellent, efficient knight! Why else would he miss her? Even as he asked himself that question, he knew the answer.

"Ridiculous…I know what that idiot was implying…" Yzak grumbled to himself as he walked down the marble floors of the main hall. "Miss her…do I look like Zala?"

He swept past a set of towering, double oak doors and could make out some figures inside. They were messengers, from what he could tell from their uniforms. "All of these, Sir Hahnenfuss?"

"Yes, immediately," the woman told them as she stood in front of a table. Stacks of various books, scrolls, and neatly wrapped papers towered around her 'office' within the Joule Family Library. "If you return and I have already left, send my family's response to Onogoro, in Orb. I have been invited to stay at the Azure Seray by their Captain as a family guest."

For a moment, Yzak was irritated. He hadn't given her permission to leave yet. Did she plan to defy is orders if he denied her? His eyes narrowed. Or was she simply confident that he _couldn't _deny her? Before he could stomp into the room and vocalize his displeasure, his sharp eyes caught the stack of books on the table.

Old, leather bound books that would take several men to move were mixed in with the usual work on the table. By the seals on their spine, they were from the Azure and Rouge Seray in Orb. Shiho was looking into her citizenship rights. He glanced back into the room, from the hall.

Once Shiho had her mind set on something, her determination and sheer will power to achieve it would get her to her goal. That was one of the things he loved about her.

He instantly grimaced at his choice in words. "Admire…" he corrected quietly as he turned around and looked away from the library. "_Admire _about her…"

"Lord Joule," a voice said behind him. He stiffened in place as he cursed his drop in guard.

"Yes, Sir Hahnenfuss," he said sternly as he turned around to face her. She stood at the door way.

"If you are ready to review my work, it is here in the library."

Yzak remained standing stiffly in the middle of the hallway. "I..." He choked out, his mind momentarily going blank. "I'll review them later."

She eyed him expressionlessly for a moment longer before nodding her head. "Yes, my lord." She slipped back into the library and Yzak released a heavy breath. He lifted his hand and ran it through his shoulder length hair before turning around and heading back down the hall.

He had known Shiho for years. He had trained with her, worked with her, and lived under the same roof as her for years. She never once complained. She never once lost her temper with him when everyone else would. She always calmed him. She always listened to him and gave him valuable advice. Over the years, he had come to depend on her. Perhaps, too much.

"Damn it, Shiho…" he grumbled as he stood at the foot of the stairs. He put his hand on the bottom banister and lowered his head. "You know I can't deny you such a request."

* * *

Ahead of them, up the path, they could see Mayu sitting on the grass at the end of the training field, watching earnestly as she watched her new found 'older sisters' and 'aunts' train. Wonder-filled brown orbs were locked on to the Rouge Haumea Elite as down the path behind her, her older brother and the master of their house sat beneath a gazebo, over the remnants of their lunch.

Under the sound of the yells, grunts, and various weapons clashing, Athrun leaned back against his chair and explained Orb's current situation to his heir. Quietly, Shinn found himself trying to absorb problems that even most Orb citizens didn't know about.

"I don't understand," Shinn said as he turned to look at Athrun, who was seated across from him. "If Orb is being threatened by the Federation, why don't they ask for help from Plants? We're allies now."

"It's not that simple," Athrun sighed. "Asking for aid from Plants would instigate the war. It would be as if Orb was already getting allies for a war and the main goal right now is to try to reason with the Federation and prevent a war all together."

"Isn't there something we can do? What about Queen Lacus?"

"She has declared a position of neutrality," Athrun explained. Shinn sat up straight in his chair and Athrun motioned for him to settle down. "That is her official stance. It was made for the sake of Plants and to make sure that the Federation doesn't think we will take Orb's side. Even though both Orb and Plants are fresh out of a war, we are both strong military powers. Plants' army is strong; the Federation knows that already."

"What about Orb? The Haumea Elite lead the army, don't they?" Shinn asked. "If that's the case, the Federation would have too much to fight."

"Technically, no, the Haumea Elite do not lead the army. They are a separate independent branch, like the Red Knights. It is their navy that should be feared," Athrun explained. "Currently, the Federation and its 'Alliance' have been coming dangerously close to Orb waters. Their fisherman have been daring and crossing over the international boundaries; fishing where they should not be fishing. You know that Orb keeps strict regulations on fishing."

Shinn nodded. "It's from their sea-going heritage, Stellar said."

"Right," Athrun said. "It's also for tourism. People from all over have been coming to Orb to see its natural beaches and swim in its crystal clear waters for centuries. They're a symbol of national pride, as well as the economy, and livelihood of thousands of Orb families along the coasts. In order to make sure that Orb waters stay Orb waters, they have an amazing navy. I never realized until I went with General Kisaka to the Athha Estate on one of the islands."

Shinn jerked his head back. "So…the navy is protecting the waters?"

"Right now, they're patrolling the borders. Several Federation fisherman have already been caught in Orb waters and their explanations are all the same; they received word that they have been allowed to trespass into Orb waters. Such an allocation was never given by Orb," Athrun frowned. "Cagalli has been trying to deal with such things for days now."

"But it's just a few fisherman," Shinn replied. "All they have to do is move them out."

"It's not the fisherman, but their belief that Orb territory is now accessible to them that is the problem. Don't you see, Shinn?" Athrun asked as he leaned forward across the table. "This is exactly what Le Cruset did in the north. He sent Plants citizens to populate it and then drove the natives out. Orb is terrified that something like that will happen again, only along the coasts."

"What is Captain Athha doing about it?" Shinn asked quietly. "She's in charge of international relations, isn't she?"

Athrun let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against his chair, tiredly. He lifted his hand and ran it down his face. "They have rejected all her offers, and they were more than just generous, Shinn. The Federation is trying to take advantage of the fact that Orb does not want another war. They want more."

"More what?" Shinn frowned. Part of him already knew what the answer was.

"More of everything," a voice said in front of them. The two men snapped their heads to the walk way, where Kira was approaching. He was waving at Mayu, who was still watching the warriors practice, as he walked up the steps. The two Red Knights stood to greet him. "Good afternoon, Athrun. Shinn, Cagalli said you and your sister had finally arrived. I brought chocolates for you two."

"Oh…thank you, Kira," Shinn said as he bowed his head and then stood up straight to accept the paper wrapped package.

"Do you want something to drink?" Athrun asked as he moved over a seat so Kira could take his.

"I saw Juri in the hall. She's already getting me some tea," Kira assured him. He took a seat as the other two men took theirs. "We received confirmation today from Chartreuse Haumea Elite on the border," he began as he looked over at Athrun. "They're approaching."

"You can't be serious," Athrun said as his eyes widened. He sat up straight in his chair and shook his head. "No, that can't be right. War hasn't been declared and negotiations haven't failed, yet!"

"If we do not agree to their demands, they will start a war and are preparing. Captain Waltfeld insists that it's all for show, but they will be ready at a moment's notice to respond," Kira explained.

"What were their demands?" Shinn piped as he sat across the table. Kira looked over at him and paused. He glanced over at Athrun, unsurely.

"He is my heir and came all this way to get me," Athrun told the brown-haired scholar. "It would not be fair for me to withhold information from him regarding why I choose to stay for so long."

Kira let out a heavy breath. "I suppose you're right," he agreed reluctantly. He looked over at Shinn. "The Federation wants exclusive trade with Orb. Fabric, pottery, and natural resources, especially food. They also want access to out waters, including rivers and lakes. Those are sources of livelihood for our people and their way would life would be disrupted."

"Why do they want fabric and pottery?" Shinn continued.

"There are things in Orb that cannot be found anywhere else in the world," Athrun sighed. "Particular fabrics, silks, and fibers from trees that only grow in tropical regions. Pottery that is made from earth mined from around the out laying volcanic islands. Those are all highly valued around the world. As a result, monopolizing trade with Orb would control the flow of export."

"They think we're still weak from the war and won't be able to fend off an attack. The Federation would not be too much of an issue, but with their alliance with countries from the north, there could be a problem," Kira explained. "And we want to minimize the loss of life as much as possible or avoid it all together."

"You can imagine how much this is wearing down Cagalli," Athrun lamented, worriedly. "She hardly has time to eat or sleep. She's always working or running off to meetings…" He trailed off and looked at Shinn. "I'm sorry, Shinn, but I can't leave her side right now. I can't leave her when she needs me."

The red-eyed young man could feel his heart twisting. He understood the situation much better now, but at the same time, he still had a duty to Plants and the Red Knights. He looked across the table at Athrun's worn face and bit his lower lip. On the other hand, Cagalli seemed to need him there.

"Lord Zala!!" a voice screamed from the veranda across the yard. The entire training grounds seemed to freeze the moment Asagi's voice cut across. "Kira! Lord Zala!" The blonde woman was running frantically down the stairs. Immediately, the men had risen from their chairs and rushed off to meet her down the path.

"Lt. Caldwell," Athrun called out as he ran up the path. "What's going on-"

"The Captain!" Asagi panted as she skidded to a stop in front of them. "The Captain collapsed! Stellar and Mana just brought her back from the palace! She's-"

She didn't even need to finish her sentence. Athrun and Kira were tearing through the training grounds, screaming her name as they raced into the house. Their footsteps could be heard echoing across the halls as they headed towards the stairs. Voices could be heard coming from the third floor as they reached the top step. The doors to Athrun and Cagalli's bedroom were open as the two men burst through.

"Cagalli!?" Kira gasped as he stumbled to the stop at the doorway.

Athrun swept past him, not pausing for a moment before he rushed over to his wife's bedside. "Cagalli?" he whispered as he sat down beside the bed, not evening noticing that Advisor Waltfeld, Stellar, and Mana were all in the room with them. "Cagalli…?"

Why wasn't she answering him? Shaking hands reached down and stroked pale hair from an even paler face. Wide, green eyes began to water as the unmoving Haumea Elite lay across their bed. For a moment, he could feel the world fading away around him.

It was happening all over again. His wife was leaving him behind. She would slip from his fingers, just like Meer did before her. Terror shot through him as he desperately sought a hand to clutch against him. "Cagalli…"

"She'll be fine, Athrun," Mana whispered gently above him. "She just needs to rest. It was all the stress…"

"Why isn't she waking up?" Athrun's voice was shaking as he squeezed Cagalli's hand. He never once took his eyes off of her. "Why isn't she _answering_ me?"

"Because I'm _trying _to sleep…" a low voice grumbled weakly beneath him. His eyes widened as he watched amber eyes slowly open. "I blacked out for a moment and they insisted on bringing me home…"

"Cagalli didn't black out! Cagalli was yelling and then all of a sudden, Cagalli fell!" Stellar cried out from the other side of the bed. Athrun and Kira looked towards the other blonde Elite as she rubbed her eyes. "Then Cagalli didn't wake up until Mana was checking Cagalli in the carriage!"

"Stellar," Advisor Waltfeld said as he stood by the doorway. "Stay with your sister. We need a moment alone to speak to your brothers alone."

Stellar nodded her head tearfully. From the door way, Advisor Walfeld motioned for Kira to move outside. Shinn and Mayu and several high ranking members of the Rouge Seray were peering through the doors, from the hallway.

"Athrun," Mana said quietly. "Athrun, we need to speak to you."

"I know…" he murmured as he stroked the side of Cagalli's face comfortingly. "I'll be back in a moment…" he promised her intently.

If she had the strength to roll her eyes, she would have. "I'm not a baby."

His lips tugged into a small smile. "You're still very precious to me," he insisted. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her. He glanced at his sister-in-law. "Stellar, come get us if anything happens."

"Okay…" Stellar nodded. He smiled softly and gently patted Stellar's head before leaving the room.

He looked back over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. He turned back to the solemn group waiting for him out in the sitting area, just outside of their doors.

"Have a seat," Mana told him as she remained standing. Unable to refuse the older captain, Athrun took a seat on the couch, beside Shinn. Kira was leaning against the door to the bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest. "You know, Athrun, Cagalli can't go on like this."

"I know," he said softly as his hands clenched over the arm of the couch. "I already know that."

"She spent the entire day arguing with Federation representatives who wouldn't accept our more recent offers for a peaceful resolution," Advisor Waltfeld told him. "Even if Cagalli is a Haumea Elite Captain, she is still one woman. She has been pushing herself too much for the sake of the nation that we fear we will lose her before the first sword is even drawn-"

"Can you not talk like she's dying?" Kira snapped from where he stood. "Cagalli isn't a weak person! She's stronger than any of us!"

"We know, Kira," the older man appeased. "It's just that we are all concerned about Cagalli's health. Both you and Athrun have been the most vocal about her well-being, but you know we cannot just simply ask Cagalli to take a break. All she'll do is fight back and work anyway."

"We'd have to come nothing short of locking her in a cell to get her to rest and even then, she may spend the entire time trying to escape just so she can do _more_ work," Mana frowned. "As the Alabaster Seray Captain, it is my duty to oversee the health of all the Haumea Elite. So, I have approached Queen Murrue about discharging Cagalli from the Rouge Seray."

"What!?" Kira shot forward from his spot as Athrun rose from his seat. "You can't do that!"

"It's not a complete discharge. It's for a mandatory leave of absence," Mana explained. "I have the authority to request it, providing serious health issues are at stake and with Cagalli's health deteriorating, she is in no place to carry on with her duties like this."

"So, you're telling us that you're going to temporarily ban Cagalli from the Haumea Elite?" Athrun scowled. "Mana, you know this is her life!"

"We have never temporarily discharged a captain before," Mana assured him. "Simply because of the fact that the Haumea Elite _is_ their life; however, Athrun, you are her husband. You are her life now, too…"

The blue-haired man narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Lord Zala," Advisor Waltfeld stood up from his seat and reached into his coat pocket. He took out a small scroll bearing the Queen's seal, as well as the stamps of four of the five Seray. "All we ask for is a month."

"A month?" Athrun nearly snatched the scroll from the advisor's hand before ripping it open and unraveling it to read its contents. His eyes widened. "You want me to take her to Plants so she can recover?"

"Cagalli will not go if she feels too strongly obligated to stay here," Mana explained. "Her duties will be covered by Lt. Caldwell and Captain Haww, so they are in good hands."

"I've already accepted the propose position," Asagi said as she stood by the couch. "The entire Seray has been worried about the Captain and, she made us swear not to tell you, this isn't the first time she's collapsed."

"Why have I not been informed when she has!?" Athrun raged. "She's my wife! If something is wrong, I should know!"

"She didn't want to worry you, Lord Zala," Asagi said. "Please talk her into going with you back to Plants."

The green-eyed nobleman stood frozen in his spot. Several pairs of eyes were focused on him. Silently, he looked towards the doors, towards where Kira stood somberly. He studied the brunette's face, trying to find a sign of Kira's approval or disapproval.

"She's been losing weight," Kira murmured quietly. "She barely has time to eat…she almost fell off of Strike twice last week…Everyone is worried that if this keeps up…"

Athrun approached his friend. "Kira…?"

The purple-eyed man lifted his head and met Athrun's eyes. "Take her to Plants." The Athrun closed his eyes and let out a small breath of relief.

"Thank you," he whispered. He reached forward and embraced his friend, thankfully. Kira nodded and patted his back. "I will make sure she rests." He turned around and faced the others. "I will have Stellar pack her things and tell her the decision. Please take care of everything else."

"We will," Mana assured him. Kira stepped aside as Athrun reached for the door knob and opened the door.

He peeked inside and slowly slipped into the room. "Stellar, they'd like to talk to you outside," he told the Azure Elite. The younger blonde stood up from her seat and nodded. Athrun held the door open as she walked outside and then closed it behind her.

"Athrun…?" Cagalli's tired voice came from the bed.

"I'm right here, Cagalli," he told her intently. "Do you need anything?"

"I have some scrolls I'd like to go over…they're in the library…can you have someone get them?" she asked. Athrun walked around the bed and lay down on the other side. He carefully maneuvered his way over to her and lay on his side, next to her.

"Later," he said as he reached over her body and gingerly adjusted the blankets that had been pulled up to her chin. "Just get some sleep first," he ordered quietly. His hand rose and moved some bangs out of her face.

"Fine…" the stubborn blonde murmured. "I'll get them myself later…" Her voice trailed off as her body relaxed and she lost herself into the pits of sleep. Beside her, Athrun looked down at her sleeping face and worn lines across it and the bags beneath her eyes.

Her heavy breathing filled the room and he rested one arm over her body and pressed his face against her golden hair. "Let me take you away from here, Cagalli," he whispered against her head. "Even if it's just for a little while."

* * *

He stood in front of the closed door, still dressed in his day-to-day Red Knights uniform. His back was rigid and straight, his chin held up proudly. Not a strand of silver hair was out of place. He lifted his hand to the wood panel of the door and paused just before it could make contact.

For the tenth time, his hand lowered hesitantly. Mentally he berated himself. He told her he would give her his answer by late afternoon and now it was evening. Actually, it was past evening. The sun had long since set and if he didn't knock soon, his female secretary would go to sleep.

What was he so afraid of? All he had to do was give her his answer. It wasn't like she would stop him for some random small talk. She wasn't that type of person. She would get her answer and then bid him a good night before going to bed herself. She was straight to the point; yet another reason he liked – no, _admired _her.

Yzak took a deep breath and lifted his hand once more. Before he even got halfway up, the door swung open unexpectedly.

"Lord Joule, you have been standing at my door for a few moments now. Is there something you need?" Shiho asked as she stood on the other side of the threshold, her hand still on the doorknob.

Yzak was frozen in his position, his hand still half raised as he stood in front of her. For a moment, he had to let the fact that she had actually known the entire time that he was standing there like a fool sink in. He quickly lowered his hand and let out a cough.

"If you knew I was here, why didn't you open it earlier?" he scowled as he narrowed his eyes.

"I expected you to knock, my lord," Shiho replied calmly. "Had I known that you wished for me to merely open the door for you, I would have. I will make a note of it in the future."

Yzak briefly wondered how big of an idiot he looked. "No matter," he said quickly. "I came to give you my answer to your request. I apologize for taking so long; I had been indisposed of most of the afternoon," he added. "It was an unforeseen issue I had to deal with." He had been upstairs in his room, pacing and trying to figure out what to say.

"It is quite all right, my lord," she assured him. She knew he never reviewed her work. When she had gone to check on them, they hadn't moved from their spot. "And my request?"

"Your request," he began carefully. "As been granted." His chest tightened. "I wish you a safe journey and I hope that the issues regarding your grandmother's properties are worked out in your favor, Sir Hahnenfuss."

She was visibly relieved. She was not out rightly obvious, but he could tell. It was in the slight widening of her eyes, the suddenly relaxation of her shoulders, and the corners of her mouth tugging into a small, almost unseen smile. "Thank you, my lord."

He gave her a small bow of her head. "Of course. Should anything arise, I will have Sir Elsman take care of it. I appreciate your foresight to finish all your pending work ahead of time."

Shiho bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you, my lord."

"I will have a carriage prepared for you for your travels," he told her. "You may take mine."

For a moment, the woman was taken aback. "That is not necessary, my lord. I will be fine riding my own horse, as usual."

"I insist," Yzak assured her. "Besides, it is a rather long trip."

She hesitated. "If you insist, my lord."

"Good," Yzak said with a nod. The two of them remained standing there, silently. One of Shiho's eyebrows slowly rose as she realized her superior didn't seem to be leaving any time soon.

"My lord," she began carefully. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

"What are you-?" Yzak narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, the idiocy of the situation dawned on him and he let out a sharp gasp. "Oh…no, no, that was all, Sir Hahnenfuss. Have a good evening!" he said loudly.

"The same to you, my lord." Shiho lowered her head as she stepped back into her room and bowed before closing the door.

Yzak took back a step and let out a low sigh before turning around and heading towards the main hall. Odd how she hadn't even left yet and already he was regretting his decision to let her go.

* * *

**A.N.** – I am so, so sorry. It's been 4 months since the date I originally planned to start this sequel and I apologize profusely for making you wait. It's just that so many things have been happening and I haven't had time to write this. I set a goal to start this month and start I have! Thank you very much for your patience and for reading! (More notes on the profile, as usual.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Though the Heavens May Fall**

_Chapter Two_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

It was still dark when she rose from bed and prepared for her journey. Her reminders the day before had served their purpose, as breakfast was ready for her by the time she came out of her quarters. As she ate a small meal of bread and fruit, the servants told her that her bags were being packed on to the carriage. She had nodded with satisfaction before wiping her lips with a napkin and heading to the front of the house.

"We will be stopping for to rest during the night, once we are in Orb territory, Sir Hahnenfuss," the driver told the woman, who stood at the front steps of the Joule House.

"That is fine," Shiho replied curtly. She looked up at her bags that were carefully strapped into place atop the carriage. She didn't have a lot of clothes with her; just her usual day-to-day wear and one formal Red Knights uniform, but she did have several boxes of books that needed to be returned to the Seray. "Are you sure you got all the boxes that I had packed in the library?"

The footman nodded and glanced over at the servant that was standing to the side. The servant bowed his head. "Yes, Sir Hahnenfuss, we loaded all three boxes."

The brown-haired woman found herself nodding once more. She had personally seen to it that all the books she had borrowed from Orb were packed to be returned. "Good," she murmured. As she completed her mental checklist, the driver and footman looked past her and bowed.

"Good morning, Lord Joule," they chorused respectfully.

For a moment, Shiho tensed. Yzak was a rather heavy sleeper when he was in the comfort of his own home. Surely, they weren't so loud as to wake him in the pre-dawn hours. "I see you are ready to go, Sir Hahnenfuss," an almost chiding voice said behind her. To most people, he sounded like his normal grouchy self. To Shiho, he sounded somewhat annoyed. She briefly wondered he if had suspected that she would try to leave without a proper good-bye.

The woman retained her poise as she turned around and gave the approaching nobleman a bow of her head. "Good morning, my lord. I apologize if our preparations woke you."

"Hmph…" the silver-haired man scowled as he lifted his nose in the air distastefully. "You should apologize for leaving without informing me. I was under the impression you would leave after breakfast."

The placid expression on her face didn't change. They never agreed on a set time for her to leave. All they agreed upon was the date. In fact, Shiho had specifically made sure not to give a specific time so she could leave without having an awkward good-bye. It would be the first time they had parted in over a year and neither of them was the hugging type.

In the end, there could only be a simple and direct 'have a safe journey' from her commanding officer. From her, a mere 'thank you, my lord'. There would be no passionate good-bye, like the one Lacus had told her she saw with Athrun and Cagalli. Not that there would be any reason to be. There would be no warm hug and a handshake seemed a bit too informal. After all, Lord Joule respected her and confided in her as a friend.

His duty would come first and with it, a Haumea Elite he had yet to ask to marry him.

"I wanted to get an early start, my lord," Shiho replied respectfully. "And the sun has yet to rise. I did not want to disturb you."

He stopped two steps above her, still dressed in his sleepwear beneath a dark blue robe embroidered with his initials over his left breast. It had been a birthday gift from his mother a few years back. When she never saw him wearing it, she complained, rather vocally, that her son hated her gifts. He started wearing it whenever he knew she would be home or arriving to avoid another episode.

"You do not want to wait until my mother arrives?" he asked coolly as he eyed the prepared carriage behind her. Clearly, she had been planning to leave in silence all along. He couldn't help but be bothered by that fact. "She should be in by mid morning."

"And breakfast, Shiho," another voice yawned from the top of the steps. Dearka was standing by the threshold of the open double doors, his hands shoved into his pockets as he leaned against the frame. "Did you eat yet?"

"We had a simple breakfast and brought food with us for our journey," Shiho informed them. She raised an eyebrow at the blond-haired man. "I'm surprised _you're_ up this early, Dearka. Usually, it takes half the staff to drag you out of bed before the sunrise."

The other knight gave a snort. "I _wouldn't_ be up if it weren't for Yzak-"

"He came to wake me and tell me you were leaving," Yzak cut him off sharply. He looked over his shoulder, giving the other man a warning glare before turning back to the female knight. "It is proper for us to bid you a safe journey."

Shiho lowered her head understandingly. "Of course, my lord." She lifted her head, only to meet Yzak's unmoving expression.

They stood there in silence. Yzak, unsure of what else to say; Shiho, expectant; and Dearka, amused. The golden-haired man crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Yzak stand there, staring at Shiho in an almost awkward manner. Silently, Dearka shook his head. One would think that for a man who had spent his entire life completing with Athrun Zala, he would've learned to speak to normal women in as casual a way as Athrun could.

"Well, then," Dearka said, finally deciding he couldn't take odd silence any longer. "Does everyone have their travel documents?"

"Yes, Sir Elsman," the driver said. "Sir Hahnenfuss, shall we make our leave?"

The brown-haired woman met the silver-haired nobleman's eyes once more. "Yes," she said quietly. She studied his face for a moment longer, but found it solemn and unchanging. She turned her head away from Yzak as the footman held the carriage door open for her. "Let us take our leave. I would like to arrive at the border by night fall, if possible."

"Yes, Sir Hahnenfuss." The driver climbed up to his seat as Dearka happily bounced down the steps to the side of the carriage.

"Have a safe journey. Don't forget to give Miriallia that letter!" Dearka grinned from ear to ear. "Give her a hug for me, too, if you can!" he added happily.

In front of him, Yzak scowled. When did the idiot have time to write Captain Haww a letter when he was still days behind in his work!?

"I will send a messenger hawk from the Azure Seray to confirm my safe arrival there," Shiho said as she headed for the open door. "If by any chance it takes longer than a month, I will send a message."

She put on foot on the iron step that lead up to the carriage and reached for the door handle to help brace her as she pulled herself up. Instead, her bare hand was braced by a warm, firm one.

"Then, I will await your message."

She turned her head to the side as Yzak helped her into the carriage. His eyes lowered, fixated on their hands as she stepped into the cabin and slid into her seat. She hadn't even heard him approach or sense him behind her, nor had she expected his actions. Assisting Queen Lacus into her carriage, yes, after all, she was their queen, as well as his childhood friend.

But Shiho was of a common birth and beneath him in rank. Perhaps, it was just his upbringing? His pale, smooth hand squeezed her fingers briefly before weakening his grip and allowing her fingers to slide through his. Her fingers weren't the smooth, flawless ones of a woman who never saw labor in her life. Nor were they calloused and hardened, like one who had known nothing but battle. They were soft, but had seen work. They were smooth, but by no means flawless.

He had never noticed how small her hands were before, either. Briefly, he wondered how such hands could lift a sword and easily best half the Red Knights with it.

"Shiho…" Yzak began carefully. His voice was lowered. "I…" When did it become so difficult to talk to her? She was his subordinate! He was used to talking to her. Since she first arrived to aid him, there was almost never a day where they were apart…He swallowed the lump in his throat.

After the war, there _wasn't_ a day where they weren't together. For the life of him, he couldn't remember how it was before he had his competent secretary at his side.

"Yes, my lord?" Shiho asked, craning her neck slightly towards him.

Yzak blinked and turned his head away. "I…I will send you some work if anything comes up. Be prepared for that," he told her sternly.

For a moment, the corners of her lips tugged into a small smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less, my lord. Footman," she said as looked past the nobleman. "The door."

The young man nodded his head as Yzak moved to the side. The door closed between them and Shiho looked out the window. "Remember to buy her flowers for me!" Dearka added as he smiled. "Thanks, Shiho!"

"I will," Shiho assured him. She lifted up a small bag of money he had given her a few days earlier for the task. She raised her other hand and knocked on the side of the carriage wall to signal the driver to begin. "Should you need any immediate assistance, I've instructed Sir Hawk at the Zala Estate to aid you," she called out to the other knights.

"Don't worry so much!" Dearka said as the carriage began to move forward. "Just concentrate on getting your citizenship and get back as soon as you can!" He walked along with the carriage as it sped up. He smiled widely as he stopped and called out. "Yzak won't know what to do without you!"

"Elsman!" the silver-haired man growled behind him as his face flooded with red. Shiho lowered her eyes and smiled softly. She looked out the window once more and watched the mansion grow smaller as the carriage moved further and further away. She could still hear Yzak's faint yelling as she leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes.

She brought her hands to her lap, and then looked down to examine them intently. The hand he held as he helped her into the carriage was still warm.

* * *

"I refuse," she stated proudly from the door way, where she was being held back by Kira.

"You are in no position to refuse," Athrun replied calmly as he directed the Rouge Seray members and his driver. "Tie that trunk down securely, Miguel. Mayura, I don't care what Cagalli says; we will not be bringing Strike with us. It'll only encourage her to ride when she should be resting."

"Yes, my lord!" the driver said as he perched to one side of the carriage. They were in the process of packing up the vehicle to go back to Plants. By mid morning, as soon as Stellar returned with Shinn and Mayu, they would begin their trip. The young blonde Azure Elite had escorted the Asuka siblings for an overnight stay at the Athha Estate on one of the out laying islands. Cagalli had suggested it in an effort to buy more time to argue for a repeal of her order.

"Kira," Cagalli turned to her twin. She had pleaded with him for a week after they broke the news that she was being 'temporarily banished', as she liked to put it, to Plants. Initially, she had been furious. How dare they decide this for her? She was completely fine! All she needed was a day or two of rest and she would be ready to resume her duties, as usual. No one listened to her arguments. Even after Queen Murrue herself had come to speak to her, Cagalli couldn't help but feel she was being treated like an invalid. Her brother, too concerned with her health, had turned a deaf ear to her pleas. "This is irrational. I am needed here to over see the negotiations."

"We've got them covered and, after your little outburst, I doubt the Federation representatives want to deal with you," Kira told her sternly. He looked down at his sister with a frown. "And I don't think they plan on accepting any of our offers any time soon."

Her shoulders slumped down as she released a heavy breath. "I know…" she admitted quietly. She and her entire Seray had been working for weeks and the Federation showed no sign of accepting any sort of peaceful resolution, short of complete economic control of Orb. Despite her hopes, Cagalli couldn't ignore the feeling that her efforts were in vain.

"They might just be buying time and trying to find out if they can win in a war against us," Kira added in a low voice. "You know that they're currently in the midst of gaining support from their allies in the north."

"I know," Cagalli repeated. She was the one that told Kira all of that. The idea that the Federation was only leading them on while they secretly built an allied army was something the Seray and the other Orb leaders had been wary of since the beginning. For all they knew, the Federation was only buying time by sending over stubborn representatives.

"A month away isn't going to result in the fall of Orb," Kira assured her as he turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just concentrate on getting better."

She wrinkled her nose and glared at him. "You sound like Mana."

"Well, we're all packed and ready to go," Athrun said as he turned around. He walked up the steps of the large house. "Cagalli, listen to your brother. Everything is going to be fine here."

"That's easy for you to say," Cagalli frowned. "Plants does not have the Federation breathing down their neck."

"Been there, done that," Athrun chuckled. He ushered her and Kira inside. "Just how long does it take for them to get back from the island anyway?"

"They should be on a boat coming ashore right about now," Kira told him. "They'll be here in an hour or so."

"You know, a week isn't nearly enough for Mayu and Shinn to explore Onogoro," Cagalli pointed out as she took a seat in the parlor. "I say we stay another week. I'm sure they have much more to see."

"Oh no," Athrun frowned. "We went through this already, Cagalli. We stayed one extra week, after the order was given, just so they could go sight seeing."

"And what did you do?" Kira added as he crossed his arms disapprovingly. "You sat around the Seray giving orders and reading everything you can about the Federation the entire time. You need to give your mind a rest."

"I am resting!" Cagalli argued. "Haven't you seen me? I haven't set foot outside of the Seray! I'm practically bed ridden!"

Athrun ignored her claim and looked over at Kira. "Perhaps you so go meet Shinn and the girls?"

"Don't let her out of your sight," Kira said as he nodded and headed for the door. "She'll do the most irrational things when cornered. If you turn away for a second, she'll be climbing out the window and making a break for palace."

"I will not!" Cagalli snorted indignantly. "I'm not some sort of animal, Kira!"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Athrun assured him. He stood behind Cagalli and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Trust me; I'm not letting her go."

* * *

"Why is Mayu so sad?" Stellar asked as she sat down beside the young woman. Mayu was sitting on the edge of the ship heading towards the mainland Onogoro. They were on the Athha family's private cruiser and Shinn had been quite impressed upon seeing it. Stellar had explained that 'Papa Athha's' family was wealthy and was an important family in Orb.

That fact had been further solidified in Shinn's mind upon setting foot on the privately owned island and seeing the sprawling mansion situated neatly on the hillside. The Athha Estate was lined with statues and portraits of past Orb leaders, generals, and Haumea Elite; all who were Athha. The newest portrait was of Stellar, in a formal blue gown, indicating her acceptance into the prestigious warrior sisterhood.

After four days running around the city, exploring and shopping, Cagalli suggested that Stellar take them to the island. The estate's caretaker was General Kisaka and he was currently overseeing boundary fortification in the Federation-Orb region. Kira had taken a larger duty dealing with Federation representatives and Cagalli had been put on a mandatory house arrest to keep her from over-exerting herself.

As a result, Stellar took a few days leave from the Azure Seray to take them there and Mayu had been more than happy to spend a few days wandering the sprawling estate and the island it was on.

"I want to stay here longer," Mayu said as she leaned against the railing of the ship. Her legs dangled over the edge as she peered out over the water. "There's so much more to see…I wish we could stay longer."

"Stellar wishes Mayu could stay longer, too," the blonde admitted as she let out a wistful sigh. "Did Mayu like the estate?"

The brown-haired young woman nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes!" she said earnestly. "It's beautiful! It's so peaceful there! The staff is very nice and the view of the city from the house is amazing!"

Stellar chuckled and nodded. "When Stellar first came, Stellar lived with Papa Athha there when Cagalli was busy. Stellar loves the house…one day, when Stellar is older, Stellar will move back here and commute to the Azure Seray."

"You can do that?" the brunette asked. Stellar nodded. "What if you get married?" Mayu asked. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization. "What if they make you marry someone from Plants, like Captain Athha and Lord Zala?" She'd heard a lot about those marriages since she arrived in Orb. It was the Seray's favorite topic of gossip.

Stellar tilted her head to the side, quizzically. "That is not possible," Stellar said simply. "Stellar didn't volunteer."

"Oh…so you have to volunteer?" Mayu asked. No one really explained to her the intricacies of Athrun's ties to the Haumea Elite Captain or the provisions of the Orb-Plants marriages. Although, from what Stellar and several people at the palace had told her, Athrun and Cagalli's 'courtship' had been very romantic.

Beside her, the blonde nodded. "If Stellar is here, then Mayu can visit anytime Mayu wants, okay? Mayu is Stellar's family, too."

Behind them, Shinn rounded the corner of the deck and smiled. His sister was smiling widely as she sat beside Stellar. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they looked happy. He took that moment to engrave that peaceful image in his mind. The last few days on the island had been a dream. They were almost in a separate world.

The Rouge Seray had been bustling with Haumea Elite either training or pouring over various paperwork regarding the negotiations. The atmosphere was tense and concentrated. Being away from the stresses of the city and the Seray were a welcomed relief.

They spent hours wandering the shorelines of the island and wading in the tide pools, looking for animals without a care in the world. After days walking non-stop around the city to look at various points of interest, it was a nice change to just lounge around the small island.

Stellar proved herself very knowledgeable on the island, as well as the history of the Athha family. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself with Mayu and Stellar in the last few days.

"Shinn!" a voice said in front of him. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Stellar waving at him. "Come and join Mayu and Stellar, Shinn!"

"Huh? Oh…okay," he gave her a weak smile as he walked across the deck and took a seat beside his sister. "What are you two looking at?"

"Nothing much, but Stellar is telling me that next time we visit, she'll take us swimming!" Mayu beamed. "I can't wait!"

Shinn smiled softly. He hoped there would be a next time soon. Considering what Athrun had told him and the severity of the situation Orb had with the Federation, he wasn't sure that they would be returning for a nice, casual visit any time in the near future. "That sounds fun, Mayu."

"Why doesn't Captain Attha go and rest at her family's house?" Mayu asked as she leaned against one of the railings. "It's really comfortable there and the staff is very good."

Stellar let out a heavy sigh and looked out across the water. "If Cagalli stays in Orb, Cagalli will find a way to work. Cagalli always does; Orb always comes first, especially when there is work to be done."

Mayu frowned and looked down at her feet hanging over the edge. "Captain Athha is a really dedicated Haumea Elite, isn't she?"

"Cagalli is one of the best," Stellar smiled proudly.

Mayu tilted her head to the side and looked up at the older woman. "Do you think I could be a Haumea Elite?"

Beside her, Shinn let out a gasp. "Mayu," he said quickly, before Stellar could reply. "You can't be a Haumea Elite," he frowned. "You're not an Orb citizen. Only Orb citizens can be Elites."

"Oh…" Mayu trailed off, disappointed. Shinn looked down at his sister worriedly. It wasn't that he looked down upon the Elite. They were an honorable group. It was just that it was such a dangerous job. If she had asked about being a Red Knight, he would've been against it as well. After all, she was the only blood-related family he had left. He had good reason to be protective of his younger sister.

"But if Mayu was, Stellar thinks that Mayu would be a good Haumea Elite," Stellar offered as she reached up and gently brushed back the younger girl's hair. "Mayu is smart and plays the piano very well, right, Shinn?"

She looked up, past the brunette that sat between them. Shinn raised his eyes and meet her maroon gaze. He found his head nodding with agreement. "Yes…Mayu is practically…prodigal…"

Next to him, his younger sister questioningly raised an eyebrow. Was her brother even paying attention? She noticed the look on Shinn's face; the same one she had caught on him during unguarded moments on the island. His features had softened and his eyes had become gentle as they looked over her head. The dark haired girl glanced from her brother to the blonde on her other side. Stellar was leaning forward, her feed dangling over the water languidly as the wind pushed her hair back.

The dark-haired girl smiled.

"Hey! We're closing in on the dock!" Mayu's voice snapped Shinn out of his daze. He blinked just as Mayu scrambled to get up.

"Mayu!" Shinn called out. He extended his hand, only to have it ignored as Mayu waved dismissingly and made her way to the front of the ship.

"I'm just going to the bow!" Mayu shouted over her shoulder. "No need to get up!" she assured them.

Red eyes darted to the blonde woman beside him. Stellar was watching Mayu, but remained in her seat. "Stellar hopes Mayu enjoyed Mayu's visit," Stellar mused as she turned to look back at Shinn. "Did Shinn enjoy the island?"

"Yes!" Shinn agreed easily. "It was great! There was a lot to do and the views were spectacular!" he stammered as he looked back towards the island that was now far away. "Next time, we should definitely go swimming," he blabbered nervously. "Mayu will hold you to that, Stel-"

"Shinn…" Something tugged at his sleeve and his heart almost burst from his chest. His hand tightened around the railing as he snapped his head to the side. Red eyes widened as he saw Stellar leaning towards him, her hand on his arm as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I…" She was so close. He could smell the scent of her hair over the scent of the ocean all around them. Shinn could feel his hands beginning to sweat as his face began to warm. "Yes?" he asked weakly.

Inwardly, he cringed. This was not how a Red Knight was supposed to act and if Sir Elsman ever saw him like this, Shinn knew that he would never live it down. Stellar had made her way closer to him, practically sitting beside him as she held on to his shirt.

"Shinn, Stellar is worried about Cagalli," the blonde admitted quietly. "Will Shinn please help Cagalli rest and get better?"

For a moment, the tension wrapped around him faded at the sincere worry that laced her voice. He could understand her fears. Hearing that Cagalli had fainted days earlier had been surprising. To him, she was too strong to simply_ faint_. She was Captain Athha, the woman who could defend herself from his sword with a mere hair pin. She saved his sister, defeated an entire group of bandits single-handedly, and made a once anger filled man fall in love.

Shinn's eyes lowered. He and Mayu had been standing outside Cagalli's door when they rushed up after Athrun and Kira. It had chilled him to see Athrun hunched beside his wife's resting body, filled with terror at the thought that she would die in front of him. It didn't come as a surprise that Athrun rarely left Cagalli's side since that moment.

Silently, the black-haired knight raised his hand and gently pried Stellar's pale one from his sleeve. His hands then cupped hers carefully as he stared down at them. "I don't know if I can do much," he began truthfully. "But we'll all try to make sure she gets some rest. I…I don't want anything to happen to her, either."

Her worried lips curled into a soft, warm smile. "Thank you, Shinn…"

Her voice was so light. Her hands were so warm. He could feel his heart quickening at just the mere sight of her kind eyes. "Stellar…" he whispered. He didn't notice her eyes drifting past him. "Thank-"

"Kira!" Suddenly, his hands were back on his lap, abandoned. The woman beside him was on her feet, waving energetically at a figure standing on the dock.

"Stellar! How was your trip?" an amused voice asked behind him. It took a moment for Shinn to realize that the boat had come to a stop. He stared blankly at the spot where Stellar had been. The boat ride back to the mainland had been much too short. "Shinn! How long are you going to sit there?" Kira laughed from the dock. His sister had her arms around him as she greeted him with a warm hug. "Athrun and Cagalli told me to come get you and are waiting to leave!"

Shinn shook himself out of his stupor and quickly pushed himself up. Maybe it was for the best that the boat stopped. "I'm coming!" he called out as he brushed his pants. He carefully walked on to the dock, where Mayu and Stellar were already climbing into a carriage that had been loaned to them by Advisor La Flagga.

Kira ushered the younger man into the carriage before climbing in beside him. The footman closed the door and took his seat beside the driver before the vehicle jerked forward.

"Did you have a good time?" Kira asked with a warm smile. He took his seat across from Shinn and Mayu, beside Stellar.

Mayu nodded enthusiastically as she began to tell him all about their time on the island. Kira leaned back against his seat, nodding and occasionally commenting as they headed towards the Rouge Seray. Shinn gazed out the window, watching Onogoro pass as they cut through the city. He loved Plants and he loved living in Zaft, but he had to admit, he would miss the tropical city when they left.

"By the way, Stellar," Kira said as he sat up straight. Beside him, Shinn looked over at the older man curiously. The purple-eyed scholar leaned forward and faced his sister. "A notice came for you this morning, from the Azure Seray. Miriallia is summoning you back."

"Really?" Stellar drew her head back as her eyebrows furrowed. She had at least one more day of leave remaining. "Did the summon say why?"

Kira took a deep breath and shook his head. "You know I'm not privy to that sort of information," he admitted. "But as soon as you see Cagalli off, report back to the Azure Seray. Her attached note said it is a very urgent matter."

* * *

The grand dining hall was silent except for the sounds of utensils against fine plates echoing off the vaulted ceilings. Two men sat at one end of the table, eating in silence as several servants stood demurely behind then, melting into the background easily.

The blond-haired man lifted his eyes of his plate and looked at the seat across from him. On evenings like this, there would usually be three of them seated at that table. Yzak at his end of the table, then to his right, Dearka. Then across from Dearka, to Yzak's left, would have been Shiho. Thoughtfully, Dearka wondered if that was why it seemed rather empty that night.

"Where is she…?" The purple-eyed knight turned towards the sound of the voice. Yzak was glaring down at his plate, stabbing at the piece of meat with irritation written all over his face.

Dearka raised an eyebrow and paused. "She went to Orb, remember? She just left this morning."

For a moment, Dearka could've sworn a chill ran down his spine. Yzak stopped jabbing at his food and slowly lifted cold, blue eyes to meet the other knight's. "I am not talking about _Shiho_," he hissed in a low voice. "I was talking about my _mother_."

"Lady Joule…?" Dearka's lips turned into a slight frown. He hadn't noticed after settling into his work that day, but Yzak was correct. Lady Ezalia Joule should have arrived sometime mid-morning; according to the message she had sent earlier. "You're right…"

Yzak scowled more so. "What do you mean 'you're right'!? Haven't you even noticed!?" he growled. "Your family has been serving mine for generations! I would think that knowing your madam's whereabouts would be inherent in your blood at this point!"

Dearka let out a heavy sigh. It was obvious that Yzak was more moody than usual. "You know I was working the entire day…First you get angry because I don't do my work, but now when I'm actually doing it, you get angry because I didn't do anything else."

"That's not the point!" Yzak snapped.

"Honestly, there is no satisfying you, is there?" the blond shrugged.

Yzak seethed in his seat. "She hasn't sent word that she would be late! It's just not like her!"

"Calm down, Yzak," Dearka told the other man. "Your mother is traveling with her usual vanguard. She'll be fine."

"I do not doubt the competence of my mother's guard and, both you and I are aware, my mother is more than a force to be reckoned with!" Yzak reminded his companion. "It is just that she is almost always prompt. This is unusual and I cannot help but be concerned."

"Aww…" Dearka smiled softly. "What a filial son."

"Shut up!"

"Don't be so irritable," Dearka grinned as he returned to his plate. He paused, unable to help himself at one last jab at Yzak. "Could it be that missing Shiho has already reduced you to such state?"

A pale hand slammed down on the hard wooden table as Yzak shot up from his seat. Beside him, Dearka jerked his head back in surprise. He would've been slightly concerned that he had overstepped his boundaries, if he had not seen Yzak's face. The nobleman's usually pale features were now flooded with a red tint.

Yzak was scowling, his eyes boring into Dearka's tan head. After Shiho had left, he had attempted to return to bed, only to find himself tossing and turning in bed, able to get back to sleep. He had instead risen early and proceeded to bury himself in work. Twice, before noon even came, he had almost sent someone to fetch Shiho for him; momentarily forgetting that she would be away for a month.

Each time he was reminded that she was gone, he would take a moment to let the fact sink in. He was on his own working for that month. She wouldn't be at his beck and call when he needed papers done or reports written up. She wouldn't be there for him to depend on or to find solace in just standing beside.

He would miss her. He already did.

Yzak opened his mouth to yell at Dearka, if only to relieve some of his pent up frustration, when the double doors across the room were thrown open.

"Lady Ezalia Joule!" one of the servants announced.

Immediately, Dearka and Yzak were both standing. His earlier fury was forgotten as Yzak watched a beautiful white-haired woman enter the room. A commanding presence seemed to fill the air as his mother walked straight towards them.

"Mother," Yzak said with a bow of his head.

"My lady," Dearka added respectfully as he bowed from the waist down. He stepped around Yzak and pulled out a spare chair for the older woman. "Please have a seat, my lady."

"Yzak, Dearka," she greeted affectionately to both men as she stopped beside them. She shook her head. "No, this will be brief."

"My lady," another servant said to the side. "Would you like to join Lord Joule and Sir Elsman for the evening meal?"

"No," Ezalia replied sternly. She looked over her shoulder at the servant. "However, take my meal to my room. I will retire there in a moment."

"Yes, my lady," several servants bowed and quietly headed towards the kitchen as the Madam of the House turned to face her son and his friend.

"Mother," Yzak said before she could speak. "You are late," he frowned.

"He was getting worried, my lady," Dearka added. Next to him, the silver-haired man sent him a scathing glare.

Ezalia smiled slightly. "I apologize if I worried you, my dear," she said as she raised her hand and placed it on her son's shoulder. "However, before I left, an emergency council meeting was called and I had to attend it." She let out a heavy sigh as she withdrew her hand and reached into pocket of the long travel cloak she was wearing. "It was a long meeting. Here," she said as she pulled out a neatly coiled scroll. The seal of Plants' Queen held it shut. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Yzak asked as he accepted the scroll hesitantly.

"Orders from the Queen," Ezalia told him. "Our sources have seen an increase in military strength along the Orb-Federation border."

"What?" Dearka's head shot up from where he was reading Yzak's summon over his shoulder. He shook his head and gave Lady Joule an apologetic look. "Forgive the outburst, my lady. I meant to ask…what exactly is going on?"

The silver-haired woman released a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand to rub the bridge of her nose. "It seems that the Federation has been amassing their military forces on the border they share with Orb."

Yzak's lips drew into a tight line. "I was under the impression that Orb was doing negotiations with the Federation for a peaceful resolution."

"They've been failing," Dearka admitted. Yzak and his mother both looked towards him and Dearka crossed his arms. "Miriallia's letters haven't exactly said that, but she does keep mentioning how hectic it has been recently and Cagalli's stress. I doubt that if the negotiations with the Federation were going smoothly, those things would not be happening."

"Then it's true," Ezalia frowned. "If the Federation is encroaching on the border with such force, they may not be seeking a peaceful resolution at all."

"And where does Plants stand in all of this?" Yzak asked with a frown. He lifted up the scroll before looking back down at it to continue reading.

"We think that the Federation is planning to go to war with Orb and we are concerned that Orb has not asked Plants for help, despite the recent treaties and strengthening of allegiances," Ezalia replied. "However, Plants did just have a war with Orb, which occurred just after the war with the Federation."

"We are by no means a weakened state, Mother," Yzak told her. "If Orb is our ally, why are we not offering our assistance?"

"The council and Queen Lacus are taking a neutral stand point right now," Ezalia explained. "If we side with Orb, that may anger and provoke the Federation needlessly. Admittedly, our earlier treaties with the Federation, after our war with them, did not turn out as well as the ones we have with Orb. There is still much bad blood between us and the Federation."

"My lady, has the Federation approached Plants for anything?" Dearka asked carefully. "Military assistance? Permission to cross our borders on the way to Orb?"

The white-haired woman shook her head regally. "No, and I doubt they will," she answered. "The Federation has been seeking allies with all their other bordering nations; the ones in the north. It is of concern that they have not approached us."

"Strategically, Plants is in the best position to help them in a war with Orb," Yzak murmured as he looked up at them. "We are neighbors to both countries and would otherwise be a buffer country into Orb. If they have not approached us for an alliance…"

Dearka let out another breath. "It means that they already see us as siding with Orb and thus the enemy," the blond concluded. Both mother and son nodded in agreement.

"Trade with Orb is very beneficial to Plants," Ezalia pointed out. "If the Federation and their allies overwhelm Orb, trade with Plants would be severely affected in a negative manner. After two consecutive wars, our economy has still not completely regained the stability of the pre-Federation war years. Recent trade with Orb has helped improve our economy greatly. Losing that country would be a near shut down of our export market."

"Then, how have the council and Queen Lacus decided to address this?" Yzak asked. "I doubt the rest of the kingdom knows the seriousness of our situation."

"They do not," Ezalia said with a tight lipped frown. "We cannot afford to be caught in a war between two countries. Urgent measures are needed, which is why we had that meeting today."

Yzak could feel dread slowly crawling up his spine. His hands tightened over the sides of the scroll. "What measures?" he asked as he reached for his wine glass.

Ezalia lifted her chin proudly. "The Supreme Council and Queen Lacus have decided to strengthen ties to Orb as soon as possible. In order to this, the remaining pending marriages will happen within the year."

"What!?" Yzak nearly spit out the red liquid as his eyes widened. He slammed his glass back down on the table as he shot a horrified look at his mother. "I was told I had a year after Athrun's wedding!" he yelled. "Within the year!? Four months!? That's ludicrous!"

His mother didn't flinch. "At any moment, a war could break out between Orb and the Federation, which will, undoubtedly, spill over into Plants. Whether we like it or not, we will be affected, if not drawn into the war completely."

"So, you're telling us that we just have to pick a side!?" Yzak gasped. "Mother, this is not a simple game!"

"I am aware of that!" Ezalia retorted loudly. Her eyes were narrowed. "Half the council refused to side with Queen Lacus on the issue of allying ourselves with Orb; however, she made a good point! Why hasn't the Federation approached us as an ally when the rest of their neighboring countries have? It can only mean, as Dearka stated, that they see us as an enemy. If we side with them now, they will no doubt expect to be allowed into Plants. Them and their allies! Can you imagine how much more that would disrupt the lives of our people!? It no longer is about staying out of the war, but about which side Plants has a better chance with."

"The Federation has their northern allies supporting them, why would Orb be the better side to join?" Yzak asked incredulously.

"Because Orb is a strong military power and so are we," Dearka told him solemnly. "If the Federation thought they could win against Orb so easily, they wouldn't have sought out so many allies. If there wasn't such bad blood between us and them, perhaps they would've asked us as well. Not to mention that we're already tied rather deeply with Orb."

"Do not forget that dear Athrun is married to Captain Athha," Ezalia told her son calmly. "Yzak, I know you do not wish to be married, but it is your duty to your kingdom to do so."

"I am aware of my duty…" Yzak grumbled behind gritted teeth.

"Good," Ezalia told him. She took a step back from her son and glanced around the room. Her eyes narrowed as she finally realized someone was missing. "Where is Shiho?"

She didn't see Yzak stiffen across from her. Dearka stepped in and let out a little cough. "She took a month of leave, my lady."

"Of leave?" Ezalia frowned. Her eyebrows knitted together. "That isn't like her. Is anything the matter?"

"She went to Orb," Yzak said in a low voice. He could feel his mother's eyes moving over him. "For citizenship issues…her grandmother left her property and she went to claim it."

"I see…" the woman nodded. She looked at her son for a moment longer. "Yzak," she began hesitantly. "Do not let Shiho go to war with her grandmother's home land."

Blue eyes closed tightly behind soft, silver bangs. "I know," he said quietly. Ezalia's gaze lingered on her son a moment longer. She opened her mouth to speak, only to find her words die in her throat. She lowered her eyes and gave a small nod.

"Very well," she said as she turned around. "I will retire for the night. Have a good evening, Dearka. Yzak."

"Yes, my lady," Dearka gave the woman a bow as she crossed the room. The doors closed behind her and the blond lifted his head back up. He turned towards the Red Knights captain. "Yzak?"

"Do the Elite even know about this?" the nobleman asked under his breath. Dearka frowned.

"What are you going to do?" Dearka looked at him, concerned.

"What do you think I'm going to do!?" Yzak growled as he slammed the scroll on the table. The plates and utensils bounced upwards as Yzak fell back on his chair. Dearka shook his head.

"I was going to let you wait it out a year and let you realize it on your own, but you can't marry a Haumea Elite," Dearka told him sternly.

Cold eyes rose and bore into his. "Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot marry?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Dearka drew his head back. "What about Shiho?"

For a moment, Yzak felt cold. His eyes narrowed as he stood up from his chair. "Sir Hahnenfuss has nothing to do with this!"

"Yzak-"

"Get those sick, romantic notions of love out of your head, Elsman!" the nobleman spat out furiously. "I've had enough of your constant teasing and your ridiculous remarks! This is not some fairy tale! This may be a matter of life and death for the people of our country! I will not risk weakening an alliance, and this kingdom, because of your pathetic notion that I'm _in love_ with my_ secretary_!" Yzak roared, red-faced.

His hand flew down and snatched the scroll off the top of the table. He shoved past Dearka and stormed towards. The golden-haired man stood in his spot, staring out at the doors that his friend had just rushed through. His eyes saddened as he lifted a free arm.

"Sir Elsman?" one of the servants asked, almost immediately.

"Have a long distance messenger hawk prepared in an hour," Dearka told him placidly. "I need to send a message to Orb."

* * *

He didn't seem to hear the sound of his feet pounding over the stone lined corridors of his family's ancestral house as he crossed the length of it. His hand held the scroll at his side tightly, making his already pale skin even paler. His teeth grinded as his eyes narrowed and glared out at the dimly lit hall he walked through.

It was ridiculous. How was he supposed to find a Haumea Elite wife within the year? There were so many things wrong with the order, he didn't know where to start. Didn't the Supreme Council or Lacus realize that a few months might be too long in the first place? Even his mother acknowledged that at any moment, a war could break out.

If that were the case, what would solidify their ties to Orb then? A few pieces of paper and one marriage of a nobleman to a Haumea Elite Captain? Athrun and Cagalli hadn't even been married for two months! Yzak gritted his teeth.

What was the point of getting married? Shouldn't both countries be deciding on an allegiance on their own? Wouldn't that have more weight than four more rushed weddings? With the way things were, even if he and the rest of the chosen noblemen were selected managed to get married, what awaited them and their wives? A war.

The Haumea Elite would be off to the battlefield as soon as they were wed. It was their duty and from what he had seen, duty to their country came first. Their husband would have to wait. Then there were the noblemen who were Red Knights that would also be off to war. That wasn't a marriage; that was just an agreement.

The entire idea of marriages suddenly seemed meaningless to him.

Perhaps, if he wasn't pushed so much. Perhaps, if he actually had that one year to find a suitable bride, he wouldn't hate his country so much as he did that very moment. In a year's time, he could've found a way out of the agreement. In a year's time…

His hand closed around a handle and pushed the door open. A dark room awaited him, filled with silence. For a moment, Yzak stood at the threshold of the private quarters. His eyes stared into the room, slowly adjusting to the faint moonlight pouring in from tall windows left open across from him.

Quietly, he stepped into the quarters. His shoes made soft sounds against the hardwood floor as he walked along the side of the room. An old wooden desk was neatly kept and showed signs of being well used recently. Its chair was tucked carefully beneath it. Yzak continued to walk, slowly taking in the sights of the room.

The large double doors of the wardrobe, where perfectly pressed uniforms were hung. A mirror, he knew, was hung behind one of the wardrobe doors. He raised a hand and gently moved it across the surface of the piece of furniture. He slowly turned and faced the large bed in the center of the room.

He had, at times, sought peace in that bed. Dearka, as irritating as he was, would never dare trespass into a woman's private quarters without some sort of invitation. Yzak had used that to his advantage when he was trying to shake the blond man off and get some work done.

He sat on the edge of the bed and felt it sink in beneath him. It was hard to get work done on the bed, even if it was just reading. He had a habit of falling asleep within minutes of laying on it; his face ending up buried in a book. He would only wake up hours later, to find the book neatly at his side, a blanket over him, and a diligent Shiho sitting at her desk, finishing the work he had fallen asleep trying to complete.

Yzak never knew if she even realized he would simply lay there in silence, watching her back as she moved over the piles of paper work. She never complained when he took up her bed. She never voiced her displeasure when she entered her quarters to find him sleeping there, hiding from Dearka. Nor had she ever told him to stop.

The silver-haired man looked across the bed for a moment longer. Without a word, he slowly lay down across its length, his eyes closing as the cool material of her outer blankets caressed his warm skin. His arm stretched over to the side, brushing against the pillows as he inhaled the lingering scent.

She was probably stopped at an inn right now, eating a small meal for dinner with the driver and discussing whatever topic came up. Then, she would excuse herself and go get ready for bed. A simple bath would be taken to relax and then she would change into her nightwear before taking out a book to read as she sat in bed.

Yzak slowly opened his eyes and looked across at Shiho's bed. "Now," he murmured to himself as he lay there motionlessly. "Why did you have to leave _now_…?" He closed his eyes and buried his face in her pillows.

From the doorway, blue eyes turned away from the scene. Footsteps so quiet, they were practically unheard, lead away from the Red Knight's quarters. The rustle of her clothes were kept in check as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that the nobleman had not heard her.

"Oh, my lady," Dearka bowed his head as he turned the corner to find Lady Joule walking away from one of the darkened wings. "Have you seen your son, Lord Yzak?"

The silver-haired woman merely shook her head discretely. "I am afraid not, Dearka," the noblewoman replied. She offered the blond a small smile. "Have you tried his room?"

* * *

**A.N.** – The couples are set up, although Dearka should be meeting Miriallia, too. Ezalia knows!? I'm writing some short chapters this time around. They're only about 8K. I'm hoping to update at a nice and steady 'once a week'. Thanks for your patience and for reading everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Though the Heavens May Fall**

_Chapter Three_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping; with her head against soft pillows and her golden hair framing her vulnerable face. To Athrun, watching his wife sleep was a rare and deeply appreciated event. It meant that Cagalli was right next to him, comfortable and safe. She wasn't off at some meeting, pulling her hair out because of foreign representatives that drove her mad. She wasn't in the process of leaving him and heading back to Orb or off training a squad of female warriors along the coast.

She was asleep in his arms, in his bed, in his house in the middle of Zaft, and the feeling that it left him was nothing short of fulfillment. If only he could wake up every morning to find her sleeping against him. Smiling to himself, Athrun nestled back beside her and buried his face against the back of her head. Only the sounds of the birds outside the half open balcony doors and Cagalli's blissful snoring filled the room.

He would've happily laid there beside her longer, had a small knock not echoed from the door. For a moment, he laid in bed, mentally debating whether or not to go answer it. Finally, after remembering why Shinn had come all the way to Orb, he forced himself out of his niche beside Cagalli and headed for the door.

As he tiredly pulled it open part way, he saw Lunamaria standing dutifully in front of the door. "Good morning, Luna," he said as he stifled a yawn. "Is there a problem?"

"I am sorry for disturbing you, my lord," the woman said as she bowed her head apologetically. "However, Lord Joule has just arrived and requests a moment of your time."

Immediately, Athrun's eyebrows furrowed. His lips tightened into an irritated line. Yzak really did have the worst timing. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Please have him wait a few moments longer and inform him that I will be downstairs to meet with in him a few minutes in my study."

"Yes, my lord." Lunamaria bowed her head once more as Athrun closed the door. The blue-haired man looked back at the sprawling bed and the lovely blonde woman still sleeping on it. Silently, he cursed Yzak before walking to his closet to gather a change of clothes.

When he emerged and headed downstairs, he found Yzak standing in his study, aimlessly skimming over the spines of the assorted books that lined the study's walls.

"It's rather early for you to come and bother me, isn't it?" Athrun asked as he leaned against the doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest as Yzak froze in his spot. "Or is it that you simply wanted to make sure that I really had returned?"

The silver-haired man's narrowed eyes merely settled on his friend's as he turned to face him. "While I do have valid reason to doubt the message of your return, especially after you simply vanished for a month without warning, I didn't come here only to check up on you."

"Is that so?" Athrun mused. He stood up straight. "I notice Dearka isn't here. Has he finally driven you completely mad, as you've predicted?"

"Hardly," Yzak grumbled. "It is my mother."

For a split second, Athrun grimaced. Those four words easily explained the situation after years of knowing and growing up along side of Yzak. Lady Ezalia Joule was a strong, proud woman, but she was a very over-bearing and, at times, smothering mother. Her position as head of the Joule family and a Supreme Council member made her orders difficult to ignore, and Yzak, more than anyone else, knew that.

"I see," Athrun nodded understandingly. "And where is Dearka?"

"Do not mind him," Yzak stated. "He is still behind on his work and needs to finish soon, so I left him back at the house."

The corner of Athrun's lip curled upwards, amused. "Was he even awake when you left?" He would gladly bet his entire fortune that the moment Yzak had left, Dearka had returned to his room for more sleep.

"He was; however, whether or not he stayed that way is questionable," Yzak replied.

"He's probably sleeping as we speak." Athrun let out another yawn and waved for his fellow knight follow him as he turned back towards the hall. "Have you eaten yet? Join me for breakfast."

"I've already had the morning meal, but I'll join you in the hall," Yzak told him. He followed Athrun towards the dining hall and wandered towards the windows as Athrun took a seat at the head of the table. "You're not going to wait for heir?" the white-haired man asked casually. "I thought you enjoyed your breakfasts with the children."

Athrun placed the napkin on his lap. "We arrived late last night and I'm sure Cagalli, Shinn, and Mayu would prefer to sleep in rather than join me for breakfast. It is fine. They will come down when they are hungry."

Yzak turned from the window, a half questioning, half surprised look on his face. "Captain Athha is here?"

"Didn't you read the message?" Athrun asked.

"Dearka reported to me."

"I see," the green-eyed nobleman took a sip of his drink. "Cagalli has been temporarily banished from Orb due to her stress. She has collapsed and blacked out numerous times already. Queen Murrue, her advisors, and the rest of the Haumea Elite captains decided that it would be best for her to be relieved of her duties and sent away to rest for a while."

"Then it is true," Yzak murmured as he took a seat at the table. "Dearka had mentioned something about her."

The blue-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Through Captain Haww, I assume."

Yzak let out a small snort. "Who else?" He leaned back against his chair, his eyes fastened on the table.

Athrun chuckled as he cut through the meat on his plate. "It is both a blessing and a curse that Dearka isn't Plants nobility. If he was, then we would have another Haumea Elite as a citizen, but at the same time, Orb would be two capable captains short, instead of one."

"Speaking of Orb," Yzak began carefully. "Hahnenfuss went there."

"I'm aware," Athrun nodded. "Cagalli and Captain Haww have been assisting her with her citizenship issue."

The other nobleman glanced up. "Will it all go through?"

"Everything should go smoothly. There is no reason she cannot get her citizenship," Athrun explained. "Cagalli and Captain Haww were rigorous in making sure all the papers and legalities were taken care of." He paused and looked up at Yzak. A small grin crossed his face. "There is no need to worry about Shiho, Yzak. She'll be back at your side soon."

Blue eyes narrowed and shot a vicious glare at Athrun. He sat up straight in his chair. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The other man shrugged. "Nothing," Athrun said casually. "Only that it must be difficult for you being parted from her for the first time."

Yzak settled back against the cushions of his seat. "She'll return soon," he murmured as his eyes looked away. Beside him, Athrun let out a small chuckle. "What?" Yzak growled.

"Nothing, nothing…" Athrun smiled. He continued to eat his breakfast. "Honestly, Yzak. What are you going to do when you have to return to Orb to find a bride?"

Beside him, the silver-haired man tensed. Pale hands dug into the wood surface of the table as Yzak sat up straight. That was the other reason he had come to the Zala Estate in the first place; to tell Athrun about the current situation and the decision Plants had made regarding the international marriages. His eyes moved away from his companion as he tried to find a way to explain it.

After a few moments, the silver-haired nobleman exhaled and decided to just tell his companion. "I'm going back to Orb in a few days."

Athrun let out a small sound of disbelief as he chewed on his eggs. He swallowed his food and looked over at the other nobleman. "It's a bit soon, isn't it? Shiho has only been gone a few days-"

"It has nothing to do with her!" Yzak snapped suddenly. He slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. He glared at Athrun, irritated that he didn't seem to realize what was going on. Didn't Athrun understand the severity of the situation or how important the decision to move up the marriages was? Now was not the time to be concerned with his female secretary! "I'm being sent to Orb immediately to find and marry a Haumea Elite!"

"What?" Athrun narrowed his eyes. "But…you are supposed to have about a year after I married Cagalli…why?"

"The war, Zala," Yzak spat out as he waved his hand out the window, towards some unseen battle ground. "Because Plants has to pick a side and it has picked Orb's."

Silently, Athrun lowered his utensils and listened as the silver-haired Red Knight paced beside him, spouting off an explanation for his sudden rushed wife hunt. Every so often, Yzak would run his hand through his shoulder length silver hair; a sign that he was frustrated, tired, and possibly at a loss of what to do. He seemed to be battling with himself on his decision to go through with his duty.

"So, then," Athrun said as he looked at his friend. "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"What do you _think_ I plan on doing?" Yzak growled. "I plan to go to Orb and get married! It is what has been ordered and as a nobleman of Plants, it is my duty to do so! You, of all people, should understand the situation I am in!"

Athrun's lips tightened into a line. He slowly rose from his chair and faced the other knight. "It is not that I do not understand, Yzak, it is that you are being rather cruel in your decision."

"Cruel?" Yzak scoffed. "What non-sense are you talking about, Zala!?"

"Do you think it will make Shiho happy to return to Plants and _live under the same roof _as you and_ your wife?_" Athrun demanded. He watched as his words sank into Yzak's mind and observed the emotions quickly flash through blue eyes. A blank stare, followed by concern, hurt, and then finally overwhelmed by frustration.

"You are thinking too much into this! Do not forget that it is simply an arranged marriage," Yzak countered. "The Elite I wed will be my wife in name only and her time at the Joule Estate will be two weeks at most, as is the same condition as you and Captain Athha."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "So her presence in your home, your and Shiho's home, is only for fourteen days," Athrun frowned. "Do you think that makes it _better_?" he asked coldly.

Subconsciously, Yzak took a step back. "I do not like what this conversation is insinuating about Hahnenfuss and myself," he said warily.

"At least you acknowledge that it has something to do with the both of you," Athrun frowned.

Yzak's eyes hardened into a glare. "Do you think I am the sort of man who would have an affair with another woman when married?"

Across from him, the other nobleman raised an eyebrow curiously. "I never said that," he told Yzak carefully. "You said so yourself that your wife would be your wife in name only. There would be no feelings shared between you two; however, that is not the case with Shiho. You cannot deny her importance to you-"

"She is a valuable secretary and knight!" Yzak defended. "Other than loyalty towards a fellow knight, I-"

"Whatever you feel for Shiho is deeper than what you will feel for any other woman, your wife or otherwise," Athrun cut him off calmly. "Whether it is loyalty or whatever you want to call it. Everyone sees that, but you. It would not be fair to Shiho, or to your wife, that _another woman_ shares her life so _intimately_ with you."

Yzak stood in front of Athrun, his eyes wide as the statement struck him. His heart beat quickly in his chest as his fists tightened at his sides. Athrun was wrong. Shiho was his secretary. She was a loyal knight and a good friend, at the most. That was all she was. His wife would be his wife.

For a moment, Yzak stood still in front of Athrun. His mind mulled over the seriousness of his marriage. He would be _married._ It may be only on paper and for political purposes, but the Elite would still be his wife. He would be expected to care for her, to share his life with her, and to have children with her.

His chest tightened at the thought. He would be expected to start a family with her. He had never even entertained such thoughts in his life! Even if it was not immediately after the wedding, sooner or later, the Haumea Elite that would bare the title of Lady Joule would need to be the mother of his children. To his horror, he could not see himself as the husband to anyone else but his brown-haired, red uniformed secretary.

He silently shook his head. No, he was imagining things. All of Athrun and Dearka's ridiculous babblings regarding himself and Hahnenfuss were merely planting ideas in his head.

"I've had enough of this," he spat out as his eyes returned to their usual glare. "I only came to make certain that you did arrive and to remind you to get your paperwork for the Red Knights ready."

"They're already done. I sent them out when I was still in Orb," Athrun countered. "Yzak-"

"I have to return to my family's estate," Yzak said sharply as he swept past Athrun. "I must ready my things for the trip to Orb."

"Yzak!" Athrun frowned as he turned around and began following after Yzak. The silver-haired man made his way to the large doorway of the dining hall. He didn't notice the petite blonde rounding the door to enter and slammed right into her.

"Ah!" He looked down and reached out, just in time to grab Cagalli's hand before she fell backwards.

"Captain Athha," Yzak cringed. Just how long had the woman been there? And why didn't he hear her if she was standing there? "Forgive me, I did not see you."

"It's all right, Lord Joule," Cagalli said as she steadied herself. Yzak released her hand and gave her a curt bow of his head. "Thank you for the assistance."

"My apologies, once again," Yzak said. "I trust your journey back to Plants was enjoyable."

"To be honest, I slept most of the way," Cagalli chuckled. She looked past Yzak and smiled at her husband warmly. "Good morning, Athrun."

The blue-haired man smiled intently at her. Yzak could see Athrun's softened face and adoring eyes and momentarily wondered if he would ever be able to look at a woman like that. He hoped not.

"I beat you this time," Athrun told her. "I was up first…and you still look like you're ready to return to bed."

Cagalli looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing her night clothes beneath one of Athrun's robes. Being taller than her meant that the robe nearly dragged along the floor. She even had a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She cracked a small smile. She wasn't the least bit presentable, but such trivialities never bothered her.

"I plan to sleep some more after I satisfy my hunger," she admitted. She looked back at Yzak. "Lord Joule, will you be joining us?"

"No," he told her quickly as he stepped around her. "I've already eaten and have to return to my family's estate to finish some work. Thank you for the invitation, though, Captain Athha."

"Lord Joule, you may call me Cagalli," she offered as Athrun joined her at her side. "It is not necessary to be so formal. Look at how I am dressed." Athrun let out a small chuckle and Yzak merely offered her a forced smile.

"Then only in informal settings…Cagalli," he said, wincing as he said her first name. He simply wasn't used to such informal things.

"Don't worry about him," Athrun said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. "He still calls me Zala and has been doing so since we were children."

"I should be going," Yzak insisted as he took another step away from the couple. "We shall meet again, after things have settled down. Please have a good rest, lady captain."

"I will, thank you," Cagalli smiled. "Lunamaria is in the foyer. She will see you out."

"Thank you," Yzak gave them a bow of his head before making his exit. As he vanished from the hall, Athrun placed his chin atop Cagalli's head.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

Cagalli let out a heavy sigh as she turned around and headed for the table. "Enough," she replied.

Athrun pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. "What do you think?"

"I think," Cagalli said as a servant melted from the sides of the dining hall to place a silver tray of food in front of her. "That you should not get involved."

"What?" Athrun jerked his head back. He was sure Cagalli would have jumped at the chance to bring Shiho and Yzak together. In fact, he was sure that all of the Haumea Elite would've wanted to help, considering the gossip he had heard from them.

"It is Yzak's life and he should feel free to do what he wants," she said as she pushed her mug forward and had a servant fill it with coffee. "We did our duty, Athrun. He will do his as he sees fit."

* * *

"Temporarily banished?" Shiho's eyes were wide with surprise as she was informed of the current situation of the Rouge Captain. "Is there even such a thing?"

Across from her, Miriallia poured her a cup of tea. After spending most of the morning resting from her cross-country trip, Shiho had been invited to have tea out in fountain lined gardens of the Azure Seray Estate. Dressed in simple civilian clothing, she met Miriallia outside.

The Azure Captain was dressed in her usual purple and white suit with the adorning blue arm bands. The woman's brown hair had been tied up into a neat bun at the base of her neck as she leaned back against her chair.

"It is not new that an over worked and stress-filled Elite has been sent away on mandatory leave to recuperate; however, no one has been sent to another country before and no one of a captain's rank has ever been put on such a leave," Miriallia explained. "It took an order from Queen Murrue, approval from the Advisors, _and _orders from the rest of the captains to get Cagalli to go."

"Dearka was telling us that she was stressed from work, but I had no idea it was so serious," Shiho admitted. "How long will she be gone?"

"A month," Miriallia replied. "I'm sure Athrun is keeping an eye on her and making sure she gets some rest. He, probably more than anyone, has been concerned for her deteriorating health during the negotiations."

Shiho's lips curled into a small smile as she sipped from her cup. "He did leave without warning or regards to his position in Plants for her," the brown-haired knight mused. "At least now, Cagalli will be able to fulfill that provision of two weeks in Plants."

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," Miriallia smiled as she placed her tea cup back on the saucer. "Regarding your citizenship. Cagalli and I have already prepared everything for you. All you need to do is show your Plants birth records and passport to verify your identity and sign the documents at the Naturalization Department at the Orator's Hall in town."

"That is all?" Shiho asked, somewhat surprised. "What about the documents regarding my grandmother's citizenship here?"

"We've already taken care of that," Miriallia assured her. "Because she was part of the Haumea Elite, she is well documented and it was no trouble to find and submit her records."

"What about processing?" Shiho asked. "How long will that take?"

"Not long at all," Miriallia told her. "Just a day or two at the most to get the official documents ready."

"I thought it would take much longer than that," Shiho admitted. "I had asked for a month's leave."

"A month?" Miriallia chuckled. "That isn't so bad. You are welcomed to stay that entire time. You may also want to travel to see the property your grandmother left you."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll definitely have time to go." Shiho agreed.

The Haumea Elite nodded. "If you leave after you complete the paperwork, you will probably be able to return by the time Lord Joule arrives."

The Red Knight tensed in her seat. "Lord Joule?" she asked as her eyebrows furrowed. "Why would Lord Joule be coming?" For a split second, her mind entertained the thought of him coming for her. She quickly shook such a ridiculous thought away. They may have been close, as knights, but she was always just a loyal, dutiful subordinate in his eyes.

"Ah, Dearka sent the messenger hawk, most likely after you left Plants, so you probably didn't know that the dates were moved," Miriallia told her. "He says that Plants is concerned about the Orb-Federation conflict and wants to strengthen ties with Orb. As a result, the marriages that were planned to go over the span of five years have been condensed and moved up, so they are supposed to arrive soon."

Across from her, Shiho sat still in her chair, her cup hovering over the saucer. "Then…Lord Joule is coming to find his _bride_?"

The Haumea Elite slowly hesitated before she nodded her head in confirmation. "I thought you knew about the decision."

Slowly, Shiho shook her head. "I must've left before the official order was given." She placed her cup on the saucer and stood up. "I apologize for my rudeness, Miriallia, but I just remembered there are some things I have to prepare."

"Of course," the other woman replied as she stood up. Despite their words, both understood the situation. Shiho wanted to be alone. Miriallia placed her own cup back on the table. "I should get going, as well. I need to finish some paper work. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes," Shiho nodded, distractedly. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

"It is a pleasure to aid a friend," Miriallia smiled warmly.

Shiho gave the Elite a small bow of her head before heading up the path to the house. She quickly made her way into the large building before entering her room and closing the door behind her. Suddenly feeling drained, she leaned back against the door and closed her eyes.

A heavy breath escaped her lips as she ran a hand down her face. Lord Joule, no, _Yzak_ was getting married. _Married_. Her heart twisted at the thought. Odd. She had known for some time that he was going to be married. A year, a month, what did it matter? She had known it was coming.

As she leaned back against the wood door she let out a heavy breath. _ Because in a year, something might have changed…now the time for change as been drastically reduced. _She shoved those thoughts away as she stepped from the door and headed to the desk, where assorted folders, organized neatly, lay across its surface.

He was a nobleman, the only son of a respected councilwoman. She was of an inferior birth, nothing more than another knight in his world. She sat down on the chair in front of the desk and slowly looked to her side at the bed. She could almost see him lying across it, his head using an open book as a pillow. She could remember the feel of his perfect, silky silver hair against her finger tips as she pulled the book away.

Shiho's hands clasped the material of her pants tightly. He was coming to where she was, but at that moment, she missed him more than she did when she had left him behind.

* * *

Red eyes settled on to the blonde woman sitting on the back veranda of the Zala Estate. Her pink lips were pulled into a tight, displeased line as she stared out past the gardens, to the Zala Forest. Shinn tilted his head to the side. The scene before him seemed almost unnatural.

Cagalli seemed dressed in her normal Haumea Elite training clothes, but seeing her slumped back against a chair, with a blanket over her shoulders, made him think otherwise. Normally, she would've been up and active. Cautiously, the heir stepped outside the hall.

"Cagalli?" he asked carefully. The woman casually looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow as he approached. "What are you doing out here?"

"Being prohibited from going riding," the woman reported flatly. "It seems that your master is being obscenely cautious and won't let me set foot past the veranda."

For a moment, Shinn was surprised. Either Athrun had tied her to that chair to keep her in place or Cagalli loved him enough to stay put and 'rest'. "Where is Athrun?" he asked curiously. He looked over his shoulder and around the veranda. The blue-haired master of the house was no where to be seen.

Cagalli let out a heavy breath. "In his office," she told him. Shinn took in a knowing breath and nodded. From Athrun's office, he could see the veranda and, therefore, see Cagalli. He wouldn't be surprised if Athrun was distracted from his work and was sitting by the window, staring at her as they spoke. "Say…" The blonde woman smiled as she looked at the young man. "Would you care to go riding with me?"

Shinn tensed. Riding with Cagalli meant racing with Cagalli in order to keep up with her. Memories of the rainy day he had cut through an Onogoro forest with her on their way back to the Rouge Seray filled his mind. She was almost careless at times. He knew that. She knew that. Athrun knew that.

"Err…" He took a step back warily. "Actually, Cagalli, I'm on duty right now. I was just passing by-"

"We can bring Mayu and go look at the deer!" Cagalli said as she began to stand from her chair. "Oh, and we'll have Miguel pack some deer food for us so we can feed them."

Shinn winced. Mayu would definitely want to go if she heard the plan and Shinn would inadvertently be pulled into their little adventure. If Athrun found out…

"Cagalli!" a voice shouted to their left. The blonde haired woman's hopeful face immediately scowled. Shinn turned his head towards the building and saw Athrun standing by his open window with a worried look on his face. "Why are you standing? Are you cold!? Do you want me to get you another blanket!?"

"I'm not cold!" Cagalli shouted back, irritated. "I'm bored and I want to go riding!"

"No!" Athrun denied easily. "What if you pass out and fall off the horse!?"

"I'm not going to fall off of anything!" Cagalli insisted. She wasn't in the same state she had been in Orb. Rather than lacking sleep, she had been sleeping so much; she began to grow bored of it. Instead of having to deal with the stress of fruitless negotiations with the Federation, she had to deal with fruitless negotiations with Athrun. While they were not exactly stress inducing, they were frustrating her. "It's just a ride into the forest, Athrun-"

"The forest!?" the blue-haired nobleman gasped, almost horrified that she had even suggested such a thing. "Cagalli, what if something happens!?" Shinn raised an eyebrow. Lately, Athrun did seem to become almost smothering in his attempts to help his wife 'relax'.

"Like what, a deer attack?" Cagalli grumbled under her breath. Shinn took another step back as the couple yelled at each other. "I have been trapped in this house for almost a week now, Athrun! I would like to do something other than sit around and stare at the garden! You won't even let me read because you think I'll get a headache and collapse!"

"You need to give your mind a rest!" Athrun insisted. Cagalli continued to glare at him and he shifted awkwardly under her gaze. He was beginning to falter. Perhaps, he was being unnecessarily careful. "Fine! Wait right there!" He reached up and grabbed the handles of the windows. He pulled the glass and metal panes closed before his figure disappeared from behind them.

"Now is my chance!" Cagalli gushed. Shinn whirled around and let out a surprised gasp as Cagalli rushed down the steps of the veranda.

"Wait!" Shinn choked out as he took a step forward. "Athrun said to wait here!"

"I refuse!" Cagalli shouted without looking back. Shinn grimaced. He found himself rooted in his spot as he watched the blonde woman scurry across the gravel path to the stables.

"Cagalli!" Shinn shouted once more. Athrun would not be pleased. Shinn turned around to try to escape before his master returned, only to find Athrun emerging from the doorway of the house.

"Caga…" His voice trailed off as his green eyes scanned the vacated veranda for his wife. Immediately, his lips pursed into an irritated frown as his eyebrows furrowed. Shinn took a step back. "Where did she go?" Athrun asked in a low voice.

Shinn swallowed the lump in his throat. "To the stables."

"Damn it, Cagalli!" Athrun let out a growl as he marched after his wife. "Shinn, there is a stack of reports in my room!" he shouted as he ran down the path. "Have them sent to the main office for me!"

"Yes, sir!" Shinn said dutifully. He turned around and headed indoors. Even as he walked through the doorway, he could hear Athrun's yells of protest and Cagalli's taunts. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

In the last week, it surprised him just how cooperative Cagalli was when it came to Athrun's unreasonable requests for her to remain inside the house or in bed or wrapped in a blanket. She wasn't the type to just sit down and obey orders she disagreed with. She could probably see just how worried her husband was. Had Athrun not needed to get work done, he probably would've remained glued to his wife's side.

Lunamaria had told Shinn that it was like seeing a different side of Athrun. Before Cagalli, after Lady Meer's death, Athrun was much colder and seemed to distance himself from everyone. Cagalli seemed to have softened him. Shinn had silently thought that it wasn't that Cagalli softened Athrun, but that she brought him back to the kind of person he was before his late wife's death.

"Shinn!" a voice said behind him as he walked down the corridor. He looked over his shoulder and saw the pink-haired Red Knight jogging towards him. "Shinn! Rey's here!"

"What?" Shinn jerked his head back and furrowed his eyebrows. "He didn't tell me he was coming."

"He just arrived," Lunamaria said as she reached the black-haired heir. "He said he has something to tell you and was quite excited."

"Right now?" Shinn grumbled. Lunamaria nodded and Shinn sighed. "Okay, where is he?"

"He's waiting in the library," the woman replied.

"Fine, I'll meet him," Shinn sighed. "Can you do me a favor? Lord Zala has some documents in his office that need to be sent out to the main office. Can you send for a courier and have them sent?"

"Of course," Lunamaria nodded. "Tell me what Rey said later!"

Shinn nodded his head half-heartedly as he headed in the direction Lunamaria had come from. As he neared the library, he could hear voices coming from past the half open doors. He peeked inside and saw Rey standing with Meyrin and Mayu. Mayu was nodding enthusiastically as Rey handed her a brown package.

"They're from Orb's Haumea Temple, apparently. It has the largest documented collection of classical Orb music in the country," Rey was telling her.

"And they're all for the piano?" Mayu asked curiously. She tugged at the strings of the package.

"I think some have been translated into scores for the piano," Rey admitted. He caught the sight of Shinn at the doorway and stood up straight. "Shinn! There you are!"

"This is a surprise," Shinn said. "Have you been transferred to Lord Zala's division?"

"No, I'm still under Lord Joule's," Rey said. "This is a personal visit."

"Where are the lord and lady?" Shinn asked as he glanced around.

"They're at the estate," Rey said, a wide smile never leaving his face. "Do you have a moment?"

Shinn raised an eyebrow. Rey seemed excited and Shinn nodded. "Yes. Meyrin, can you get us something to drink?"

The pink-haired servant bowed her head. "Is tea fine?"

"Yes…and some pastries. Bring some for Mayu and yourself, too," Shinn added. Meyrin bowed her head once more and scurried down.

"I'm going to try some of these," Mayu said as she fingered through the stack of scores on her way to a piano in the corner of the room. As she sat on the bench, Shinn ushered his fellow knight on to a seat in front of the hearth.

"What brings you here?" Shinn asked as he sank into the couch. Rey sat across from him and smiled.

"I'm getting married."

Immediately, the black-haired knight sat up straight. His eyes widened as he leaned forward and looked at the blond. "What!? When…when was this decided? And who, exactly, are you marrying!?"

"I don't know, yet," Rey blushed sheepishly.

Shinn's jaw nearly dropped. "How can you not know!?" he gasped. "Is this an arranged marriage? Did Lord and Lady Durandal find someone for you? What's her name? Where is she from?" Shinn gushed. He paused and looked at Rey. "You _have_ met her, haven't you?"

The blond knight shook his head. "That's what I wanted to tell you," Rey began. "I'm going to Orb to marry a Haumea Elite."

"What?" Shinn spat out in disbelief. "The only ones who are marrying Haumea Elite are the grooms that were selected along with Athrun!"

"There is a little problem with that," Rey said as he sat on the edge of his seat. "Apparently, the Canaver family's son, who was one of the original grooms, ran off with a servant and eloped," Rey explained. Shinn's eyes widened with surprise. "The entire council was apparently in a panic about it since all the grooms are being sent to Orb immediately, to help strengthen the ties with that country."

"But…how did you get involved?" Shinn asked. "Did they volunteer you?"

"No," Rey shook his head and smiled proudly. "I volunteered myself."

For a moment, Shinn was at a complete loss for words. "You…" he began carefully. "_Volunteered_?"

"Yes!" Rey affirmed happily. "What do you think? Do you think I'm ready for such a step?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Shinn gasped, still in shock. "Do you know how big a decision this is? You can't just decide to get married all of a sudden! Are you crazy!?"

"I did spend some time thinking about this," Rey insisted. "When I was informed of the opening, I didn't just jump at the chance, Shinn. I talked it over with my parents and decided that it was a good decision. I am helping my country and bringing in an honored Haumea Elite into the family."

"Rey, you have no shortage of admirers here in Plants," Shinn stated. "It isn't as if you can't find a wife here."

Rey drew his head back, somewhat insulted. "Are you saying that marrying outside of Plants is a bad idea?"

"What!? No, of course not!" Shinn insisted as his face reddened. "I've seen first hand the success of such a marriage and know there isn't anything wrong with it."

"Oh, yes, I heard that Captain Athha is here," Rey smiled once more. He casually glanced around the room. "Is she present? I would like to ask her about the prospective brides."

Shinn ran groaned. Wasn't Rey listening to him? He ran his hand through his hair and met his friend's gaze once more. "She is off riding with her husband."

"Then what do _you_ think?" Rey asked as he looked at Shinn earnestly. "You've met some the Elite during your stay there, haven't you?"

Shinn let out a heavy breath. "I spent most of my time at the Rouge Seray and most of the Elite were busy. It wasn't as if I was able to spend hours with individual ones, aside from Cagalli and Stellar."

"Stellar…" Rey looked thoughtful as he tried to place the name. "Wasn't she…the girl who arrived with Captain Athha the first time?"

"Stellar is her adopted sister and a Haumea Elite of the Azure Seray," Shinn explained. "But she is not one of the selected brides. Those Elites are volunteers."

"Cagalli didn't volunteer," a voice said behind them. Shinn looked past Rey and at his little sister. "Remember? Lt. Caldwell was telling us when we were in Orb. Cagalli wasn't one of the volunteers."

"Then it is possible to wed someone who isn't a prospective bride?" Rey asked. "They will allow that?"

"I think that their case was a special one," Shinn insisted. "You won't have time to meet with every Haumea Elite there, Rey. Nor are they all willing to get married. That is why they have volunteers."

"Didn't you meet any of them?" Rey persisted.

"I believe they are all older than you," Shinn frowned as he crossed his arms. Rey wrinkled his nose.

"How much older?" he asked weakly.

Before Shinn could answer, Meyrin walked in with a tray of tea and pastries. She placed them on the table before the two knights and began pouring them some tea. "I'm not saying I'm against this, I just think that it's sudden," Shinn stated. "I don't know what you're thinking, agreeing to it all of a sudden."

"My parents were impressed with Captain Athha and think very highly of the Haumea Elite," Rey explained. "After meeting Captain Athha at her welcome ball, I can't help but feel the same. I spoke to Stellar a bit, too, and she spoke very highly to of her sisters. This will not be a bad match."

Shinn reached forward and brought a cup to his lips. "Do what you want. If you really want to get married, I can't stop you," the brunette grumbled. "When are you leaving?"

"Later this week."

"Oh…well, I'll come by before you leave. Stellar asked to send some Plants cookies for her and Kira. Do you think you can bring them over to her?" Shinn asked.

"Of course," Rey nodded. "I'd like to ask her for her thoughts on the prospective brides as well."

* * *

"I don't like it," Yzak frowned as he paced in front of his house. The servants were finishing preparing the carriage as the guards that would escort him and his mother to Orb were preparing their rides. He rubbed his chin worriedly as Athrun watched from the steps. "It seems suspicious to me. I can't help but wonder what they are talking about."

"She told you what they are talking about," Athrun sighed. "Your mother wanted to speak to Cagalli regarding the marriage provisions as Cagalli was the one who oversaw most of it."

Yzak stopped his pacing and looked back up at Athrun. "Is that what my mother told her?"

Athrun thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes."

"Then, there must be another motive," Yzak deduced.

Athrun let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms. "How can you be so suspicious of your mother? You know she wouldn't do anything that would harm you. You're her only, _precious _son."

The corner of Yzak's eye twitched at the title. Athrun was grinning, amused. "She's probably asking about the Elite volunteers," Yzak explained. "I wouldn't put it past her. She knows that your wife is familiar with all the volunteers. She must be seeking out a particular volunteer that would match me well enough."

"It isn't as if that is a bad thing. She only wants to find a good match for you, Yzak," Athrun insisted.

"I don't _want _her to find a match for me!" Yzak growled. "I am perfectly capable of finding a wife for myself!"

"Yes," Dearka said as he arrived with his horse in tow. "In the two decades or so, you've certainly proved that." Athrun let out a small snort as Yzak seethed in his spot.

"Simply because I do not chase every woman I see does not mean I am incapable of finding and marrying a suitable woman!" Yzak argued.

"Your history speaks against you, my friend," Athrun smiled. "You've scared off practically every noble's daughter from here to December City. If you will be competing for the affections of a woman against young Rey, do expect problems."

"Rey?" Dearka asked as he looked over his shoulder from where he was fixing his saddle.

Yzak's eye narrowed. "The Durandal's boy?"

Athrun nodded. "Shinn told me after Rey came by the estate earlier this week. Apparently, the Canaver's son, who was one of the original grooms, eloped with a servant. Rey volunteered to take his place."

Yzak let out a small scoff as Dearka let out a low whistle. "They say women like younger men because they can keep up better," Dearka mused aloud. Yzak sent him another glare. "That, coupled with his notorious good looks and kind personality…I wouldn't be surprised if he became engaged as soon as he arrived."

"I would say he is a bit too young, but at his age, I was already engaged to Meer," Athrun admitted. "Still, this is a rather large step for a young man to take."

"If he were Yzak's age, there would not be a problem." Dearka grinned.

"I would appreciate it if you two would cease speaking as if I was not standing before you," Yzak hissed behind gritted teeth. "It does not matter to me that he will be there. This is not some sort of competition."

"Of course not," Athrun agreed. "I am sure the next time we meet, you will have a lovely bride at your side."

"Be sure of that," Yzak nodded with affirmation. Even as he said it, he wasn't so sure.

"Is everything here ready?" a voice asked from the top of the steps. Athrun immediately straightened up at the sound of his wife's voice and turned to face her.

"It looks like it," he replied as he raised his hand and clasped Cagalli's as she descended. "Where is Lady Joule?"

"She said she will come out in a moment," the blonde woman replied.

"Cagalli," Yzak said cautiously as he took a step forward. "I apologize if my mother was rude or demanding in any way. I am afraid it is just her nature."

"What are you talking about, Yzak?" Cagalli asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Your mother had some tea with me and we discussed the marriage provisions and the Haumea Elite."

Blue eyes narrowed. "What about the Haumea Elite?"

"The dangers of the occupation, what our standard procedures are during pregnancies and special occasions, our education, things like that," she told him. Yzak gave her a suspicious look, but accepted the answer.

"Very well," he murmured. He looked over at the carriage as the servants stepped aside. "It seems we are ready to leave."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the light blue and gold trimmed carriage. Compared to the rather simple brown one she had arrived in with Athrun, this other carriage was extremely extravagant. Then again, it did belong to Supreme Councilwoman and head of the Joule Noble House, Lady Ezalia Joule.

"That is…quite an entourage…" Cagalli murmured as she stood at the steps with Athrun. There were at least a dozen guards on horseback, as well as one seated in front and another seated at the back of the carriage. Dearka stood beside the vehicle, readying his horse as he hummed happily to himself.

"Cagalli! Do you think she'll like them?" Dearka asked as he tightened the strap of one of the bags. He looked over his shoulder, eagerly, at the blonde woman. "I know she said not to bring her anything, but I know she likes crème puffs. Do you think I brought enough?"

Athrun let out a heavy sigh as Cagalli chuckled. Yzak glared at the back of Dearka's head. "Did you buy out an entire bakery, Dearka?" Cagalli asked as she glanced up at the box that had been strapped to the roof of the carriage. "I think you brought more than enough."

"I couldn't decide on the flavors," the blond admitted. "I bought at least a dozen of every flavor I could find, just to be sure. She likes tea, but she's always drinking different ones, so I don't know if she has a favorite. I just decided to get every tea flavor they had."

"You're being ridiculous!" Yzak growled. "How could you buy an entire crate full of crème puffs!? And who said you can pack it with our things!?"

"Yzak, don't yell at him," a stern, female voice sounded above them. Yzak visibly winced at the sound of his mother's voice. "He only wants to please his lady captain. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Mother, he is taking up precious cargo space," Yzak argued as he motioned to the box atop their carriage. "Surely, you think it is a bit much to bring so much for one woman?"

The silver-haired noblewoman lifted her hand to chest and let out a sharp, shocked gasp as she stared at her son. "Are you really your father's son?" she asked. "Your father was never shy or hesitated in showering me with gifts when he was courting me. Honestly, Yzak, it is no wonder you are not yet engaged at your age."

The blue-eyed man's face reddened as his mother swept past them regally. To the side, Athrun and Dearka muffled their snickers as Yzak tried to glare at them. "Mother, do remember that Dearka is older than me."

"And Athrun is younger," Ezalia countered smoothly. "_He_ is happily married. I wouldn't be surprised if dear Cagalli is already heavy with child."

"Mother!" Yzak gasped, mortified as he looked over at the Zala couple. Cagalli merely raised an eyebrow and looked at the silver-haired man questioningly. Part of her had expected him to start another tirade, but instead he had silenced in the presence of his mother.

_What a powerful woman Ezalia Joule must be…_

"Cagalli, my dear," the woman said as she stopped in front of the blonde woman. "Thank you for your assistance. It is no wonder you are the Captain of the Rouge Seray."

"It is my pleasure, Lady Joule. Should you need any more assistance, Captain Miriallia Haww will gladly be of service. We will be returning Orb within the month's end," Cagalli replied. "Please look forward to meeting again when I return to my homeland."

"Of course, thank you," Ezalia smiled warmly. She looked over at her son as he stood to the side of the carriage and held his hand up in preparation of escorting his mother into the carriage.

"Have a safe trip, Lady Joule," Athrun said as he stood beside Cagalli and gave the woman a small bow of his head.

"We will, Athrun, thank you," the woman replied. She placed her hand in Yzak's and allowed him to help her into the carriage. As she settled down within, Dearka mounted the saddle of his horse, and Yzak turned back to give the Zalas a bow of his head.

"I assume you will be joining your wife in Orb?" Yzak asked, somewhat irritated. He silently hoped that Athrun would not make a habit of alternating months in Orb and Plants.

"Shinn and Mayu will be escorting her to Orb," Athrun replied. "I need to go do my rounds of the bases; however, I will make my way to Onogoro as soon as I can."

The corner of Yzak's lip curled upwards, smugly. "I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten your duties."

"Hardly," Athrun replied. Yzak climbed into the carriage and took a seat across from his mother. The footman closed the door before climbing to his spot on the back of the carriage. As the carriage began to move forward, Athrun looked over at Dearka. "Make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

The blond Red Knight nodded and gave Athrun and Cagalli a bow of his head. "I know."

* * *

Miriallia stood in front of the circular table surrounded by half-dozen Federation representatives and her Queen and advisors. For the last several months, they had waged a silent war with the Federation representatives and had been losing. Miriallia was certain that they were only there for show.

According to Natarle's work, the representatives that had been sent were members of six noble families that ruled the Federation. They were all fiercely loyal to their nation and it was no surprise that they had rejected every offer that was given. Five younger men were lead by Lord Djibril, who had been the first to arrive and lay the foundation for the negotiations.

Despite his 'efforts', nothing had changed. They still continued to reject the offers. As they did so, reports arrived from the border with the Federation about an army lingering on the horizon. Orb's navy reported more and more activity in Orb territorial water. However, it would not work in their favor if they brought the reports to the visiting representatives.

"Lord Djibril," Miriallia began as she stood up straight. "You have had a week's time to go over our latest offer. I believe you will find it very fair and generous to the Federation-"

"Regarding the proposal," Lord Djibril cut her off casually. "I am afraid it still does not meet the requirements that the Federation has put forward."

It took everything in the Haumea Elite not to lunge across the table and throttle the man. Was he insane? The Federation wasn't 'requesting' anything! It was demanding to be given complete trade control! There was no way Orb could agree to such a demand. Having to deal with them practically every day was so frustrating and emotionally draining, it was no surprise that Cagalli had been in such a state when she left.

"We have tried our best to meet the requirements, Lord Djibril," Miriallia said carefully. "However, I am afraid that it is impossible for us to meet those requirements."

She could almost feel the tension in the air rise. Lord Djibril made a motion to speak, but was quickly cut off by Advisor La Flagga. "It seems that the presented requirements are unattainable by Orb and will require further assistance, Lord Djibril. I understand your hesitation to alter such requirements given by His Highness, King Murata; however, with the circumstances as they are, we would like to humbly request that the requirements be…re-evaluated."

"I agree with Advisor La Flagga," Advisor Simmons voiced. "In order for us to come to a _peaceful_ resolution, I am sure that the Federation would be willing to re-evaluate the original requirements."

The man across the table narrowed his eyes. He mulled over their words for a few moments before leaning back against his chair and bringing his hands together on his lap. "_I_ believe that the requirements the Federation has issued are more than fair. Both countries benefit greatly should the requirements be filled."

Miriallia could feel her fists shaking at her sides as she subtly hid them in the folds of her coat. _What an arrogant man! _

"I understand," a female voice said. Several pairs of eyes moved to the woman who had been silent throughout the meeting. Queen Murrue remained seated as she folded her hands in front of her. "As it is believed that the requirements benefit both countries greatly, I would like the said requirements to examine for all the benefits of both Orb and the Federation. Should the benefits favor one country over the other, regardless of which country is favored most, we will request that they be re-evaluated. If a re-evaluation is not accepted, then we have no choice but to reject the requirements and _call off our negotiations_."

Beside her, the Advisors didn't seem at all surprised at her words. It was an ultimatum. Miriallia had prayed that it would not come to it, as they had discussed it shortly after Cagalli left. Now, it seemed that had no choice.

Across the table, several men stirred in their seats. Murmurs spread amongst the younger men as Lord Djibril lapsed into silence. His eyes were narrowed as his jaw locked.

"Very well," he said after a few moments. His eyes rose and met Queen Murrue's daringly. "We accept your terms."

"We will meet again in a week's time," Advisor Waltfeld said. "This meeting is dismissed."

With that, Miriallia gave the representatives a modest bow of her head before gathering her things. She silently left the room, clutching various papers against her as she took one deep breath after another in hopes of calming herself.

"We were all hoping it wouldn't come to this, Miriallia," a voice said behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Advisor Simmons walking after her.

"I don't know how you all can stand it," the Azure captain exclaimed. "I'm surprised Cagalli wasn't driven mad by them."

"We've told them where we stand. They understand that we are willing to enter a war to defend our country, if need be," the older woman told her. "Let them think over that for a bit."

"I hope they come to their senses," Miriallia grumbled.

Advisor Simmons smiled softly and lifted hand to pat Miriallia's shoulder. "Go back to the Seray and get some rest. We can't have another captain out of commission."

"I understand." Miriallia gave the older woman a small nod before rounding the corner. She let out a heavy breath as she walked down the corridor. She couldn't wait to return to her Seray and simply collapse on her bed.

"Captain!" a voice shouted ahead of her. Miriallia looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of the purple suited blonde waving at her. "Captain! Stellar has come to pick Captain up!"

A small laugh escaped Miriallia's lips. She had left early that morning on horseback, as the Azure Seray's carriage was under repair.

"Whose carriage did you bring with you?" Miriallia asked as she approached the young Elite.

"Captain Waltfeld's," Stellar replied cheerfully. "Captain Waltfeld said that Miriallia would be tired, so Stellar got to bring the carriage!"

"I will thank her the next time I see her," Miriallia sighed happily. "Come, Stellar, let's return-"

"Stellar!" a voice shouted, echoing off the vaulted ceiling of the palace. Miriallia instantly turned around, just as Stellar looked over her shoulder, curiously. A man with bright green hair stood at the crux of the halls, his eyes wide as he held back another man with light blue hair. Their eyes were settled on the young Haumea Elite.

"Stellar," Miriallia said as her lips tightened into a frown. She took a step forward to shield the younger woman. "Do you know them?"

The blonde's eyes squinted as she looked at the approaching men. She shook her head. "No, Stellar doesn't recognize the men."

"They are from the Federation," Miriallia said in a low voice. "Two of the representatives."

"Stellar! It has to be her!"

"How do they know you, Stellar?" Miriallia asked sternly. The blonde shook her head frantically.

"Stellar doesn't know the men!" she insisted.

"Stay behind me," Miriallia ordered. Obediently, the younger Elite slipped behind her as the two men reached them.

"Move out of the way, Captain Haww," the man with the light blue hair demanded. "Stellar!"

"Stellar," the green-haired man began earnestly as he tried to weave around Miriallia. "It's me! Sting? Do you recognize me!?"

"I am afraid you are mistaken," Miriallia said sternly as she held her arms out to hold back the two men. "She doesn't know who you are."

"Auel, go get Lord Djibril!" Sting told the other man. "Bring him here immediately!"

"Don't let them leave!" Auel shouted as he ran back up the corridor.

"Please, Captain Haww," the green-haired man said as he took a step back to keep from seeming too aggressive. "We haven't seen her in years!"

"How do you know her?" Miriallia demanded as Stellar's hands grasped the back of her jacket.

"We were playmates!" Sting insisted. "We were playmates as children in the Federation!"

Miriallia narrowed her eyes. She knew Stellar's story well; how Cagalli found her, how she was adopted into the Athha family. She was also well aware of the years Stellar had forgotten before Cagalli found her. "Stellar," Miriallia asked quietly. "Do you remember him at all?"

The blonde peeked out from behind Miriallia and surveyed the green-haired man. He met her gaze hopefully. Stellar squinted, wracking her mind for any memories of a green-haired man. "No-"

"My lady!" a shocked voice shouted from the hall. The two women looked past Sting and at the sight of a middle-aged man running towards them, a look of near elation his face. The other Federation representatives were at his feet. "Lady Stellar Loussier!"

Miriallia tensed. Behind her Stellar shook her head. She didn't like what these people were saying. Why were they calling her and acting so familiar? She had never seen them before!

"It's Athha!" Stellar frowned. "Stellar is Stellar Loussier _Athha_!" Papa Athha had her named changed. She was Cagalli's precious little sister and Papa Athha's youngest daughter.

"No, Stellar," Sting said intently. "You are _Lady_ Stellar Loussier. His Majesty's half-sister."

* * *

**A.N.** – Le gasp! It's a cheesy plot device! I'm very busy at work, so everything was written in a messy rush. I'm too lazy to go back and check, so have I used Auel, Sting, Lord Djibril, Orga, Shani, and Clotho, yet? I think I've used a few of them, but I can't remember…If I did, they were probably small bit parts, so pretend they never happened in LJBD, okay? Anyway, thank you very much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Though the Heavens Fall**

_Chapter Four_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

"We've arrived, Sir Hahnenfuss," the drive said from the front of the carriage. Shiho craned her neck towards the window and pulled aside the curtains. They had come to a stop at the front steps of the Azure Seray after a day and a half's travel from the central basin of Orb, where her grandmother's property was.

"Thank you," Shiho replied as she stretched her arms above her head and prepared to disembark. The carriage moved as the driver climbed down and opened the door for her.

"I will have your things brought to your room, Sir Hahnenfuss."

"Thank you," Shiho repeated as she gave him a nod of her head. She stepped down from the carriage and looked around. Her eyebrows furrowed in question. Usually, at least one Azure Haumea Elite would come to meet any arrivals, but there was no one else at the front of the estate house aside from her and the carriage driver.

She glanced back at the driver as he unloaded her bag from the top of the carriage, and then turned back to the stairs ascending to the house. She carefully climbed them, narrowing her eyes as the sounds from within the house reached her ears.

Shiho slipped through the partially open door and came to a stop in the foyer. Her eyes widened with surprise as a dozen or more Elites swept past her, all rapidly talking as they carried around various books and scrolls.

The female Red Knight lifted a hand to try to wave one of them down. "Excuse me," she began firmly.

A few of the Elite turned towards her and quickly they bowed their heads. The highest ranked of the group, Miriallia's Lieutenant, excused herself from the other Elites and made her way over to Shiho.

"Sir Hahnenfuss," the lieutenant greeted as she bowed her head. "Forgive us for not greeting you earlier. I trust you had a safe trip?"

"Yes…" the brunette nodded solemnly. "Lieutenant, is Captain Haww available? I would like to greet her and inform her of my return."

"Ah…" A brief look of hesitation reached the other woman's face. "I'm afraid Captain Haww is currently indisposed of, Sir Hahnenfuss. Particular internal issues require her attention and we are unsure when the meeting will adjourn."

Shiho nodded her head once more. She didn't expect another country's elite soldiers to make her privy on to the inner dealings of their sorority, so she didn't pry. "I understand," she told her. "When Captain Haww appears, will you please tell her that I have arrived? I will be in my room looking over the land documents I received."

"Yes, Sir Hahnenfuss," the lieutenant replied. "Would you like anything to eat or drink after your journey? I will have one of my sisters bring you something."

"A small, light snack and some water would be very much appreciated, lieutenant, thank you." Shiho gave the other woman a curt nod and headed down the hall to her room.

After an hour or so of shifting through her the various items she gathered from her grandmother's house, she heard yelling coming from outside her window. She lifted her head from her desk, where she had been carefully re-packing some glass figures for the journey back to Plants.

"Stellar!" a loud, female voice shouted. "Stellar, you are not obliged to do anything!"

Shiho's eyes narrowed. Was that Miriallia yelling at Stellar? She stood up from her chair and walked towards the window. She peered outside and saw the petite blonde preparing to mount her massive horse.

"Stellar is going to go riding!" the young Azure Elite replied.

"Stellar!" Miriallia shouted in vain. She was dressed in her maroon suit with her blue arm bands. It seemed that they had just returned from somewhere, most likely the palace. Stellar, however, was dressed in her civilian clothes of blue and white. It was an oddity, since Shiho knew that the Haumea Elite had a particular dress code when on formal visits to the palace.

The young blonde climbed on top of her saddle and gripped the reins. With a frustrated and pained look on her face, she gentle kicked Gaia's side and took off. "Stellar!" another Elite yelled. "Captain, should we pursue?"

"No," Miriallia frowned. "She is dealing with a person matter," she stressed. "Not one regarding her as a Haumea Elite." She lifted her hand and ran it tiredly down her face. As she watched Stellar and Gaia disappear into the forest at the edge of the Seray property, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. It may not have been a Haumea Elite issue, but it was still _Stellar's_ issue and as a friend, Miriallia couldn't stand by idly. "Prepare my horse!"

The Elite that had earlier asked to pursue looked at her captain, confused. "Captain?"

"I'm going to the temple," Miriallia stated firmly. "I need to speak to her brother." She turned around and faced her subordinates. "If Stellar returns before I do, make sure she does not know where I went, understood?"

"Yes, Captain," they chorused before breaking apart and rushing to get her horse.

"Captain Haww?" a voice said behind her. Miriallia quickly snapped into attention and turned around. She gave a brief nod to the woman at the window.

"Ah, Shiho, you've returned," the other woman smiled softly. "How was your trip?"

"Educational," Shiho replied. "I was able to meet the current care takers, as well. The house is in good condition. Thank you for loaning me the Seray's carriage."

"It was not a problem."

"On a personal note," Shiho began tentatively. "Is Stellar alright? I'm afraid I'm not used to seeing her that way. Perhaps she misses her sister?"

A small, sad smile reached Miriallia's face as she lowered her eyes. "It seems that Stellar's past has come to haunt her in a way. It's rather…distressing."

The other woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Her past?"

"Captain, your horse is ready," an Elite said as she appeared around the corner. Miriallia turned and gave an acknowledging nod of her head.

"Thank you." She turned back to Shiho. "If you're feeling up to it, you are free to join me on my ride to the temple." The Red Knight found herself nodding and disappeared from the window. Shiho met Miriallia outside, along with a stable hand who had prepared their horses. She mounted her temporary ride and silently followed the other woman out the front gates.

As they rode slowly towards the seaside city in the distance, Miriallia let out a heavy breath. Shiho looked over at the woman who stared out in front of them. "You are aware that Stellar is Cagalli's adopted sister?"

Shiho nodded. "It was mentioned, though I hardly see why that would impact how close they are," the Red Knight replied. "It's fairly obvious to anyone that the two are as close, perhaps even closer than, blood related sisters."

"Cagalli has known Stellar longer than she has known her own twin," Miriallia pointed out. "All three of them are very close. Right now, Stellar is very confused and Cagalli is not here for her to run to. That is why I am going to fetch Kira, despite her wishes."

Shiho jerked her head back and narrowed her eyes. She would assume that in place of Cagalli to run to, Kira would be the next best thing. It was surprising to hear that the young blonde hadn't contacted her brother when she was clearly distressed. "Is something bothering Stellar?"

"Her past is," Miriallia replied, straight forward. "Stellar was found in the sea cliffs north of here, close to the Federation-Plants border, with no memory of her past other than her name. A few days ago, that past returned. Stellar came to pick me up at the palace and some of the dignitaries from the Federation recognized her."

Shiho's lips curled downward slightly. "Stellar is from the Federation, then?"

The other woman nodded her head once and tightened her grip on the reins. "And of rank."

Dread seemed to tug at Shiho's senses. It was one thing if Stellar was simply a normal citizen, but having rank meant a place of importance and obligations and responsibilities that may be unwanted. "What rank?"

"Royalty," Miriallia stated easily. Shiho's eyes widened.

"Stellar?" she asked, surprised. "That's impossible. If she was were royalty and disappeared, we would've already heard about it! No report was given about a missing member of the Azrael Family!"

"She's only a member of the family as an illegitimate child," Miriallia frowned. "That was why."

For a moment, a cold look graced Shiho's eyes. "A child is still just a child. She shouldn't have been ignored simply because of her birth status."

"We did some digging and the other captains and I believe that the family may have already accepted Stellar as dead," Miriallia explained. "She and her mother, the former king's mistress, were on a ship. There was a storm and most of the people drowned at sea, including Stellar's mother. It was probably assumed that Stellar had drowned as well. Her death wasn't publicized because of her illegitimacy."

"Then how are they so sure that Stellar is_ their_ Stellar?" Shiho asked. "It could be just a mistake."

"That is what we are hoping for. The negotiations are on hold right now because of this. Several dignitaries have already headed back to speak to King Murata regarding the whereabouts of his estranged younger sister," the Elite explained. "Among them was one of Stellar's childhood playmates, a nobleman from the Federation. He and Lord Djibril, as well as another noble son identified Stellar and have since been requesting that she return to the palace every day in order to try to get her to remember her past."

"And Stellar doesn't remember them at all?"

"She keeps saying she doesn't and keeps telling them that she's an Athha," Miriallia sighed. "And even though Stellar was an illegitimate child, it seems that she was highly favored by both the late king, her father, and the current one, her half-brother. I'm afraid that if there is even a slim chance that she'll remember, they will want to take her back to the Federation."

Shiho looked down and narrowed her eyes. "Has word of this been sent to her siblings?"

Miriallia closed her eyes and shook her head. "Stellar insisted that we do not contact Cagalli considering Cagalli's state when she left. She insisted that we don't tell Kira, either. I wanted to tell them, as did the rest of us, but Stellar was adamant in keeping it from them. Frankly, I believe she's afraid."

"Of what?" Shiho asked. "It's clear just how much both siblings love her. They would not dismiss her so easily."

"You have to think about it from the view point of an adopted child," Miriallia explained. "What if Cagalli and Kira encourage her to go, even if it is just temporary. Stellar may think they no longer want her. Then if Stellar does go to the Federation, even under the guise that it is temporary to meet her relative, they may not let her return. Then she won't see the twins again and without any formal blood ties, they may insist that she has no reason to. Who knows what they might tell her in order to get her to remain in the Federation?"

"To be honest, Miriallia," Shiho began. "I don't believe either twin would want to let Stellar go."

"I don't either," the Elite agreed. "But we must take into consideration that Stellar is also a _Haumea Elite_. It is her duty to do whatever she can for her country."

She didn't have to say any more. Shiho understood the statement clearly. If the Federation wished to make a bargaining chip of Stellar, then Stellar, duty-bound, would agree.

"She walks a precarious path," Shiho said as they entered the city's main gates. "I hope she does not have to walk it alone."

* * *

The cool ocean breeze swept past her as she sat close to the edge of the cliff. Her legs were raised to her chest as her arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested atop her knees as maroon eyes looked out over the water. Behind her, Gaia quietly nibbled on the grass close to the tree line.

She was in her sister's special place; a small patch of grass over looking the ocean in front of her and the city to her left. Cagalli often came there to think or when she wanted to be alone. It wasn't as secretive as Cagalli thought. Stellar had often followed her there when she was a child.

It seemed that the rhythmic sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks below and the rustle of the wind against her lulled the older blonde into a calmer state of mind. Stellar hoped that it would also work for her, as a calm state of mind was all she could hope for at that very moment.

Her life, as of that fateful evening meeting the men from the Federation, had been turned upside down. She really didn't have a clue as to who they were or if what they were saying about her was even true. A half brother who was the current ruler of the Federation? A king who was threatening war with Orb? The enemy of sorts? Stellar bit her lip at the thought.

The only brother she knew of was a kind-hearted brunette who worked at a temple and whose parents owned a chocolate shop she and Cagalli frequented.

Even if she didn't want to believe them, she had still wracked her mind, trying to remember, if only to appease them and get them to leave her alone. Yet, nothing came. Her earliest memory was cold and bleak. She was huddled against damp stone of a cave by the sea shore, hungry and wearing a few strips of shredded clothes.

She had woken up on the pebbled shoreline of Orb's upper coast alone. No mother. No father. She wandered the shore for a few days, unable to eat as she wasn't sure what she could eat. She had stumbled into the cave, unable to even cry as she was blind to everything but her empty stomach.

Then she heard a voice and a shadow fell over the already dim cave. Stellar recalled golden hair and a rough, but kind voice.

_"Are you okay? What happened? Are you alone?"_

It was Cagalli who found her. Cagalli who brought her home and fed and clothed her. Cagalli whose family took her in. Cagalli who she called sister.

Stellar curled herself into a tighter ball and buried her face in her knees. She wished Cagalli was there now. Cagalli would know what to do and would put her mind at ease. At the same time, Stellar was relieved that she wasn't. Stellar was a Haumea Elite now. She should be able to take care of her own problems. It would be an embarrassment to Cagalli to be unable to deal with this herself.

Even as the men who claimed to be her childhood playmates spoke to her, surprisingly kindly and affectionately, she couldn't help but wonder if there was anyway to benefit Orb by reconnecting with family in the Federation. If it would bring peace again and help lessen the burden to both Cagalli and the rest of the Haumea Elite, she would give it a try. After all, it was her duty, too.

However, giving it a try meant leaving Orb. Possibly on the permanent basis. It also meant she would become a Federation citizen and there was no dual citizenship in the Federation. No Orb citizenship meant she was unable to be a Haumea Elite. That was providing she was even allowed back to Orb if she did go to the Federation. There was a chance she would never see Cagalli or Kira again. The thought terrified her.

The young blonde Elite bit her lower lip and let out a muffled cry. Too many things were at risk to simply agree to Lord Djibril's request for her to go and meet with the current ruler of the Federation. No matter how easy and harmless a request he and the other nobles made it to be, she couldn't simply leave.

Especially since she had yet to talk to Cagalli or even Kira. What would they say? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"My lady, are you well?" Maroon eyes flew open as her body tensed. Almost at once, she could almost feel another presence behind her. Cautious footsteps on the grassy ground coupled with the quiet rustling of rich cloth with each step signaled that someone was behind her. The footsteps stopped. "My lady…?"

There was hesitation in his voice and Stellar carefully looked over her shoulder. A young man stood between her and the tree line. His horse was left to graze along with Gaia as he made his way over carefully. He seemed to keep his distance, careful not to alarm the young woman. Stellar looked over his clothing. He was from Plants from the way he was dressed; a style similar to Shinn's.

Her eyes widened. The only ones who were visiting from Plants at that time, which she knew of, were the prospective grooms and their respective entourages. Frantically wiping her eyes she shot up and quickly bowed as a sign of welcome and respect.

"Everything is fine, sir!" she greeted nervously. Her cheeks warmed with embarrassment. Surely, she was the first Haumea Elite to be caught sulking so pathetically. Stellar quickly straightened up.

Across from her, the young man's eyes grew large. He hadn't recognized her when she was huddled in a ball, but now that her face was revealed, he could easily identify her. The large, maroon colored eyes and her straw-colored hair were what struck him when he first saw her in Plants. Those two features and Shinn's stupefied face when she entered the ballroom drew his attention to her.

"Stellar Athha!?" he choked out as he struggled to keep himself from pointing at her in surprise.

The young woman jerked her head back, surprised that he knew her name. She nodded her head. "Yes." She tilted her head to the side, confused. "Has Stellar met you?" she asked carefully.

Rey let out a sheepish laugh as he raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "You probably don't remember me. I'm Shinn's friend. We met briefly at Lady Zala's welcome ball in Plants?" he offered. For a moment, the young woman seemed lost in thought. Then, she smiled.

"Rey!" Her eyes lit up as she beamed. "Yes! Stellar remembers Rey! Shinn talks about Rey all the time!" She gushed as she clapped her hands together, her earlier mood momentarily forgotten.

A soft blush reached Rey's cheeks as he looked down at the ground. "Really? That's kind of him…ah…I'm glad I was able to meet you!" he said as he held his hands up. He gave her a hopeful smile. "Shinn sent something for you and your brother and asked me to deliver it to you."

"Oh…" Her face fell and for a moment, Rey wondered what he had said wrong. Her shoulders seemed to slump. "Is Shinn not coming?" She was disappointed. Rey paused on his way back to his horse and turned around.

He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Stellar, I don't know. The Red Knights are starting their new year right about now and Shinn and Lord Zala may be busy. He may end up coming with Lady Zala when she arrives, though. I was told Mayu was coming with her."

"Stellar understands…" Even as she said it, Rey felt a bit guilty for not having a definite answer for her. He turned back to his horse and began to rummage through the saddle bags for the gift.

"Umm…I was actually going on my way to the Azure Seray," Rey said as casually as he could. "Shinn drew up some maps and a list of places of interest here so I could look around while my parents and I are here."

"Rey's parents are here?" Stellar asked curiously. She had assumed he was part of one of the groom's entourage, like Dearka or Shiho.

"I take it the news didn't spread," Rey said as he dug out a box from his saddle. As he turned around to represent it to her, he carefully checked the box to make sure it wasn't damaged. "I'm replacing one of the grooms who had eloped."

"Oh…" Stellar nodded. "Then has Rey met all of the volunteers?"

"Not yet," Rey admitted as he handed over the box. "Ah, these are cookies from a bakery in Zaft. There are two smaller boxes in this one. One from you and one for Kira. Shinn says that he sent Kira the assorted ones but got you the white chocolate ones since those are your favorite."

She gave an almost blinding smile as she accepted the box and lifted the lid to carefully look inside, very pleased with hearing that. "How did Shinn know that white chocolate is Stellar's favorite?"

"He didn't say, I had assumed you asked for it specifically," Rey admitted. Stellar smiled warmly and closed the lid.

"Thank you for bringing this, Rey," she told him as she gave him a thankful bow of her head. She reached out and grabbed his hand suddenly. Rey's blue eyes widened as they shot down and looked at the slender fingers wrapped around his hand. She gave him a gentle tug as she urged him to follow her. "Rey must come to the Azure Seray. Stellar will introduce Rey to the volunteers there!"

His face was warm. Such a pretty young woman was holding his hand and for a moment, his mind went blank. Unlike previous experiences back in Plants, Stellar's gesture was innocent; only meant to encourage him. Her hands were warm and soft and her actions clear of any underlying goals that the noblewomen he often met in Plants' numerous balls had.

It was refreshing and he could feel his face warming.

As a result, Rey could only open his mouth and try to answer her. "I…um…yes…"

"Wonderful! Rey can follow Gaia and Stellar," she said as she released his hand and headed for the massive horse. The nobleman's eyes drifted after her, watching her open the saddle bag and place her treasured box of cookies inside. She mounted her horse and looked over her shoulder. Her head tilted to the side and gave him another questioning look. "Rey? Isn't Rey going to mount?"

Her voice jerked him out of his trace. His face flushed as he realized he hadn't moved from his spot. Embarrassed, he nodded and quickly got on top of his horse. "I apologize, I lost my train of thought for a moment," he offered weakly.

"It is fine. What is Rey's horse's name?" Stellar asked as Gaia took step forward beneath her.

"This is Blaze," Rey replied as he adjusted himself in the saddle. He looked over Stellar's larger horse and suddenly felt dwarfed by it. Even though she was smaller than him when they were both standing on the ground, she was now looking down from the saddle of her massive horse. He couldn't help but think she looked out of place. "Err…what is…your horse's name?"

"This is Gaia!" Stellar beamed as she leaned down and hugged the horse's neck. "Stellar got Gaia from Mwu for Stellar's birthday!"

"She's a beautiful horse," he added. Stellar nodded enthusiastically and gripped the reins.

"Let's go!" she smiled as she gently kicked the side of her horse and headed into the tree line. Rey followed behind her as they wove through the trees. He hadn't even realized how far he had strayed from the main road until they reached it.

"Thank you for bringing me with you," Rey said as they took their time going down the road to the Azure Seray. "I also appreciate your aid in introducing me to the volunteers, Stellar. I didn't know who else to ask. Since I'm an unexpected replacement, nothing was planned to introduce me to your sisters."

"Rey will like them," Stellar promised him happily. "Haumea Elite are very nice and the volunteers are amazing." She glanced down at him and smiled encouragingly. "If Rey does not find someone at this Seray, there are four more."

He nodded and looked back towards the road. They passed by the gates to the Rouge Seray and the Elite standing guard greeted Stellar. "Don't forget! She'll be arriving soon and we'll have a dinner!"

"Stellar knows, Juri! Stellar will come!" she assured the other woman as they walked by. She looked over at Rey, a smile still on her face. "Rey will come, too, right? Mayu will be there. Maybe even Shinn."

Rey's smile froze on his face. Shinn. Of course, Shinn was interested in Stellar, wasn't he? He may not have said it out loud, but he'd seen the way the red-eyed knight had looked at Stellar when she stepped into the ballroom. The blond knight mentally shook himself.

He was merely admiring Stellar for the beautiful woman she was; not looking at her as prospective bride.

He looked back at his companion and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"Athrun, you have to let me go."

"I refuse."

"Athrun…" her voice sounded irritated, but not enough to make him release her from his embrace. "Athrun, aren't you supposed to leave before mid-morning."

"There is still another hour or so before mid-morning," he replied, as seriously as he could when he was burying his face against his wife's shoulder. Cagalli let out a heavy breath.

She was trapped in bed with Athrun behind her, content to remain there the rest of the day. Had it been any other day where he was not set to leave and do his rounds of the Red Knights bases, Cagalli would've happily encouraged him to stay and sleep well into the afternoon with her.

Unfortunately, Athrun was set to leave for his rounds earlier than usual in order to get to Orb faster. Cagalli was set to leave for Orb that afternoon with Mayu and Shinn. She had insisted on leaving early after she calculated the travel time. If she left a few days before her 'banishment' ended, she would reach the border of Orb on the day she could officially cross over.

That also meant that her time with Athrun would be cut short. In order to make up for that, Athrun had his rounds moved up a few days earlier. Once he finished looking over the bases, he would travel to Orb to be reunited with his wife.

"Athrun," Cagalli frowned. "Everyone is expecting you downstairs soon. You still have to change."

"They can wait."

"Athrun!"

Grumbling, the man finally allowed his arms to be pried from around her waist. She slipped out of his embrace and looked over her shoulders with a frown. She doubted that any one else had ever seen the pathetic, almost childish pout that her husband had on his face at that moment.

"Three weeks…" he mumbled as his eyes looked away from her. "How am I supposed to stand three _weeks_ away from you when I was barely even able to stay away three_ days_ before coming after you?"

Despite herself, Cagalli blushed. Even his complaint sounded like flattery. Her eyes quickly darted away as she pushed herself up from the bed. Behind her, Athrun slowly rolled over and sat up, stretching his arms over his head as he took a deep breath. "You should hurry and get ready. You still need to eat breakfast before you leave."

Athrun stood up and looked over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom. "You sound eager to get rid of me," he said as she tied the robe's belt around her waist. "Are you that eager to return to Orb?"

"There is much to do when I return," Cagalli stated firmly as she walked across their bedroom to her armoire. "I've been gone for a month, Athrun. Do you have any idea how much can change in a month? Especially when no one from Orb has contacted me regarding the matters with the Federation. For all I know, the Federation had turned down all our efforts and decided to invade us!"

"I'm sure if they were invading Orb, we would've heard about it by now," Athrun shouted from the bathroom. Cagalli could hear the sound of water from the bathroom as she gathered her travel clothes and brought them to the edge of the bed. The majority of her clothes that had been brought over from Orb had already been packed and set aside to be placed with the rest of the luggage on the carriage.

She made a mental note to check with Mayu and Shinn regarding making sure they packed everything. Shinn was only going to be in Orb as long as Athrun was. He would be acting as Athrun's secretary in Orb while Lunamaria remained his secretary representative in Plants. Any prolonged stay in Orb on Athrun's part had been approved by Queen Lacus, with specific provisions.

He could remain in the neighboring country with his wife as long as he wanted, provided he made mandatory trips back to Plants for formal events and duties that required his presence as a Red Knight. So long as he kept up with his work, there was no problem with him living in another country.

Cagalli had been against the idea. She felt that it made it seem as if Athrun had abandoned his post. He had argued against her, saying it wasn't that he was abandoning his post, he was merely over seeing it from else where. Regardless, Cagalli insisted that they would return to Plants every so often; far more than what had been dictated in the original marriage proposal.

Since her brother and guardian were in Orb, Mayu had requested to come along and continue her studies close to family. Cagalli had already arranged for her to have an interview at the prestigious Orb Royal Music Academy. If Mayu was accepted, she would study in Orb for part of the year as part of a joint arts program between Orb and Plants.

A knock came from the door and Cagalli looked up as she finished folding the last of her clothes. She adjusted her worn shirt carefully as she turned around. "Coming!" she said as she walked across the bedroom. She unlocked their door and looked outside. "Good morning, Shinn."

The red-eyed young man respectfully bowed before greeting her. "Good morning, my lady," he replied formally. "Breakfast is ready and some of the Red Knights are here to escort Lord Zala for his rounds."

"Invite them for breakfast," Cagalli instructed. "Athrun just got up and is preparing himself. We will be downstairs soon."

"Yes, my lady." Shinn bowed his head once more. Cagalli chuckled.

"You don't have to be formal when no one else is around, Shinn," she reminded him. "Even when you are on duty."

The black-haired young man blushed sheepishly and diverted his eyes. "It was an official request, Cagalli."

"Of course," she sighed. "Give us a few more minutes. Also, make sure that our things are ready to be packed on to the carriage. Double check with Mayu to make sure she brought everything she wanted, especially her sheet music."

"I will," Shinn bowed his head once more and turned to leave. Behind him, Cagalli closed the door.

"Athrun!" she shouted as she passed the bed and headed into the bathroom. "Breakfast is already being served! We're going to be late!"

"It's my house, I can be late if I want to!" the blue haired man yelled over the rising steam. Cagalli could make out the vague outline of his body as he rinsed off the last of the soap. The water turned off and she grabbed his towel from the rack. The door to the shower slid open and Athrun froze, surprised to find Cagalli standing there with the towel. His eyes drifted from the towel to his wife. "If you want to join me, you're too late."

"Just hurry up and dry off," she sighed, keeping her eyes away. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed as he took the towel from her hands. She turned around and left the bathroom, only to return with an arm full of clothes, including Athrun's Red Knights uniform. "Your escorts have already arrived."

"Wonderful," Athrun released a heavy breath. He finished drying himself off and began to put on his clothes. "While I'm gone, that doesn't give you an excuse to work yourself to death, you know."

"I know," Cagalli nodded. "We've been over this, Athrun. If I'm needed, I'm needed. There is nothing I can do."

"You can allow yourself to take a break and rest your mind," Athrun argued. He pulled up his pants and buttoned them. "I don't want to arrive in Orb to find you unconscious on the bed," he frowned as he grabbed his shirt. "It was frightening the first time," he added quietly.

Behind him, Cagalli's eyes softened. Her shoulders seemed to relax as she remembered Athrun's panic when he found out she had passed out at her last meeting with the Federation.

"That won't happen again," she told him solemnly. "It was my mistake last time. I wasn't paying attention to my health. I won't make the same mistake."

Athrun looked up from where he was buttoning his coat. "Just don't push yourself and don't let them push you, either," he added. He tugged down his coat and looked at himself in the mirror. "I'll come straight to Onogoro after I do my rounds."

"Take your time," Cagalli smiled. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gladly stepped into her embrace and kissed the top of her head.

Above her, Athrun closed his eyes and pressed is face against her head. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of flowers of her hair. His arms tightened around her. "I love you," he whispered softly. "I'll miss you."

He waited for her reply, hoping it was physical rather than verbal. Cagalli slowly pulled her head back and met his eyes with smiling ones of her own. "I know."

* * *

"I demand to see them at once!"

"No, Kira!"

"They can't do this to you, Stellar! They can't just demand you go back to the Federation with them all of a sudden, as if you don't have a family or a life here!"

Miriallia poured some tea into the cup Rey shyly pushed forward. She let out a heavy sigh before placing the tea kettle back on to its little burner and took her seat on the veranda. Even from where they sat, they could hear Kira and Stellar screaming at each other from the garden.

Dearka adjusted himself uncomfortably in his seat as he lifted a cookie to his lips. Kind-hearted Kira and eternally happy Stellar didn't seem like the kind of people who would completely lose themselves in a screaming match, especially with each other. The two seemed to have forgotten where they were and their once hushed and private conversation had escalated into a loud and open one.

He and Yzak had arrived at the Azure Seray a few moments before Miriallia and Shiho returned from the city with Kira in tow. For a while, both he and Miriallia had concerned themselves with how Shiho and her captain, Lord Joule interacted. Dearka had been somewhat disappointed when the two acted as if nothing had passed and greeted each other in a stiff, formal manner.

As Miriallia led them to the veranda for tea, Stellar had returned. Everyone seemed surprised that she was with Rey, the Red Knight and heir to the Durandal House. Rey had said he ran into Stellar while out riding and she was going to introduce him to some of the prospective brides. That was not to be.

Stellar had visibly tensed upon the sight of her brother. Her eyes diverted his as he came to greet her. He carried a look of worry on his face and told her that Miriallia was worried and came to get him. Stellar bit her lower lip once more. She had specifically told everyone that she didn't want either sibling to know!

"Stellar is fine!" she asserted early on. Kira frowned disapprovingly.

"Stellar," he began carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Stellar insisted. "Stellar is just a little tired."

Nothing seemed to escape Kira's eyes. He glanced over at Miriallia and asked if it was alright to speak to his sister in the Seray garden. The Azure captain nodded her head, encouragingly, and called for someone to get the horses so Stellar could speak to her brother in private.

For the first few minutes, everything had gone smoothly. Rey joined the other nobleman, his fellow Red Knights, and the Azure captain at a table, out in the veranda for some tea and pastries. They were discussing the various prospective brides when Stellar began to yell.

"No! Stellar doesn't remember! The men in the room kept asking Stellar, but Stellar really doesn't remember!"

From there, the two siblings began yelling at each other. Kira insisted on speaking to the men who were causing his little sister such distress. Stellar insisted she could take care of it herself and didn't need to involve him.

"I'm sorry about this," Miriallia apologized. "There have been some personal issues with the Federation lately and I'm afraid Stellar is in the middle of it."

"We heard about it at the palace," Yzak informed her. "It seems it is all those Federation noblemen could talk about."

"It's still a surprise," Dearka added. "Who knew that Stellar is a princess? And of the Federation."

"Princess?" Rey asked from across the table. He looked around the table, at the older members. "I thought that Stellar was a Haumea Elite."

"It seems that there is no use in hiding it any longer," the brown-haired captain sighed. "She is a Haumea Elite," Miriallia answered. "However, Stellar was adopted by the Athha family. That is how she's Captain Athha's sister. Stellar can't remember anything before Cagalli found her, so no one was ever sure of her place of birth. The Federation believe that she is the half-sister of their king. Some of the men at the palace who are representing the Federation say that she looks like the girl, who was their childhood playmate."

"Does Stellar remember anything?" Rey asked.

"Nothing at all," Miriallia nodded. "The Federation won't accept that and want to take Stellar back to the Federation on the basis of trying to get her to remember and reuniting her with her half-brother."

"And from what we heard, Stellar wants to do no such thing and wants to remain in Orb with her family here," Dearka explained.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Young Master Durandal," Miriallia told the young blond sadly. "I'm afraid Stellar will be unable to escort you around to introduce you to her sisters today."

"No, no," Rey shook his head earnestly as he lowered his cup on to the saucer. "It is not necessary. I didn't mean to take some of Stellar's time, especially when she's faced with such a thing."

Before Miriallia could reply, the sound of ceramics clinking was heard. "I've spoken to your parents, Rey," Yzak said as he placed his tea cup down. "They asked me to introduce you to the prospective brides, so Dearka and I will take you to the other Serays to meet them."

"Oh, thank you, Lord Joule," Rey sat up straight and bowed his head respectfully. "I appreciate it." Across from him, Yzak gave him a curt nod of his head. He looked over at Shiho, who was sipping at her tea.

"When are you returning to Plants?" his voice was cool and directly to the point.

Dearka and Miriallia's eyes immediately locked on to the brown-haired Red Knight across from them. Shiho didn't seem to falter as she finished drinking her tea. "In a few days, my lord," she replied calmly. "Was I needed at one of the bases?"

"No," Yzak continued. He looked out towards the garden. "However, you have been gone quite some time and your duties are awaiting you back in Zaft. While Dearka is here, I thought it best for you to return to Plants as soon as possible in order to oversee my directions on that end."

"Is that so…" Shiho murmured in a low voice. She gave him a small nod of her head, though kept her eyes lowered. "I understand," she said as she placed her cup back on the saucer. "I will leave immediately."

"What?" Dearka's voice cut through the veranda as his eyes widened. "Already?"

"Do not forget, Sir Elsman, that I have been here for quite some time already," Shiho replied sternly. "I understand my place very well. I must return to Plants in order to continue my work. After all, it is the start of a new season for the Red Knights. Someone will be needed to assist with the captain's orders back in Plants."

The other secretary's lips turned downwards as his eyes crinkled up with suspicion. He understood their position as well. It was a busy season of new recruits and orders for the Red Knights. It was true that having someone to oversee Yzak's orders in the homeland would be priceless. At the same time, Yzak had seemed much too hasty in his orders.

Hadn't the duty bound captain already finished issuing his formal orders to his men _before_ they even _left _Plants?

"I see," Miriallia's voice cut through his thoughts. She offered the group a warm smile, trying to lessen the sudden tense air around them. "Well, then, I will have some snacks and such prepared for your leave immediately."

"Thank you, Captain Haww," Shiho replied formally. She slowly stood from her seat and bowed to the group. The men of the table rose along with her. "If you will excuse me, I must pack my belongings."

"Sir Hahnenfuss," Rey called out tentatively. "Will you not join us for dinner at the palace then? I'm sure my parents would love to see you again." He quickly turned to Miriallia. "You, too, of course, Captain Haww. We'd be honored to have you for dinner, as well. And I would love to invite Stellar and her brother."

"That's very kind of you, Young Master Rey," Miriallia smiled sadly. "However, there are pressing matters I must attend to and with respect to Stellar, I believe she may feel more comfortable away from the palace at the moment."

"Oh…" Rey was visibly disappointed. He looked back at Shiho. "Sir Hahnenfuss?"

"I am afraid that I, too, must decl-"

"I am sure my mother will welcome you at our table this evening," Yzak cut in suddenly. Several pairs of eyes turned towards him. The stern faced captain continued to keep his eyes away from Shiho's as he wiped his hands on one of the napkins. "You should join us before you leave." It was not an invitation or a request. From Yzak, it was an order.

The female knight felt her stomach tighten. A feeling of unease settled around her and she was suddenly well aware of the eyes looking at her and waiting for an answer. Her face remained as placid as she could make it.

"I understand," she replied, trying to hide her hesitation. "I will attend, my lord."

"Good," Yzak placed the napkin neatly on the table. He sent a sharp glare at Dearka, as if giving him a silent warning to not get involved. "Go and have the horses brought to the front. We will take our leave and inform the palace of our guest."

Dearka gave him a suspicious look, but nodded to acknowledge the order. "Yes, my Lord."

"Captain Haww," Yzak said, looking back at their host. "Are you sure you are not able to join us?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Lord Joule," the Azure captain assured him. "Thank you for your invitation."

"Rey," Yzak said, ignoring the tensed young knight. "Have them prepare your horse as well. You can follow us back to the palace."

"Yes, sir." Rey said as he bowed. He turned to Miriallia and repeated the motion. "Thank you for your hospitality, Captain Haww. I hope to visit again."

"Any time, Young Master," Miriallia assured him. He stepped away from his seat and pushed it in before following after Dearka, to the front of the house. Miriallia looked at the remaining two people standing before her.

"Dinner is in two hours," Yzak told his secretary sternly, almost coldly. Shiho didn't flinch. "Be prompt."

"Yes, my lord."

Yzak gave Miriallia a small nod of his head and rounded the table. The female captain watched him enter the house and disappear into the hallway before she turned to the last night.

"Shiho…" she began carefully.

"I thank you for your hospitality," Shiho cut in quickly as she bowed her head. "Despite being an outsider to the Seray, I feel I have been treated as if I were one of your sisters and it both honors and humbles me."

Miriallia's eyes softened. "You are always welcomed back. I trust you will return to come visit your grandmother's lands again in the future."

Shiho nodded her head. "Yes, of course," she assured the other woman. Her eyes rose and met Miriallia's. The other woman felt her heart wretch. The knight who did not flinch at her captain's cold words had a look of regret in her eyes. "To be honest, after this trip, after everything…I can't help but wonder if I would have been better off being born an Orb citizen and becoming a Haumea Elite rather than a Red Knight."

The captain's blue eyes widened with surprise. Shiho had always been the very visage of a proud Red Knight. With very few female knights, having her position was a great honor and testament of her intelligence and skill. As flattering as her words should have been, Miriallia couldn't help but taste the bitterness behind those words.

If Shiho had been a Haumea Elite, then she wouldn't have been sent away by Lord Joule.

"It is not as clear as one makes it to be," the captain whispered gently. "Even if you say you would have been better off, in some aspects that may not have been true."

They were comforting words. Shiho understood their meaning with ease. She may have become an Elite. She may have had the chance that several prospective brides had, but she would not have gotten to know those around her as she had. That in itself was something she was lucky to have been able to have.

"I know, Captain Haww…Miriallia," Shiho agreed. She turned her head away. "I will have my things ready to leave tomorrow morning at dawn. If you wish to send anything with me, such as rations for my trip, I would greatly appreciate it."

"You need not even ask," Miriallia reply. "I will have our carriage ready to bring you to the palace when you are ready for tonight's dinner."

"Thank you," Shiho bowed once more and headed into the house. Miriallia let out a heavy breath and sunk back into her seat. Just as she did, Kira appeared from the side of the veranda. His sister was on to his back as he carried her up the steps. The blonde seemed to have been asleep.

Miriallia quickly stood up and walked over. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"She started crying and cried herself to sleep," Kira said sadly as he stopped in front of the other woman. "Would it be alright to have her stay over my place, above my parents' shop, until Cagalli returns? When she gets back, I think the three of us need to discuss the situation."

"That is up to Stellar, though I don't mind. Queen Murrue has already put her on leave until further notice," the older woman explained. "But perhaps the change in scenery will do her some good. I'll come by and check on her tomorrow."

"Thanks," Kira let out a breath of relief. "I'll take her on my horse."

"Does she need anything? Spare clothes?"

"Some of Cagalli's things are at my place. She can use them," Kira said.

Miriallia looked down at the young woman slumped across her brother's back. "The poor thing…Kira," she frowned. "You don't really plan on confronting the Federation nobles about this, do you?"

"They leave me little choice if they want to kidnap my sister," Kira frowned.

"Kira, they're not going to kidnap Stellar," Miriallia sighed as she walked with them towards the stables to get Kira's horse.

"They wouldn't dare." Kira's face darkened. "But I'm not so naïve as to think that they wouldn't try to encourage her to go. Perhaps even go as far as to use her in the negotiations."

Beside him, Miriallia frowned. "What exactly are you implying, Kira?"

"If it were a simple matter and they didn't care about bringing Stellar back to the Federation, they would've dropped the subject by now and let her be," Kira stated. "But they've insisted on meeting with her every day since they identified her. They even went back to the Federation to inform them of her. If Stellar doesn't want to leave us, there is a large chance they will try lure her over."

The other woman shook her head. "She would not sell herself to the Federation so easily."

"It may not be easy, but she would for Orb," Kira reminded Miriallia. "She would for Orb. For my safety, for yours, and for Cagalli's. If the price for peace with the Federation was her, Stellar would gladly leave with them."

"So you're going to put her into hiding?" Miriallia asked. "What do you want me to tell the noblemen when they ask where she is? They will be angry, Kira."

"Let them be angry," Kira retorted. "Stellar is my sister. She is family. Until Cagalli returns and we sort this out, Stellar will stay with me and will not see the noblemen."

Miriallia let out a heavy breath and nodded. "I understand."

"It won't be long," Kira assured her. "Cagalli will arrive soon."

"I can only hope that the situation now does not trouble her more than the previous one," the captain mused. They stopped in front of the stables and one of the Elite brought Kira's horse from within. Miriallia gently stroked back Stellar's hair. "I will explain the situation when Cagalli arrives then take her straight to you."

"And the Federation nobleman?" Kira asked.

Miriallia took a deep breath. "I will take care of them." Kira gave her a thankful look and bow of his head before he placed Stellar on the saddle and mounted the saddle behind her. Miriallia handed him the reins of his horse.

Kira bid her a good evening and headed towards the front gate. The Azure captain watched them disappear down the road and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Captain Haww!" a voice said behind her. The woman whirled around. "Captain Haww!" A young woman in a maroon uniform with blue arm bands was running towards her. "You have a message from the palace!"

Miriallia's shoulders slumped as she released a heavy breath. "I see," she sighed. She extended her hand and took the scroll from the messenger. "From who?"

"The Federation nobleman, Lord Djibril."

Blue eyes went wide as her head snapped up. "What?"

"Their messenger from the Federation has returned and he requested that this message be given to you," the messenger reported dutifully.

Miriallia nodded. "I see," she mused. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

The woman stood up straight and bowed. "Yes, captain!" As she scrambled back to the palace, Miriallia unraveled the scroll and held it up against the late afternoon sun. Her eyes quickly skimmed the letter before raising her hand to her mouth. A royal degree from the Federation and an agreement by the Queen or Orb signaled that Stellar would not be free to make her decision as they had hoped.

Miriallia's fingers tightened around the parchment.

Cagalli would not make home before Stellar left Orb.

* * *

A.N. – I'm sorry. I left you all hanging back in October. I was supposed to pick up the story again in December, but then something came up. Then I went on vacation in January, February, I bummed around and now…it's the end of March. I sincerely apologize for not updating in so long (for me). Should I just leave it as is and not continue if I go on hiatus again? I don't want to leave everyone hanging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Though the Heavens Fall**

_Chapter Five_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The carriage bounced along the stone paved streets of Onogoro on its way to the palace at the top of the hill. From where she sat inside, Shiho stared vacantly out the window, her eyes fixated on the white palace towering in the distance. It glowed with lights shining from its base and stood out against the dark sea beyond it.

Within its walls were several noblemen, their families, and their escorts from Plants. Among with them was her captain and lord, Yzak Joule. Her hand dug into the fabric of the dark red pants of her Red Knights uniform. She was fairly certain Yzak had instructed her to join them for dinner as a formality, considering she was his subordinate. Therefore, she had kindly rejected the dress Miriallia offered to let her borrow in favor of her uniform.

A dress wouldn't have done her much good, considering the circumstances. She was a soldier more than a woman in the eyes of Lord Joule and she didn't feel the need to attempt to impress anyone else at that table by wearing a dress. If anything, it would've been an odd distraction; something unexpected and possibly unnatural to see.

Even when they were in back in the Joule Estate and both Yzak and Dearka were wandering around in civilian clothing, she maintained her uniform. In fact, she was sure than when she returned to Plants, she would continue wearing her uniform every day, despite the fact that her superior officer was in another country all together.

_"That is merely how disciplined I am,"_ she thought to herself. She was serious when she told Dearka that she knew her place and her duty. Her place was the dutiful secretary to one of the Red Knights captains. Her duty was to serve him both as a soldier and a servant of his house.

To her, there was a clear line between Shiho the loyal Red Knight and Shiho the woman. She had thought that much was obvious. When Yzak ordered her to return to Plants without him, she wasn't sure how to react. They had only been reunited for one day and previous to her trip, they had scarcely been away from each other.

Despite herself, she had wanted to ask why. That was an abnormality all together. She had always trusted Lord Joule's decisions; fully confident that his reasons behind it had been well thought out and would be for the best. His order for her to return seemed out of character.

She understood his reasoning. It was a good precaution to have someone in Plants to oversee his orders, especially when he was to stay in Orb for an uncertain amount of time. Her _mind _told her it was a valid reason, but somewhere inside of her, something was clawing at her and telling her his order was off.

Why would he send her back this time when he had brought her along the first time they came to Orb? They knew full well why he was there. It didn't bother him the first time that she was with him. In fact, there should have been no reason why it would bother him at all, yet when they were out on the veranda, he couldn't even meet her gaze.

Her lips tightened into a small frown. That was not the confident captain she knew and was loyal to. She did not understand his trouble with her at the moment, but the more she thought about her dismissal to Plants, the more she disliked it. It was as if she had been demoted both in duty and in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As arrogant as it may have sounded, she was certain that no one understood Yzak Joule better than she did. Not Dearka, who had been his underling far longer than her, or Athrun, who was virtually his equal in everything since birth.

She knew when Yzak needed to get away from the world. It was why she left the door to her chambers unlocked. It was why she never complained and even assured him it was acceptable for him sneak into her room and sleep on her bed. She knew what to say to help him relieve stress. She knew what to do in his place. In her history of being his secretary, she had never once made a decision he completely disagreed against.

Which was why despite all her rationalizing, something still felt wrong with Yzak's order to return to Plants.

Before she could mull it over any further, the carriage jerked to a stop. Shiho snapped out of her thoughts and blinked. She looked out the window and saw the steps that lead to the main entrance of the palace.

"Sir Hahnenfuss, we have arrived," the footman said as the door was opened from outside. Shiho took a deep breath to gather her bearings and rose from her seat. She gracefully stepped down from the carriage and gave a small bow of her head in thanks to her driver and footman before calmly ascending the stairs.

She passed several guards and was about to inquire as to where dinner was being held with the other guests from Plants, when a familiar blond rounded the corner, fixing the cuff of his uniform sleeve.

"Sir Elsman," Shiho called as she turned in his direction. The tan skinned man lifted his head and smiled as he gave a small nod of his head to greet her.

"Right on time," he said as he approached her. "I was hoping to meet you outside since I figured you didn't now where the dinner was taking place."

"I was about to ask a guard when I saw you," she told him. "Has everyone arrived yet?"

"No, we're actually a bit early," Dearka told her. His eyes looked down at her matching uniform and he let out a tired sigh. "I see you opted to wear your uniform..."

The woman across from him raised her eyebrows. "There is no reason why I would not," she told him clearly.

Dearka nodded understandingly, though couldn't help but think that the uniform was unnecessary. "So you are set on leaving tomorrow?"

"Around dawn," Shiho answered. "Captain Haww has some meals prepared for my journey."

At the sound of the other woman's name, Dearka smiled stupidly. "Yes, she's very thoughtful."

The corners of Shiho's lips curled up. "Is there anything else in you mind other than the good captain?"

Dearka glanced over at her and let out a small sigh. "Yes, but there really isn't anything I can do about Yzak's order, is there?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Pardon?"

"His order," Dearka repeated at he met her gaze. "To send you back to Plants? To be honest, there really isn't any reason to send you back."

Shiho tensed and straightened her back. "Of course there is Dearka. It is a perfectly valid reason to have me return to Plants."

"But all of Yzak's orders to the Red Knights have already been completed. His rounds have been completed as well. He can easily oversee the knights from Orb."

"Perhaps, under normal circumstances, but considering the looming issue of the Atlantic Federation at our doors and Lord Joule's search for a wife, I hardly think he can properly function as a captain without aide back in Plants," Shiho chided him.

Dearka tilted his head back and ran his hand through his golden hair. "Shiho," he began carefully. "Doesn't it even strike you as mildly odd that Yzak would give you such an order?"

A small feeling of dread peaked for a moment before quickly being smothered by her logic. "Of course not," she answered easily.

Dearka narrowed his eyes. "And you feel absolutely nothing about what he's going to do?"

Shiho raised an eyebrow. "I don't feel any concern about the captain choosing an unsuitable woman, if that is what you are asking," she assured him. Dearka stared at her, almost dumbfounded. She couldn't possibly be truthful. Her mere presence was enough to keep_ noblewomen_ away from Yzak. "To be honest, I await the new addition to the Joule House. It would be nice to have a Haumea Elite nearby to speak to. I greatly enjoyed my time at the Seray and wouldn't mind having one of them stay with us."

Dearka looked at her incredulously. "Are you really fine with it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course she's fine with it," a voice almost boomed behind them. Shiho's body immediately tensed as Dearka's head snapped up. He looked past the female knight and saw the white-haired man approaching them with a usual tight-lipped frown on his face. "She is the ideal knight and secretary. Unlike you, she understands the importance of his merger. There is no reason for her to disagree."

Shiho nodded in agreement, despite the churning feeling in her stomach. He had said it so confidently, as if there was no room for her to disagree even if she wanted to. Dearka's face had darkened as he shook his head and turned around.

"Fine," he said in a low voice. "If that is what you both agree to," he murmured. "The dining hall is this way, Shiho," he called out as he began walking down the corridor. "And Yzak, your ribbons are lopsided again."

The white-haired man swept past her and Shiho barely had time to glance at the pinned ribbons above his breast. Her first instinct was to reach out and stop him so that she could fix the ribbons. Her arm rose part way and just missed the sleeve of his coat when she suddenly realized what she was doing.

Silently, she quickly withdrew her arm and looked away. She followed Dearka and Yzak into the dining room without a word. Casual greetings were given and she formally greeted Lady Joule. The beautiful older woman was pleased to see her and asked how her citizenship went.

Shiho replied in kind, polite and calm as always. As they ate dinner, she found herself withdrawing further and further from the conversation. They began to focus on the reason that they were there in the first place; to find a Haumea Elite bride.

It seemed that two of the grooms who had been there the first time already had someone in mind and had been dutifully keeping touch with them while they were back in Plants. From the boyish blushes on their cheeks and the fondness they spoke of the girls in the Alabaster Seray, it was clear that they were smitten.

The newest groom, Rey, had nodded, embarrassed, when they half-jokingly told him to keep his eyes away from the Alabaster Seray. They began to suggest various girls they had met, as well as asked Rey what kind of girl he was interested in.

"Well, it would be wonderful if we got along well and I felt comfortable with her," Rey told them. "I sense of humor is good. I don't have to worry about intelligence. Simply knowing that they are Haumea Elite assures them that."

"Do keep your eyes on the volunteers though, Rey, dear," Lady Amalfi said from across the table. "It seemed quite troublesome for Orb to have Lord Zala fall for Captain Athha."

Shiho listened intently, though she didn't answer. Beside her, Dearka raised an eyebrow in question. Clearly, he didn't believe it was troublesome at all for _Orb_. If anything it was just troublesome for the two who had fallen in love – which he was sure they were.

"I think it was more troublesome for Athrun and Cagalli more so than it was for Orb," Yzak said suddenly. He had been relatively quiet and several pairs of eyes turned to him. They were surprised that he had spoken out on the subject as well as referred to the noble and his wife so familiarly.

"Was it? I was under the impression they were very much in love," Lady Durandal piped curiously.

"I heard quite a lot of rumors while we've been here," Lady Amalfi added. "They were both hesitant, but it seems our Lord Zala swept Captain Athha off her feet."

"He _is_ a charming man," Lady Durandal chuckled. "To think that he actually proposed to a Haumea Elite Captain…it was such a shock."

"I think it was romantic." Lady Amalfi smiled.

Yzak lowered his eyes and continued to finish his meal. Athrun was the biggest fool he knew. He was a _lucky_ fool, but a fool none-the-less. He couldn't believe Athrun married the woman he had once sworn vengeance against. However, when he had gone to visit them and saw how Athrun's face lit up ridiculously at the sight of his wife, Yzak begrudgingly admitted that beneath all his disgust, he was a tiny bit jealous.

Several chairs away from him, Lady Joule glanced at her son's darkened face and then looked back at the table. "Well, now it is the other grooms chances at being romantic. I have no doubt that every young man here will be able to find a suitable wife," she said proudly. She looked back at her son. "What about you, dearest, did you find someone?"

Dearka bit the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking his thoughts out loud. _"He found one, but he's an idiot and doesn't realize it!"_

"Actually, mother, I am still weighing my options," Yzak answered smoothly. "Although, it is good to know that the Alabaster volunteers are taken. It narrows the choices down for me." He gave an acknowledging nod to two of the other grooms.

"You should hurry and choose soon, Yzak," Lord Durandal said with a winning smile from his end of the table. "I have no doubt that once they meet my boy, they will see no other."

"Father!" Rey gasped, horrified, as his face reddened. The table laughed as he looked down at his plate and frantically tried to pretend he hadn't heard anything.

Shiho smiled warily and continued eating. Towards the end of dinner, the nobles began to disperse. The grooms, aside from Yzak, pulled Rey aside and began to ask him cheeky questions that set the young blonde's face on fire. Their parents were speaking in one corner of the room, briefly going over particular parts of the marriage provisions before they retired to bed.

Lady Joule stood amongst them, though kept her eyes on her son. He stood off to the side, seemingly not paying attention to the quiet conversation that Dearka and Shiho were having. Her eyes narrowed. The way things were going, her son would remain single forever and the Joule House would cease to exist.

As Shiho stiffly bowed to her peer and her captain, indicating that she was about to leave, Lady Joule took a step forward. "Dearka," she called out smoothly. "May I have a moment of your time? I require an errand of you."

The blond-haired knight nodded and was about to walk towards the older woman, when she took steps towards them. She made a motion with her hand, indicating that she would come to them. "My lady," Shiho bowed as the white-haired woman stopped.

"Shiho, will you be returning to the Azure Seray now?" Ezalia asked casually. "You know, you are more than welcomed to stay at the palace as you are my son's secretary."

"I understand, my lady," Shiho replied solemnly. "However, I will be returning to Plants tomorrow to continue my duties there."

Ezalia's eyes widened. "Plants?" she spat out. "Already? Are you certain?"

"Mother," Yzak interjected swiftly. "I felt it was in the Red Knights' best interest to have Sir Hahnenfuss return and assist me back in Plants rather than here. I trust in her abilities enough to have her oversee my decisions."

Ice blue eyes narrowed as she looked at her son. "If you are certain," she conceded. She looked at Shiho and gave her a kind smile. "Have a swift and safe journey, my dear."

"Thank you, my lady." Shiho bowed once more.

"Yzak," Lady Joule snapped as she turned to her son. "Escort Shiho to her carriage."

Shiho's eyes flickered over to Yzak's face. She could see the brief, almost unnoticeable flash of irritation in his eyes. He didn't seem to want to follow his mother's 'request', but knew he had no choice. He nodded obediently.

"Of course, Mother," Yzak said. He glanced over at Dearka. "Dearka, co-"

"He cannot join you," Ezalia cut in quickly. "I need him for an errand. Honestly, Yzak, can't you even escort a lady without help?"

The younger Joule tried to suppress his scowl as he turned towards Shiho and gave her a curt nod. "Let's go."

Shiho bowed to his mother and Dearka once more before turning around and following the man in the white suit in silence. She could feel the eyes of Lady Joule and Dearka following them until they disappeared from view in the hallway.

Yzak walked stiffly a full pace ahead of her. His eyes were focused on the doors of the approaching front entrance. The air between them seemed to scream that speech was forbidden and that feeling carried out until they reached the carriage. The footman saw her arrive and began to move from his seat to open the door to the carriage.

Yzak held up his hand to keep the man back, indicating that he would open the door for Shiho. A pale hand rose and gripped the handle of the door. He easily pulled it and held the door open for Shiho.

The brown-haired woman gave him a small nod of her head. His hand extended. Her eyes briefly wandered to it. Rather than accept his hand, she reached upwards and grabbed on to the small handle at the side of the door and pulled herself into the carriage.

Yzak's face didn't change expression as his hand slowly lowered. He suddenly felt like a fool for evening offering, but then again, Shiho was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Thank you for your escort, Captain," Shiho said as she sat on the edge of the seat and looked down at him.

Yzak nodded his head. "Yes," he murmured. "Have a safe trip back to Zaft…Sir Hahnenfuss." He didn't have to say her name so formally. His eyes lowered and he prepared to close the door.

"Sir," Shiho's voice made him freeze. He quickly looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers once more. She could feel her heart quicken. She always thought he had such lovely eyes. "May I say something…off record?"

His shoulders seem to relax and he nodded, barely keeping back his eager feelings. "You may."

Shiho bent down and reached forward. Her hands rose to the ribbons across his breast and she silently fixed them. "Your ribbons are still crooked," she smiled softly. Her eyes rose and met his. "What is the world to think of me if my lord and captain cannot even properly display his ribbons?"

In the back for his mind, he wondered why his lungs were starting to burn. Then he realized that since she had touched him, he had been holding his breath. All he could see before him was Shiho's amused eyes and all he could feel were the brief caresses of her fingertips against the cloth of his uniform...and he never wanted to retract an order more in his life.

"Tha…thank you…Sir…Shiho…" he mentally cringed. _Sir Shiho_? Good gods, was he Zala?

Her smile widened a bit and she gave him a respectful bow before she slipped back into her seat. "I await your orders in Plants, my lord."

Her words jarred him back to the present and he found himself nodded as he straightened up. "Yes," he agreed. He gave her a curt nod and stepped back. "Have a good journey…"

The footman appeared and closed the door for him. Shiho brushed aside the curtains of the window as the carriage began to move away. Yzak remained standing at the foot of the steps, watching her with a distant look as she leaned back against the cushions and allowed the curtains to fall back into place.

Her fingers carefully wove between each other as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel the heat from his body even through the thick, coarse material of his white uniform. One hand rose and rested itself over her chest. She pressed her hand against her, trying to dull the odd ache.

It was strange that she had fixed those very ribbons hundreds of times in the past and it was only this time that an abnormal feeling swept through her. It was as if she would never be able to touch him again.

* * *

"Your Queen has been most gracious in allowing us to see Lady Stellar, Captain Haww," Lord Djibril stated as his face angrily contorted. "As she has permitted her highness leave in order to see us. Knowing that, I do not understand why Lady Stellar is not here today! It is imperative that we have her remember her home country and regain her lost memories! Every moment she is not here is a moment lost!"

Miriallia remained standing stiffly by the door, poised and barely keeping herself calm as the nobleman from the Atlantic Federation verbally thrashed at her. She had already prepared herself for such a reaction previous to arriving at the palace that morning. In fact, she had been going over what to tell the Federation nobles in her mind for half the night.

"Lord Djibril," she began carefully. "It is not that we are purposely keeping Stellar away from you. She had spoken to her brother yesterday and, this morning, after being informed of her leave to the Federation, she has decided to stay with her brother before she leaves."

"Her _brother_?" Lord Djibril choked out, almost shocked.

Behind him, two young noblemen looked at each other curiously. They didn't know she had a brother. They had been informed that, after being adopted into the Athha family, she had a sister – Captain Cagalli Yula Athha herself.

"Yes," Miriallia continued. "Kira Yamato, Captain Athha's fraternal twin brother."

The older nobleman shook his head vehemently. "No! It is not allowed!"

Miriallia raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

"Because that is not her brother!" he told her, exasperated. The captain's eyes widened. She bit her tongue to keep from yelling back at the old man. How dare he make such an accusation! "Lady Stellar is not bound to that man by blood! It is not fitting for a member of the Murata Royal Family to be living with a peasant! Especially one of the opposite sex! This is a scandal!'

Her fists tightened at her sides. Miriallia gritted her teeth. "With all due respect, Lord Djibril, Stellar has already accepted the order to go to the Federation. She will leave before her sister has a chance to return and see her off. I do not think it is asking too much for her to spend her last few days here with the _only brother _she has ever known," she stressed in a low voice. She lifted her chin and took a deep breath. "I only came to relay the message from Stellar herself, Lord Djibril. She will be unavailable to you until you are to leave."

"Captain Haww-" he tried to counter. Miriallia turned around, effectively cutting him off.

"The time of leave is but a few days away," she said carefully. She paused at the door way. "Surely you can be patient for your princess."

The older man bristled, but said nothing. He gritted his teeth and gave her a small nod. Miriallia closed the door behind her.

As soon as it clicked close, she allowed her placid face to twist into irritation as she stormed down the hall. She burst into the nearly empty meeting room, sending Queen Murrue jumping up from her seat.

"Miriallia-"

"You couldn't have waited for Cagalli to return?" Miriallia said as the door closed behind her. Desperate eyes searched those of her mentor and monarch. "Why does Stellar have to go so soon!?"

A sad look graced Queen Murrue's face. "I am sorry, Miriallia…but I was given little choice."

Miriallia's eyes crinkled up. "Were we threatened?"

"Not directly," Murrue replied. "The decision to order Stellar to go to the Federation was made as a ruler, not as a friend." With her words, Miriallia sank down on one of the seats that lined the long table in the meeting room. "I am sorry for not conversing with you regarding the matter, but the advisors and I, as reluctant as we were, have decided that this is for the best."

Miriallia raised her hand and lifted it over her eyes as she closed them. "You understand that Cagalli will not accept this."

"You do not give her enough credit as a Haumea Elite," Murrue told the other woman carefully. "Officially, Stellar is going to the Federation as a diplomat. She is going to represent Orb. Off record, she is going to meet her half brother, the King. Tensions have been high here in the palace since they recognized her."

"What do you mean?" Miriallia asked with a frown. "I thought the negotiations have ceased due to the issue."

"Officially, yes, but it became clear that if we refused to allow Stellar to leave, the Federation would forcibly try to bring her back," Murrue explained. "And we do not need that kind of trouble from them. The advisors and I have decided that, for the sake of Orb, Stellar would be sent on an official journey to the Federation."

The other woman's eyes narrowed. "Stellar is not a pawn or a sacrifice!" Miriallia shouted as she rose from her seat.

"But she_ is_ a Haumea Elite!" Murrue replied desperately. "Do not forget that even though she is family to us, she is still a Haumea Elite, just like you, Cagalli, or me! She knows what her duty to Orb is, Miriallia. She understands what she must do and I know that, which is why I approved the order. We cannot let selfishness or personal connection stunt our choices when we are running a country! Had it been another Elite, I would have given the same order. If it were _me, _I would go!"

Miriallia balled her hands at her sides. She shook her head and sent a pained glare at the table. "And what if she doesn't come back?" she asked. She lifted her head and met her queen's gaze. "What if Stellar goes and they refuse to let her return?"

"That is a bridge we can only cross when we arrive before it," Murrue whispered.

"And Cagalli?" Miriallia asked, her voice shaking. "What do you expect me to tell her when she returns? Kira is already _livid_ that Stellar agreed. Cagalli won't accept it!"

"Do not underestimate Cagalli's strength and sense of duty, Miriallia," the Queen told her proudly.

Across from her, Miriallia shook her head. "I need to speak with Kira and Stellar."

Murrue lowered her eyes and nodded her head. The door opened and closed, leaving the monarch alone in the room. Outside, Miriallia walked swiftly down the long corridors of the palace. Servants and assorted guards bowed to her, clad in her Haumea Elite maroon uniform, as she passed.

"Captain, your horse is ready," a guard reported as she walked past him.

"Thank you," Miriallia replied. She stepped outside, her eyes quickly adjusting to the bright sunlight, as she walked down the steps and headed for her horse. With a swift movement, she mounted the saddle and grasped the reins.

She gave a gentle kick to the side of the horse and galloped off. Her mind whirled, partially afraid of what she'd tell Cagalli and partially worried about what she'd find at Kira's.

Early that morning, she had gone straight to Kira's apartment above the chocolate shop before she headed to the palace. The siblings were already awake and Miriallia hesitantly gave Stellar the orders. Stellar had paled and fell back against the couch. Kira look the parchment she had been given and read over it.

Immediately, the yelling had started. He demanded to speak to Queen Murrue regarding the decision; however, Stellar talked him out of it. Stellar then accepted, much to both Kira and Miriallia's surprise. Kira couldn't understand why she would and, after giving Miriallia a message to give to the Federation nobles about staying with her brother until they left, fell into an argument with Kira.

The last she heard from them, Kira was telling Stellar to at least wait until Cagalli returned. "She'll be back in a few days!" he insisted.

Miriallia let out a heavy sigh as she reached the harbor. Kira, the dotting older brother that he was, probably felt as if he were losing his sisters one by one; his twin to Athrun and his younger sister to the Federation.

The brown-haired captain stopped in front of the chocolate shop and dismounted. She tied Archangel's reins to the post and walked around the side of the building to the stairs that led to Kira's apartment. It was strangely quiet and she wondered if they had yelled themselves to sleep.

She lifted her hand and knocked on the wooden door. After a few moments, it opened a bit and she was met with the wide, maroon eyes of Stellar. "Miriallia," she said quietly. "Did Miriallia tell them?"

She stepped aside and allowed the older woman to enter after her. "I told them," she said. She looked around the living area. A piece of paper and some writing utensils were placed on the table. Stellar seemed to have been writing a letter. "What's that?"

"Letter to Cagalli," Stellar said quietly as she closed the door behind Miriallia. "When Stellar completes the letter, Stellar will give it to Miriallia to give to Cagalli."

"Alright," Miriallia agreed. She glanced around the apartment. "Where is Kira?"

"The bedroom," Stellar admitted wearily. "Kira is very angry at Stellar."

"No…" Miriallia whispered and shook her head. "He isn't angry at you, Stellar. He's upset about this whole thing and what it's making you do."

"But Stellar thinks it is a good idea," the blonde told her. "It would appease the Federation and make things easier for Orb."

"But how do you feel about it, Stellar?" Miriallia asked as she took a seat on one of the chairs. "This can't be easy for you…and Cagalli…"

"This is what Stellar needed," the blonde assured her as sat down on the couch across from the captain. "Stellar was very torn…and wasn't sure if Stellar should stay or go. At least now, Stellar has an answer. Stellar isn't completely sure of it, but it is better than doing nothing. It is also Stellar's duty as a Haumea Elite."

The captain bit her lip and looked towards Kira's room's door. Duty had once again taken another sister from him. "I see…"

"Stellar doesn't know what to tell Kira," the young woman said as her eyes dampened. "Stellar doesn't want Kira to be mad…"

"I'm not mad," a voice said behind the door. Stellar looked up eagerly from her seat as Kira's door slowly opened. With his clothes and hair out of place, the temple scholar slipped out of his room solemnly. "What you should tell me is that you won't go."

"Kira…"

"Kira, that's not fair," Miriallia frowned. "We can't make Stellar's decision for her."

"But Queen Murrue can?" he retorted sharply.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Miriallia, what if Stellar doesn't come back?" Kira asked, his voice hoarse from his earlier tirade. "What if she goes to the Federation and…and we never see her again?"

"Stellar will return!" Stellar shouted from her seat. Her eyes were narrowed determinedly as she rose from the couch. "Even if Stellar has to sneak back into Orb, Stellar will come back. Orb is Stellar's home!"

"But will _they_ understand that?" Kira asked painfully. He looked at his sister beseechingly. "I know I can't be selfish, Stellar. I know you have your duties and if what they're saying is true, then you have a right to find out for yourself. I just can't bring myself to trust them."

Stellar looked down at the letter she had been writing to Cagalli. "There is still a chance that the Federation is wrong and that Stellar isn't a princess. If Stellar is the sister of the king, then the king won't let anything happen to Stellar."

"At least we hope," Kira added. He shook his head. "That assures me nothing, Stellar."

As silence went over the group, a quiet knock came from the door. Kira let out a heavy breath as he crossed the room to answer it. He put his hand on the door and opened it. His eyes immediately narrowed at the two young men standing at his door.

They looked somewhat hesitant as they came face to face with Kira. "Um…" the young man with the green hair stood up straight and gave a small bow to Kira. "We are looking for Stellar Louisser?"

Immediately, Kira's face darkened. "She is not here. Please leave."

"Wait, we saw Captain Haww-" the blue haired young man began, only to receive a silencing look from Kira.

"Sir," the green-haired young man said again. "Do not misunderstand us. We only want to speak to her."

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Kira asked sharply. "I said she isn't-"

"Kira, it's okay," a quiet voice said behind him. Stellar gently pried her way between her brother and the door he was barricading with his body. She looked up at the two men who had come. "It's fine."

"Why?" Kira asked. "I know that Miriallia wouldn't tell them exactly where you were, so I'm guessing that they followed her."

Inside the apartment, Miriallia frowned. The two nobles outside shifted awkwardly as Stellar whispered something into her brother's ears. He looked hesitant, but nodded. Stellar smiled brightly at him and stepped aside as Kira opened the door a bit more. He jerked his head into the apartment.

"Thank you," the green-haired young man beamed. He and the blue-haired youth slipped in. "My name Sting Oakley of the House of Oakley in the northeast region of the Federation. This is Auel Neider, son of Lord Neider from the central Federation."

"Kira Yamato," the brown-haired man answered curtly. "What is your business with Stellar?"

Miriallia silently shook her head. As kind and gentle as Kira was, he could also be painfully protective.

"We wanted to see Stellar," Auel told him carefully. "We are sure she King Murata's sister. She even confirmed her name."

"Stellar carried her mother's last name," Sting explained. He looked at Stellar fondly and smiled. "But King Murata says that once you come home, you'll of course be given the Azrael name by ceremony. It was only because you were born to a mistress that you carry Loussier."

Stellar frowned. "Stellar doesn't want the king's last name. Stellar wants to stay an Athha."

"You can tell your brother that when you reach the Federation," Sting assured her. Behind them, they didn't see Kira's hands clench at the implication that another man was Stellar's brother. A man she hadn't even seen in ages, let alone remembered.

"If you're worried about her safety there, we can assure you she will have the utmost protection," Auel told Kira as he turned around. "She is our princess. She will be safe. Sting and I have already pledged to remain at her sides as guards throughout the journey and her stay."

"Her stay…" Kira murmured as his eyes narrowed.

"Does this mean that Stellar will be able to return to Orb after Stellar meets King Murata?" the blonde asked hopefully.

Auel and Sting exchanged unsure looks. "I'm sure you'll be able to come back to visit…" Sting trailed off. He looked at Stellar uncertainly. "But why would you want to come back?"

Stellar's eyes widened. She looked at them as if they had lost their minds. "Because this is Stellar's home," she told them proudly as she lifted her head. "This is where Stellar's sister and brother live. This is where Stellar's family's house is. It is where Papa Athha is buried, where the Haumea Elite are."

"But you're a Federation Princess," Auel choked out, unsurely. "You belong in the Federation. You belong in the palace with your brother. Your _family_."

"Does Stellar's picture hang in the palace with Stellar's _family_?" she asked with a glare. Before the two could answer, she continued. "Stellar's portrait hangs in the Athha Family Estate along with Cagalli's and Kira's and Papa's."

"Stellar…" Sting began, only to be cut off once more. Stellar took a step forward.

"Stellar is willing to go, but Stellar _will_ return," she informed them sternly. "Stellar cannot easily turn Stellar's back on those that love and raised Stellar, _no matter what_ waits in the Federation."

Auel and Sting looked at each other once more, unsure of what to make of the young woman. Sting let out a heavy sigh and met her gaze carefully. "Stellar," he told her. "Understand that you may have to stay there for longer than you feel comfortable with. Your brother…he thought you had died in the shipwreck. Practically everyone did. Auel and I…we held hope that you were still alive and to find out that you are…" he trailed off.

"We used to be so close," Auel told her. "Always together, the three of us. We'd like to be that close again, if you'd let us, and…if you really want to come back, we will try."

"We cannot promise you that for certain," Sting stressed. "But if you wish to return, we will support your decision. We just don't want you to vanish again."

"I think we are all relieved to hear you say that," Kira said behind them. Several eyes turned to him and Kira walked towards his sister. He placed a hand on her shoulder protectively. "We understand that Stellar is important to the Federation, but she is important in Orb as well."

"Stellar is still a Haumea Elite," Miriallia added. "She is still an Athha and Kira and Cagalli's sister." Her eyes darkened as she looked at the two young men. "If something happens to Stellar or her goodwill, Orb will not be pleased."

Kira narrowed her eyes at the two noblemen. "You have been warned."

* * *

"I can smell the sea…" Cagalli said as she held her head close to the window of the carriage and inhaled the air. "I can almost hear it, Mayu."

The girl seated across from her craned her neck to the window and struggled to hear the sound of the crashing waves. "I can't hear anything…" she frowned, disappointed.

Beside her, Shinn let out a small snort. "We're too far inland…"

"But I can see the ocean," Mayu insisted, pointing out towards the great blue mass beyond the city in the distance. She looked back at Cagalli. "Can we go to the beach tomorrow?"

"On the day of rest," Cagalli promised her with a warm smile. "Tomorrow, we need to go visit the Music Academy in the city."

Mayu's eyes lit up. "Do you think they'll accept me?"

"Of course," Cagalli assured her. "I'm positive that they will."

As the captain and his sister continued talking about the music school Mayu would attend, Shinn lazily looked outside the window. His official task was to escort his sister and lady of the house to Orb and then resume his official duties as Athrun's secretary when Athrun arrived.

However, Shinn saw it as a prolonged vacation. He didn't seem to do much work when they were in Orb and considering that he had just finished the majority of his beginning of the year duties while they were still in Plants, he had nothing to do.

Perhaps he could meet up with Rey since he was in town, too.

"Stellar is on duty, Mayu, I'm afraid she can't take you to the island unless she is on leave," Cagalli said, snapping Shinn of out of his daydreams.

The red-eyed young man sat up attentively in his seat and quickly cursed himself for looking too forward. Cagalli and Mayu didn't seem to notice his change. "I was hoping to see her again…" she trailed of. Then a large, devilish grin appeared on her lips. "I know _Shinn_ does."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and settled her gaze over the younger man. "Does he?" she asked, amused. Shinn's cheeks reddened.

"She's good company," Shinn defended as he quickly averted their gaze. "And I may not have time to see her anyway since Rey is here and he may need me for something."

"Ah, yes, that's right, the other grooms are here," Cagalli nodded. "I wonder if he has become attached to any of my sisters."

Mayu's predatory gaze settled on her brother. "Perhaps _Stellar_ helped him," she stressed. "Stellar's really nice, maybe Rey picked her."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shinn snapped. "He can't. She's not a volunteer."

"Cagalli wasn't a volunteer," Mayu pointed out cheekily. For a moment, Shinn wondered why he had wanted to hear his sister speak for so long.

"It _won't happen_," he stressed, making both his sister and Cagalli smirk.

"Captain Athha!" a voice said outside the window. Cagalli turned her head towards the window and smiled brightly.

"Mayura!" Cagalli beamed.

"Welcome home, Captain!" the Elite bowed as the carriage trotted through the gates to the Seray.

Cagalli peered out the window and let out a content sigh as she saw her home. "It's good to be back…" she whispered. The carriage came to a stop and the door was quickly opened. Cagalli happily jumped down, meeting both her first and second lieutenants at the steps of the estate.

"Welcome home, Captain," they greeted her formally.

"It's been too long," Cagalli smiled. Behind her Mayu and Shinn climbed out. She looked over at her Elites. They remained where they stood and seemed to avert their gaze. Cagalli's wide smile began to falter. "Is something wrong?" she asked carefully.

"My lady," a voice said behind her. "Shall I unload your things?"

"Please do," Cagalli told him casually. She marched up the steps. "Juri, make sure that our things are brought up to our room."

"I'll stay and help Miguel," Shinn said. "Mayu, tell them which bag is which."

"Okay!" the girl nodded.

Cagalli nodded. "That's fine. I will go and have something prepared to eat."

"Captain," Asagi said as she walked along side her commanding officer up the stairs. "I know you just arrived, but Captain Haww would like to see you immediately."

"At the Azure Seray?" Cagalli asked curiously as they reached the foyer.

"No, Captain, she's already waiting in the meeting room," Asagi reported. Cagalli nodded.

"I see…" she murmured. She walked through halls of the house. "Have a meal prepared for Shinn and Mayu and myself. I will join them once my meeting concludes."

"Yes, Captain," Asagi bowed her head obediently and parted ways with the other blonde woman.

Cagalli walked down the hall. It was oddly quiet and she wondered where everyone was. She made her way to the meeting room and knocked before she pushed it open. Her eyebrows furrowed as she entered and saw Kira sitting on one of the chairs.

"Kira?" she asked as her lips turned into a frown. Her eyes drifted to Miriallia, who sat across from him. Both had somber looks on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"You may want to sit down," Miriallia told her carefully. Cagalli narrowed her eyes.

"I'm fine standing," Cagalli answered. Miriallia nodded her head and took a deep breath. "What is this about?"

"It's about Stellar," Kira said carefully. "I…" His eyes lowered and his mouth closed, unsure of how to explain it.

Miriallia lifted up a folded piece of paper. "She wrote you a latter."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and swept across the room to Miriallia. The letter was quickly snatched from her hands and practically torn open. Kira and Miriallia held their breaths. They could feel Cagalli's emotions rise with every passing moment she read the letter.

Confusion, disbelief, and anger seemed to fill the room as Cagalli's amber eyes raked across the carefully written words. Her sister…a princess? Of the Federation? She knew not to rule anything out, but it was too unbelievable.

Her eyes continued down the body of the paper. With each sentence, Cagalli could feel her heart constricting in her chest. She suddenly felt it was difficult to breathe as she reached the bottom of the page. Was this serious?

Amber eyes shot up and bore into Kira's and Miriallia's. "Why wasn't I informed?" Cagalli asked in a low voice. She slammed the paper on table, making the other two people jump. "Why didn't anyone tell me!?" she growled furiously.

"You know why!" Kira countered as he shot up from his seat. "No one was allowed to contact you regarding the Federation!"

"This isn't about the Federation, Kira! This is about our _sister_!" Cagalli yelled. "I have the right to know!" Tears welled up in her eyes. What had happened while she was gone? Her sister left the country? What kind of hideous joke was that?

What was worse, she didn't even _know _about it. _She_ was the one who found Stellar and not a word of it had reached her ears.

"Cagalli, Stellar didn't want to worry you," Miriallia told her seriously. "You've done so much for her already; she didn't want to trouble you further. She didn't want to tell Kira any of it."

"I had to find out through Miriallia," Kira added. "Then right after I found out, the order was given."

"If you're angry, you should speak to Queen Murrue," Miriallia told her. "You have our support if you want her to come back."

Cagalli closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Of course she was angry. She returned to her country only to find that her precious sister had left just days before…to an enemy country…as their alleged princess. It hurt that no one told her. It hurt that they purposely kept it from her, but what hurt the most was that she was helpless to help Stellar.

The girl's letter was clear on her intent. It was her duty as Haumea Elite. It was an order she agreed with and was willing going to see through. Stellar made her decision and she knew that Cagalli would've done the same.

Angry at herself and frustrated at everything else, her hand crumpled up the letter it had slammed on the table. Her trembling shoulders stilled as Cagalli lifted her head and took a deep breathe. Kira and Miriallia looked at her wearily.

"Cagalli?"

"She made her decision as a Haumea Elite," Cagalli said, forcing herself to repeat the words in the letter. Her blood felt cold. She never regretted Stellar becoming an Elite until that moment. Kira's eyes squinted, worried.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" he asked carefully.

The woman turned her head away from them, her hand still gripping the letter. "I'm going to my room," she said in a low voice. "It was a long trip."

Miriallia frowned. "Cagalli…"

"Make sure the kids eat," Cagalli said, her voice hollow as she reached out and opened the door. "I…" Her voice trailed off unsurely. She looked back down and slipped out of the room in silence.

Somewhere in the background, she could hear Shinn and his sister in the kitchen, thanking some of the Elites for the food they prepared. She was supposed to join them, but any appetite she would've had disappeared with the knowledge she just learned.

Her footsteps were heavy as she climbed the stairs to the third floor. She stopped before a door and lifted her head. Stellar's bedroom.

Cagalli's hand reached forward and twisted the handle to open the door. It opened smoothly. Cagalli stepped inside and sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes staring at the empty space in front of her. Her heart clenched and she closed her eyes tightly.

_"Don't worry, Cagalli!"_ the letter told her. _"Cagalli will always be Stellar's big sister."_

* * *

"Captain Zala?" Athrun snapped his head back towards the Red Knight that was his escort around the Junius City Base. The captain blinked, surprised that he was caught with this thoughts elsewhere. "Is something wrong?"

The blue-haired man gave the knight a smile and shook his head. "No, of course not. Everything here looks in order."

"Thank you, sir!" the knight said strongly.

"Let's head back to the main office. I want to make sure my orders for my section are carried out before I leave," Athrun said as he turned around.

"Yes, sir!" the knight nodded.

"Sir," another knight said as they headed back to the main building. "If you are not feeling well, we can go to the medic office."

"Medic office?" Athrun raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I assure you, I'm fine. If anything, I'm just a bit…home sick."

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you all for your thoughts. I will try my best to continue the story. I would also like to complete it. Thank you very much for reading! Rest assured that Yzak has his reasons, no matter how stupid they may be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Though the Heavens Fall**

_Chapter Six_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The further she went inland, the more she missed the ocean she had lived beside for most of her life. She leaned out the window, her elbow on the sill as she gazed over the rolling hills around them. The carriage trotted along with nothing but the sound of the wooden wheels and the horses' footsteps.

Beside her, Auel leaned back against the cushioned carriage seats, glancing from Stellar's half-distracted, half-thoughtful face, to Sting's pensive one across from them. After a week or so of travel, it seemed as though Stellar had grown tired of their attempts to get her remember and so, their conversations had dwindled into a tired silence.

The two young nobles had hoped that the change in scenery would trigger something in Stellar's memory, so they said nothing when they saw her gaze out the window and survey the passing countryside. Nothing had come from it, so far, except early on, when they first crossed the border into Federation territory and Stellar was aghast at the sight of the troops stationed at the border.

Her maroon eyes were wide with concern and panic. Sting had been quick to assure her that they were merely stationed at the border as a precaution, but were not advancing. Despite his words, Stellar wasn't comforted. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as they paraded through the lines of military tents, weapons, and soldiers.

She hadn't said anything, but she was secretly relieved to see that Orb's soldiers, along with a good handful of Aisha's Chartreuse Haumea Elite, along the border region. At least she knew that if something did happen, Orb and her daughters would be prepared to give their all for their country.

Stellar released a heavy breath and clasped the cloth of her maroon colored pants. She would be ready, as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Auel asked beside her suddenly. The young blonde beside him perked up and straightened in her seat. She looked over at him, silently wondering if she had missed something he had said earlier.

"The border region," she replied solemnly as she sat up. "Stellar is concerned. For both sides," she added.

Sting leaned forward and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Stellar. Like we told you earlier, it is only a precaution."

_"Perhaps only for the time being…"_ she wanted to reply. Her eyes shifted back out the window. "The soldiers did not want to be there."

"Orb's or ours?" Auel asked curiously.

She bit her cheek to keep from correcting him. To her, 'Orb's' was 'hers'. "Both, but Stellar heard what the Federation soldiers were saying," she told them. Her eyes narrowed. "Why is the Federation putting so much in the military, but not into its towns and villages?"

The two nobles glanced at each other, unsure exactly how to answer. They had already passed numerous towns and villages that dotted the road to the capital. The further they were from the capital, the more dilapidated and seemingly abandoned they were.

"After the war with Plants, there was a drought and many people abandoned the border regions for work closer to the interior," Sting explained.

"Is it like that everywhere here?"

"No, just the border areas with Plants and Orb," Auel was quick to reply. "With tensions rising, people are hesitant to return, despite the fertile soil."

"Then do not station soldiers there," Stellar answered, as if it were obviously. "If the people do not see soldiers preparing for a war, the people will be comforted with a semblance of stability and will want to re-settle."

"Ah…" Sting said as he glanced at Auel. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Stellar. You see, Orb controls the region where the water going to the southern valleys and much of the water is diverted to their agricultural region. If people re-settle, they will need the water to irrigate their crops."

"Then request assistance from Orb," Stellar replied. "There is no need to invade. Orb does not want a war and Orb will help to avoid one."

They didn't want to tell her that it was too late for simply asking Orb for help. The Federation was under stress from it's allied countries who had aided in the earlier war. The country was in debt and unable to pay what it owed the countries who had assisted them during the Plants War. They felt that their only solution was to claim some of Orb's wealth and distribute it amongst their neighboring countries to assure that the Federation itself wasn't torn apart and divided amongst them.

"Like Sting was saying, the situation is not that simple," Auel told her. "It is…a difficult matter for us to explain and not our place to explain it. It would be best for you to ask your brother later on."

Stellar nearly slipped once more; about to ask them what exactly Kira would know about the Federation's circumstances. Her eyes lowered. She would have to get used to that the longer she was in the Federation. There, her brother was a king, not a scholar. He was blond, not brunette. He had a younger sister, but not a twin.

She went silent once more and looked out the window. They would reach the capital city soon. It was the place where all the important decisions of the country would be made and for a moment, Stellar wondered what was happening back in Orb's capital of Onogoro.

Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. What was Cagalli doing? Did she lock herself up in her office and pour through various documents to try to find a way to bring her back? Was she angry at her for leaving? Stellar even entertained the thought that perhaps Cagalli was proud of her.

After all, rather than hide behind them and insist on selfishly staying in Orb, she had taken it upon herself to act as a de-facto ambassador to the neighboring country. No matter what the nobles who escorted her thought, Stellar felt her mission was clear; to stop a war between the Alliance and Orb. Meeting her 'brother' and visiting her 'homeland' to regain her memories of her childhood came second.

"We're nearing the gates," Sting said suddenly. Stellar looked across from her. Sting was looking outside the window from his seat and scooted to the side. He motioned one hand to call her over. Gingerly, Stellar stood up in the moving carriage and took a seat next to the green-haired man. He directed her attention out the window. "You can see the gates to the city from here."

Stellar peered out the window and squinted. A long gray stone wall surrounded the lower boundaries of the city over-looking the river. At the top of the hill the village was built around was a towering citadel of a castle. Various buildings spread out from its base to the outer parts of the wall before the surrounding farmlands took over.

"Does it look familiar?" Auel asked earnestly.

The blonde woman squinted. She wanted to say it seemed familiar, but wasn't sure if it was familiar because she had seen it before or if the idea of a castle on a hill was common.

"Stellar isn't sure…" she admitted quietly.

"That's better than a no," Sting offered. Stellar merely nodded and kept her eyes fixed out the window.

"The Loussier family owned nearly half of the surrounding farmlands," Sting told her as they traveled along an elevated road that cut through the many fields. "Your mother, Lady Loussier, was the last remaining member of the family and after your ship was found washed ashore with no survivors, your brother had taken it upon himself to make sure they were kept running."

Stellar found her head nodding thoughtlessly. Half of the surrounding farmlands? Her mother? Now that she thought about it, the entire trip, they had been trying to get her to remember her memories, especially concerning themselves and the king, but they had said nothing about her mother.

She sat up straight and looked over at the other two. "Stellar hasn't heard anything about Stellar's mother," she pointed out. "What was Stellar's mother like?"

For a moment, Auel and Sting looked surprised. It was quickly replaced with hope. It was the first time that Stellar asked about anyone in her past and they jumped at the chance.

"Lady Loussier was a beautiful woman," Sting told her without any hesitation. "She was lovely and kind and many court members adored her. They thought that after the queen mother passed away, your father would marry Lady Loussier. She was always very close to him and his current Highness adored her."

Stellar wrinkled her nose. "Why did the former king and Lady Loussier not get married?"

"No one really knows," Sting admitted. "Although, people suspect that it was because she was the last Loussier and wanted someone to continue the line."

"My mother once said that the former king wanted to recognize you and take you into his family, but Lady Loussier was insistent on making you a Loussier," Auel added. "She always brought you everywhere with her."

"That was part o the reason why many thought you had passed on when the ship overturned," Sting told her solemnly. "They found Lady Loussier's body along with others, but couldn't find you. They thought that you might have been lost at sea and drowned."

The young woman beside him bit her lower lip and nodded. Despite hearing about how they thought she was dead, it did bring her some comfort to be told that her mother was on the good side of the other nobles. Perhaps they would not treat her horribly. At the same time, she didn't want them to forget that she had spent a good portion of her life in Orb and was living as an Orb Citizen.

She may have been a Loussier, perhaps even an Azrael, but she was definitely an Athha and a Haumea Elite. She looked back down at her clothes as if to remind herself what she was.

The carriage came to a stop and Stellar lifted her head.

"They're checking for identification," Auel told her as she looked out the window. She hadn't even realized they had made their way through the city and had already arrived at the main gates of the castle itself.

The small parade of carriages had been stopped as soldiers surrounded them; their head checking the identification of the carriages.

"Lord Sting Oakley, Lord Auel Neider II, and Lady Stellar Loussier VI," Sting said beside her. Stellar snapped her head to her right. The window as open and its curtains pushed aside as Sting showed two pieces of identification to a guard that was standing outside. "His Highness is expecting us."

The guard glanced into the carriage and met her wide-eyed gaze. He lowered his head and gave her a small bow. "Thank you, Lord Oakley," he said, allowing the other man to lower his hand. "Welcome home, my lady."

She shifted awkwardly in her seat. She wasn't used to being called 'my lady'. Those she had been around who believed her to be part of the Federation's noble family had always addressed her simply as "Stellar". At the Zala Estate, if she wasn't "Stellar" to those familiar to her, she bared the "Young Mistress" honorific, as Mayu did.

"Thank you," Sting gave the guard a small nod of his head and allowed the curtains to fall back into place.

Auel leaned back against his seat and smiled at Stellar. "It looks like the entire country is waiting for you," he told her cheerfully.

Stellar offered him a weak smile. She wasn't comfortable with that notion.

The carriage jerked into movement once more and Stellar looked back out her window as they moved up the stone path that head to the castle.

Gray stone slabs made up the face of the old dwelling; a stark contrast to the smooth white alabaster of the Onogoro Palace. The sprawling gardens were mostly made up of grass, shrubs, and thick trees. There weren't really any flowers.

They came to a stop in front of the staircase that led up to the castle's front doors. Guards lined the area in a neat order. Whether it was for show or actually for security, Stellar was unsure. The door to the carriage was held open and Sting and Auel exited first.

She knew that the carriages in front of and behind theirs also had passengers disembarking, but was sure that everyone was waiting for _her_. She remained rooted in her seat and took a deep breath.

"Stellar," Sting called out encouragingly. "It's time."

She released her breath and stood up. She held on to the side of the carriage as she stepped down. She could sense everyone's eyes on her as she looked around curiously, trying to find something to look at other than meet someone's curious gaze.

"Come, Stellar," Auel said as he waved for her to join them. She found her arm on Sting's as he escorted her up the stairs. "His Highness is waiting for you."

Stellar nodded her head and looked straight ahead of her. She held her head high and straightened her posture, almost automatically. She was a Haumea Elite and refused to represent her sisters and country with her head lowered, as if ashamed.

They walked up the steps and entered the castle's foyer. Before they could get any further, Lord Djibril, who had ascended before them, stopped them and motioned to two servants.

"Stellar, you will go with the servants to change in preparation for your meeting with His Highness, King Murata," he told her calmly.

She jerked her head back. "Change?" she asked, confused. What was wrong with what she was wearing? Her suit was clean and nicely pressed. "Why does Stellar have to change?"

Around her, they exchanged glances. The servants suddenly looked unsure and Sting looked uncomfortable.

"Well, it is…inappropriate to greet the king dressed as you are," Djibril stated. "We would like you to dress in something more fitting of your position."

Her eyes narrowed. Her position? She _was_ wearing something fitting of her position. "Stellar will go dressed as Stellar is," she said seriously.

"Stellar," Sting said quietly beside her. "You should wear something befitting of a princess."

"Stellar is not a princess," she replied curtly. "Stellar is a Haumea Elite and dressed like one. Stellar will greet King Murata like this."

Djibril frowned, unsure how the king would take seeing his beloved estranged little sister dressed as one of Orb's elite warrior women. "It's fine, isn't it?" Auel asked suddenly. "She can dress in a gown after her coronation. Right now, it is a bit rude to hold her back from seeing her brother, especially after how long he has waited for her."

Silently, Stellar thanked the blue-haired young man, though wondered if he was just impatient. Djibril looked hesitant, but nodded. "That is true," he acknowledged. "There is plenty of time later for ball gowns and dresses. It is important to bring her into the court."

"The court?" Stellar repeated quietly as they began walking again.

"The royal court has probably come to see you," Sting whispered back. He gave her hand a small, comforting pat. "It is fine, Stellar. Nothing to worry about."

She gave him a nod and put on a determined look no her face. One person or one city, it didn't matter. She had come too far to shy away. They reached a set of double doors and Lord Djibril spoke to the guard standing by the frame. The man in the uniform nodded and stepped through the threshold.

Stellar steeled herself. "Lady Stellar Loussier, daughter of late Lady Stella Loussier V."

That was her cue. She didn't stop to mull over her mother's full name. Without any hesitation, head held high, and a look of confidence on her face, Stellar stepped into the throne room.

Immediately, the room that had held their breaths began to hum with whispers and subdued conversations. They all seemed to be judging the young woman as she walked into the room. Sting had left her side to allow her to walk down the velvet lined pathway leading towards the throne by herself.

At the other end, a man draped in white slowly rose from his seat. His short blond hair framed his pale face. His eyes widened as Stellar approached in silence.

The young woman reached the front of the throne and bowed to him.

"Good day, Your Highness," she said as she gave home a formal bow. "My name is Stellar Loussier Athha. I have come from Orb."

She heard his clothes rustle as he stepped down from the elevated level of his throne. "Stand," he commanded in a gentle voice. Stellar did as she was told and stood up straight. The older man circled her slowly, his eyes surveying her carefully. He stepped in front of her and looked at her face. The same eyes, the same hair. "Smile for me," he told her.

She looked confused for a moment. She didn't feel like smiling. She shoved her inhibitions back and closed her eyes.

_"Come on Stellar,"_ she could hear Cagalli's voice urging. _"Give your big sister a smile." _

Her eyes opened a warm, wide smile reached her face.

The man who had been looking at her so critically drew his head back. His eyes were widened once more. He seemed to be thinking for a moment before a soft smile graced his face. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes softened.

For a second, Stellar's smile faltered. It was not Cagalli's face or even Kira's that filled her mind. It was that of a boy nearly ten years her senior giving her that same warm, encouraging smile.

"Stellar," he said softly.

_"Stellar? Stellar, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Do you want your big brother to beat him up?"_ he had asked when he found her curled up in the garden, her eyes filled with tears after some noble's son teased and subsequently pushed her into one of the fountains. _ "Tell me who did this! I won't let them get away!" _

She remembered looking up at him with trembling lips and feeling comforted just knowing that he was there.

Her eyes crinkled up as she raised her hands to her head. Her head hurt.

"Stellar?" His face, just moments earlier filled with joy, suddenly looked concerned. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stellar, are you alright?"

She closed her eyes tightly as she stumbled back. She felt someone beside her, holding her up as her legs wobbled. Auel and Sting were at her sides. "Stellar?" Sting's voice called out worriedly.

"Do you need to sit?" Auel asked.

She blinked as her head pulsated. "What's wrong?" Murata asked. "Auel! Sting! Have her take a seat!" he said as he motioned for them to put her on his throne.

Before the two nobles could carry her up the steps and to the elaborate chair, Stellar shook her head and pushed them away from her. She rubbed her temples as she lifted her head and looked back at the King of the Federation.

He was familiar. No, more than simply familiar. She knew him. Perhaps not as well as Cagalli or Kira, but she _knew_ him. For a moment, a feeling overcame the nervousness; she was scared.

Her eyes looked at him, half-afraid and half-unsure.

"Mura?"

* * *

"It's just faster this way," Athrun assured the pink-haired monarch as they walked through the halls of the palace. He had come to the capital after he completed his tours of the bases to drop off his reports at the Red Knights headquarters, which was connected to the palace.

By sheer luck, Lacus had just gotten out of a meeting and was heading to lunch in the inner sanctums when she ran into the casually dressed knight. A wide smile graced her face as she greeted him.

"You could have had them sent from your home," Lacus pointed out.

Athrun's cheeks reddened slightly. If he had gone home rather than gone straight to the palace, he would've lost a day's travel time to Orb. And he was not willing to lose even a second. "The headquarters is on my way, Lacus. This was clearly the most practical route."

The queen giggled and nodded. "I'm sure it is," she assured him. "I'm sure you can't wait to be back in the presence of your lovely wife."

"Ah…" Athrun smiled intently as he looked out at the hall they were walking down. "I've never been more home sick in my life, Lacus. Truly, the last few days have seemingly dragged on and on."

"Why Athrun, I never knew you considered Orb your home now," she told him warmly. "Although in recent months it seems that you have taken up residence there far more than you have at your family's estate."

"Well, you know what they say," Athrun chuckled. "Home is where the heart is. I'm sure at this point everyone in Orb knows where mine is."

Lacus laughed and nodded. "I am sure everyone is happy for you both, even if they were hesitant in the beginning."

Athrun nodded. Slowly, his smile faded and he looked at the woman beside him. "Speaking of those hesitant…" he said carefully. "When are you planning to come to Orb. Isn't there someone there you'd like to see?"

Lacus' pleasant smile wakened at the thought of a gentle smile and purple eyes. She could feel her heart quicken at the thought before sinking into despair. "I'm afraid with the position I am in, such a thing is not as simple as yours," she admitted softly.

The blue-haired knight gave her a small, sad smile and took her hand. "Perhaps," he told her gently. "But I do not believe it is as difficult as you make it out to be."

She tilted her head to the side curiously. "Athrun…Kira is an Orb citizen and I…" she trailed off, her eyes looking away sadly.

"You?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are _you_, Lacus?" he continued.

"Sir Hahnenfuss," a voice said from the end of the hall. The two turned their heads back towards the entrance they were heading towards. Guards were saluting the red-clad figure approaching them.

Athrun released Lacus' hand and stood up straight. "Shiho?" he asked with a frown.

"I thought she was in Orb…" Lacus murmured.

"As did I," Athrun nodded in agreement. "Shiho," he greeted as he raised a hand to get her attention.

The brown-haired woman turned her attention towards them and gave her sovereign a bow before turning to Athrun and giving him a respectful bow of her head. "Your Majesty, my lord. Good day."

"Good day, Shiho," Lacus beamed.

"Shiho," Athrun said sternly. "What are you doing here? I was told you were on leave in Orb."

"Yes, I was there to work on my dual citizenship," Shiho reported dutifully as she stopped before them. "With Captain Athha and Captain Haww's help, I was able to have it completed swiftly. I even had time to look over the property I inherited."

"That's good to hear," Lacus said. She looked at her, a bit confused. "But why are you here? I thought Yzak was in Orb. Shouldn't you be there?"

Her figure tensed and Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Sir Elsman is there to assist him, my queen. I have been sent back."

"Who sent you back?" Athrun asked in a low voice. He already knew.

Shiho didn't like where the conversation was going, but answered. "Lord Joule, Lord Zala."

His jaw locked. Green eyes narrowed. He drew his head back. "What is that idiot thinking?" he hissed in a low voice. He took a deep breath and turned to Lacus. "I should take my leave now, Lacus."

"Of course, Athrun," the ruler said as she reached forward to gather him in a hug. "Have a safe trip, my friend. My regards to the family there."

"Thank you, I shall tell them," Athrun said as he returned the hug and released her. He turned to Shiho and met her eyes. "Please be patient, Shiho. I will set him straight."

The female knight's eyes widened. Athrun turned around and began walking purposefully towards the front entrance. Shiho couldn't control herself. She turned around and took a step forward, her hand extending.

"Wait, Lord Zala," she called out after the blue-haired knight. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "It's fine," she assured him. "It is best that I am here to oversee his orders."

"Is it really?" Athrun asked with a frown. "Is that what he told you?"

Her heart tightened. "Yes," she replied as confidently as she could. "Lord Zala, I understand full well my position as a Red Knight and as Lord Joule's secretary. I agree that returning to Plants is a wise decision and in the best interest of the knights."

Irritated eyes bore into hers and Shiho felt her confidence waver. She hadn't seen those eyes in quite some time. They were the cold, stern eyes of Captain Athrun Zala, the widowed Red Knight, before he met and fell in love with Captain Cagalli Yula Athha. They were his war eyes and being at the receiving end was unnerving.

"What about for you as simply _Shiho Hahnenfuss_?" he asked, straight to the point.

"Athrun…" Lacus said in a low voice as she glanced from one knight to the other worriedly. Shiho had frozen in her place, her mind momentarily going black, unable to fathom what he was asking or rather, unable to give him a valid answer.

"For us, whose lives are woven so deeply into our duties and responsibilities, it is often difficult to make a personal decision for ourselves knowing that what we decide to do or say will affect so many other lives," Athrun told them. "But we should not use our duties and positions as an _excuse_. That is not what they are there for."

Lacus stared at him. Clearly, his words were not only meant for Shiho. She looked at the brown-haired woman beside her. _An excuse…?_

Athrun gave them a curt nod of his head. "I will speak to him," he assured them before he turned around and continued walking.

Shiho blinked as his words settled in. She shook her head and took another step forward. "Lord Zala!" she called out once more. "Please see to Captain Athha first!" she said, unable to understand why she had even wanted to tell him. He was bound to go to her first, anyway.

The blue-haired man looked over his shoulder, a wide smile at the sound of his wife's name. "There is no other I would see before her," he assured them.

Shiho opened her mouth to elaborate, but Athrun had already stepped through the doors of the castle. Her shoulders dropped back a bit as she narrowed her eyes. A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she quickly tensed.

"Shiho," Lacus said softly behind her. The knight turned around and met the concerned face of the Plants Queen. "Is there something the matter with Cagalli?"

The knight took a step back and collected herself. "It…is not a matter of Cagalli _herself_, my queen…"

* * *

Dearka lifted his hand and gave the Elite standing guard at the front gates of the Azure Seray a wave and thanked her for her Seray's hospitality. As his and Yzak's horses trotted out on to the main road that lead back to the city, the golden-haired man narrowed his eyes and looked over at the silver-haired man beside him.

Yzak sat upon his horse proudly, a stern look still present on his face as his lips set into a tight line. Dearka rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked in a low voice as he looked forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yzak asked coldly without looking over.

Dearka snapped his head to the side and scowled. "You know what!" he exclaimed. "Forty-five minutes of silence! Silence, Yzak! You didn't speak to her for forty-five minutes straight!"

"Are you deaf?" Yzak frowned, still refusing to meet the other man's irritated glare. "We held a small conversation."

Dearka stared at him as if he was lost his mind. "I doubt that complimenting the tea and the cakes without even making eye contact constitute for a conversation."

"You're reading too much into this," Yzak replied calmly. He glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "And what were you doing looming over us, anyway? Weren't you supposed to stalk Captain Haww?"

Dearka jerked his head back, somewhat insulted. "First of all, Mir had a joint training session with the Rouge Seray, so she wasn't at the estate. Second, don't try to change the subject."

"I'm just stating a fact," Yzak answered. "Normally, you don't stand so close, watching my every move like a hawk."

"It is just that you have finally actually narrowed your choices to one Azure Haumea Elite and one Chartreuse Haumea Elite and you don't even talk to them when you meet with them," Dearka lamented. "Have you no social skills at all? Have I been correct this entire time?"

Yzak shot him a glare. "It is fine, Dearka," he hissed in a low voice.

The blond rolled his eyes once more. "Yes, because there is clearly no communication in marriage."

The silver-haired man merely ignored him and quickened the speed of his horse. "This is not your problem, Dearka."

The other knight sped up as well. "Honestly, Yzak, you have to put in some effort into your courtship," he stated. "And to be clear, it _is_ my business. It is my job to watch over you and take note of your progression during your meetings with prospective brides."

Yzak scowled. "Who exactly assigned you such a task? Shiho? Athrun?"

Dearka looked at him curiously. "Your mother," he stated simply.

Beside him, Yzak felt his irritation fizzle. He had forgotten about her and suddenly felt foolish for even suggesting that _Shiho_ of all people had ordered Dearka to keep an eye on him. They were the same rank; she couldn't order the other secretary so easily. He grimaced inwardly. Dearka wasn't so naïve as to ignore his slip.

The secretary opened his mouth and Yzak quickly cut him off. "Keep your opinions to yourself if you wish to make it back to the palace in one piece."

His mouth snapped closed and let out a heavy sigh. They entered the city and cut through in silence. After showing their identification at the gates to the palace, they were allowed inside.

As they slid off their saddles and handed the reins of their horses to awaiting stable hands a voice called from the front of the doors. "Well? How did it go?" the earnest voice of Ezalia Joule asked.

She stood to the side as her son trudged up the steps and gave her a small bow. "It went fine, mother."

"Fine? Only fine?" the noblewoman frowned.

"Can it wait?" Yzak sighed as he walked past her. "I still have some work to do and I spent the entire day with the volunteer Elites."

"Yzak!" Ezalia called out, only to be ignored by a son who made a beeline to the stairs. She frowned and shook her head before turning to her son's male secretary. "Dearka, I want your full report!" she told him as she waved her hand to have him follow her.

"Unfortunately, my lady, there is not much to report," Dearka admitted.

The silver-haired woman frowned more-so. That was not what she wanted to hear. "He did go and visit his two prospects today, didn't he?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Dearka nodded his head. "Yes, my lady. He went to visit Corporal Labatt, a cousin of Mayura Labatt, in the Azure Seray and Lance Corporal Todaka, grand niece of General Tokada of Orb's military in the Chartreuse Seray."

"Hmm…" Ezalia rubbed her chin thoughtfully. At least her son actually made it to his meetings with the girls. "The Labatt girl…the brunette, right?"

"Yes, Lady Joule," Dearka confirmed. "The other has purple hair. And of the two Chartreuse Elites, Tokada has brown hair."

Ezalia nodded once more. "They are nice girls," she mused. She looked at Dearka. "How did lunch and tea go?"

"Ah…" Dearka hesitated. "Rather silently, my lady," he reported. Ezalia raised an eyebrow and Dearka continued. "After he arrived and the proper greetings were exchanged, the meals lapsed into silence for their duration."

"Silence?" the woman spat out.

"Well, they did talk about the food, my lady. Your son seems to have really enjoyed those crab cakes," Dearka offered.

"And…?" Ezalia asked hopefully. "Was there nothing else exchanged?"

"Not really, my lady, though he remained a gentleman throughout both meetings." Ezalia let out a heavy breath and nodded her head. "I see…" she murmured. She lifted her and dismissed Dearka. "Thank you for your report, Dearka. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my lady." Dearka stopped and quickly gave the woman a bow before turning around and heading towards his room.

The silver-haired councilor and noblewoman shook her head tiredly as she headed towards one of the open doors that lead to a balcony. She walked through the set of double doors, welcoming the cool, late afternoon breeze through her short hair as she walked towards the railing.

"Lady Joule," a voice said behind her. The woman glanced over her shoulder and gave Lady Amalfi and Lady Durandal a nod of her head.

"Good afternoon," she said pleasantly. The two seemed to be having a small snack on the balcony. "Lovely weather, is it not?"

"Yes, we simply had to have tea out here this afternoon," Lady Amalfi smiled. "Has your son returned from his visits yet, Lady Joule? Nicol arrived a few minutes ago himself."

"Oh, yes, Yzak just returned," the silver-haired woman replied regally. "I told him not to push himself, but he insisted on seeing both women today. He still can't choose between them."

"He seems to be having better luck than my Rey," Lady Durandal sighed tiredly. "Your son is at least visiting _women_. Rey has been spending much of his time with Shinn since he arrived with his sister and Captain Athha. The two have been gallivanting around the city and exploring the surrounding areas on horseback."

Ezalia smiled, somewhat amused. "His choices are becoming more and more limited with each passing day. I am trying to encourage Yzak to choose between the Labatt girl and the Todaka girl."

"The brunettes from the Azure and Chartreuse Seray?" Lady Amalfi asked, intrigued. She chuckled. "It seems that he has an interest in the dark-haired beauties."

Ezalia furrowed her eyebrows. Now that they mentioned it, that was true. She let out a small chuckle and lifted a hand to her chest. "Now I'm a bit insulted. I thought he would go for a fair-haired woman, just like his father."

"I was speaking to Advisor Simmons earlier today and she was telling me that men seem to a have a trend when it comes to the women they are attracted to," Lady Durandal piped. "It seems that their ideals are shaped by the women they are close to and around most often."

"That does make sense," Lady Amalfi agreed with a nod of her head.

Ezalia pursed her lips and leaned back against the stone railing. There was one other woman who had spent more time with her son in the last few years than even she had. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back towards the ocean. The one her son had spent much time with had long brown hair, fair skin, and calm, disciplined demeanor.

Their physical appearance might have matched with Yzak's ideals, but the volunteers could never be able to carry themselves the way her son's female secretary could.

"Now that I think about it," she murmured under her breath. "I do believe it does…"

* * *

"I don't believe it," Rey said as he shook his head. He bounced along on his horse beside Shinn as they rode up the path to the cliff, away from the town. "She actually let you ride it?"

Shinn sat up proudly on the horse with a golden colored hide. "Are you jealous?" Shinn smirked. "Cagalli said that Akatsuki needed some exercise."

Rey shook his head as he looked over at the black-haired young man beside him. "That is a Haumea Elite's war horse. You're a Red Knight. I just never thought I'd see the day when you'd be riding one of their war horses."

"Akatsuki is a great horse," Shinn said. "But have you seen Gaia?"

"Have I?" Rey choked out. "I've never seen such a huge horse!" he exclaimed. "And to think that someone as tiny as Stellar would be her rider…I was surprised she was even able to climb on so easily."

Shinn nodded in agreement. "I think that after having such a magnificent horse like Gaia, Stellar wouldn't want another. I wasn't surprised when Captain Haww said that Stellar brought Gaia with her to the Federation."

"So she did…," Rey murmured. He took a deep breath and gripped the reins of his horse. "Shinn…what do you think about it?"

"Thank about what?" the red-eyed heir asked.

"About Stellar going to the Federation," Rey clarified. "I was there when she told her brother and they were arguing about it. I'm not sure what to think."

Shinn lowered his eyes. "I would rather she stay in Orb," he said just loud enough for Rey to hear over the sound of the waves. "Here in Orb, she's happy." Rey nodded. Shinn inhaled and released a heavy breath. "At the same time…I wouldn't want to deny her past and that is something she may be able to regain by returning to the Federation."

Rey looked over at his friend. "Do you think she will return?"

"Of course," Shinn replied without a moment of hesitation. He turned and met Rey's gaze proudly. "Stellar will return. She has to. In fact, I wouldn't put it past her to run away if they tried to stop her," Shinn added. "She is Cagalli's sister, after all."

"That's good to hear…"

A look of relief washed over the blond heir's face followed by a look of fondness. Shinn tilted his head to the side, questioningly, but quickly shook off the look. Rey had spent some time with Stellar before he, Cagalli and Mayu arrived and he assumed that Rey and Stellar had become friends of some sort.

Shinn looked back at the path ahead of them. "There is nothing to worry about. Stellar is still a Haumea Elite. We cannot underestimate her resolve. She will return," he repeated. "Orb is her home…" he added softly.

"You sound very confident," Rey smiled as he looked over at the other young man.

Shinn nodded. His eyes glazed over as he looked out at the water to their side. "When she returns, we'll all go back to the island," he said softly. "And we'll spend a day at the water's edge once more…"

Rey nodded thoughtfully as he followed Shinn's gaze before turning back to him. As he looked at the red-eyed man's expression, his warm smile began to fade. That look was not unfamiliar to him and upon discovering it on Shinn's face, his heart began to twist.

Rey quickly lowered his eyes. "Shinn," he began seriously. He couldn't seem to stop himself. "I may have found my bride."

"Really?" The black-haired youth perked up in his seat. A wide smile graced his face as he looked back at his friend. "I'm happy for you," he beamed, making Rey tighten his grip on the reins. "Who is the lucky Elite?"

Rey could feel his blood pounding in his ears. What was he doing? Why was he telling Shinn this? "She's not a volunteer."

Shinn let out a chuckle and shook his head. "That doesn't matter," he said. "Not to me anyway."

"Would you really support me?" Rey asked hopefully. Shinn nodded. Did Rey really think that he wouldn't? They were friends, after all.

"Yes, of course, I would, Rey," Shinn assured him. "I'm sure whoever you choose-"

"It's Stellar."

A deafening silence slipped between them as Shinn's supportive look turned into one of concern and disbelief. Surely, Rey wasn't saying what he thought he was. "I'm sorry…" Shinn said as he shook his head slightly. "Can…can you repeat that? I think I misheard."

Rey took a deep breath. "I said that I like Stellar. Stellar Athha."

Shinn was suddenly at a loss of what to do. "Oh…" he said in a low voice. What else could he say?

Rey looked at Shinn beseechingly. "I spent some time with her here," Rey told Shinn. A small, thoughtful smile reached his face. "And she's very pleasant to be around. The more I think about her, the more..." Rey trailed off, trying to find the words. Shinn continued to stare at him blankly. "The more I think she would be a suitable bride."

"A suitable…" Shinn murmured. His eyes narrowed. "Rey, _how_!?" he choked out. "Stellar is as complicated a choice as one could get!"

For a moment, Rey looked hurt and Shinn was torn between irritation and guilt. Why did _Rey_ look hurt? He was the one… Shinn tore his eyes away from Rey. He was the one who _what_?

"It's still okay, isn't it?" Rey asked. "I know that she has particular issues right now, but I really like Stellar. I can't help but think about her with I'm with the others and…"

"No," Shinn said as he shook his head. "I understand, Rey." There was something special about the blonde Elite that had captured his attention. He was foolish to think that no one else had been captured as well.

"Is that…alright?" Rey asked once more. Shinn lifted his head and met Rey's gaze. The blonde's eyes squinted. "Are _you_ alright with this?"

No, he was not. "Yes," he lied. "Why wouldn't I be?" His chest was hurting. He offered Rey a smile. "Stellar is an excellent choice."

"I know," Rey beamed proudly. They began down the hill, back towards the main road. "I can't wait until she returns. I hope everything goes well. I'd like to ask her out and spend some more time with her…do you think she'll accept?"

Shinn kept an encouraging look on his face as he nodded. At the appropriate moments, let out mumbles of agreement and made approving motions with his head. All of Rey's ramblings, however, were lost to him.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Rey continued on.

Shinn nodded his head. "Of course," he answered automatically. They reached the main road and Shinn pulled his reins in the direction of the Azure Seray. "I should get going. We're expecting Athrun to arrive soon and I want to be there when he comes in."

Rey nodded understandingly. "I should return, as well," he agreed. Before he turned and headed in the opposite direction, he looked back at his companion. "Shinn," he called out. The black-haired knight looked over his shoulder. Rey smiled. "Thank you for supporting my decision."

His heart twisted and Shinn gave Rey a small nod of his head. He watched as Rey gently kicked the side of his horse and galloped off towards the city in the distance. Shinn gripped the reins in his hands and turned back towards the direction of the Seray, a feeling of anxiety welling up inside of him.

As he trotted along, he couldn't help but feel frustrated, but was unsure why exactly. It wasn't as if he had any claim to Stellar. They were friends…family at the most. There really was no reason for him to be against Rey's decision, was there?

His eyes lowered as he mulled over what had just happened. He hadn't even realized he had arrived at the front of the Seray estate until he felt the reins being unwound from his hands. His head snapped up and met Lt. Caldwell's eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, half-amused, half concerned. "You look distracted."

"Ah…sorry," Shinn said as he shook his head. He quickly unwrapped the reins from his hand and handed them to her. "I was just thinking…" his voice trailed off as he saw the familiar horse already being led into the stables further down the path. "Athrun…" he murmured. His eyes widened as he turned towards the Elite. "Has Athrun arrived?"

The woman nodded and gave him a smile. "Just a few minutes before you-"

"Thank you!" Shinn yelled his appreciation as he practically jumped off his Akatsuki and darted towards the house. The Elite chuckled as she watched him scramble up the stairs.

He burst through the doors and into the foyer, his eyes darting around for any sign of the blue-haired nobleman. He paused before the stairs, wondering whether Athrun had gone up the stairs or towards the dining hall.

He felt someone tug at his shirt sleeve and looked to the side. He hadn't even noticed Mayu standing there. "Shinn…"

"Mayu, how was the academy?" he smiled as he patted her head. "Ah, and do you know which way Athrun went?"

"Shinn," Mayu began hesitantly. Her eyes flickered up the stairs. "I think you should give them some time alone?"

Shinn tilted his head to the side. He followed her gaze up the stairs and shook his head. "I'm just going to go greet him," he assured her. He pulled his shirt sleeve away from her and headed up the stairs. "I won't be long."

Mayu bit her lower lip, but allowed her brother to go up the stairs. Shinn made his way to the third floor living quarters and towards Cagalli's room. As he approached, he could see the door was held open part way and he lifted his hand to knock.

He stopped just before he hit the wooden door.

Athrun was on sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, his legs on either side of a red and brown clad woman he had gathered in his arms. Her fingers were digging into his shirt as she buried her face in his shoulder. Muffled sobs filled the room as she shook in his embrace. "She's gone…" Shinn could make out. "What if they take her…?"

She was talking about Stellar. Shinn's eyes widened. It had been days since they arrived and Cagalli hadn't shown any sign of emotional distress. In fact, she had gone through her days as if everything were fine and that Stellar was on a mission for the Azure Seray. Shinn assumed that she was confident that Stellar would return.

Suddenly, Athrun had arrived and Cagalli broke down and Shinn couldn't help but be surprised. Had she been holding it in that entire time?

Beside her, Athrun's arms were trying to envelope Cagalli desperately against him. His eyes were shielded by his bangs as he hunched forward and pressed his head against hers. His own shoulders were trembling. He was whispering something in her ear, but Shinn couldn't make it out.

Shinn lowered his hand and turned his head away from the sight. Greeting Athrun could wait. As quietly as he could, he stepped back and moved away from the door to give them their privacy. He walked down the hall, his own concern about Rey's choice in bride forgotten as he entered his room.

With Cagalli in tears over Stellar's departure, he suddenly wasn't as confident that Stellar would return from the Federation. Shinn stopped in front of his window and leaned against the window sill as he watched the sun set over the water in the distance. He was sure that Stellar would _want _to return to Orb. He was even sure that she would come back no matter what.

What struck him was Cagalli's comment. "What if they take her?" He didn't think it meant stop Stellar from returning. Perhaps, what she was worried about was losing her sister permanently.

He suddenly wondered if Stellar would return to Orb as an Orb citizen or as a_ Federation_ princess. He let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes. Things were complicated once more.

* * *

Her face in the mirror was the same one that looked back at her so many times before. The same one she thought bared a striking resemblance to Cagalli, even though they were not related by blood. However, after her days in the castle and being bombarded with remnants of her past, she realized that the face in the mirror bared an even more striking resemblance to Lady Loussier, whose portrait she had spent hours staring at.

Stellar no longer had a doubt in her mind that she was related, by blood, to the King of the Atlantic Federation. Even though her childhood memories were hazy, they had still resurfaced and with them her own affirmations that she was King Murata's little sister.

The delight on his face when she called my 'Mura', the name she called him when she was a child, was nothing short of pure elation. He had wasted no time in showering her with things she would've had if she had never left. A large room in the castle, a large bed, a closet full of gowns and other fine wears. There was jewelry for her, land for her, he had even given her a horse.

While she appreciated all of that and was pleased that she had been welcomed so warmly into the royal court as a whole, she found herself disappointed that she was not able to accomplish her main goal: peace between her land of birth and the land where her life now belonged to.

The figure in the mirror looked down at the elaborate pink and white dress, the gown that the servants had selected for her to wear to dinner that evening with her brother. Stellar thought it was a bit much for a dinner, even if her brother was the king. Still, they did not give her much option.

The court there was not as relaxed as the one in Orb. The nobles were somewhat more foreboding and stern than the ones she had met in Plants. It was a different experience all together, but she had taken it as well as she could.

She had gone along with Sting and Auel on tours of the city and boat cruises down the river the castle overlooked. They had gone through every place they had ever played as children and spent a few days exploring the castle alone.

Stellar frowned. She had the distinct feeling they were trying to distract her.

"My lady," a muffled voice said from the door. Stellar turned around, her dress rustling as she stood up. "Dinner is served."

The young blonde took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She opened it and gave the servant a small bow before following her out into the hallway. As she walked around the gilded corridors with the faces of long gone ancestors looked down at her from their unmoving portraits.

She suddenly missed the warm halls of the Athha Estate and the portrait gallery that ended with her. She wondered if Cagalli would have a painting of Athrun, Shinn, and Mayu added, as they were now considered family. Cagalli had a portrait of the Kira, Stellar, and herself in the gallery as well.

Her musings ended as they reached the dining hall. The servant stepped back and one of the guards announced her entrance. Stellar took a deep breath and stepped into the dining hall.

She stopped two steps in. She had expected the dinner to be simply her and King Murata and a table of food for just the two of them. Instead, she found him standing proudly before her with the hall lined with the Federation's nobility. Her heart began to race.

"Mura…" she began carefully. "Why is everyone here?" she asked, confused.

"To celebrate," Murata told her proudly. "I apologize for not taking time to see to you for the last few days, my sister," he told her fondly. "I was preoccupied preparing all of this," he said as he raised his arms.

Stellar could feel the dread growing in the pit of her stomach. "All of this…?" she asked. _What is all of this?_

"Tonight, we celebrate your coronation!" Murata told her. Stellar couldn't stop her eyes from widening. "Tonight, we welcome home our princess."

* * *

**A.N.** – I was thinking of trying to alternate the chapters to focus on Y/S and S/S with more emphasis on Y/S throughout the story. Thank you to those who took my little poll. I appreciate your feedback. Thank you all very much for your patience and for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Though the Heavens Fall**

_Chapter Seven_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The sky was painted orange and fading into purple outside his window. Shinn stretched his arms over his head as he crinkled his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. From the look of the sky outside and the low rumbling coming from his stomach, he deduced that he had probably missed dinner with the Elites.

He stood up and made his way to his partially open door. The third floor hall was quiet. Mayu's door was closed, but he could see some light escaping from the gap between the door and floor. Several steps down, he walked past Stellar's vacant room and resisted the urge to wander back in and wonder when she'd return.

Another few steps and he reached Cagalli and Athrun's room. The door was closed and no sounds were coming from within. Part of him was relieved; at least she was no longer crying. Seeing that woman who had once deflected his sword so easily, with a _hair stick_, in tears was unsettling.

Shinn turned towards the stairs and began his way down. The second floor was a bit livelier, though not by much. He could hear some of the Rouge Elites talking and walking in between rooms as he rounded the banister and continued down the stairs. He reached the empty foyer and wandered towards the dining hall.

The Elites were rather good about taking care of their own and through association; Shinn was now considered extended family. He had no doubt that he'd find some food set aside for him in the kitchen and calmly wandered into the dining hall.

A cool, evening breeze brushed against his skin as his eyes wandered to the open doors leading out the veranda. Even in the dimming sunlight, he could clearly make out Athrun seated on top of the stone railing. The blue-haired noble had one arm across his lap while the other played with the rim of an empty wine glass resting in front of him. His face was turned towards the ocean and sunset in the distance.

Hesitantly, Shinn approached the older man. Athrun seemed to be lost in thought. Shinn made it to the threshold of the doors before Athrun spoke up.

"Did you know that when I married Cagalli," he began softly, his eyes still looking out towards the water. "And when all that hung between us had been sorted, I thought I'd never have to feel this ache in my heart again until the day we parted worlds?" he asked. Emerald eyes lowered down to the empty wine glass as Athrun smiled sadly. "Then I saw her cry…helpless to stop her pain…and the ache returned, Shinn. I never expected this."

Shinn lowered his eyes shamefully. "I didn't know how she felt, Athrun. When we arrived and they told us the news, she seemed so confident. I thought she was certain that Stellar would return…I had no idea it was unsettling her that much inside."

Athrun smiled warmly. "That is the kind of woman she is. She is strong and for the sake of others will bare a burden on her own." He shifted on the stone railing and faced Shinn. "But I am pleased that she cried in front of me," he admitted. Shinn raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It means that I am her pillar. That when she needs to release her burden, she trusts that I will help carry it. Knowing she trusts me like that…." He trailed off with a small smile on his face. "Knowing that by simply being there I can give her some comfort…."

Across from him, his heir took a few steps forward. "I wish I could've helped her."

Athrun tilted his head to the side and gave him an amused smile. "Cagalli or Stellar?"

The black-haired knight's head shot up as red eyes widened. Traces of a warm flush reached his pale face as he met Athrun's gaze. "Both!" he exclaimed quickly. "Of course, I don't want either Cagalli or Stellar to be separated. I especially didn't want Stellar to lea-"

He snapped his mouth shut before he could continue. Athrun leaned forward knowingly. "You didn't want Stellar to what?" he asked carefully. Shinn lowered his head to avoid the nobleman's sharp eyes. Athrun let out a heavy sigh and lifted the wine glass from its spot beside him. He tapped the stone railing with his hand to beckon the younger knight over. "You worry too much, Shinn. It's not good for you," Athrun told him as Shinn made tentative steps forward. "Stellar will come home."

A small snort came from Shinn's lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But which home will she come to?"

"Whichever one she wants," Athrun shrugged. "In many ways, Stellar takes after her sister. Like Cagalli, she is not one to give up what she loves so easily. Orb has been her home for a good portion of her life. Cagalli and Kira have been her family. She would not give them up so easily."

"And what if she decides that she can be of more use as a princess in the Federation, Athrun?" Shinn snapped as he narrowed his eyes. "Orb and the Federation are on the brink of war and we both know that Stellar is willing to make herself a bargaining chip for the sake of Orb and her family."

"If Stellar truly wants to take on the title of a Federation princess and remain there, what choice do we have left but to respect her decision?" Athrun prodded. "It is already a difficult decision to make and if her loved ones went against it, wouldn't that put Stellar in a more painful position?"

Shinn looked down at the stone pavement beneath him and glared. Of course, Athrun was right. It wouldn't be an easy decision for Stellar and if there was no one who supported her decision, it would cut her deeply.

Beside him, he heard Athrun shift. A hand reached his back and gave it a comforting pat. "It'll work out, Shinn. Have some faith Stellar," he told him. "Do you how Kira took it?"

"Terribly," Shinn replied quickly. "Rey was visiting the Azure Seray when Stellar told Kira and they had a screaming match about it. Kira's convinced that they're going to hold Stellar hostage or something. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything about it."

"Cagalli said that Stellar was sent to the Federation on official orders. Kira understands he cannot go against them," Athrun reasoned. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "It must be difficult for Kira, as well. One sister married into Plants. The other may leave for the Federation. It doesn't seem fair to him. He's only had his sisters for a few years and he has no other siblings. All three of them are very close…to have them both taken away…any man would be at his wit's end."

"Rey said that they were arguing rather intensely about it," Shinn murmured.

Athrun glanced down at the younger man. "Speaking of Rey, do you know he and the other bachelors are doing?"

Dutifully Shinn nodded. He straightened up and turned to face Athrun, as if giving him a formal report. "From what I have gathered, three of the bachelors have already singled out one volunteer. Things are going smoothly for two of them and some Haumea Elite have been saying that they're probably going to propose soon."

The green-haired man nodded thoughtfully. "That's good to hear…" he trailed off. His eyebrows furrowed. "I assume the only bachelor who hasn't selected a volunteer is Yzak," he stated.

Predictably, Shinn nodded his head in confirmation. "He has approached two Elite volunteers more often, recently, but there is no news of a particular favorite. Dearka says that they have mostly had lunch in silence."

"Typical Yzak," Athrun sighed as he lifted his hand to the bridge of his nose and squeezed it. He'd have to speak to Yzak soon. "And Rey?" he asked. He lowered his hand and looked at Shinn. The younger knight's red eyes darkened as his lips pursed into a tight line. Athrun raised an eyebrow. "He choice displeases you," he deduced.

Shinn's lips turned downward. "Rey has absolutely no idea what he's getting himself into."

Athrun jerked his head back, surprised at Shinn's blunt statement. "Do you think he chose a volunteer who would not suit him and the provisions well?"

Shinn's arms dropped to his sides, exasperated. "He hasn't chosen a _volunteer _at all!" he exclaimed. "He picked the most complicated Elite he could!"

The green-eyed nobleman narrowed his eyes. Surely, Rey didn't have his sights on another captain, did he? Two were married, Dearka was, as it was known to practically everyone who knew him, almost stalking Captain Haww, Mana was old enough to be Rey's grandmother – though Athrun would never say such a thing out loud, and the very idea of Captain Badriguel even giving the young blond the time of day was almost laughable.

Who else was left-

Suddenly, Shinn noticed Athrun sit up straight. The formerly amused look on his face had vanished into a serious look as his eyes locked on to Shinn's. "_Stellar_?" he asked, already dreading the affirmative response from Shinn.

The response came in the form of gritted teeth and diverted eyes. Athrun ran a hand down his face as he slumped back. "What is wrong with us?" Athrun groaned tiredly. "Why can't Plants men ever make easy choices? Why must we make things so difficult?"

"I told him Stellar wasn't the ideal choice considering her situation right now, but he was barely listening," Shinn grumbled as he crossed his arms once more. "He's certain that she'll return and everything will go along smoothly from there."

Athrun looked down at the younger man. "Has he told anyone else?"

"No," Shinn replied. "He hasn't announced it formally, probably because Stellar is not here."

"But you are sure he plans on asking her?"

"Yes."

"And no one else knows?" Athrun persisted.

"No one else," Shinn assured him.

"Does anyone suspect _anything_?" Athrun stressed.

Shinn shook his head. "Not that we know of," he replied easily.

Athrun continued his questioning with one more inquiry. "And does it bother you that Rey is so fond of Stellar?"

Without letting his mind settle on the question, Shinn replied. "Of course!"

As a triumphant look graced Athrun's face, Shinn's paled. "I see."

"You misunderstand!" Shinn retaliated quickly. "She is a friend and Cagalli's sister! I just don't want things to be made more difficult for her!" he insisted.

Athrun chuckled. "Shinn-"

"Why did you even ask me that question!?" the younger man said as he threw his arms in the air. "I know what you're thinking, Athrun! It's not like that -"

"Shinn," Athrun cut him off calmly. "No man allows a woman he barely knows into his bedroom if he didn't feel _something_ for her."

Shinn's face reddened. "I told you, just came to get me for a picnic and was waiting!"

Athrun let out a heavy sigh and slid off the railing. He reached over as he passed Shinn and patted the young man on the shoulder. "If Rey truly has his sights set on Stellar, I advise you to settle your own feelings quickly."

"Athrun-"

"Get something to eat and then get some rest," the green-haired man said as he walked past Shinn and headed into the dining hall.

"Athrun," he called out, making the older man pause in mid step. Shinn took a step forward. "Don't…don't tell anyone."

The corners of Athrun's lips curled upwards. "I won't," he assured him. "I'll be too busy to do so. I need to go the palace to greet everyone and then go visit Kira." Athrun let out a tired sigh. "I'm going to retire for the night, Shinn. My wife needs me. I only came down to get something to eat and drink while she's sleeping. I advise you to do the same before going to bed."

Shinn nodded his head watched Athrun enter the dim hall. The lone, used table setting that had been left unattended at one end of the long dining table was still waiting to be cleaned up. Athrun began to gather the dishes together to bring to the kitchen, when the sound alerted the Elite still in the kitchen.

The door flew open and Juri stuck her head out. She raced in, assuring him that they'll take care of the dishes, before handing him a plate of food.

"In case she wakes up and is hungry," Juri insisted. "Kebabs are her favorite. Don't put the hot sauce on until she's ready to eat them."

Athrun smiled and thanked her before taking the plate and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Her body never felt as heavy as she fell back against the soft cushions of her massive bed. Around her, she could make out the layers of cloth that flew up as she landed on the bed. Her arms were spread on either side of her as she closed her eyes tiredly.

"Your highness?" a muffled voice asked outside her door. Stellar lifted an arm and rested it over her eyes. Didn't she just tell the maid that she was fine for the rest of the evening. "Your highness, do you need any assistance?"

"Stellar is fine!" the maroon-eyed blonde yelled as she sat up. She brushed off the full skirt of her dress as she rose and headed towards the door. Letting out a heavy sigh, she opened the door just enough to meet the servant's eyes. "Stellar does not need assistance the rest of the evening. Servants are all dismissed for the night."

The servant looked at her hesitantly. "If you are sure, your highness…"

"Stellar is positive," the blonde insisted. The older woman outside her door gave her a bow of her head before scurrying away. The door closed behind her and Stellar leaned back against it.

She was fine with accepting help earlier to get her hair and make-up done, but now all she wanted to do was throw her heavy dress to on the floor with her already discarded shoes, and go to sleep.

Tiredly, Stellar trudged to the vanity as she plucked out the pins that were stuck in her hair. She placed them neatly on the surface of the table before running her hands through her unraveling locks and recounting the draining events of that night.

A coronation. _Her_ coronation. What had her brother been thinking?

She could still feel her heart quickening as it did when she entered the room. As if it weren't beating rapidly already, the sudden sensation of dozens of pairs of eyes on her only added to her nervousness. She could feel the uncertainty in the room; the confusion and the eager anticipation for a new princess.

Faces she had been introduced to earlier that week looked at her. Everyone from nobility to the royal family's priest, who would lead the coronation, was there. She suddenly wished she had some of Cagalli's grace in such a situation. She had seen her sister's reaction to Athrun's proposal several months earlier and how Cagalli had bought herself more time.

It was the only thing Stellar could think of to do. A glance in her biological brother's direction assured her that she would receive no help from him. He was standing to the side, beaming proudly, seemingly without a doubt in his mind that she would gladly accept her title as princess.

It would break his heart to out-rightly refuse and she couldn't bring herself to do that. At the same time, she knew she wasn't ready to become first-in-line to throne of Federation. Stellar's mind reeled and for a short moment, she thought of fleeing.

The thought was quickly pushed aside. She was still Haumea Elite and Haumea Elite didn't simply fee when things became difficult. Cagalli and her sisters would be ashamed.

She hid her trembling hands against her as best as she could as she lifted her head proudly and bowed to the people in the room.

"Stellar thanks everyone who has come tonight. It is a great honor to be crowned a princess of the Federation," she began. Silently, she hoped her voice wasn't trembling. "Though Stellar is of royal blood and was born on Federation soil, Stellar does not know any of the necessary things for such a prestigious position."

Murata had interjected, hoping she was speaking from modesty rather than leading to a rejection. "It is fine, Stellar. You will have formal lessons and you will learn all you need to know in the coming days."

She turned towards him and met his gaze. She gave him an apologetic bow of her head as his expression saddened. "Stellar is afraid Stellar cannot accept the position," she told him truthfully. "If Stellar is to accept, Stellar will accept as a woman worthy of being a princess to this country, not simply because of blood relation."

Murata's eyes crinkled up. "Stellar-"

With her head still bowed, Stellar quickly continued. "When Stellar joined the Haumea Elite, it was only after Stellar passed a series of tests to prove Stellar's worth to the Elite. It was only when Stellar passed that both Stellar and the Elite felt Stellar was ready. Stellar will not become a princess until Stellar feels Stellar is ready for the position. To do so otherwise will make Stellar a weakness to the kingdom and to the family."

She wasn't sure if her reasoning was acceptable, but at the time, it was the only reason that came to mind other than flat out rejection. The court had grown silent and Stellar had struggled to keep from shifting awkwardly while waiting for a response.

It was her brother's voice that broke through the silence and, rather than laced with disappointment or anger, he sounded proud.

"Your reasoning shows your concern for the Federation and the seriousness in which you take the position, my sister," Murata told her as he stepped forward. Stellar lifted her head as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I understand that you do not wish to burden us with an unprepared princess and I am sure that the court agrees with your decision to wait until you are ready to be officially crowned."

As Murata made the announcement to the court, Stellar could only smile weakly as they agreed on the decision. She had only bought herself time, but time was better than nothing.

The young blonde looked at herself in the mirror. Her short hair fell around her in mild disarray and she let out a heavy breath. To make matters worse, even though she and her brother were in the same room the entire night, she never had a chance to speak to him privately regarding the situation with Orb.

A small knock echoed through her room once more and Stellar let out a groan. She turned sharply towards the door and shot it a glare as she straightened up and stalked over. "Stellar said everyone is dismissed! Stellar doesn't need a maid's assistance!"

There was a pause. "I'm not a maid, Stellar," a slightly amused voice replied from the other side.

Stellar's eyes widened as her arm shot out and grabbed the door. She quickly unlocked it and swung it open. Murata was standing in front of her, giving her a weak smile. "Mura!"

"Are the maids really bothering you?" he asked curiously.

Stellar shook her head. "No, but Stellar can get ready by herself."

His smile widened a bit. "Good," he said. He glanced over her shoulder and then back at her. "Do you have a moment? I would like to speak to you."

Her heart nearly shot up to her throat. He wanted to speak to her? This was the chance she was waiting for. She nodded her head vigorously as she stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. Murata fidgeted nervously as his sister closed the door behind him and motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs of her waiting room.

He passed one of her discarded shoes on the ground and smiled slightly. Stellar smiled weakly as she rushed in to scoop it up and put it aside. "Stellar's feet started to hurt."

"Ah…" he nodded understandingly. He glanced around the room. "How do you like the room?"

"The room is very nice," Stellar told him earnestly. "Stellar likes the decorations of the room."

"But not as much as you like your room back in Orb?" Murata asked softly. Stellar paused where she stood by a chair. Her bother had yet to take a seat and stood just in front of a sofa.

The blonde took a deep breath. "Stellar has three rooms in Orb. One in the Azure Seray Stellar shares with Stellar's Elite sister. Stellar also has a room at the Rouge Seray, in the family level, and Stellar has a bedroom at the family estate."

"Family estate…" Murata trailed off, feeling somewhat disappointed. Wasn't the castle they were in right then count as her family estate? He shook his head to clear his mind. "I came to apologize," he said as he straightened up before her. "I've been so wrapped up in preparing a coronation for you that I never even spoke to you about it. I never even thought you'd decline the crown."

Stellar's maroon eyes lowered. "Stellar is sorry…"

"No," Murata shook his head. "I am the one who put you in such a position. I was so eager to have you back. You're the only family I have left, Stellar, I was blinded by that." She shifted awkwardly. She may be the only family he had left, but she had additional family in Orb. "I know you do not feel you are princess material, Stellar, but I cannot just let you leave."

Her eyes went wide as her head shot up. They bore into his eyes as her pale hands gripped the back of the chair she stood behind. "What-"

A hand silenced her. "I cannot force you to choose one family over the other, Stellar. Your family in Orb took care of you and clearly loved you. They are a part of you and for that, I am eternally grateful to them." Stellar remained where she stood. "But, you and I are the only members of our family left and I cannot, both as your brother and as the monarch of the Federation, allow you to deny your heritage here and cut off ties."

Stellar's face showed clear discomfort. "But Stellar is a Haumea Elite," she said softly. "Stellar-"

"I know," her brother assured her. "I do not wish for you to deny your family in Orb, either. I am grateful that for the care they have given you."

Silence settled between them. Stellar's struggled to come up with a reasonable solution, but nothing came to mind. "What happens, then?" she asked quietly.

Murata took a deep breath. "I wish to go to Orb and meet your family there." Stellar's head shot up, her eyes wide with surprise. "Surely, there must be something we can work out."

The blonde looked at him curiously. "Can Mura do that?"

He chuckled and smiled. "I am the king, I can do what I want," he assured her. "It will also be a good excuse to do some international relations with Orb," he added. He gave her a hopeful smile. "After much thought…I do not want my sister torn between two warring nations."

Her heart leapt. That was what she had wanted to hear since she arrived. A squeal escaped her lips as she rushed forward and threw her arms around her brother's neck, completely forgetting of his status. "Thank you, Mura!"

The blond man was taken aback at first, but slowly smiled before wrapping his arms around his sister's tiny frame. She began to blabber about how he'd enjoy Onogoro and that he'd get along with her other siblings, as well as assuring him that Orb will be pleased to work through any issues that stand between them and peace.

Murata nodded and gently pushed her away. "Do not get your hopes up. If I do not deem your brother and sister worthy or find that they treat you badly in anyway, I will bring you back here."

Stellar nodded understandingly. "Mura will like Cagalli and Kira! And Auntie and Uncle and Stellar's other sisters!" she insisted.

Murata nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "Get some rest. In a few days, we will head back to Orb." She escorted her brother to the door and gave him one final, thankful embrace before letting him leave.

As the door closed behind him, Murata straightened his jacket and stepped into the hall.

"Your Highness, are you sure this is what you desire? The alliance may not be pleased that you are considering peace with Orb," Djibril's voice said behind him.

Murata continued walking, knowing that the nobleman would follow without question. "My main concern is keeping the Federation together and my sister is the only other person, aside from myself, who can carry on the blood line. Keeping her close is more important that the alliance right now. This is also a golden opportunity, Djibril," Murata said as he turned the corner. "Ties with Orb and Plants would prove more fruitful than ties with the other nations."

"They are both strong military and economic powers…" Djibril conceded. "If you are sure, Your Highness."

"Arrange to have us leave in a week's time," Murata said as they reached the stairs that lead to his private quarters. He stopped and turned around to face the aging man. "And prepare gifts for Queen of Orb, each Captain of the Serays, as well as specific ones for Stellar's family. We need their cooperation if Stellar will one day accept her royal title."

Djibril bowed from the waist respectfully. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Lastly, make sure Sting and Auel remain at her side. Stellar_ must_ be kept safe," he stressed. His eyes narrowed. "She is the only chance we have at an heir."

* * *

The tall, blond man stretched his arms over his head as yet let out another yawn. He would've been pleased to remain in his comfortable guest bed, but that would mean missing the morning meal and being late for his 'surprise' visit to see his beloved Haumea Elite Captain.

According to his inside sources within the Azure Seray – for women who were so loyal, they had no qualms with giving him information the encouraged his behavior towards their captain – Miriallia and part of her Seray would have a joint training session with some of Cagalli's Elites later that morning.

Dearka nearly rubbed his hands together in glee. He would simply volunteer his services as a Red Knight to help with the training session and get to spend some time with Miriallia. In the brief moments where she was resting, sweaty and panting from her training, he would casually sweep in for a light caress or a small kiss. Of course, that was provided, she didn't completely ban him from the training session.

His failsafe was Cagalli allowing him to participate as through her husband, she had knowledge of Red Knights and their training regiment. He would be able to provide some assistance, he was sure.

As he walked into the dining room, it seemed that he was the last of the Plants guests to arrive. Everyone was sitting around the long dining table, chattering excitedly about something. Everyone except for a solemn looking Yzak. Dearka smirked. He was sure that if Yzak's mother wasn't sitting at the table, the solemn look on Yzak's face would've been a menacing scowl.

Dearka pulled out a chair for himself. "Everyone is lively today," he said as one of the servants brought him a plate. "Am I missing something?"

Rey, who was sitting across from him smiled brightly. "Lord Zala arrived yesterday and will be dropping by the palace today."

A chuckle left the tan man's lips as he brought his fork to his mouth. "So soon? I was sure that he'd attach him to Cagalli for a few days to make up for the time they were apart."

"Athrun is a dutiful man, Dearka," Ezalia told him as she sat to his left. She buttered a piece of bread calmly as she spoke. "He is doing his duties and his wife more than understands."

The blond nodded understandingly as he cut apart the meat on his plate. His mind drifted off to thoughts about what that day held for him and was silently pleased that he had the next few days off. If he were lucky, he'd be able to spend the day of rest with Miriallia. Grinning stupidly to himself, he almost failed to hear Yzak speak up beside him.

"Mother, if you'll excuse me for the meal," the silver-haired man began, already pushing back his chair. Ezalia opened her mouth to reply, when another voice cut through the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" Athrun beamed from the door way. The men around the table stood up, greeting him warmly as he entered the room and extended his hand to the other nobles.

"Athrun, you're early!" Lady Durandal gasped, pleasantly surprised. "We thought you'd come by later today."

"Have a seat a join us, Athrun," her husband urged as he motioned to one of the empty chairs around the table. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline the meal," Athrun said amiably as he patted his stomach. "I had breakfast at the Seray with Cagalli, before she left for training this morning."

The dark haired man laughed as he returned to his seat. "You must be disappointed."

Athrun kept a smile on his face as he reached the spot beside Yzak and placed a hand firmly on the silver-haired noble's shoulder. "Both my lovely wife and I are duty-bound, but not to worry," he assured them as his hand began to squeeze Yzak's shoulder. "I will see her in the evening."

"Yzak, aren't you going to sit?" Ezalia asked sharply from her seat. "Surely, you can't leave now that Athrun has just arrived."

"Yes, my friend," Athrun said as piercing green eyes bore into Yzak's blue ones. "Have a seat." Their eyes fought an unseen battle for just a moment before Yzak hesitantly returned to his chair.

Athrun took a seat beside him. As he cheerfully spoke to the other nobles, Yzak silently cursed the blue-haired man. No words needed to be spoken. Athrun's eyes were very clear. He new that Shiho had been sent back to Plants and was clearly not happy with it.

As breakfast ended around them and the nobles filtered away one by one, Yzak found himself left with Athrun and his mother. The silver-haired woman wore a tight lipped frown as she seemed to complain to blue-haired nobleman.

"Even Rey has informed us that he has singled out a bride, thought the details need to be worked out," Ezalia lamented as she stood near them, beside the balcony doors. "It is only Yzak who hasn't said a word."

"I was told that he has narrowed his choices down, hasn't he?" Athrun asked, feigning naivety.

Ezalia let out a heavy sigh. "Do speak to him, Athrun, he's known you the longest. Perhaps you can be of some assistance?"

A more than pleased look graced Athrun's face. "Of course, my lady, you know I would be most happy to give any assistance," he replied as one arm rose and rested casually around Yzak's tense shoulders. A wide smile was still on his face as he looked at Yzak. "Come, Yzak, we should go for a ride and talk."

Yzak opened his mouth. "Really, Athrun, I'd rather not trouble-" he began with gritted teeth, just before his mother cut him off.

"Lovely! Yzak, do be more grateful to Athrun," she scolded lightly, though seemingly pleased that Athrun agreed to 'speak' to her son. "He has experience on the matter and I'm sure his guidance will be of help to your current situation."

Athrun could almost feel the anger radiating off his friend at the word 'situation'. Bidding the noblewoman a pleasant good-bye, Athrun excused them and lead Yzak out of the dining hall. "Come, Yzak," Athrun said pleasantly.

As they reached an empty hall, Yzak opened his mouth to begin to rid himself of Athrun. Before a single word could leave his mouth, the blue-haired nobleman whirled around. Yzak's eyes barely had time to widen before a fist slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him.

He stumbled back, his arms immediately clutching his stomach as he coughed. Shocked eyes immediately narrowed into a vicious glare as he righted himself in front of Athrun. "Have you lost your mind, Zala!?" he spat out. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"What do you think _you're_ doing!?" Athrun growled back.

Yzak shot him another glare. "I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Don't try to feed me that dribble!" Athrun hissed. "You know damn well that I'm talking about Shiho!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Yzak growled. "Shiho was sent back to Orb because it was decided that she would be of more help-"

"Shiho already tried that pathetic excuse-"

"Then are you too stupid to understand, Zala!?" Yzak snapped.

Athrun's eyes narrowed. He took a step closer, his eyes burning holes into Yzak's as he faced him. "The only one who is too stupid to understand here is you, Yzak," he said in a low voice. "Do you seriously think there is any benefit from sending the woman you love away?"

A brief flicker of unreadable emotion broke through Yzak's stone mask. He felt his heart twist at the thought of Shiho and love. Regardless, he did not back down from Athrun. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied coldly.

He pushed Athrun to the side and stepped around him. Athrun turned around. "Then why haven't you chosen a wife, yet, Yzak?" Athrun asked coldly. "You've been here quite some time. Even the younger grooms have someone in mind."

Yzak stopped a few paces from him. He let out a snort, but didn't look back. "I am merely weighing my options."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" another voice asked. Yzak turned his attention towards the blond man walking down the stairs from the hall. Dearka held his coat in one hand. "It must be a coincidence, then, that the two women you've selected so far mirror her hair color."

As Dearka reached the two other men, Yzak snarled at him. "You have no place to criticize your captain-"

"I'm off duty," Dearka cut him off quickly as he raised his hands. "I'm saying it as a friend."

"You are a Red Knight," Yzak hissed. "You are _never_ off duty."

"Clearly, your unsorted feelings for Shiho are hindering you from _your_ duty, Yzak," Athrun said behind him. Yzak turned around and shot him a skeptical glare.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Are you that in deep a denial that I need to break it down and explain it to you?" Athrun frowned. "You are clearly in love with Shiho and because of that, you are torn between love and duty. Due to your love for Shiho, you cannot bring yourself to marry another woman."

Yzak's cold blue eyes grew even colder. "You've lost your mind, Zala," he spat out.

Dearka let out a heavy sigh. "Then _why _haven't you chosen, yet, Yzak? It's odd, no matter how you look at it. You are not a captain for nothing. You're a painfully punctual, no non-sense person. Under normal circumstances, if they told you to get a wife for the sake of Plants, you'd already be married or at the very least, engaged. Yet, here we are, after several weeks in Plants, and you haven't even so much as spoken to a woman more than two or three times."

Yzak remained standing where he was, his chest rising and falling with heavy breathes. Athrun took a step closer. "You sent Shiho away because you couldn't bear to have her by your side when you're trying to marry another woman."

A low growl escaped Yzak's throat as his hands rose and clutched the sides of his head. "Enough! I've heard enough from you both!" he yelled. "You're both insane if you think for a moment that I think of Shiho as any thing more than my secretary!"

Before the other two could respond, Yzak stormed past Dearka and up the stairs. The two looked at each other, faintly hearing the sound of Yzak's door slam, as the silence settled around them.

Inside his clean and orderly room, Yzak locked the door behind him and began pacing the cold marble floor. His hands were shaking with fury at the ridiculous assumptions his fellow Red Knights made. So what if they had known him since before they could even walk? What did it matter that for a good portion of their lives, they had almost always been side by side and probably knew him better than his own mother?

They had no right to bring up such wild, _unrealistic _accusations about love that threatened the duty he lived for. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his usually kept silver hair and stomped to the armoire that kept his clothes. He threw open the doors and shuffled through the various, neatly ironed pieces in search of something to go riding in.

The sound of shuffling stopped as his eyes settled on the crisp white uniform jacket of a Red Knight Captain. Blue orbs lingered on the lopsided pins gracing the left breast pocket. He could still remember the feeling of her small, but strong hands fixing the pins as he stood before her.

Silently, a hand rose and ran over the lopsided pins and ribbons. His eyes squinted as his fist grasped the pins and pulled them and the jacket slowly from its wooden hanger. It had been the last thing of his she touched before she left.

He felt his back lean against the solid wood of the armoire before he slid down against it and sat on floor. The white jacket crumbled over his lap as his hands grasped at its fabric tightly. His brought the pins to his lips and stared blankly ahead of him, wondering who would fix his pins when Shiho was no longer able to.

* * *

The purple-eyed brunette had a look of utmost concentration on his face as he focused on the documents he was pouring through within the walls of the massive temple library. Athrun smiled to himself as he approached him, not bothering to make a sound before he tapped his brother-in-law in the shoulder.

Kira jerked up, a smile immediately reaching his face as he rose from his seat to greet Athrun with a brotherly embrace. "What are you doing here?" he chuckled as he ushered the other man outside. "Shouldn't you be stalking my sister?"

Athrun let out a heavy sigh. "Does everyone believe that I cannot go a moment without Cagalli if I do not need to?"

"It's more a known fact," Kira grinned.

Athrun chuckled. "I actually came to pray to my in-laws," he admitted. "So I thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing. I figured you'd be here."

Kira nodded and smiled weakly. "Just trying to get my mind off of the situation right now…" he replied. "I take it you've spoken to Cagalli already?"

Athrun nodded as they began to walk around the inner court yard. "I couldn't do much for her, besides sit there and hold her, I'm afraid," he said in a low, disappointed voice. "I'm glad I was able to come as soon as I did…Gods know she was holding so much in."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "I didn't know what else to say. I was rather afraid to speak to her further…I'm barely able to grasp it myself."

"How are you holding up?" Athrun asked. "Stellar is your sister, too."

"Terribly," Kira admitted with a frown. "If I could ban her from going, I would."

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Athrun asked with a raised eyebrow. Kira shrugged. The blue-haired nobleman let out a heavy breath. "I know it must be difficult for you to see your sisters leave."

"It was different with you," Kira insisted. Athrun gave him a look of disbelief, as if to remind him that he had punched him when he found out. "It is," Kira frowned. "At least with Cagalli, I knew she would be in good hands with you and if not, I would see to it personally that she was."

Athrun rolled his eyes, but tugged on the collar of his shirt none-the-less. "Thank you…"

"It's different with Stellar. She may have gone for the familiar reason of duty and what not, but I do not know what the future will hold for her in the Federation," Kira continued. "It would be hard to accept if she decides to stay there and becoming a princess or whatever she is to them. If she decided to go down that path, I'd try to support her, but if they forced her to…I don't know what I'd do. I'm only one man."

Athrun let out a chuckle. "You are Kira Yamato, you are not simply one man," he smirked. Kira let out a small laugh before looking sadly in front of him.

"I just want her to come home."

"Cagalli does as well," Athrun added. "It's killing me to see her like this…"

"I understand, she is my sister," Kira pointed out.

Athrun let out a small cough and looked away casually. "Speaking of sisters," he began carefully. "_Lacus_ is like a sister to me."

Kira kept a pleasant smile on his face, though already knew where the conversation was heading upon the mention of her name. "How is she doing? I understand that these times are not easy for her considering Orb's situation."

Athrun took a deep breath and exhaled as he nodded his head. "She is fine and is more than ready to provide support to Orb. The Supreme Council had much to say on the matter, but in the end, Lacus made the final decision. The Supreme Council has slowly come to accept it."

Kira smiled softly. "I wish she were not in such a position."

"Hmm…well, for the sake of strengthening ties with Orb, I've done what I could to coax her into returning." Beside Athrun, Kira's eyes widened and looked at him, surprised. A small blush was traced across his face before he looked down.

"Tell me that it is purely for political reasons."

"Officially perhaps," Athrun mused. Kira frowned.

"Athrun, I do not know how many times I must tell you this, but Lacus and I-"

"There are worse things a man can do than fall in love with a queen of an allied country," Athrun cut him off with a thoughtful smile. Kira let out a heavy breath and shook his head.

"Athrun, Lacus and I are just friends," he insisted. "It would be troublesome for her and her position if she became…attached to someone like myself. Many suitors who are a better candidate for her king would be turned away if she became attached."

Athrun gave the brown-haired man a look of disbelief. "Kira, can you honestly tell me that you would be able to accept Lacus with another man? I know her very well and know for a fact that she is quite taken with you."

"That doesn't matter-"

"Do you not care about her?"

"I care very much for Lacus!" Kira defended himself quickly. His eyes narrowed as he looked away. "But I am not…good enough. Lacus is a _queen_, Athrun. I am not even of any noble blood. Do you honestly believe that Plants will accept me as the queen's consort? My parents run a chocolate shop!"

"And your sister is a Rouge Seray Captain and heir to a strong political legacy. You are not just some random temple aid, Kira. You rank highly in the military and are a scholar!" Athrun reminded him.

"Athrun," Kira told him sternly as they arrived back at the front of the library. "Please let it drop," he said with a silent plea.

Athrun met Kira's gaze. "Do you at least feel anything for her, Kira?" he asked seriously. "I've seen her practically dancing at the thought of you. I would hate for her to find out that you do not feel the same way."

"I don't know," Kira admitted quietly. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I honestly do not know."

Athrun pursed his lips and lowered his head. "If she comes, she _will _come see you," he told him truthfully. "Be on your toes then." Kira nodded. Athrun lifted hand and placed in on Kira's shoulder. "I also wanted to know if you'd like to join Cagalli, Mayu, Shinn and myself for dinner tomorrow night. We are celebrating Mayu's acceptance into the music school."

Kira offered Athrun a small smile and nodded. "I'd be happy to."

"Good," Athrun said as he patted Kira's shoulder and lowered his hand. "I should go. I still have to go to the music school and complete the paperwork as her legal guardian. We'll send you the details of the dinner later."

Kira gave him and nod and watched as Athrun headed back out of the temple grounds.

* * *

Dust flew into the air as Dearka's body hit the ground with a thud. To the side, Cagalli let out a snort and crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, Dearka, it's obvious that you are not trying."

"You're asking the impossible of me, Captain," he said casually as he pushed himself back up and didn't bother to dust off his clothes. Across from him, still in a position to attack or defend if necessary, was Miriallia. "I couldn't possibly lay a threatening hand on my Miriallia."

"I'm not _your _Miriallia!" she hissed as her face reddened with embarrassment It wasn't as if her 'relationship' with the Red Knight was a secret, but she didn't parade it around for everyone to acknowledge. She jerked forward and Dearka barely managed to side step her attack.

"I am trying, you know," Dearka assured her.

"Lies!" Miriallia shouted. She delivered a kick only to stop before it actually made contact with Dearka's defense and shot her arm forward instead. Dearka stumbled back, still smiling as he clutched his stomach.

"I love you, too."

"Cagalli, this was a mistake!" Miriallia growled, taking a step back.

"No, it's not," Cagalli insisted. "This is a good change to spar with someone who was trained with a different fighting style. Dearka just isn't trying," she frowned as she shot the blond-haired man a glare. "Unarmed combat is not Miriallia's specialty, Dearka. You are clearly holding yourself back. That will do more harm than good."

"You can't honestly believe I'd hit her, do you?" Dearka asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. Admittedly, his plan may not have been the best one. Sparring with them sounded like a good idea at first, but when it came to actually facing the woman who haunted his dreams at night, he found that he couldn't so much as throw a punch in her direction. A huge weakness if there was ever any.

"Then an incentive is due," Cagalli stated as she uncrossed her arms. "If you take this seriously, Dearka, and manage to pin or disable Miriallia, she will go out to dinner with you tomorrow night, during the day of rest."

"What!?" Miriallia instantly froze in her spot, her eyes wide as she spat out her horrified question. Around her, various Elite giggled at the thought. "Cagalli, have you lost your mind-"

She caught a blur beside her and barely managed to jump to the side as Dearka rushed forward. A Cheshire grin was on his face as he attacked, almost relentlessly. Beside Cagalli, Juri looked on with surprised eyes, impressed at the sudden change in Dearka's skill once a valuable reward had been offered.

Miriallia was pushed further and further back, desperately trying to defend herself, but failing. She knew that unarmed combat was not her forte, but she never remembered being that terrible before. The most she could do was block his hits and not fall over herself as she tried to regain her footing.

Before she knew it, her legs were swept from underneath her and she was falling backwards. For a moment, the only thing her mind could settle on was the complete and utter humiliation this would bring her. She braced herself for the ground and felt an arm catch her carefully before she hit the dirt floor.

Wide, blue eyes looked up into smiling purple ones as his face hovered just above hers. "If all I had to do was knock you off your feel and into my arms, that would've been a reward in itself," he whispered, almost haughtily.

Miriallia's eyes narrowed. A moment later, Dearka rolled to the side, his arms clutching his stomach and Miriallia kicked him out of the way. She stood up in a huff, her face flushed as she dusted off her training clothes. Below her, the Red Knight wheezed out that he still loved her, as Miriallia stepped over his body.

"Cagalli-" the brunette growled as she stalked towards the other captain.

"You were caught off guard," Cagalli told her, trying to hide her grin. "I didn't expect you to fall that soon."

Miriallia threw her arms in the air. "How you could make such a ludicrous deal-"

"Then you accept it?" the blonde asked.

"No!" Miriallia yelled. "I don't see any reason to!"

Cagalli opened her mouth to reply when someone called her name from the side. She looked past the back gardens of the Azure Seray and saw someone running towards them, waving scrolls in their hands. Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed as she focused her attention on the new comer. "Messenger," she murmured.

Miriallia narrowed her eyes. "Royal Messenger…" she stressed.

"Captain Athha, Captain Haww," the messenger came to a stop before them and bowed his head respectfully. "There is a message for both of you from the Federation."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "The Fed…" she murmured. Her hand shot forward and snatched the scroll from the messenger's hand eagerly. She quickly broke the wax seal, not bothering to notice the crest of the Federation's Royal House on it. Miriallia leaned forward to look at the scroll.

Behind them, the messenger's eyes landed on Dearka. "Sir Elsman?" he asked tentatively.

Dearka's curious purple eyes turned to the messenger as he gave a small nod of his head. "Yes, is there a message for me?"

"No, sir; however, there is a message for Lord Captain Joule," the messenger reported dutifully.

Dearka gave him another nod of his head and extended his hand. "That is fine. I will accept it on behalf of my captain," he replied formally. Miriallia couldn't help but glance at him as he accepted the scroll. "I will report this to my captain. Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow. He was much more attractive when he was serious. He stood a little straighter; his face didn't carry that ridiculous, lopsided smile he thought was so charming. He seemed to sense her looking at him and met her gaze. The firm, commanding look on his face quickly melted into a warm smile as he winked at her.

Miriallia let out a low growl before turning back to Cagalli. "What does it say?"

The amber-eyed woman skimmed over the letter a second time, making sure that she was reading it correctly before she responded to it. The neat cursive writing that lacked the first person speech Stellar used when she spoke was familiar. The little heart at the bottom signed with Stellar's full name – ending with Athha – brought a surge of relief to Cagalli.

She bit her lip as she took a deep breath. "She's coming home," Cagalli whispered breathlessly. She looked up at Miriallia and beamed a wide smile. "Stellar's coming home!"

She gave the scroll to Miriallia to read as the Elites that surrounded them let out gasps of relief and excitement. Everyone had been concerned for the lone Haumea Elite's trek to the Federation. While it was considered an 'official' trip, it was no secret to Stellar's sisters why she was also going.

As Miriallia and Cagalli reveled in the news, Dearka smiled and looked over the scroll he had been given. His eyes immediately settled on the Plants Royal Seal at the top of the page. The information was short, but to the point. A wide smile graced his lips.

"Stellar isn't the only one returning," he said. He began to curl up the scroll in preparation to bring it to Yzak. Several sets of eyes turned to him. "Queen Lacus will be coming soon, as well, in time for the engagement parties."

"We need to prepare," Miriallia announced, already forgetting about her fury at Cagalli or her proposed evening with Dearka. She called over her lieutenants as Cagalli did the same and began to give them orders to bring to their Queen.

"I should bring this to Yzak and the others," Dearka said as he lifted the scroll up. "It has been a pleasure, ladies," he said as he gave them a bow. They chuckled, amused. As he walked past them, he stepped in front of Miriallia. A wide grin remained on his face as she paused in the middle of a sentence and frowned at him.

"Is there something else, Sir Elsman?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Wear something nice," he beamed. "And short."

Before Miriallia could retaliate, he darted towards the stables, calling for someone to get his horse ready. Unable to keep himself from smiling, he didn't seem to pay any attention to how long it took to get his horse ready. He didn't even remember mounting it and heading out the Azure Seray gates.

All he knew was that Cagalli was clearly an ally in his quest for Miriallia's heart and that tomorrow, he would sweep the Azure Captain off her feet in a night of romance and…his smile fell.

Had they been back in Plants, such a show would have been easy to pull off with his connections and knowledge of the best places for food and dance and sunsets. In Orb, he lacked not only the connections, but knowledge of where to even take her for an excellent dinner. His lips pursed. He couldn't possibly spend the entire day the next day wandering the streets of Onogoro, trying to find the _perfect_ place to have dinner.

He needed to buy her flowers and arrange for a carriage to pick her up from the Seray. He silently swore to himself. Yzak had lent his carriage to Shiho and even if he did still have it, Dearka doubled the scowling silver-haired noble would let him use it after that morning's argument.

He thought about asking Athrun, since Cagalli had arrived in their carriage, but the family would probably be using it, as Athrun mentioned having dinner with them and Kira earlier that day.

His horse arrived at the front of the palace and Dearka mindlessly slipped off. He tugged on his dusty shirt to straighten it as he gave instructions on what to feed his horse before trudging up the stairs. He got halfway down the hall when he sighted a familiar blond-haired man eating what looked like a pastry.

"Mwu!" Dearka called out. _Perfect_. If Mwu could win the heart of the most powerful woman in Orb, then surely he had some tricks up his sleeves. The Advisor turned towards the sound of his name and smiled as he lifted up a hand to greet the knight.

"Good afternoon, Dearka," the man said as he waited for the knight to reach him. "How did sparring with the Elites go?"

"I think Captain Athha may have bruised a rib and Miriallia seemed to have been concentrating on that weak spot while we were sparring, but other than that, it went better than expected!" he reported proudly.

The older man chuckled. "How so?"

"I won an evening out with the Azure Captain," Dearka told him.

Mwu raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, clearly not believing the other man. "With Miriallia? Did she lose a bet?"

For a moment, Dearka wasn't sure how to take that. "Err…it was a long story. The point is I was wondering if you could help me."

"Depends what it is," the blond man said as he finished off the pastry he was eating. He glanced down at the scroll in Dearka's hand. "Is there a message?"

"Hmm?" Dearka followed Mwu's gaze and shook his head. "This?" he asked as he lifted up the scrolled parchment. "No, this is a message from Queen Lacus. She wanted to confirm that she was going to be here in time for the engagement parties."

"Ah…I see," Mwu nodded. "That must be why Lady Joule is leaving today."

Dearka tensed up. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the older man questioningly. "Lady Joule is leaving?" He hadn't heard anything about it. Lady Joule would've told him already, wouldn't she?

"She just met with Queen Murrue and myself, as well as the other Advisors," Mwu told him. "To inform us that she was heading back to Plants, but would return at month's end in time for the ball everyone is throwing for those engaged."

Dearka pulled his head back slightly. "I hadn't heard anything about it…"

"She probably didn't find you in time. You've been out since mid-morning, haven't you?" Mwu asked. "Aside from that, what was it you needed my help with?"

Dearka shook himself out of his thoughts for a moment and nodded. "Ah, can you recommend a nice place to take Miriallia for dinner?"

With their backs turned towards the stairs as they passed, Dearka missed the regal looking woman calmly walking across the hall, to the second floor guest wing. Short, silver hair framed her head as a confident look graced her face. She would be leaving soon and wanted to inform her son.

It was a sudden decision to leave, but after she heard Yzak's argument with Athrun and Dearka that morning, she couldn't sit still a moment longer. If Yzak was as Athrun and Dearka said he was, there was a problem and it did not seem that her son would rectify it soon.

She reached a wooden door and raised her fist to knock on the door. She was met with silence and she knocked again, this time speaking out.

"Yzak," she began, her voice gentler than normal. Behind the closed door, uncharacteristically sprawled across his bed, Yzak barely so much as turned his head towards the door. "Yzak, are you awake?"

"I'm awake, Mother," Yzak said tiredly as he pushed himself up. He straightened his clothes.

"I'll returning to Plants for the time being, my dear," she told him carefully. "I will return in time for the engagement ball."

On the edge of his bed, Yzak tensed. His head shot up and glared at the door. "Leaving?" he asked. He rose from his seat. "Mother, what do you mean you're leaving? This is rather unexpected," he said as he approached the door.

The woman lifted her head proudly behind it. "There are some things I need to deal with as a council member. Loose ends and what not."

Yzak unlocked his door and pulled it open to meet his mother's gaze. "Do you need an escort?" he asked.

"None, other than my usual. Dearka will be remaining here. I haven't seen him today. Everyone says he probably went to see Captain Haww since he is off duty today. Do inform him on my behalf," she instructed.

Yzak nodded his head. "Of course, Mother."

She raised her hand brushed back her son's hair, not bothering to question why it was standing up in odd places. "Darling, I trust that when I return you will have chosen one of the Elites to marry?"

His breathe caught in his throat. For a moment, his eyes glassed over. "Yes, Mother," he replied automatically. "I will be engaged by the time you return."

Ezalia gave him a warm smile. "Good," she said softly. She leaned upwards and placed a kiss on her son's cheek. "You cannot go wrong with the Elite, my son. If you have any questions, I am sure Athrun will be able to help."

Yzak just nodded his head as his mother turned around and headed down the stairs. Silently, Yzak stepped back into his room and closed the door behind him.

It was clear that he could not prolong his indecision any longer. Frowning to himself, he stalked towards the in suite bathroom to wash his face. He briefly paused as he passed his open armoire and the crumbled white jacket resting at its floor. Narrowing his eyes, he lifted his hands and closed the doors.

* * *

* * *

**A.N.** – I'm SORRY. I am just really bad with writing fanfiction write now. I do plan on completing this, eventually. I'm very sorry for making you guys wait! Sometimes, I just need to be reminded. Since everyone was in Athrun's lovelife in LJBD, he is taking it upon himself to be in everyone's lovelife. As REVENGE. :D

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Though the Heavens Fall**

_Chapter Eight_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The cool evening breeze swept through her hair, pushing it out of her face as they stood on the balcony that jutted out over the water. The warm light coming from the restaurant doors behind them gave her a soft golden halo and Athrun found that the love struck smile on his face was not going to leave any time soon.

"Mmm…it's perfect," Cagalli sighed, contentedly. She leaned forward and craned her neck towards the breeze, smiling as her hair was swept over her shoulders. "Nice and cool after a long, hot day."

His arms slipped around her shoulders easily as his body pressed against her back. He moved his head against the side of hers and pressed a small kiss on her temple. "You spent today in bed," he smirked against her hair. "It's the day of rest, remember?"

She let out a small, snort. "I only stayed in bed until noon," she reminded him. "You make it sound like I spent the entire day doing nothing."

One hand slipped to the curve of her hip and gently traced small circles over the swell. The corners of his lips curled up into a satisfied smirk. "I wouldn't say that you did nothing…I think you did quite a lot. At least it felt like it."

Her cheeks flooded with color as she stiffened in front of him. Her amber eyes widened as she bit her lip in embarrassment. "Athrun!" she hissed. Her eyes darted to the side, as if to make sure they were still alone on the balcony. "We're in public!"

"No one else is out here," he assured her teasingly as his hands rose up the sides of her body. They had chosen to go to a nice seaside restaurant for that night's family dinner and Athrun was pleased to see that his wife had chosen to, surprisingly, wear a dress.

It was a simple knee length red dress with thin straps that went over her bare shoulders. Its skirt billowed in the breeze just over her knees. Her hair had been tied back with a red ribbon and Athrun had nearly swallowed his tongue when she emerged from the Seray to climb into the carriage with them.

He thought she was beautiful when her face was covered with dirt and had grass sticking from her disheveled hair. He thought she was gorgeous when her skin was glistening with sweat and mud from a day of training. He had almost forgotten how breath-taking she was when she was in a simple dress.

Athrun had gawked at her so openly, Cagalli had given him an odd look and asked if he was feeling well. After he managed to shake himself from his stupor, he escorted his wife into the carriage with the rest of their family to pick up Kira. He had been unable to compliment her properly.

"You're doing it again," Cagalli's eyes crinkled up as she looked at him, questioningly. She had turned herself in his embrace and faced him. Her hands were pressed against his chest. She pulled herself half a step from his arms and gave him a critical look. "Athrun, if there is something odd about what I'm wearing or the way my hair is done tonight, I'd appreciate it if you just told me rather than stare at me as if I've grown a second head."

"What?" Athrun jerked his head back. She thought she looked odd? He let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Is that what you think?"

"Well, why else would you be staring at me?" she asked incredulously.

His smile grew wider. His hands rested on her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. When their bodies gently collided he brought his face down, hovering just above hers so he could almost see his reflection in her eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered intently. "And if I could, I could stay here with you in my arms forever."

Her heart was racing. She could feel her entire body heating up and she was sure that at her skin matched the red of her dress. She tried to break their eye contact to no avail. She found her eyes locked on to his soft green ones and silently cursed him for knowing exactly what to say and when.

"We…" When had her voice gotten so quiet? And soft? "We…uh…we can't…"

She looked so soft and innocent when she was embarrassed, Athrun thought almost gleefully. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and let his lips graze her forehead. "Yes, we can…" he encouraged.

Cagalli managed to tear her eyes away from his face. "We have guests, Athrun," she reminded him weakly.

"They can wait…the food hasn't even arrived yet," he murmured against her ear as his lips continued their trek down the side of hers and towards the uncovered skin of her neck.

Cagalli shivered she felt his lips caress her. Her fingers clawed into the fabric of his shirt. "Athrun…" she growled pathetically. Was she tilting her head back? Why was she tilting her head back? That would only encourage him! "If we don't get back, Yzak will surely cause a scene."

"Let him. All the more reason for us to stay outside," Athrun purred. She nearly jumped out of her skin as his teeth nipped at her neck. "Besides, he needs let out some frustration after he stupidly sent Shiho back."

Despite herself, Cagalli giggled. The Lord Joule-Sir Hahnenfuss topic was_ the_ number one subject of gossip at the Serays. Everything from bets to elaborate plans were being made. Cagalli herself sincerely wished them the best.

She pulled her head back to meet his face and smiled at him. "We should still return to everyone."

Athrun opened his mouth to argue when an abrupt and somewhat nervous cough caught their attention. They simultaneously turned their heads towards the open doors. Shinn stood to the side, looking somewhat embarrassed to be there as he kept his eyes away from the couple.

"Sorry to intrude," he began carefully. "But it would nice if you two returned. Yzak hasn't said a word since you left and is glaring at the bread."

Across from him, Athrun let out a heavy sigh and lowered his arms from around his wife. "Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to leave Yzak at the same dinner table as the man who gave him his scar."

Cagalli looked back at her husband and raised an eyebrow. "Scar?"

"It's a long story." He reached down and gathered her hand in his, gently leading her forward. Shinn turned around and headed into the restaurant first. They wove their way through the dimly lit room, around tables and chairs, to finally arrive at their corner table.

Sitting closest to the corner was Yzak. His arms were crossed over his neatly pressed black suit as sharp blue eyes glared holes into the table in front of them. Across from him, Kira was giving a strained smile to Mayu as she desperately tried to keep him occupied by talking about her classes at the music academy.

"Sorry for the wait," Cagalli smiled as she reached them. "How's the bread?"

"Still warm," Mayu piped as Shinn took his seat between her and Yzak. Cagalli sat beside Kira with Athrun on her other side, by Yzak.

As Athrun settled on his seat, Yzak shot him an irritated glare. "I would think that you would have more manners than to leave your guests, Zala," he hissed in a low voice.

The blue-haired man beside him sent him a displeased frown in return. "Need I remind you that I invited you to this dinner and that you are in the presence of my family?" Athrun asked with a hint of a warning. "Kindly contain yourself, Yzak."

The white-haired man narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. As annoyed as he was for everything that was happening, he had no right to take it out on Athrun or his family. After all, he had chosen to take up the other nobleman on dinner. He had forgotten that Kira would also be in attendance, but that didn't stop him from joining them rather than turning around and leaving when he saw the brown-haired man at the table when he arrived.

Two waiters moved towards them; appetizers on their trays, as they silently placed the various small dishes in front of the restaurant's patrons. As Yzak reached for his glass of wine, Cagalli spoke up.

"It's a shame Lady Joule was unable to join us," she mused as she squeezed some lemon over the calamari she was sharing with her brother. "I was hoping to have a meal with her while we were both in Orb."

"I apologize on her behalf, Captain Attha," Yzak replied cordially. "I'm afraid my mother had to return to Plants for the time being."

"It must have to do with Lacus' pending visit," Athrun nodded. He reached across his wife's plate and stabbed a piece of fried squid for himself. Neither twin protested.

"She said it had to do with supreme council related work," Yzak replied. He held up his hand as Cagalli offered him some of the calamari. "No, thank you, I still have plenty of these," he assured her politely as he motioned one hand to the tomato with cheese in front of him.

As Shinn swallowed one of his crab cakes, he glanced around the table curiously. "Does anyone know where Dearka is? I thought he was invited, too."

A small, irritated snort left Yzak. "I'd like to know as well," he grumbled. "When I saw him today to inquire about dinner, he wasn't even paying attention. It looked as if he had stuck gold."

Cagalli lowered her fork and chuckled. "I'm sure in his point of view, he had something even better," she smiled. "He's accompanying Miriallia for dinner."

Beside her, Kira's head shot up, surprised. "Why did Miriallia agree to that?"

"It wasn't so much an agreement…" Cagalli trailed off. "Dearka had volunteered himself to be a sparring buddy to Miriallia yesterday; however, he clearly didn't have his heart into it."

"Typical Elsman…" Yzak grumbled. The waiters swept in once more, this time bringing them the entrees.

"Actually, we did manage to get him to take it seriously," Cagalli assured him. "Even if it was just for a bit. I told him that Miriallia would accompany him to dinner tonight if he managed to bring her down."

Yzak looked thoughtful for a moment. "That shouldn't be too hard for him," he stated. "He is still a Red Knight."

"Ah," Athrun countered as he began on his main course. "It might've been a challenge since he's been in love with her since they first met. He must've held himself back."

The white-haired man gave him a smug look. "Love certainly didn't hold you back when you were sparring with Captain Attha and gave her that bruise on her neck."

As Cagalli nodded affirmatively, the blue-haired man grimaced. He had forgotten all about that moment. On the other side of his wife, Kira had stopped eating and turned his head towards Athrun. A frightening look was on his face. "When was this?" he asked in a clipped voice.

"It was a long time ago," the green-eyed knight assured him hurriedly. "I didn't even realize the depth of my love for your sister at the time!" Between them, Cagalli blushed.

"Regardless," Yzak insisted. "Hesitation should have no place in training. It's hardly training for the real thing if one does not take it seriously."

"I'm sure he was just being cautious," Cagalli countered. She smiled knowingly as she looked at Yzak. "You're cautious when you're sparring with Shiho, aren't you?"

It had been said so casually, that Yzak didn't even realize what she was asking until it was too late.

"Of course, I am-" He froze; his hand still looming over his plate as his eyes enlarged. Beside him, Athrun smirked and Cagalli bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud. His hand tightened around his fork as he lowered his eyes back to his food. "That is to say that I do not want to injure my only competent secretary!"

"Yes, clearly," Athrun grinned. Yzak shot him one last glare before focusing his attention on his food. He began to shovel the food into his mouth in as quick and as dignified a manner as he could before reaching for his wine once more.

"On more important topics," Yzak said as he straightened himself in his seat. "I had actually accepted this dinner to speak to Captain Attha."

"Honestly, Yzak," Cagalli sighed tiredly as she gave him an exasperated look. "This is not a formal meal. You are free to call me Cagalli, as everyone else."

He hid his grimace. He wasn't entirely comfortable calling her so informally. Secretly, he had been annoyed when others had referred to her simply as Cagalli instead of by her formal title. It was probably his upbringing. "Right," he nodded, without addressing her by her name. "I wanted to know if you knew anything about two of the volunteers."

"Oh, here we go…" Athrun rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yzak easily ignored him and tried to maintain his conversation with the Seray captain.

"Corporal Labatt of the Azure Seray and Lance Corporal Takada of the Chartreuse Seray," Yzak continued. "I understand that they are not part of your Seray, Cap…er…Cagalli…however, I was hoping to get some insight from you."

The blonde woman nodded her head solemnly. She placed her fork down and lifted her hand to rub her chin as she leaned back against her chair. "They are both excellent choices with strong military backgrounds," she told him truthfully. "Labatt has a lot of promise. I'm sure within the next five years, she will head the Azure Seray's design and methods section."

"And what of Takada?" Yzak asked.

"She's a very talented artist and from what Aisha has told me, her melee scores are rather high. She is related to one of our generals, so she was raised in a very disciplined household," Cagalli answered. She looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?" Shouldn't he have tried to get to know them himself?

"I've narrowed my choices to those two and I am trying to decide who would be a better match," he replied. The Seray Captain and her Red Knight husband glanced at each other briefly. Yzak could see the silent exchange and frowned. "Are there problems with my choices?"

Athrun turned to him with a slight frown. He opened his mouth, ready to state his opinion on the matter of Yzak's marriage once more, when Cagalli's hand slipped over his and gave him a silencing squeeze. His immediately turned to look at her, confused. Calm, amber eyes told him to calm himself.

"If you must know," she said as she turned to Yzak. She avoided his question, but assumed she he knew she was with her husband on the matter. "Corporal Labatt will fit your work schedule better as she is more than capable of working on her own, doing research. This would fit in nicely considering the provisions of the marriage.

"I see…" Yzak nodded, only half-seriously taking her words into consideration.

"However, if you want a partner in life, Corporal Labatt will be unable to balance you. You may want to take Lance Corporal Takada into consideration," Cagalil concluded.

Yzak gave her a small, dismissing wave of his hand. "No, someone who would be able to fit my schedule will more than suffice. It will work out for the best since we will only be in each other's presence for a month out of the year." He gave Cagalli a curt nod of his head. "Thank you for your opinion. I will make a point to see her a few more times this upcoming week."

Cagalli gave him a small hopeful smile before turning back to her food. Before she could bring another fork full to her lips, Athrun squeezed her knee. She turned towards him and met the questioning look on his face. Why had she told Yzak that? That would only encourage him.

She placed her fork down and gently patted his hand to comfort him. She knew what she was doing.

* * *

Lacus happily hummed to herself as she flittered around her bedroom, trying to decide on the best gown for the event in Orb. Kira would be there, she had no doubt, and she was determined to wear something that would knock him off his feet and into her awaiting arms.

Thinking about the scenario made her blush and giggle sheepishly. Perhaps that was an exaggeration, but she did want to look her best for Kira. His letters had been few and far between and she couldn't exactly beg for him to look at her.

She lifted a white dress up to her body and studied herself in the mirror. It was perfect for the formal event, but thin and wispy enough for her to stand wearing it in the tropical climate. At the same it, it left her shoulders bare and the slight lavender trims would match perfectly with Kira's formal Orb uniform.

"Matching!?" She buried her face in the dress, suddenly embarrassed. There she was, the Queen of Plants, and she was parading around her room like a lovesick school girl, lost in day dreams.

She looked back at the dress in the mirror. She'd need matching shoes.

"Your Highness?" A quiet knock came from her door and she quickly tossed the dress on to her sprawling bed. "Your Highness, I am sorry to bother you, but you have a guest."

"Just a minute!" she called. She quickly straightened her clothes and brushed back her hair before rushing towards the door. She grabbed the handle and held it open, appearing regal and proud as she beamed a warm smile at the guard. "Yes?"

The guard bowed his head. "Forgive the intrusion, Your Highness, but Lady Joule has arrived and would like to greet you."

"Lady Joule?" Her eyebrows furrowed. That was odd. Wasn't Ezalia supposed to be in Orb at that moment? She gave the guard a small nod of his head. "Very well. I will see her."

She gracefully slipped out of her door and followed the guard towards her throne room. As she stepped through one of the side doors, she found the white-haired woman standing before the throne, slowly pacing. At the sound of approaching footsteps, the noblewoman straightened up and turned her attention to the arriving monarch.

"My Queen," she greeted as she lifted the sides of her skirt and gave the pink-haired woman a bow. "Good evening to you. I have just arrived."

"Good evening to you, as well, Lady Joule," Lacus nodded. She looked at the older woman curiously. "Although, I am a bit confused. Are you not supposed to be in Orb at this moment? I was not expecting you to return until after your son announced his engagement, at the earliest."

"Yes, that was originally the plan," Ezalia replied. "However, some things came up and I felt it necessary to return. I am actually on my way back to the Joule Estate and wanted to inform you that should you need me, I will be available by messenger."

Lacus gave her another nod. "Understood, Lady Joule. Do you plan on returning to Orb?"

"Yes," Ezalia assured her. She gave a small smile. "I would not dream of missing my son's engagement. I will return as soon as my business here has been taken care of."

"Are you leaving for the estate already?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, my queen."

The pink-haired woman frowned. "My lady, did you rush here?"

"Pardon?" Ezalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lacus took a step forward. "When did you leave Orb?" she asked.

"Er…two nights ago, my queen," Ezalia replied dutifully. Lacus frowned once more.

"Then I suggest that you stay here the night to rest. I will have the horses to your carriage cared for tonight," Lacus told her. Ezalia shook her head elegantly.

"I am afraid I must decline, my queen. It is most gracious of you, but I feel I should return to the estate as soon as I can," the older woman replied.

"It can wait until morning," Lacus insisted. "Sir Hahnenfuss is still in the capital. I believe she is in the Red Knights Courtyard doing paper work for her captain. She will be able to escort you back."

Ezalia's eyes narrowed. She gave the monarch a questioning look. "How long has Sir Hahnenfuss been here, my queen?"

"She arrived a few days earlier," Lacus sighed. "I could've sworn Yzak had completed all his necessary tasks as a Red Knight before he left."

The white-haired noblewoman felt her head nod. "I understand," she murmured. She gave Lacus a confident smile. "Very well, my queen, I will accept tonight's invitation. I will speak to my driver and have him rest the horses for the night. Thank you for your hospitality."

"There is no need," Lacus assured her. Ezalia gave Lacus a final bow before turning around and leaving the throne room.

As she exited the elaborate hall, the noblewoman turned not towards the main doors where she had entered from, but towards a corridor that lead to a large training courtyard for Plants' elite soldiers.

While lower ranked personnel stayed in barracks outside the courtyard, higher ranked personnel had their own private quarters surrounding it. On the third floor room of her private quarters, just next door to her captain's, Shiho lay on her back on her bed. She held a book of strategies and war formations above her, but her eyes could hardly focus on the text.

There was nothing for her to do.

She knew what her order was, but upon arriving and going through the work that Yzak and Dearka had done before they left, she realized that there was nothing left for her to do. Even simply over seeing the tasks given were not necessary. Shiho knew that sooner or later, she had to return to the Joule Estate and await any orders from her commanding officer, however the prospect of returning to the sprawling house and being surrounded by everything that was Yzak made her almost uncomfortable.

At the Red Knights Courtyard, it was only a wall that separated her from Yzak's private quarters, but at least she was not surrounded by him. She was not be bombarded by things that reminded her of him; he was out of her mind and with him out of her mind, so were the thoughts of another woman; a faceless apparition that he would marry and…

Her hands were shaking and her knuckles were white. Her eyes widened, having surprised herself. She didn't even realize she was clenching her book. Gritting her teeth, Shiho took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was just bored, that was all. Her mind had too much time to wander and had stumbled on such trivial matters as Yzak's future wife.

Not that she was jealous or anything. Jealousy was not befitting of her and she had no business feeling such impractical things for her captain. What did it matter that she had been secretly envious of Dearka for his unabashed show of affection to Captain Haww? So what if her heart bubbled with a bit of jealousy when she saw how earnest Athrun had been to return to Cagalli?

She shook her head and rolled over on her bed. She reached forward and placed her book on the nightstand to her right and closed her eyes. Her bed at the courtyard was not as soft or as large as the one back at the estate. It lacked the fine linens and the subtle scent of Yzak's shampoo after she found him sleeping on it, so at peace.

Her eyes shot open. She did not like where this train of thought was going. Before she could close her eyes and try to escape into sleep once more, a knock sounded at the door. The brown-haired knight turned towards it and sat up.

"Just a moment," she called out as she slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'll be right there."

She ran her hand through her hair, hoping it didn't look like the rat's nest she thought it did after she had spent hours rolling on her bed, unable to get her mind off of her blue-eyed captain. Her hand reached forward and unlocked the door before opening it.

A familiar shade of blue met her eyes immediately, only they belonged to a different face. She stood up straight at once and gave the woman standing outside her door a bow of her head. She kept her head lowered as the woman greeted her.

"Sir Hahnenfuss," Ezalia began. "Good evening."

"Good evening to you, my lady," Shiho replied, her head still lowered. "Forgive my unkempt appearance. I was not expecting you."

"Nor did I expect you to be here at the courtyard when I arrived," Ezalia frowned. Shiho tentatively raised her head.

"I was looking over Captain Joule's orders, my lady," Shiho reported dutifully. "Welcome back to Plants."

Ezalia nodded, her eyes slowly taking in Shiho's appearance. Them younger woman's brown hair was all over her face, no longer neatly tied as it usually was. She was not wearing her uniform coat, only a loosened blouse and her dark red pants. She didn't look like the typical Shiho Ezalia was used to.

For a moment, the noblewoman turned her eyes away. There was something off about the Red Knight.

"Thank you, Sir Hahnenfuss," she replied curtly. "I was told that you were here by Queen Lacus. I've just arrived and will be resting here tonight. In the morning, you will escort me back to the estate."

The brunette gave the noblewoman a respectful bow. "Yes, my lady. I will be ready to leave by dawn."

"Excellent," Ezalia paused. "Am I correct to assume that it is Yzak's carriage you rode in?

"Yes, my lady."

"Bring it with you to back to the estate," Ezalia instructed.

"I will have it prepared, my lady."

The white-haired woman glanced around once more before looking back at the soldier. "Sir Hahnenfuss," she began. "This is an odd question, but where do you see yourself in ten years?"

The duty-filled soldier stood up to attention and fixed her eyes on the noblewoman. "As a Red Knight under my captain, my lady," she replied confidently.

Ezalia merely nodded her head. "I see…" she murmured. She gave Shiho a curt nod. "I will not keep you. Have a good night's rest, Sir Hahnenfuss."

"To you as well, my lady."

The elegant older woman turned around and began to walk towards the stairs. Behind her, Shiho's door closed. Blue eyes softened as she looked down at the hall ahead of her. All Shiho had ever known was to be a Red Knight, but she was a smart girl. There were other choices.

After all, when a knight became a hindrance, what was their purpose?

* * *

"Are they…are they _flirting _with His _Majesty_?" Lord Djibril winced, as if mortally wounded, as he craned his neck out the window. His old hands gripped the window sill of the carriage tightly as he looked on in horror. "Do they know no boundaries!?"

Across from him, Auel smirked and Sting stifled a small laugh. Their Royal Entourage had been making their way through the Federation's southern lands without much excitement until they neared the Orb border. The first carriage that was supposed to carry the royal brother and sister was currently empty as both siblings, instigated by the ever excitable Stellar, had opted to cross the Orb border on _horseback_.

Djibril had vehemently disallowed it. Murata was the king, he insisted. It was not befitting for the Federation's monarch to cross a border on simply a horse. Djibril said he would feel much safer knowing that both Murata and Stellar were safe within the confines of the carriage.

Unfortunately for him, he had been overruled. Stellar had only stayed in the carriage until they neared the border, then had them bring out her monster of a horse, Gaia, for her to ride. Murata had been worried, but she assured him that it would be fine.

"Stellar's sisters are guarding the border, so the Elite will want to see Stellar!" she had insisted. She had been so confident and so excited to return to Orb, that Murata had not only acquiesced, but he had joined her.

Try as he might, Djibril's pleas for at least the king to remain in the carriage fell on deaf ears. The only thing he could do was make sure that the guards that escorted him flanked them at all sides.

"This is unheard of!" the Federation nobleman exclaimed. "He is the king!"

"And he seems to be enjoying himself," Sting said, amused as he looked out the window. Seated on his horse beside his sister, Murata was casually leaning forward, speaking to two of the Haumea Elite who were stationed at the border crossing station. A pleased smile was on his face as gave them a wink. He was clearly flattered with the attention.

"Do not say such things!" Djibril hissed as he looked at them, pale-faced.

Stellar laughed and began to bid her sisters farewell. Several Elites shouted good-bye to and her 'handsome brother' as the entourage headed into the country.

Her excited looking brother looked at her brightly. "Are your sisters all this friendly?" he chuckled.

Stellar laughed once more and nodded. "Yes! The Haumea Elite are very friendly. You will like all of them," she insisted.

"How far are we from the capital?" Murata asked. He had been rather surprised when they reached the station and several women called out informally to Stellar. His sister had dismounted for a moment to embrace particular Elites before happily introducing them to him. He almost beamed with pride when she introduced him as her brother. The flattering greetings that came afterwards were also a welcomed surprise.

"At least a day and a half," Stellar explained. "Everyone will have to go straight to the palace to greet Queen Murrue and the advisors first."

"Will I be staying there?" Murata asked.

Stellar nodded. "Stellar has everything planned out!" she began, unable to stop smiling. Murata chuckled at her uncontained excitement. "Stellar must take Mura on a tour of Onogoro and then later, head out to each of the Serays. Stellar and Mura will spend some time at the Rouge Seray and the Azure Seray and have Cagalli prepare the cruiser."

"The…cruiser?" Murata asked. Stellar nodded.

"The cruiser is the family yacht!" she told him. He jerked his head back, somewhat surprised.

"I see…" he trailed off. "I'm looking forward to it, Stellar." How wealthy was the Attha family?

"Then Stellar will take Mura to the Attha Estate," Stellar continued.

He tilted his head to the side and gave her a questioning look. "How long will it take to get there?" he asked, imagining the Attha Estate to be out in the countryside somewhere. He made a mental note to take Stellar to their family's summer house when they returned.

"Not long," Stellar replied. "Just a few minutes on the cruiser."

Cruiser? "On the boat…?"

"Yes," Stellar nodded. "The estate is on the family island."

They had a family _island_!? No wonder Stellar had not been particular awestruck by the Federation castle. Murata looked back at the road ahead of them. "I see..." he trailed off in a quiet voice.

Stellar looked at him worriedly. "Is Mura nervous?" she asked quietly. "Everyone is really nice," she assured him.

The blond haired man offered her a weak smile. "Just a bit…" He admitted. "Will I be meeting your…er…Master Attha?"

Her face saddened and she turned away. "Papa passed away already," she said in a quiet voice.

"Oh…" Murata couldn't help but feel saddened by her answer, as well. Only it wasn't simply because her adopted father had died, but because she spoke 'papa' so lovingly that Murata couldn't help but be jealous of the family that took her in.

"It is okay," Stellar assured him with a smile. "Kira's parents are still here and Auntie and Uncle will like Mura."

He looked at her, confused once more. "I thought Kira and Cagalli were twins…?" he asked.

Stellar grimaced. She had forgotten to explain the situation. She began to go into detail on how the twins had been separated at birth, but found each other again during the war. "But Cagalli and Kira are very close," Stellar assured him. "Both will be pleased to meet Mura."

"I guess we shall go through this one step at a time," he smiled weaked. "First we greet the Queen."

"And the visiting guests," Stellar added. "Queen Murrue will want Mura and the others to have a meal with the other dignitaries."

"Other dignitaries?" Murata asked.

"The Plants families that are visiting," Stellar told him. "The ones involved in the marriage agreements. Hasn't Mura heard?"

The blond-haired man vaguely recalled being told by Djibril that Plants and Orb had entered into an agreement to have members of the Plants noble families marry Haumea Elites like Stellar. His eyes widened. _Like…Stellar?_

He turned to his sister, looking almost frantic. "Can they pick anyone from the Elite? Have you been chosen!?"

"What? No!" Stellar laughed and shook her head. "Only volunteers marry and Stellar is not a volunteer," she chuckled and looked ahead of her. "Kira had the same reaction when Cagalli told Kira about it."

Murata's brows furrowed. "But…didn't you say Cagalli was married?"

"Yes! But Cagalli and Athrun are different," Stellar said. Her eyes lit up. "That reminds Stellar. Mura will also have to meet Stellar's brother-in-law. Lord Athrun Zala, Captain of the Red Knights!" She leaned closer to her brother. "Athrun and Cagalli had a very romantic courtship," she informed him cheekily.

"I…I see…" So not only was his sister adopted by one of Orb's most powerful families, she was also related by marriage to one of the most influential noble families in Plants. As she chattered on about Athrun's heir, Shinn, and Shinn's sister, Mayu, it was clear to him that she felt rather close to the Plants nobility as well.

Behind them, Djibril watched as Murata's shoulders lowered in a heavy sigh. He leaned back against his seat, his lips drawn tightly together.

"Her highness seems very open to the notion of marriage with a Red Knight," Djibril frowned. "I don't like this."

"It is not a problem," Sting assured him. "After all, Stellar herself said that she must be a volunteer."

"I don't want to take any chances," Djibril insisted. "When we arrive, make sure that none of the prospective bachelors do not come near Princess Stellar. Is that understood?"

The two young men across from him let out heavy sighs. They nodded solemnly. "Yes, Lord Djibril," they chorused almost lethargically.

"This is a serious matter!" Djibril hissed. "Need I remind you that of the only two remaining members of the Royal House, only_ one_ of them is capable of having children?"

* * *

"I still think it's pointless," Dearka snorted as he crouched down behind the large glass windows of Miriallia's office on the first floor of the Azure Seray. His eyes were fixed on the white-haired man having tea with a Haumea Elite outside in the Seray's gardens. "Everyone knows he doesn't have his heart into it."

Beside him, Miriallia was standing up straight, her arms crossed over her shoulders and nodded in agreement. "I know, Dearka, but this is his decision, not ours," she told him sternly. She looked down at the man beside her, who was now squinting at his commanding officer. She let out a heavy breath. "Really, Dearka? Is it necessary for you to hide? You know that he knows we're observing him! We don't have to hide like stalkers!"

He puffed up his cheeks and looked at her critically. "Says you."

A yelp escaped her lips as his leg swept beneath hers and knocked her legs out from underneath her. She tumbled back, barely having time to brace herself before she found herself caught in Dearka's arms with his face hovering just above hers. She sent him an icy glare.

"What the hell is wrong-!" Before she had a chance to finish, his lips had crashed down against hers.

Dearka's arms tightened around her as she wiggled against him, making him smile. Their date the other night, he was sure, had moved their relationship one step further, if only with telling her how he felt. Her reaction was less then favorable, but she still willingly saw him when he and Yzak arrived. Still, part of him wished that his dinner with Miriallia had gone better.

He had been elated when he arrived at the Azure Seray on horseback to pick her up. His efforts to get a carriage for the night had gotten him no where and he had resorted to picking her up on his horse. To his joy and embarrassment, Miriallia had honored their date in a short blue dress.

The result was that she had to sit side saddle the entire time and was clearly not pleased. He had tried to make small talk, only to have her reply with short, clipped remarks about work at the Seray. He found himself listening intently and nodding when the remark called for it.

They arrived at a fancy restaurant that overlooked the water. Mwu had suggested it and Dearka had to hand it to him. The man had impeccable taste. Apparently, so did Athrun and Cagalli.

The couple, their family, and Yzak, surprisingly, were seated in the corner and Dearka had to bribe the maitre d' into seatting them far away, so Miriallia wouldn't see Cagalli and attempt to wander away from their date. If she had seen the other captain, she did not let Dearka know and allowed herself to be led to their secluded table on one of the balconies.

Then, it had been Dearka's turn to vent. His rant went on about Yzak and how he was making the biggest mistake of his life by letting Shiho go. Miriallia had agreed, informing him that the entire Seray knew and understood that the only reason Corporal Labatt was going along with Yzak was because she was honor bound when she volunteered.

Labatt was not looking forward to getting married and Miriallia said that deep down, she was fairly certain that the Azure Elite didn't think it would even reach that point.

"Luckily for her, Lord Joule's personality apparently makes it easier for her to distance herself emotionally," Miriallia had told him.

Dearka nodded in agreement. "He's not exactly the most romantic person in the world." Now, they were hiding in her study, observing Yzak's latest attempt to convince himself that he was doing his duty.

"He needs to man up," Dearka frowned as he leaned against the side of the window with Miriallia still seated on his legs. "The longer he continues this ridiculous façade, the more it'll hurt him and Shiho."

Warm hands closed over his and he felt a heavy head rest against his shoulder. Miriallia's eyes were focused on the couple in the distance as she wove her pale fingers through his tan ones. "I know and we will all do what we can, but ultimately, this is Shiho and Yzak's decision. We cannot order them to be together."

The blond man looked down at the woman against him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he nuzzled her head. "He just doesn't know how amazing it feels to be with someone he cares about," he whispered.

The Azure captain felt her cheeks heat up as she shifted against him. "And…I assume you do?"

He smiled against her. "Isn't that what I said last night?" He pulled his head away from her and waited for her to meet his eyes. "At this moment and any in which I am with you, everything I have ever been through to get to this point has been worth it."

If she was a weaker woman, she would've melted in his arms, she was sure. Instead, she raised her hand and cupped the side of his face lovingly. He had told her that the night they went out, when she had him bring her to the beach to walk off their filling meal. They walked barefoot across the clean, warm sand with his hand holding hers in peaceful silence until he spoke those words.

She had begun to cry and, worried, Dearka brought her back. He stayed with her as long as he could, holding her and assuring her over and over that he meant what he said. She couldn't even begin to reply. She had fallen asleep. She hadn't seen him for a few days afterwards and she had assumed he was trying to give her space.

"Dearka…" she sighed after he repeated his fated words.

"I mean it when I tell you I love you," he told her. He turned his face towards her palm and pressed his lips against her. "But I won't force you to say the same. I can wait forever for you."

She smiled slightly and played with his hair. "You are…admittedly…very special to me, Dearka," she told him truthfully. She watched his eyes lit up at her words. "But…" His eyes immediately dimmed. "But my life belongs to the Seray and yours belong to the Red Knights."

She thought he would counter with Athrun and Cagalli's situation. She thought he would counter with the situation of most of the other bachelors and their future spouses. Instead, he shook his head.

"No," he whispered as his hand rose and grasped hers gently, stopping her fingers from tugging at his hair gingerly. "My life belongs to _you_."

If he had asked her to marry him at that moment, she wasn't entirely sure she would have denied him. She shook her head. "Dearka…" she pulled her hand away, but he wouldn't let her go.

"It belonged to you the moment we met," he insisted. "I'm a Red Knight, Miriallia. One of the highest calibers…you must've known that it I wouldn't allow myself to be captured so easily."

She shook her head once more. "Dearka, you wanted to speak to Queen Murrue-"

"I_ wanted_ to spend more time with _you_," he cut her off. She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued. "There will be a point where Yzak will grow up and out of the maddeningly frustrating man he is right now and when that happens, he won't need to me balance his extreme. When that time comes, I'll come to you," he told her sincerely. "Only you can balance mine."

Her eyes began to water. Confessions of love were not her strong point, especially when she wasn't sure about how she felt about her confessor.

"Dearka," she whispered, a pained expression on her face. Her voice was as steady as she could make it. "I still love _Toelle_…"

For a moment, he felt as if he had stabbed in the heart. His body had frozen beneath her and his face had paled. He looked down at her sad face, hoping that she didn't mean that she didn't love him. After all, hadn't she told him that he was special? That had to mean something, didn't it?

They were so silent, it was almost deafening. He swallowed the bile that had risen as he stared blankly in front of him. "Do you…" he began shakily. "Do you feel even remotely close to what I feel for you?" It was almost a plea. "Even a little?"

Miriallia tore her eyes away from him and shook her head. "No," she told him quietly. He was sure he had died. "I don't feel a little," she told him. "I feel a lot…so much that's frightening…"

His head snapped around to look at her. "Miriallia…"

"Toelle was my first love, Dearka. He was everything to me and he was taken from me…" She looked at Dearka. "I can never forget him."

His heart twisted. "Do you hate me?" he asked, almost horrified at the idea. "Because I'm from Plants? Because Plants took him away from you?"

"No…" she shook her head. Her hand squeezed his. "But there will always be another man in my heart, Dearka. I don't know if you can accept that."

His lips pulled into a wry smile. Was that all? He let out a small chuckle as he looked at her intently. "I knew there was and always would be another man in your heart when we first met," he told her truthfully. "I could see it in your eyes and I still fell in love with you. Knowing that you still feel something for Toelle doesn't scare me, Miriallia. I don't look at your love like a jar of water, contained and only having so much space within. I don't think of that part of you that still loves him as a space I can never occupy. I look at your love like an ocean…" He smiled. "Big and wide…with everything you love mixed inside, together, peacefully." His arms tightened around her body as his eyes met hers. "If you let me, I'll happily drown."

She let out a small, muffled laugh as her arms rose and wrapped around his neck. "You are too charming for your own good," she choked out as buried her face in his shoulder.

"I try," Dearka chuckled. "I am envious of Yzak, though. The door is wide open for him to marry and Elite here and now."

Against him, he felt her cling on just a little tighter. "I wouldn't say that. Would you so easily marry a woman you barely met?"

He leaned back against the window frame and stroked her hair. "Everyone marries someone that once 'barely met', Miriallia. It's just that when they do get married, they will have ended up knowing each other for some time."

* * *

"Make sure the horses are rested and well fed," Ezalia said as she tugged off her gloves on her way up the steps of the estate house. She gave a curt nod to the servants who held the doors open for her as Shiho trailed behind her.

"My lady," the brown-haired knight followed the white-haired woman deeper into the house. "Was there anything else I can do for you before I retire for the night?"

The older woman seemed to slow down her actions until she came to a stop in the hallway. She looked down at the white gloves in her hands and took a deep breath. "Actually," she began as she turned around to face the knight. "There is. May I speak to you for a moment in my study, Sir Hahnenfuss? Privately."

Shiho gave an accepting bow of her head and waited for the noblewoman to turn around and continue down the hall before she followed. The brunette was almost positive that Lady Joule was going to excuse her for the night, but then again, the older woman had been acting strangely around her since she arrived at Shiho's quarters the night before.

It was almost as if Lady Ezalia Joule was hesitant and holding herself back from something. That in itself was odd, considering she was a very proud and outspoken woman. It was rare that she held her tongue for anyone.

The sound of their shoes against the cold stone floors of the house echoed in the empty halls as they walked in silence to a book lined room. Ezalia opened the door and let herself in, motioning for Shiho to follow. Obediently, the other woman nodded and closed the door behind her.

The noblewoman's study was once her husband's and she had take over it after she passed. It was lined with texts and records, accented only by a few small portraits here and there. One was clearly of her and her husband, another was solely of her late husband, and the last was of a little white-haired boy, looking much too solemn for his age.

Ezalia stood in front of her desk and turned around to face the other woman.

"Tell me, Sir Hahnenfuss, how do you feel about a solider that becomes a hindrance to his fellow men?" Ezalia asked.

"The soldier should be let go," Shiho replied easily. "A hindrance to his teammates could mean life or death for them and he should understand that if he is unable to keep up, he will only weaken his team."

"Good," Ezalia nodded as she paced the floor before Shiho. "I am pleased you understand that much."

Slowly, Shiho's eyes began to narrow. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach and began to fill her. That question was something very odd to ask and Ezalia Joule was not one to ask pointless questions. She was leading towards something.

The white-haired woman stopped a few paces from the knight and lifted her head to meet the placid blue eyes of her son's portrait. For a moment, her face softened, becoming nostalgic at the sight of his youth.

She abruptly turned around. "It has come to my attention that my son, Yzak, cannot bring himself to find a wife."

Her words were sudden and Shiho felt her blood freeze. "He may still be deciding…" she trailed off weakly. She needn't defend her captain from his mother, especially concerning his choice of wife.

Ezalia's gaze settled on Shiho. "He will be making a decision between two very deserving young women."

Part of the knight wanted to release a relieved breath, but at the same time, the knowledge that he had already narrowed his choices down was unsettling. "As expected of him."

The older woman's eyes narrowed critically. "While lovely in their own right, I cannot help but notice that the two Haumea Elite that Yzak has chosen bare a rather…striking resemblance to _you_." Shiho had not been expecting that. Her eyes went wide for just a moment as her thoughts began to race. "They the same color hair and carry themselves in the same proud manner that you do."

"He...he would want someone dedicated to their job…" She didn't even know what she was saying any more. There was only one thing that the resemblance of his choices meant and she wasn't sure if she wanted to acknowledge it.

Ezalia turned away from the younger woman. She spoke directly. "After hearing my son speak so candidly with Athrun and Dearka before I left, it has become very clear to me that his unresolved feelings for you are clouding his judgment."

Unresolved feelings? Her heart quickened against her wishes as Shiho lifted her head. She shook it adamantly. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, my lady. Lord Joule has no unresolved feelings for me." Even as she said it, she wasn't so sure. "He has made it clear that I am his secretary and that he sees me as nothing more than a comrade in arms. The feeling," she added instantly. "Is mutual. I feel nothing more than admiration and respect to my captain."

The older woman stared at Shiho with softened features. It was as if she knew more than she let on.

"Shiho." Her name was called out informally and the younger woman fought the urge to let her emotions get control of her. Ezalia looked at Shiho with sad, pitying eyes. "Shiho, you are more to my son than any wife will _ever_ be."

She could feel tears stinging at her eyes and willed herself not to cry. "I…" Shiho began, quickly closing her mouth when she realized all she could do was whimper pathetically at Lady Joule's statement. Everything was suddenly wrong with the situation.

"As long as you are at his side as a Red Knight, Yzak will never be able to fulfill his duty to his country."

"No!" Shiho took a step back and shook her head in disbelief. "Lord Joule is a very disciplined and duty-bound man, my lady. He will decide on a wife and-"

"And when he does, how do you think it will make him feel to know that he married a woman when the one he really wants is also living with him?" Ezalia asked.

Shiho's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that I am a _distraction_ to Lord Joule?"

Ezalia turned her head away from Shiho. "You understand the provisions of the marriage. Though it is in name only and for political reasons, the House of Joule still needs an heir," she stressed. Her eyes flickered to Shiho's pale face. "He will not be able to even touch another woman so long as the woman he loves haunts him."

She didn't know whether to be elated at the news or to try to quell the horrid, sinking feeling already tearing at her heart. Shiho swallowed the lump in her throat. "My lady…what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Silently she prayed against what she knew was coming.

The noblewoman faced the knight.

"You are a bright woman, Shiho," Ezalia praised her gently. "You have promising prospects, both here in Plants and in Orb. I have no doubt that you will be able to move on with your life and situate yourself in a promising career."

_A promising career?_ Shiho nearly choked. She already had a promising career! She was the secretary to one of the Captains of the Red Knights! Her chest tightened. Surely, Lady Joule was not saying what she thought.

"Sir Hahnenfuss," Ezalia's face hardened. "I wish for you to resign your post and leave the Red Knights. This is a formal order from a noble and a council member."

It wasn't as if she had any real reason to, but Shiho could still feel her heart breaking.

* * *

**A.N.** – Sorry it took so long, everyone. Work has been very busy and it will only be getting worse. Thank you very much for your patience. I somehow hurt my left shoulder pretty bad, so there may be more typos and errors than usual due to the distracting pain. If something doesn't make sense, it's from the pain killers. My apologies!


	9. Chapter 9

**Though the Heavens May Fall**

_Chapter Nine_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The carriage she had taken to and from Plants would be the one that would take her and her belongings back. That had been the reason Ezalia Joule had told her to bring it with her when they returned to the Joule Estate. It was impractical, as Shiho could've just ridden her horse as part of Lady Joule's entourage or even stayed with the woman in her carriage, as she had done in the past, but Shiho still did as she was told.

Now, as she sat on the floor, placing the last of her belongings into a massive brown trunk, she silently thought about how many things she had accumulated while she lived at the estate. She hadn't realized she had so many clothes or books or random trinkets.

A small crystal figurine of a horse from Dearka for her birthday was placed carefully in a jewelry box that Lady Joule had give her on the fifth anniversary of her being a Red Knight. The fancy calligraphy set Yzak had bought her had never been touched and remained neatly packed beside the jewelry box. Shiho never thought to use it; there hadn't been an occasion special enough to warrant doing so.

There were some books from fellow knights and a few casual dresses Lunamaria had given her over the years. There was even a nice pair of heels Lady Joule had bought her when she noticed that Shiho wandered around in training boots the whole day. Yzak had told his mother it was not necessary and that she was a knight.

_"She is still a woman!"_ the white-haired noblewoman had snapped in return. _"A uniform and a sword aren't her only weapons!"_

Dearka had burst into a fit of laughter while Yzak's face had wrinkled up at the thought. Shiho chuckled at the memory as she ran her fingers over the coarse fabric of her red uniform coat now folded neatly inside the trunk. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She lifted her head and then looked around the room.

The shelves were now barren of her books and the stuffed rabbit she kept there on display. It had been a handmade gift from her late grandmother. She had caught Yzak staring at it a few times and she always assumed it was because a stuffed animal was so out of place in her room.

Her desk no longer had a pile of scrolls and parchment or her writing utensils. All that marred its surface now were various blots of ink and a dot of wax here and there that had dropped in the wrong place when she was trying to seal documents. Shiho looked towards her bed and her eyes softened.

She pushed herself up and carefully lowered the lid of her trunk. She bent down and locked it closed, securing the key in one of her pockets. That seemed to be it. All her belongings were now backed away in three trunks. Two of which had already been dragged outside and placed on the carriage that would take her away.

Shiho looked back at the empty bed. The sheets and blankets that had been in soft earth tones had been packed away and were already on the carriage, along with two small throw pillows and her stuffed rabbit. All that was left was the mattress with a white sheet draped across it. White pillows lay by the headboard, fluffed but uncovered. Silently, she sat on the edge of her bed, allowing herself to bounce up and down for a moment before swinging her legs on top and leaning back.

Her head rested on one of the bare pillows and she stared up at the familiar stone ceiling. By now, her resignation letter had already reached the Red Knights Courtyard and the head military officer there. Typically, she would need her captain's approval, but that was not necessary when she had attached the approval of Lady Joule. No one would question the noblewoman's words, thought Shiho did have to explain why she was resigning.

She could hardly inform the entire Plants military that she was stepping down from her position and leaving the Red Knights, the highest military branch in Plants, because her captain was in love with her and thus, causing him to second guess his duties. Nor could she admit that, perhaps, a small bit of her was happy that he was.

Her hands met over her stomach and she closed her eyes. She could still hear Lady Joule's words in her ears.

_"You mean more to my son than any wife ever could."_

Those words made her happier than she expected.

She knew full well what they implied and the problems it would bring to her commanding officer, but to know that she held such an important place in his life made her feel irrationally happy. That wasn't to say that she was in love with him. She cringed at the word. Such a giddy feeling was not becoming of her, but she supposed it was shown in different ways.

She was not a giddy idiot like Dearka was when he was around Miriallia. She didn't blush every time Yzak entered a room or found it difficult to speak to him. She was rather at ease when he was around and she respected him greatly. Her eyes opened.

Still, this was not mere admiration. She did feel warm all over when they touched, even briefly. She was pleased with every little compliment he paid her, even if it was only because she had turned something in on time. And there were moments when they were the only to people in the world and she could not see herself with anyone else.

She hadn't been lying to Lady Joule when the older woman asked her where she saw herself in ten years. She was sure she wanted to be at Yzak's side. Whether it was as a knight or as something else, she didn't know if she particularly cared any more. Besides, if wasn't as if she was sure that Yzak even felt that way.

It was one thing to hear it from his mother's mouth, but it was another to hear it from the Yzak himself was another matter. Did she really mean that much to him? If she did, why did he send her away? She frowned. All their excuses could not cover the real reason. He sent her away because she really was distracting him. That only proved what his mother told her, didn't it? Her head began to hurt.

It didn't matter. The point was that as her last duty as a Red Knight was to resign so that her captain would be free to go through with his own duty without having to worry about her.

Shiho rolled over on to her side and picked up a slight familiar scent from the pillow. She furrowed her brows and buried her face deeper against the soft object. Her eyes widened. It still smelled of Yzak.

Her eyes softened nostalgically. It was that same cologne that he was wearing the first time she met him. Just before the war with Orb began, she had been reassigned to do secretary work under Lord Captain Yzak Joule. He had requested aid from the main branch after Dearka had to leave to oversee additional training at one of the bases.

At the time she had been working at the base in December City and living at home with her aging parents when not at the base. Due to her worth ethic, she had been promoted and was sent to the Joule Estate. She arrived on horse back and waiting for her at the front steps of the massive old house was a tall, striking white-haired man in a red uniform.

She had dismounted and gave him a salute. As he replied in turn and introduced himself, she caught a glimpse of his blue eyes and, surprisingly enough, a crooked set of ribbons. As Lord Joule had begun explaining her duties to her, she found that her eyes kept wandering back to the ribbons on his chest.

It was odd that such a precision-oriented man, rumored to be one of the best Red Knights at that moment, would allow for that one bit of imperfection in his appearance. Her distracted gaze had finally caught Yzak's attention and his lips had tightened into a line.

_"Is something the matter, Sir Hahnenfuss?"_ he had asked, irritated that she wasn't paying complete attention to him and his carefully planned introduction.

Her fingers had twitched at her sides. _"Actually, my lord_," she began as her eyes flittered from him to the pinned ribbons on his chest. _"Your ribbons are lopsided." _

She could still remember the faint blush of embarrassment that reached his cheeks as she pointed that out. His eyes had hardened as he told her it hardly mattered and that the pin had been given to him crooked. It was a complete lie and she knew it.

_"My lord, as your secretary, I am required to aid in all manners that I am able,"_ she had told him as she took a step forward. _"Please excuse my forwardness." _Her pale hands had risen and fixed the ribbons. She then neatly straightened them out before taking a step back to admire her work and nodding in satisfaction.

All he could do was murmur a gruff thank you in reply before turning around and showing her to her quarters. His face had been almost as red as her uniform. A small smile graced Shiho's face at the memory. He was cold and strict, just like the other knight said, with a foreboding aura and eyes always set in a glare, but she also thought he was rather good-looking.

"Sir Hahnenfuss," a voice said behind the door to her room. It was quickly followed by a short knock. "Sir Hahnenfuss, we are here to collect the last trunk if it is ready."

The brown-haired woman took a deep breath and released it as she closed her eyes. "The trunk is ready," she replied firmly. She rolled to her other side and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and brushed off her pants. She walked across the room and opened the door. Two servants came in, giving her respectful bows, as she directed them to the final trunk.

"The other trunks are ready, Sir Hahnenfuss," one servant informed her as they each grabbed a side of the trunk.

For a moment, Shiho wanted to correct them. She was no longer a Red Knight and therefore, no longer had the right to carry the title. Instead, she said nothing. Hearing simply 'Hahnenfuss' was odd to her ears. She gave them a curt bow of her head.

"I will go on ahead, then," Shiho said. She walked outside and down the familiar hallway. She suddenly felt alien in the place she had lived in for years and it was an unsettling feeling.

As she passed the servants, she gave them small bows of her head and thanked them for their help in the past. They wished her good travels and hoped that she would return soon. Shiho could only give them a small smile. They did not know the circumstances of her departure and she wanted to keep it that way.

She emerged from the house and walked down the steps she had first seen her former captain standing on years ago.

"Sir Hahnenfuss, your horse is ready," a stable hand said. She gave him a small nod.

"Thank you." She mounted the beast and looked back at the mansion one last time.

_"This is your home now,"_ Yzak had told her a few months after she moved in and saw that she was still living out of her trunk. _"Treat it as such."_

Her hands tightened around the leather reins. She turned her head away from the house and left.

* * *

The music filled the air, easily penetrating the gauzy curtains that hung before his open balcony doors. The massive suite was in one of the towers of the Onogoro Palace and had a view that was fit for any of the visiting royalty that stayed there. The double doors opened to a large, half circle balcony above a carefully manicured garden and over looking the ocean just beyond the garden's edges.

That night, it was even more stunning. The sky was clear and a full moon hung over the dark waters. Small stars dotted the sky and below them, white lanterns were strung across the gardens and courtyards. Students from Orb's Music Academy were providing the music and stations of food and servants wandering with trays in their hands were providing the guests with meals.

Murata placed his hands on the warm stone railing and leaned over the edge. He looked down at the garden. Numerous men and women had already arrived and were being greeted by Orb's Queen, a lovely brown-haired woman, and her husband, one the advisors. As they couple caught an arriving family in their cheerful embrace, Murata lifted a hand and carefully adjusted the blue tie of his crisp white suit.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He had already been introduced to the Queen and her consort, as well as the rest of the advisors when he arrived earlier that day. Who he had yet to see were the people he was most nervous about meeting.

On the road entering Onogoro, they had passed each of the five Seray. He had been impressed as the guards at each gate, Haumea Elite, greeted Stellar warmly. When they reached the Azure Seray, the one Stellar belonged to; her captain came out to meet her along with her Lieutenant. Warm greetings were exchanged and the entire entourage was invited to the Seray for tea, but Stellar said they needed to get the palace.

Disappointed, Captain Haww let them be on their way. When they arrived at the Rouge Seray, Stellar was visibly crestfallen to find that her sister was away on a training session. The blonde princess was informed that Captain Attha and the rest of her family would be at that welcoming party that evening.

Lord Djibril had scoffed. A simple _party_? That was all they would get? Did Orb not realize that the King of the Federation was in their midst or was that the way they greeted visiting monarchs?

Stellar had actually sent him a glare. It surprised the old man at first and he lost his composure for a second, making both Auel and Sting smirk. Stellar told them that her _brother_ was coming, not that the _king_ was, thus it was clear that she wanted it to be an intimate gathering rather than a full fledged ball.

Murata had agreed. After all, he would be visiting her family in Orb and for such a delicate reason, it would have been best to have it in a more intimate setting.

He glanced back down over the railing. Although, for an intimate gathering, even the garden party was rather ornate. Men and women were dressed in semi-formal suits and dresses. The atmosphere was relaxed, yet tasteful. With the various fountains and music in the large garden courtyard, it didn't seem so intimate.

He supposed that would change when he arrived downstairs and met Stellar's family. He was sure when he met them that the only people in his world at that moment would be him and them. It was nerve wracking just thinking about it.

A knock echoed from his doors and he turned around. He walked into his room, sweeping aside the curtains as he made his way to the main doors. "Yes?" he asked as he opened one of the doors.

A lovely young woman was standing in front of his door, a wide smile from ear to ear. "Mura! Ready to go?"

His nervous features softened. Stellar had her hair pulled back with a small blue flower in it. Her dress was something soft and billowy, perfect for the humid, but cooler-than-normal air of an outdoor evening party. It was pale blue, almost white, accented with darker blue edges.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he admitted as he gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry," Stellar assured him as she took a step back to beckon him outside. "Everything will be fine."

Murata nodded and took a deep breath. He walked out of his room, closing it behind him.

"Your Majesty," two voices said from his left and his right. He looked from side to side and found Auel and Sting flanking them, having probably escorted Stellar to his room.

"Auel," Murata nodded. "Sting. Where are the others?"

"Lord Djibiril is already at the garden, Your Majesty," Sting reported dutifully. "And we have a few soldiers in attendance, though Queen Murrue has already made precautions by having numerous Haumea Elite present."

"All the captains will also be present!" Stellar beamed. "The party will be safe!"

Leading the way, Stellar brought them down the hall and the stairs that lead to the ground floor. The main doors to the garden were not hard to find, as Royal Guards lined the halls, all standing to attention. The music coming from outside was also a giveaway to their destination.

As they reached the door way, Stellar stopped and spoke to one of the men guarding the door. The man nodded his head and gave them a bow before taking a step outside. A moment later, they were announced.

"Lord Auel Nieder, son of Lord and Lady Nieder of the Federation," the guard announced loudly. Numerous heads turned towards the entrance as Stellar stepped aside to usher the pale-headed young man through. "Lord Sting Oakley, son of Lord and Lady Oakley of the Federation."

Lifting his head high, Sting proudly stepped out after Auel and stood to the side to wait for the last two.

"His Majesty King Murata Azrael escorted by his sister, Orb Haumea Elite Stellar Lousier- Attha!"

If attention had not been diverted to the doorway before, it was certainly there now. Stellar looked up at her brother and gave him an encouraging smile. She lifted up her arm and Murata chuckled. It was almost as if he were the one being escorted. He raised his arm and slid hers in the crook, then stepped out into the garden.

They had made it several steps down the main path before a voice cried out.

"Stellar!" Murata's arm was suddenly dropped. Stellar's wide, maroon eyes grew even larger as she darted forward.

"Cagalli!" In an instant, there was a crash of blonde hair and pale colored dresses before him. A woman with slightly more golden hair and suntanned skin was hanging on to his sister tightly. Her billowy pale red dress ended just below her knees and when she opened her eyes, damp amber orbs were revealed.

"I missed you so much," Cagalli whispered, barely holding herself back from telling Stellar that she was afraid that she was never going to return.

"Stellar missed Cagalli, too," Stellar nodded as she buried her face in Cagalli's shoulder.

"We missed you, as well, you know," an amused voice said behind the older blonde. Stellar lifted her head and quickly lifted a hand to wipe at the corner of her eyes.

"Athrun!" She smiled, embarrassed as she sniffled. A tall, blue-haired man dressed in his formal Red Knights uniform walked forward with his arms open. She collided with him less rushed than she had with her sister, asking him how his trip to Orb was and how he was enjoying his stay.

"Stellar! Stellar!" another voice called out to her as she slipped away from Athrun's embrace. A teenaged girl was slipping from the crowd and waving earnestly as a black-haired young man followed her looking almost subdued.

"Mayu!"

"How many relatives does she have?" Murata heard Auel sigh tiredly under his breath.

"Just a few more," a voice said beside them. They turned her heads to the voice, having hardly realized that the Captain of the Rouge Seray had turned her attention on them. She was standing by her husband, waiting patiently for Stellar to introduce them to each other.

"Stellar," Athrun called over, realizing that the young woman would simply turn her attention to the next familiar face that came along if she wasn't curbed immediately. The blonde-haired young woman perked up and gave him a questioning look. He smiled and motioned to them and Murata. "Introductions?"

"Oh!" Her eyes widened as she scrambled forward, pulling Mayu, who was pulling Shinn, until she reached her siblings. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," Athrun chuckled. "Now, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Yes, of course!" Stellar nodded. She released Mayu's hand and motioned to her half-brother. "This is King Murata Azrael, Stellar's older brother. Stellar and Murata have the same father."

"Your Majesty," Cagalli and Athrun began to bow, only to stop at the sound of the royal's voice.

"Oh, no, please," Murata insisted as he held up his hands to stop them. "I came here as Stellar's brother. No formalities are necessary, really. Please call me Murata or at the very least, Azrael." He could almost see Djibril's horrified look at his request.

"Then you must call me Cagalli." The Haumea Elite smiled and Murata blinked. It as uncanny how two women, not blood related, looked so much alike. Cagalli extended her hand and Murata reached forward and grasped it. Her handshake was firm and professional.

"Mura, this is Cagalli Yula Attha, Captain of the Rouge Seray and Stellar's sister," the younger blonde introduced as her half-brother and adopted-sister shook hands. She took a step back and motioned one hand to the Plants nobleman. "This is Lord Athrun Zala of the House of Zala of Plants. Athrun is Captain of the Red Knights and Cagalli's husband, so Athrun is also Stellar's brother-in-law!"

"A pleasure," Murata released Cagalli's hand and extended it to Athrun. The Red Knight grasped his hand with just as firm as grip as his wife's. As he released Athrun's hand, he looked at the young brunette and the black-haired young man in a dark colored suit. Additional family, he supposed? "And they are…?" he asked quietly, looking at Mayu and Shinn.

"My name is Mayu Asuka!" the girl said as she did a little curtsy. "And this is my brother, Shinn Asuka. He is the heir to the Zala House."

"Thank you for taking care of Stellar," Shinn bowed his head respectfully, seemingly maintaining his distance as he stood behind his younger sister.

"We are waiting for at least one more person…" Cagalli sighed as she glanced around the garden. "He hasn't been announced yet. Perhaps he hasn't arrived?"

"Captain," a voice said to the side. "Officer Yamato has been found!" Several pairs of eyes turned towards the blue-eyed, blond-haired young man in the Red Knights uniform. He froze as he reached them, his face flushing as he set his eyes on Stellar.

Shinn's eye roll was unseen by anyone except for Athrun, who merely grinned with amusement. The green-eyed nobleman turned to the blond knight. "Excellent. I knew he was probably off sulking," Athrun replied. "Mayu, Shinn, please inform him that Stellar has arrived."

"Wait," Stellar frowned as she stepped forward. "Stellar will go. Kira will want to talk to Stellar."

The name rang a bell in his head and Murata found himself nodding slowly in agreement. Kira was Stellar's brother and he no doubt wanted to speak to her.

"That's fine, Stellar," Cagalli nodded. "We can introduce Murata to the others. Bring Kira back when he's done complaining."

The corners of Stellar's worried lips turned up into a small smile. "Stellar will!"

"Shinn, Rey, escort her," Athrun ordered casually. Rey's face began to redden more as Stellar made a step towards him. Shinn prepared to follow as well, keeping a somewhat stoic expression on his face.

"It won't be necessary for them to escort her, Lord Zala," Sting said as he stepped forward. "Auel and I have been assigned her guards for the duration of this trip."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed. "This…_trip_?" Her voice signaled that they were treading in dangerous territory. What did they mean by 'trip'? Orb was Stellar's _home_.

"Forgive their rudeness," Murata interjected quickly. He shot a silencing look at both young men. "Stellar is still part of the royal family and Auel and Sting were her escorts and guards back home. It is expected that they continue that role here in Orb."

"It should be fine, right, Cagalli?" Queen Murrue asked as she walked towards them, a glass of wine in one hand. Mwu was right beside her, holding her hand as they approached. "We should be respectful of our guests' wishes."

"Your Highness," Cagalli and Athrun, as well as the rest of their family bowed before lovely woman. "Mwu."

"Oh, she gets her title and I'm just addressed as Mwu?" he asked as he grinned.

"Mwu always makes everyone call Mwu that!" Stellar countered.

"I know," he chuckled as he reached forward and gently ruffled her hair. "I assume all the proper introductions have been made here?" Several heads nodded. He looked back at the Federation monarch. "Your Majesty, I hope you enjoy the party. There is plenty of food and drink and good company." He glanced over at Cagalli. "Company he has yet to be introduced to…?"

The Rouge Captain took a deep breath and nodded, conceding. "I understand," she said. She looked at Stellar. "Stellar go and fetch Kira. Bring Rey with you since he knows where Kira is hiding himself."

Stellar nodded and looked over at Rey. "Thank you, Rey! Please lead the way," she smiled.

The blond man nodded his head and stumbled forward. He let out a nervous laugh as Cagalli and Murata gave him a curious look. "The ground…" he mumbled stupidly. He let out a small cough and straightened himself up. He lifted his arm and offered it to Stellar.

"Thank you," Stellar smiled widely. Athrun raised an eyebrow. Clearly, his sister-in-law had no idea how she was affecting Rey. Green eyes glanced over at Shinn. His face was plastered in an emotionless position and Athrun resisted the urge to snort. Did he really think that pretending not to be jealous was going to help?

"He's not far," Rey said as he began to lead Stellar forward. "Just towards the balcony, by the west fountain." He carefully made their way past Auel and Sting, both of whom were looking at him with critical eyes before they followed behind.

"Shinn," Mayu said as she tugged at her older brother's sleeve. "Aren't you going to go, too?"

The red-eyed heir turned away from Stellar's fleeting figure. "I'm hungry," he stated solemnly as he turned around. "Does anyone want anything?"

Mayu let out a disappointed sigh and Athrun shook his head. "Grab me another kebab, will you, Shinn?" Cagalli called out pleasantly. "Don't skimp on the hot sauce!" She vaguely saw the small nod of his head before Mayu followed after him. The female captain let out a heavy sigh. "He spent hours trying to decide on what to wear other than his uniform, you know…" she mused to the two remaining men.

"Well, I did try to have him escort Stellar," Athrun told her.

"I think it's adorable…" Murrue smiled warmly, with a small blush across her cheeks. She looked at her husband. "Don't you?"

"Sure," Mwu smiled widely, though not really meaning it. "Well, we have a few more people to greet. Athrun, your country men are here, as well. You should oversee the introductions."

"I understand, Mwu," Athrun said as he gave the older man a nod. "We'll wander in a minute."

"Enjoy the evening, Cagalli, Athrun, King Murata," Murrue smiled and gave them a small bow of her head before following her husband towards another small group chatting with Aisha and Erica.

"Have a good evening, Your Highness," Murata gave the Queen and her husband a formal bow before allowing them to move away. He glanced back at Cagalli and Athrun, hoping that he could find something to talk about before awkward silence settled in.

"It looks like some of the men have brought their supposed brides," Athrun said suddenly as he looked around. "Ah…and Lady Durandal is speaking to the quartet…no doubt dancing will commence in just a moment."

Cagalli chuckled. "I hope Shinn doesn't sulk the rest of the evening."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Athrun assured her. "Stellar will ask him to dance."

Murata glanced from one captain to the other. His brows furrowed. Why did they want the black-haired young man to dance with his sister? Unless… "Is Shinn one of the prospective grooms Stellar was telling me about?" he asked suddenly.

Two pairs of eyes settled on him, surprised. "Shinn?" Athrun asked, blinking. "No, Shinn and Stellar are just friends."

"Oh…I had thought that he was a Red Knight and one of those grooms…" Murata trailed off. He felt a bit foolish now.

Cagalli chuckled. "Actually, he is a Red Knight, but you need not worry about our sister," Cagalli assured him. The royal found himself smiling at the term 'our'. Did she recognize him as family? Or at the very least part of Stellar's? He hoped so. "She is not one of the prospective brides. When the agreement was made, Stellar hadn't even joined yet."

"I am relieved," Murata breathed out deeply. He offered them a tired smile. "I'm sure you both can understand my anxiety towards that."

"Rest assured that the prospective grooms are excellent men," Athrun said confidently. "Look at Rey, for example."

Murata paled. Rey? Did they mean the young man who just took his sister's arm and lead her way? "That young man…?"

"The son of the Durandals," Athrun explained. "Good people."

"Ah, speaking of good people," Cagalli said as she lifted her hand to wave at an older couple. "Murata, I'd like you to meet Kira's mother and father; my aunt and uncle."

Deeper in the garden, Stellar casually struck up a conversation with Rey which eventually led her into her trip to the Federation. As she chattered on about what she saw there, Rey nodded politely. He would've been more vocal and asked her questions on whether or not she enjoyed her stay at the Federation had her two 'guards' not been looming behind them.

He could almost feel the weight of their piercing looks on his back. "Err…Stellar," Rey began carefully as he stopped before going down a few steps. "Your brother is just down those steps."

"Oh, okay," Stellar nodded as she untangled her arm from his. "If Rey doesn't mind, Stellar would like to speak to Kira alone for a moment."

"No, no…" Rey blushed as he shook his head. "Please take all the time you want! I'll just wait here."

"Thank you," Stellar smiled softly before turning around and walking down the steps. She carefully rounded the corner and instantly felt the cool night breeze sweep over her.

"So…" a sullen voice said from the hunched over figure sitting on the stone bench. "Is your new brother here?"

Sad purple eyes looked up as disheveled brown hair fell over his eyes. Kira looked as if someone had stolen something dear to him. Stellar's eyes saddened just seeing him.

"Kira…" she began in a quiet, pitiful voice. "Kira is still Stellar's brother."

"Does_ he_ know that?" Kira spat out as he turned his head away and continued to mope.

His adopted sister let out a heavy sigh and trudged over to the bench. She sat down beside Kira and looked down at him. "Is Kira mad?"

"No," he answered too quickly. He grimaced. "I'm not mad…" he asserted as he sat up straight. "It's just…even if I haven't known you as long as he has, I still think of you as my little sister and…" His face fell. "I don't want you to replace me…"

Her maroon eyes widened. "Replace Kira?" she asked, confused. She shook her head. "Kira cannot be replaced."

"You brought over your new brother…your actual blood related brother," Kira grumbled. "And he's a king! I'm just a temple scholar…" he trailed off pitifully.

It was then that it hit her. "Kira is jealous?" she gasped.

"I'm not!" he yelled as he shot up from his seat. Stellar watched him with wide eyes. His purple orbs darted around nervously. Sure, he had spent a good portion of the time since the message from Stellar regarding her return with the Federation's king arrived mulling over how he would compare.

Stellar was bound to hold her half-brother in a higher regard since he was a king. He had an entire kingdom to offer her. All Kira could give her were all of Cagalli's 'secret' hiding places for her chocolate stashes. Murata had wealth and riches; he didn't make nearly enough.

Murata was elegant and refined; Kira wandered around his home in his most worn and comfortable house clothes. Murata lived in a fine castle and probably owned several; Kira lived above his parent's store. There was really no competition. Why have a plebeian scholar as a brother when you can have a king?

He hadn't voiced his thoughts to Cagalli, knowing she'd probably just laugh. She'd tell him that there really is nothing to compare because the situations are different. Kira doubted she would understand. After all, it wasn't as if Stellar was bringing home a new _sister_.

He had every right to feel jealous. He was going to be replaced!

"Kira." A small hand rested on his shoulder. He looked down and met the warm eyes of his youngest sister. A happy smile graced her pink lips. "Stellar loves Kira, too," she told him. As his eyes went wide, he felt her thin arms circle his body and give him a strong squeeze. "Stellar would not replace Kira. Kira is Stellar's big brother, too and Kira will stay that way. _ Always_," she insisted.

The scholar looked down at the top of her head. She had not stopped squeezing him. For a few moments, they just stood there in silence. Amazingly, all it took was her assurance to calm him. A gentle smile reached his face and he raised his hand. He placed it atop her head. He rested his chin on top of his hand. "You're my little sister…and it will stay that way, too," he assured her as his other hand rose and rubbed her back soothingly. "Always."

The young blonde woman smiled against Kira. She knew exactly how he felt.

When Cagalli first brought Kira home and introduced him as her estranged twin brother, Stellar had locked herself in her room, fearing that now that Cagalli had an actual blood related sibling, and a twin at that, she had no need for some child he found in a cave to be her sister.

When Cagalli's pleas to her were ignored, it was Kira's coaxing that managed to get her out of her room. His warm smile and his kind eyes, his gentle demeanor balancing out Cagalli's more boisterous one, all of which had endeared him to her as the perfect big brother to Cagalli's big sister. He taught her to jump hurdles on horses, tutored her, and was there for her when Cagalli was unavailable.

There was no way she could simply replace him.

"If Kira wants, Kira can meet Mura some other time," Stellar offered as she pulled away from him. They had been standing there for quite some time. "Stellar does not mind."

His purple eyes were clear once more as he gave her a reassuring smile. "No, I think I'm fine now," he told her. He put one arm around her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. "I'm glad you're back."

She returned his smile. "Stellar is glad, too."

"Let's get back," Kira sighed tiredly. "Cagalli is going to have it at me for brooding about this."

Stellar laughed as she and Kira walked up the steps, arm in arm. As they arrived at the top of the steps, they could easily sense the tense atmosphere in the air. Rey was several paces across from Sting and Auel. Both Federation men were glaring holes into him and Rey seemed uncomfortable with the attention.

"Is something wrong?" Stellar asked innocently as she looked from one party to the other.

"Nothing, Stellar," Rey assured her immediately. He quickly put on a smile and was about to offer his arm when he saw that she was currently holding on to her older brother. He fought the disappointment, but continued to smile.

"Well, if everyone is done here," Kira said as he gave an acknowledging nod to the two young Federation men. "We can return. Come, Stellar. Cagalli's going to eat all the kebabs and leave none for us."

"Right!" Stellar beamed. She and Kira happily made their way back to the main courtyard, oblivious to the dour mood behind them. Rey walked just steps behind, with Auel and Sting looming close by.

After Stellar had left, the knight had attempted a friendly conversation with the two nobles, only to have his casual questions ignored. Sting had been upfront, asking what he, a Plants citizen, was doing in Orb.

Hoping that his explanation would make way for a bettered conversation and fend off the tense silence, Rey had explained his position as a groom. Their reactions were less than pleasant from the expressions on their faces. Before it had gotten any worse and they had asked if he had any attraction to Stellar, the said female and her brother appeared.

Rey let out a heavy breath. If Auel and Sting were to be around Stellar the entire time, it would make it very difficult for him to even speak to her in private. Wooing her would be a complete failure.

They emerged on to the main garden courtyard, where it seemed that the amount of people had doubled since they left. Somewhere towards the main fountain, he saw several bodies swirling around, including that of his mother and father. Rey let out a heavy sigh. Of course his mother would request dance music.

His eyes widened. It was _perfect_.

"They sent some more people for hot sauce," Shinn was saying as he stood by one of the tables lined with food. Stellar and Kira were in front of him, trying to decide what kebab they wanted. "Cagalli made me pour nearly half a bottle on one."

Kira chuckled as he kept his eyes on the various assortment of skewered food. "That sounds like her."

"Shinn," Stellar began as she glanced over at him shyly. "Does Shinn want-"

"Stellar!" a voice gasped as a young man in a dark red suit reached them.

"Rey?" Shinn raised an eyebrow as his best friend stumbled over. A wide, hopeful smile was on his face and Shinn could feel his stomach twisting. He sincerely hoped that Rey was just there to pick up some food.

"Yes, Rey?" Stellar asked, politely turning her attention to the Plants nobleman as her hand hovered just above a lamb skewer.

Rey bowed before her. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?"

The half eaten skewer in Shinn's hand snapped in half. It took all his strength not to allow his jaw to drop. Clearly, his prayers for Rey to lose interest in Stellar were going unanswered.

"Wait a second…" Sting's voice was saying. Shinn turned his head and saw the two men who had been sticking to Stellar approach them quickly, determined looks on both their faces. Shinn smiled a little inside. They would surely stop Rey.

"Okay!" The bit of joy in him was instantly crushed. Stellar moved her hand from the food to Rey's and allowed him to escort her to the circle of dancing couples. A relieved look was on his face as he held on to Stellar's hand and led her forward.

Auel and Sting both scowled and followed them, but could do nothing except stand at the side as the two blondes were swept into the dancing couples.

"Shinn," a voice said beside him. "Shinn!"

"What?" he growled, irritated. He instantly regretted it when he realized it was Kira who was addressing him. The brown-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Your hand is covered with sauce and chicken," Kira stated as he held on to his own kebab with a napkin. "And if you squeeze the skewer any harder, you're going to get splinters." Shinn blinked and looked down at his hand. Dark red sauce covered his palm while pieces of half eaten chicken were dangling from the skewer. "Is something wrong, Shinn?"

"No," he said as he shook his head and tossed the remains of his food into the nearest bin.

Kira narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "There you are," Athrun's familiar both reached both their ears. "Kira, Cagalli is waiting to introduce you to Murata."

"You're calling the king of the Federation by his first name?" Kira frowned. Somehow, the thought bothered him.

"He insisted," Athrun assured him. He glanced over at Shinn and frowned. "Why is your hand covered with sauce and…chicken?"

"It's nothing!" Shinn fumed. He turned his head away. "I'm going inside to clean up." Before the older men could reply, Shinn stalked back towards the palace.

Kira swallowed a piece of his kebab. "Why is he upset?"

"It seems that Stellar's attention is being occupied by others," Athrun replied coolly as he reached past Kira and picked up another kebab. "He's feeling a bit put out that he's being ignored…" The blue-haired noble looked around the table. "Is there any more hot sauce?"

Across the courtyard, Shinn was halfway to the palace doors when Mayu called to him. "Shinn! Shinn! Cagalli just told me!" his little sister yelled excited.

"Told you want?" he asked in the calmest voice he could muster. Luckily, his sister didn't pick up the hint of annoyance in her excitement.

"At the end of the week, we're going to go to the island again! Stellar wanted to show her brother, so we're going to get to go with them!" Mayu beamed.

"That's nice," Shinn mumbled. He froze in mid-step. His eyes narrowed and he turned around. "Who are 'we'?"

"You, me," Mayu told him as she rolled her eyes. "Stellar, her brother, Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, and probably those two guards from the Federation that keep following her around."

Shinn couldn't help but notice that the words 'groom' and 'Rey' weren't in Mayu's definition. A wide smile slowly spread across his face. "I can't wait."

* * *

"He's glaring at us…" Miriallia said as she took a step away from Dearka, hoping to put some space between them. The blond-haired knight simply took a step closer.

"He's not glaring," he assured her before swallowing the meat from his kebab. "He always looks like that."

"No…" Miriallia trailed off, trying to keep from looking at Yzak and meeting his scowl. "I'm fairly certain he's glaring."

"He's just jealous," Dearka snorted as he wiped his hand on a napkin and then tossed it into one of the garbage bins to the side. "He wouldn't have come if he didn't know some word of his anti-social behavior would reach his mother."

"He hasn't left that corner for two hours," Miriallia pointed out. She felt Dearka's hand rest on her hip affectionately. "He hasn't even greeted King Murata, yet."

Dearka let out a chuckle and looked over Miriallia's head. Currently, Stellar's half-brother was seated by one of the fountains, with Cagalli, Kira, and Athrun. He could hear their laughter, but not their words and briefly wondered if they had completely forgotten who each other was and from what country.

"They seem to be getting along well," the blond mused. "Looks like Cagalli and Kira had nothing to be worried about."

"He may have allowed Stellar to return and even came with her, but there is still a chance he wants her to remain in the Federation on a permanent basis," Miriallia frowned. She took a sip of her wine, her eyes settled on the four adults at the table. "And this may be a pleasure trip for him, but I'm sure Cagalli will find a way to talk to him about politics."

Dearka nodded in agreement. "It's good that she doesn't forget, though. It may be beneficial to get close to the king."

"Cagalli is very strict about the separation between work and personal life, though," Miriallia told him. "Especially where both Orb and Stellar are concerned."

"Are negotiations still going on between the Federation and Orb?" Dearka asked.

Miriallia raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. "Are you a spy or what?" she asked testily as she stepped back. "Why so curious?"

"Suspicious?" he grinned cheekily. He moved his arms around her body and pulled her close, despite Miriallia pulling her head back. "Actually, I figure that since I'm going to one day be an Orb citizen, I should know the goings on."

"Normal Orb citizens don't know the intricate details of the Haumea Elite or political agendas and schedules," she countered confidently.

"Oh?" Dearka raised an eyebrow. "And marrying you won't make me some super citizen?"

Her face heated up. "N…no!" she stuttered as she turned her head away. "Do you have to say it so loud!?" she hissed, glancing around to see if anyone heard him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, pleased with the flush on her face. "Will I not be able to become a citizen through marriage? Do I need to be a groom for that?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Miriallia scoffed as she looked away. "The only people who become as knowledgeable as us on the subjects are scholar-warriors like Kira."

"So I should see Kira about my citizenship?" Dearka beamed.

"No!" Miriallia frowned. His arms loosened from her waist and she felt her heart drop. He wasn't thinking of going to ask Kira right then, was he? When Kira was sitting not only with Cagalli and Athrun, but with the _King of the Federation_? The blond knight took a daring step back and her face fell. "Dearka…" she began dangerously.

"It'll be quick," he grinned. He took another step back and Miriallia scrambled forward.

"Dearka!" she hissed. Before she could grab on to his arm and pull him back to keep from embarrassing her further, he caught her hand and pulled her against him.

"Just kidding," he chuckled. "It can wait. Instead, you owe me a dance." She threw him a hateful glare. "Two dances, then."

"Dearka!"

"Say my name once more and I'll kiss you," he warned, teasingly. He watched her face turn red all over again. "One dance," he assured her.

Miriallia frowned. "We are supposed to be-"

"Enjoying ourselves," he cut her off. "Come on, Yzak gave me the night off, so I don't want to have to spend the entire night watching his every move for some sign of progress."

Miriallia rolled her eyes and conceded. "Fine." A wide smile graced his face as he led her to the courtyard where people were still dancing around. "But only one!" He didn't seem to hear her as he continued to cut around various guests. She frowned. "Did you hear me?" she asked. "Only one." The man didn't respond and she glared. "Dearka!"

"There's my cue." He stopped them in their tracks and turned around, a pleased look on his face. Miriallia realized too late that she had fallen for his childish trick.

"You…arrogant…little…"

"Hmm…" Dearka smirked as his finger curled under her chin and lifted her head up. "But you still fell for it."

As he leaned down to kiss the Azure Captain, several paces away, under a tree, Yzak rolled his eyes and placed his hand over his stomach. He diverted his attention away from his underling and towards a more interesting patch of grass. The last thing he needed was to witness his secretary hang all over the Azure Seray's captain.

He shivered a bit at the thought. When he had given Dearka the evening off, he thought that he would simply wander off and not bother him the rest of the night. Yzak had forgotten that since Dearka and Mwu were apparently on excellent terms, Dearka would also have been invited to that night's festivities. Not to mention that he would automatically gravitate towards a particular Seray captain.

Yzak glared at the grass miserably. All the other grooms, save one, were with the Elites they had chosen and they seemed to be enjoying their time eating and dancing and talking to one another. Of course, Athrun was there with his wife, who was now shamelessly slapping the Federation King on the back jovially while they laughed about something he was sure was meaningless.

His blue eyes landed on the only other groom who did not have someone with him officially. Rey had been spotted dancing with Stellar earlier and possibly for far too long to fall into a category of 'friendly dance'. He had been following around the maroon-eyed blonde for quite some time, but after the dance, further contact was always thwarted by the looming Federation guards that stuck to Stellar.

Even now, Rey was sitting with the other grooms and their prospective brides while Stellar sat at another table talking to Shinn and Mayu with Sting and Auel. A small part of Yzak was satisfied that someone else's marriage plans weren't going as smoothly as his.

Snorting to himself, Yzak stalked over to one of the tables and reached for a drink.

"Lord Captain Joule," a voice greeted him. He lifted his head and froze. Corporal Labatt gave him a bow of her head as she approached. "How is your evening?"

His pale hand picked up a glass of wine and brought it to his lips. He took a good mouthful before giving a nod to the Elite and returning her greeting. "Very well, Corporal. How is yours?"

"My evening is going well, My Lord," the young woman said solemnly. Yzak nodded once more and then took another drink from his glass.

The two stood there in silence, unsure what to say next. From the expression on her face, Corporal Labatt did wish to say something, if only to end the awkward silence, but was unsure of what to say. For his part, Yzak didn't have anything to say at all.

_"What a horrid marriage this would make…"_ a small part of his mind sneered.

Immediately, he choked on his wine.

"My Lord, are you well?" Corporal Labatt asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes," Yzak struggled to talk without making an idiot out of himself. He quickly placed his glass on the table and lifted his hand to rub his throat. "It just went down wrong."

"I see…" Labatt nodded, though hesitantly.

Yzak silently cursed himself. Where had that thought come from? Didn't he already decide, after speaking to Athrun's wife, that Labatt would be the best choice? While the marriage was purely political, he was sure that when it mattered, they would speak more than a sentence to each other.

It may not be a heart felt talk or anything, but communication would be there. Even if he did just lie to her about what made him choke on his wine. He mentally swore once more. He did not need any more doubts. Not that he had many. Or any, for that matter.

"Lord Joule," Labatt narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. She craned her neck. "Um…your ribbons…"

"My…?" He glanced down at the pins on his breast pocket. Could the evening not get any worse? His ribbons were askew. Not so much that they were clearly noticeable from a distance, but enough to be blatantly obvious up close.

Labatt's arm rose and her hand began to move forward. "Perhaps I can adjust them for you." Her fingertips were about to brush the fabric of his uniform.

His hand grasped her wrist, stopping her immediately. Her eyes widened and quickly rose to meet his gaze. For a moment, Yzak wasn't even sure what he had done. It took a while before he acknowledged that he was gripping her wrist tightly, though it was much too clear to him that he had stopped her from doing something he had always freely let Shiho do. Even _expected_ Shiho to do.

Her hand was dropped as if it had burned him.

"My apologizes, Corporal Labatt," he said sharply as his arm dropped to his side. "The ribbons have pins and they are quiet sharp," he explained expertly. "You don't want to get hurt."

The Elite nodded her head and drew her hand back, though looked at him strangely. She did not know him that well, but knew enough to realize that this was not his typical reaction to things. Before she could insist that she had overstepped her boundaries and apologize for her actions, Yzak took a step back.

"If you'll excuse me," he said quickly. "I will go and fix them myself."

He swept past her, quickly cutting through the party and leaving her behind. It didn't take long for Yzak to find himself back in his room, his hands shaking as he slammed his door behind him.

Blindly, his hand reached up and touched the ribbons on his chest. A harsh thought slammed into him. He would never be able to let that woman near him. Not emotionally. Not physically. Labatt would be fine to work with, he was sure, but what of when it came time to create a Joule heir? Would he be able to…?

He couldn't even finish the thought. He lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, horrified at the realization. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure about what he was doing. He needed to sort out his thoughts. This…confusion…was just like war, he decided. He needed to organize his thoughts and then settle on the best course of action before he went any further. His mind methodologically went through what needed to be sorted first. Not surprisingly, one thing immediately came to mind.

Yzak rushed across the room to the desk pushed against the wall and took out the first clean sheet of parchment he could find. He brought his writing utensil down and wrote down three words followed by his name. He quickly folded the letter and rummaged for his wax and seal.

In record time, he was back downstairs and approached one of the messengers that were always on stand-by by the front of palace.

"Lord Joule!" He saluted him.

"Take this to my secretary, Sir Shiho Hahnenfuss. She should be at the Joule Estate in Plants. Failing that, she will be at the Red Knights Courtyard, at the palace, in the capital," Yzak ordered. He handed the piece of paper to the messenger and shoved a small pouch of money in his hands. "See that it gets there quickly."

"Yes, Lord Joule." Yzak nodded and stepped back. He watched the messenger mount and begin galloping down the pathway to the city.

He could only hope that she would do as his letter said and that his crude, demanding words didn't come off rude or insulting in any way.

_Return at once._

* * *

She stared at the three boxes with critical blue eyes as if her life depended on her choice. In one was a high quality shirt that would bring out his purple eyes and was made of a material that felt good against her skin. In the second one was a new quill and ink set made from the finest bird plume and by the finest ink producer in Plants.

In the last box was a simple box of cookies she had baked. It was her own recipe and everyone she knew told her they were delicious. The problem was that three gifts to Kira would probably overwhelm him and make him uncomfortable.

Lacus lifted her hand to her chin and gently rubbed it. He would probably get flustered with the shirt and she had only bought it because she thought it would look excellent on the scholar. She leaned down and pushed that box aside.

She knew that as a learned man, the ink and quill would be very much appreciated, but then…they were rather fancy. He would no doubt only use them for special occasions and not as often as she would like. Sighing, Lacus moved that box aside. _"Perhaps for another time." _

The monarch looked down at the last box. It was a humble present and one she had put the most effort into preparing. Kira would _have_ to eat them. In fact, common courtesy would require that he eat at least one in front of her. Then again, what if her cookies tasted horrible? What if everyone had been lying to her to spare her feelings and they were actually as bad as Dearka's brick flan? What if Kira tried one, choked, and _died_.

Her face paled. "This is too difficult!"

She groaned and leaned back on the edge her desk in her study. She was to leave the next morning for Orb and had prepared gifts for everyone except the one man she wanted most to see. Plants chocolate for Cagalli, tea pastries for each of the other captains, a beaded shawl for the Queen Murrue…

She had even prepared the engagement presents for all of the remaining grooms and a special gift for Kira's parents in that off chance that maybe he would introduce her to them…formally…as _more_ than just the Queen of Plants.

Lacus looked back at the three remaining presents. Perhaps she should just close her eyes and pick…

A knock came from her door and she shot up straight. "Enter!" she called out as she straightened her dress.

The door creaked open quietly and a Red Knight bowed before he entered. "My Queen," he began as he held out a sealed scroll. "A message from the Red Knights General."

Lacus gave him a small bow of her head as she stepped forward and accepted the scroll. "Thank you," she replied calmly. "Has a response been requested?"

"No, My Queen," the knight answered. "It is just to notify you of a resignation."

"A resignation?" Lacus raised an eyebrow as her finger slipped beneath the wax seal to break open the message. That was odd. While the Red Knights was the most prestigious military branch in Plants, it wasn't entirely rare that someone would resign. Sometimes, people were injured and felt they could no longer carry their duties well. Other times, the pressure was just too much for an individual. There were even cases personal reasons were the source of resignation.

Her hands unraveled the scroll and she began to read the words from the general. Under normal circumstances, she was not informed of a resignation unless the person resigning was of a relatively high authority; and she doubted Athrun and Yzak had decided that they would resign. Athrun was a knight through and through and Cagalli would never force him to leave.

Yzak lived and breathed the structure of military life; it would probably suffocate him to leave. Not to mention what would happen with Dearka and Shiho.

Her eyes landed on the name and Lacus suddenly took in a sharp breath. Her eyes widened and she re-read the name twice over, as if to assure herself that she wasn't misreading. Her hands began to tremble.

"My Queen?" The knight was still poised by the doorway, having not left without being properly excused. He took a hesitant step forward. "Is something the matter?"

Lacus' eyes narrowed. "What is this?" she asked in a low voice. She turned to look at the knight sharply and even the hardened soldier took a step back. "Shiho Hahnenfuss _resigned_!?" Why didn't someone just tell her that it was night when it clearly still day? Shiho _lived_ for the Red Knights just as much as her superior officer!

"Yes, My Queen," the knight nodded. "The message arrived a few days earlier and was subject to review as per regulations."

"Why was I not informed sooner!?" Lacus demanded. Truthfully, she knew why. Shiho's resignation was meant for the Red Knights to deal with. Informing her was simply a formality.

The knight looked at a loss for words. "I was not informed-"

"This letter was sent to me…" Lacus murmured as she began to pace the room, clearly upset by the news. "This means the resignation was formally accepted." She turned towards the knight. "When did Sir Hahnenfuss' duty officially end."

"Almost as soon as we received the resignation let-"

"I thought they were subject for review before officially accepted!" Lacus frowned.

"That is the standard, My Queen, but her resignation was accompanied by a supplementary letter from Councilwoman Lady Joule," the knight stammered nervously. "Letters of resignation are automatically accepted when accompanied by a notice from a council member, a noble, superior officer of at least a captain's rank, or by a ruler."

Lacus stared numbly at the knight. Didn't he realize that something was wrong? Shiho simply wouldn't quit! Especially not when under Yzak! It was clear to her and everyone else how attached she was to him. Leaving him to fend for himself was not something Shiho would do.

"The letter," Lacus said as she lifted up the scroll. "Did not go into detail as to why Sir Hahnenfuss resigned. Did her official letter or Lady Joule's letter state a reason?"

The knight opened his mouth to tell her that he was not privy to the exact details, only to be cut off by another woman's voice. "She had personal reasons to leave."

The queen's eyes darted to the figure standing behind the knight. A glimpse of white hair and a sliver of blue eyes signaled the arrival of the noblewoman. Instantly, the knight stepped to the side and bowed.

"Lady Joule!" he greeted respectfully.

The older woman spared him a glance and returned a small nod. "I believe that Her Majesty wishes to speak to me alone."

The knight looked back at the monarch and saw her give him a nod. He bowed his head once more and waited until Lady Joule had stepped in before quickly heading out the door and closing it behind him. A small click sounded through the room and silence settled in.

Lacus took a deep breath, trying to decide where to start without bursting into a confused, demanding tirade. Across from her, Ezalia Joule's solemn face never wavered, even as she spoke.

"She was in love with my son," she stated so easily, it was almost as if she had said a fact that everyone knew.

Lacus' eyes crinkled up. "What?"

"Sir Hahnenfuss," Ezalia continued as she remained rooted in her spot, standing stiffly between Lacus and the door. "She was…is, rather, in love with Yzak."

The queen's head slowly shook from side to side. "That may be so," Lacus said. "But I highly doubt that her love is a valid reason to urge her to resign."

Ezalia tilted her head to the side questioningly. "What makes you certain that I am the one who urged her?"

Lacus let out a heavy breath and turned around. She aimlessly moved Kira's gifts around her desk. "Lady Joule, you have been fond of Shiho since you first met her," Lacus began. Ezalia opened her mouth, but the younger woman lifted up a dainty, elegant hand to silence her. "When Yzak needed another secretary, it was you who suggested transferring Shiho from December City to directly under Yzak's command."

The older woman seemed to hold her breath for a moment. "I admired her worth ethic and she had excellent reviews from her superiors consistently. I felt that if anyone could provide Yzak with the support he needed as a captain, Sir Hahnenfuss would be the one."

"Then if you acknowledge her competence, why did you urge her to resign?"

Ezalia looked away briefly. "My Queen, I did not urge her to resign-"

"But you supported her decision to, at the very least," Lacus frowned as she turned around and faced the older woman. "Shiho would not resign unprovoked nor under normal circumstances would you allow her to."

"She would if she felt it is what is best for the Red Knights and for Plants," Ezalia defended calmly. Lacus' eyes narrowed.

"And why would she feel that it is what is best?" she inquired carefully.

Ezalia seemed to hesitate. "Yzak," the white-haired woman began tentatively. "He cannot see another woman other than her."

Lacus' eyes widened. "Then you saw it, too…"

Ezalia's blue eyes saddened. "I saw it a long time ago."

"I don't understand," Lacus said. "You know Yzak loves Shiho, but you had her resign-"

"As long as Sir Hahnenfuss is at his side as a knight, he will not be able to carry on his duty to his country and marry and Orb woman, My Queen," Ezalia stated firmly. "It is clear that the reason why Yzak has yet to choose a bride when the rest of his cohort has is because he cannot fully bring himself to betray Shiho like that."

Lacus frowned. "Then we can find another-"

"No," Ezalia cut her off quickly and gave the queen a small look of apology for her rudeness before continuing. "Yzak will not accept it and neither will I. He has come too far and it would shame both Yzak and myself if he were suddenly dropped from the agreements due to personal interests."

"Lady Joule," Lacus said. "I know that it is a humbling experience, but rest assured that no one, not myself, his fellow knights, nor the Haumea Elite and Orb will look down on Yzak stepping down if he feels uncomfortable with his current situation."

"Even if that is the case," Ezalia insisted. "I cannot let my son go through such a thing."

"So you would rather have Shiho leave and have Yzak go through with his duty unperturbed?" Lacus asked, unhappy with where the noblewoman was going. Her eyes narrowed. "Does Yzak even know that Shiho resigned?"

"No," Ezalia answered swiftly. "I do not wish to concern him on the matter considering his situation in Orb. No message has been sent to him from me. I doubt that Shiho would have sent him a letter, either." Lacus took a deep breath once more. "Lacus," Ezalia insisted softly. "You know that I cannot force someone to resign if they did not truly wish to. I can only support and validate their decision. I admit that I pushed for her resignation, but Shiho understood what her remaining in the Red Knights would do to both her and Yzak."

"She could've been transferred to a different branch," Lacus insisted.

"Yzak would have petitioned her back in a heartbeat," Ezalia countered. She smiled weakly. "You know that."

"I know full well that the marriages are in name only and the for political gain of both Orb and Plants. I know that Yzak would not love who he chooses to marry if he went through with the agreement, but," Lacus admitted. "I had always hoped, from the moment I found out Yzak was going to become a groom, that he would step down."

Ezalia let out a choked laugh. "He is a stubborn man whose honor and duty come first," she smiled sadly. "Both Shiho and I understood that. If she stayed, it would pain Yzak to see her and be denied her. If would pain_ her_ to see Yzak bound to another woman and whether they admit it or not, it is clear that seeing each other, being with each other day in and day out would tear at them. Yzak knew; that is why he sent Shiho back in the first place."

"You should not have brought up resignation to her," Lacus said in a pained voice.

"I would not have either of them suffer a moment longer," Ezalia replied, her voice strained. She looked at the queen. "She left _willingly_, Lacus."

The pink-haired woman closed her eyes tightly. "To do what?" Lacus asked. "All Shiho has ever known are the Red Knights."

"She is a very intelligent woman," Ezalia said. "She will find another position. I've already spoken to others about assistance in the matter and I've been assured that they will help as much as possible assisting with a job for her."

Lacus looked at the woman, barely holding back a trembling lip. Shiho was _her_ friend, too. Yzak wasn't the only one she had left. "You understand that when Yzak finds out…" The sentence didn't need to be completed. They both knew how Yzak would react. Furiously.

Ezalia lowered her eyes. "He will eventually understand," the older woman stated. "That even if it hurts him now, I am only doing what I think is best. One day," she said hopefully as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "He will thank me. They both will."

* * *

**A.N.** – Ezalia believes in "tough love", Kira doesn't want to be an only child, and Stellar is oblivious. This will probably be over 10 chapters. Perhaps end around 12. I know this was a very Stellar & family centered chapter, but it's leading up to her issue. Thank you for your patience and for reading!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Though the Heavens May Fall**

_Chapter Ten_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

The cool ocean breeze was a welcomed relief from the heat of the day and Shinn momentarily wondered why they didn't leave for the island earlier, when it was cooler. Now, they were aboard Mwu's cruiser, facing the hot midday sun.

Below him, in the main cabin, Mwu's humming was drowned out by the sound of the waves crashing against the sides of the ship as they cut over the water. On the main deck, just in front of the cabin, beneath an overhang, three men were lost in a competitive game of cards. Or at least, two of them were.

Shinn wasn't sure if it was humorous or pathetic to watch Orb's scholar-warrior and the Federation's monarch locked in simple card game and treating it as if Stellar's love and affection would go solely to the winner. They could pretend it was a casual game of cards all they wanted, it was clear that they were in some sort of fight for the title of 'brother' in Stellar's heart.

In between the two adult men, dressed uncharacteristically in Orb beachwear, was Lord Djibril. He was squinting down at his cards, as if unsure whether or not he should continue playing considering the intense atmosphere around of him. He occasionally glanced at the other two men, confused at why they were taking the game so seriously.

The black-haired heir rolled his eyes. There was no need for that. Stellar had been quite vocal about being pleased with having two brothers. Still, he supposed it could've been worse. Stellar could have come back with a new _sister_. Shinn shuddered at the thought and turned his head away from the side of the upper deck.

He turned his head towards the back of the ship, on the main deck, where Stellar was sitting with Mayu beside her. They were seated on the edge with their legs hanging out over the water as the leaned forward, against the metal railings. They were laughing about something and vaguely, Shinn wondered if they even remembered that the swim shorts clad Federation nobles were standing behind them.

Sting had his arms crossed over his chest and Auel was glaring. In front of them, Rey had tentatively attempted to join Stellar and Mayu, only to be held back by the two 'bodyguards'. Admittedly, watching him be stopped before he could actually reach the two girls was somewhat amusing to Shinn.

He turned away and leaned back against the cushions of the bench that circled the top deck. His arms rested on the metal railing behind him as he closed his eyes. He had been excited to get away from the city and have a few days of relaxation with his sister and Stellar. Then Rey had arrived at the Seray to visit him.

They had been horse back riding along the cliff side when they were intercepted by Stellar and Murata, escorted by Auel and Sting and two additional Haumea Elite for additional protection. Stellar had been giving her half-brother a tour of the water's edge when they met up and Murata had been the one to cheerfully tell Shinn that he couldn't wait until they went out to the island.

Shinn had mentally sworn. Rey had perked up and upon picking up on his interest, Stellar had invited Rey. The red-eyed knight had been in irritable mood since then; made only worse by Athrun's amusement when he found out what happened.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to fold." Shinn heard Djibril's voice say solemnly.

"I guess it's just us now, Kira," Murata said, trying to sound so casual, Shinn almost winced.

"I guess so." Shinn could almost see the forced smile on Kira's face. Before he could turn around and peer back over the edge of the deck, he caught the sight of blond hair coming up from the steps that lead the main deck.

A defeated look graced Rey's face as the Plants nobleman trudged forward and then fell on the cushioned bench across from Shinn. The red-eyed young man struggled to keep from smirking. It was clear that Rey had given up for the moment.

"They won't even let me near her," Rey told Shinn pathetically. "They won't even let me near _Mayu_," he stressed. Shinn cracked a smile.

"They're very wary of you after you got her to dance with you at their welcome party," Shinn reminded him. "The fact that you're one of the grooms makes it worse, Rey. You should've expected staunch resistance."

Rey rolled his eyes. "You make it sound as if you're on their side."

"I'm just saying," Shinn shrugged. "You _are_ a prospective groom and she_ is_ their princess."

"But I didn't tell them anything!" Rey complained as he sat up and faced his friend.

"You don't have to," Shinn replied coolly as he leaned back against his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Rey a knowing look. "It's kind of obvious."

Rey's face flushed. He glanced away shyly. "Do you think Stellar noticed?"

"Shinn!" a voice shouted from the stairs. Large maroon eyes met his red ones as Stellar reached the top deck. She held up a hand to keep her hair from flying around her face as she beamed him a smile. "Shinn has been up here the entire time!"

"I like it up here," Shinn replied as his arms uncrossed from his chest. He resisted the urge to stare at the young woman. She was wearing a white visor to keep the sun out of her eyes and a breezy white, short sleeve top over a light blue sundress. She was barefoot with her sandals hanging from one hand.

She placed them on the floor as she took a seat beside him. Awkwardly, Shinn scooted away from her, silently hoping she wouldn't notice. He didn't want Rey to get any odd ideas.

"Are Kira and Mura still playing?" Stellar asked as she turned around on the bench and looked over the railing. Mayu had gone to check on the men's card game, having been under strict instruction, along with Shinn, to make sure that Kira didn't start some international incident.

Cagalli had been rather exasperated at her brother and since she couldn't come with them to the island, as she had a prior engagement that needed to be attended to immediately, she had charged Mayu and Shinn with the task of keeping her twin from doing something they would all regret.

Athrun was not present and was still back at the Rouge Seray. He thought he could get some work done while Cagalli was away from Onogoro and everyone else was out exploring the Athha Estate. He was also left behind to watch Yzak, at least that was Shinn's understanding.

"Yes, but I'm up here for the view," Shinn told her calmly. He moved his eyes away from her figure and back towards the water. "You can see the area better from up here. I think I saw some dolphins earlier."

"Really!?" Stellar's face lit up.

"Where!?" Rey gasped from across from Shinn. The red-eyed knight raised an eyebrow. He didn't really expect Rey to be just as excited as Stellar at the prospect of dolphins.

"Towards the north side," Shinn said, motioning his hand to the blue expanse behind Rey. Within moments, the two blondes were leaning against the railing across from him, earnestly scanning the waves for dolphin shaped figures.

"Is that one!?" Rey asked hopefully as he pointed.

"I think that's a shark," Stellar replied.

Shinn sighed and pushed himself from his seat. He walked towards the stairs and prepared to climb down. His eyes met those of the two young Federation nobles. Sting gave him a curt nod as Shinn stepped aside to let them on to the top deck. His red eyes then locked with Auel's blue ones.

The blue-haired young man's look clearly told Shinn that he didn't trust him either, but for the time being, between him and Rey, Shinn was the lesser of two evils. Shinn merely froze a stoic look on his face as he waited for Auel to pass before proceeding down the narrow walkway to the main deck.

As soon as his feet touched the deck, two defeated cries reached his ears. "Impossible!" Kira wailed.

"This has to be a trick!" Murata countered. "You can't possibly have the same cards that I have!"

Shinn walked around the cabin and found the cards on the table, their numbers and letters mirroring each other. Mayu was rubbing her chin thoughtfully. What were the chances of that happening?

"The score is tied," Kira frowned. "Shall we try another game?"

"Is there another one?" Murata asked.

"I wouldn't bother!" Mwu shouted from the cabin. The group before him looked up through the open window. "We're almost to the island!" He lifted an arm and pointed in front of them.

Heads turned towards the lush, green island in front of them and the estate house that rested on its' hill.

"Yay!" An energetic cheer bubbled from Mayu's lips. "Shinn, Stellar says that there is a picnic waiting for us on the beach and we'll have time to go snorkeling before dinner!"

"That sounds fun," Shinn nodded as he looked down at his younger sister. "Are you two going to partner up and try to touch the giant clams again?"

"Partner up?" Murata asked as his head rose and met the gaze of the Plants natives. "What do you mean?"

Shinn inwardly cringed. Mayu beamed a smile and stepped forward. "Cagalli says it's not safe to go snorkeling alone, especially close to the reefs where the current can cause you to hit them. So, we always partner up when we go. Last time, Stellar took me and I was her partner. It was really fun."

Shinn could almost see the gears turning inside of Kira and Murata's heads. One…two…

"STELLAR!" Kira and Murata chorused. Their voices rocked the ship as on the deck above them, their sister abandoned her spot beside Rey and rushed to the side overlooking them.

"What!?" a blonde topped head poked out over the railing and gave them a worried look. "What's wrong?"

It was time to step in to avoid a fight between her brothers. Shinn looked up at her and answered before the older men had time to think of a coherent response. "Stellar, since we're going snorkeling later, would you mind if I partnered up with you this time? I haven't snorkeled before and Mayu said that as novice, I should partner up with you."

Kira and Murata both turned to him, their faces a mixture of horror, disappointment, and frustration. Beside him, Mayu looked pleased and above him, Stellar blushed.

Her pale hand squeezed the railing in front of her as a shy smile tugged at her lips. "Okay, Shinn," she agreed softly. "Shinn will be Stellar's partner later."

The black-haired knight nodded his head and turned around. He walked out towards the front of the ship, keeping his back towards everyone as he leaned over the railing. He let out a heavy breath of air and closed his eyes tightly. Red faced and suddenly extremely self-conscious, Shinn knew that if Stellar every looked at him that way again and was noticed by the Federation men, he was in worse trouble than Rey.

After all, it was one thing to have a one-sided attraction to the Federation Princess. It was another thing when the one-sided attraction seemed to be _reciprocated_.

"Nice job." His sister leaned against the railing beside him, a grin on her face as she lifted a hand and brushed some of her hair back. "I was going to cut in before Kira and Murata, but this is even better."

"What are you talking about, Mayu?" Shinn sighed. He kept his eyes on the island they were approaching. His sister continued smiling.

"Don't worry, Shinn," the younger brunette assured him. "I'll help you."

"Help me with _what_?" Shinn finally turned to look at his sister.

"Shinn!" His head snapped around and saw Stellar running toward them. "Stellar needs to ask Shinn a question!"

Mayu elbowed her brother in the ribs and subtly stepped aside. Shinn shot her an annoyed look. So this was what people talked about when it came to annoying siblings. He turned his attention back to Stellar.

"What is it?"

"Ah," Stellar's face flushed as she reached his side. She leaned closer and motioned with one hand for him to also get closer. Shinn swallowed a lump in his throat, but kept his eyes away from her and any possible on-lookers. "Shinn knows that Stellar is not the best at swimming, right?"

"Right…" Shinn nodded. His eyes flickered over to hers. "But you did very well the last time we were here."

"It's because of the flippers and the snorkel gear," Stellar assured him. Her eyes darted away. "Umm…just in case..." She took a deep breath and then turned her gaze back to him. "Will Shinn hold Stellar's hand?"

* * *

Athrun let out a heavy breath and leaned back against his chair. Sometimes he felt like a spoiled husband when he was at the Seray. With his wife being the Seray's captain and charged with the task of running the Seray and training its' members, she was almost waited on hand and foot, like some exalted goddess.

And being part of his goddess' family gave him some of the benefits, too. He had tried his best not to cling on to Cagalli as she mounted her horse the night before to go on a Haumea Elite related trip with Lieutenant Caldwell. Before she left, after telling him that no – he could not come with her, she suggested that he catch up on work from Plants.

Athrun had wondered if she had been talking to Yzak. It seemed that the entire Seray understood that needed to catch up on his work and when he came downstairs for breakfast that morning, he had been asked whether he preferred to work indoors or out. Not really sure why they were asking, he said it was a nice day, he wouldn't mind working outside.

Right after breakfast, he was lead to a table on the veranda, which he was positive wasn't there earlier. Along with some writing utensils, parchment, and some tea and snacks, he had been placed at his new outdoor desk. He had to admit, the Elite really knew how to get their work done.

He lifted his hand and scribbled his signature at the end of a paragraph. He then reached for some wax to add his seal.

"Amazing," a male voice said behind him suddenly. The corners of Athrun's mouth curled into an amused smirk, easily placing the voice. "I didn't think you would be able to do any work when in Orb."

"I can," Athrun said as he dropped some red wax on to the parchment and pressed a stamp over it. "The change in scenery doesn't make me useless."

"I beg to differ," Yzak snorted indignantly as the chair across from Athrun scraped across the stone floor of the veranda. He took a seat and leaned forward to pour himself some tea in one of the spare cups. "I heard Captain Athha is out of the city doing work."

"That she is," Athrun mused as he moved on to the next document.

"The Federation Royal Party left for the Athha Estate earlier today," Yzak added. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I'm not their babysitter, Yzak," Athrun replied as his eyes skimmed a sheet. "There wasn't any reason for me to go."

"It is your wife's estate."

"My wife didn't go, either."

Yzak paused with the tea cup at his lips. He narrowed his eyes. "Why are _did_ you stay behind?"

Athrun swept his signature across the sheet he had been reading and looked up. He beamed a wide smile at Yzak. "I thought you could use the company." The silver-haired man bristled.

He nearly slammed the tea cup on to the table as he shot up from his seat. "Do I look like a child to you, Zala?! I don't need you to keep me company!"

Athrun leaned back against his chair. "Then why are did you come over to the Seray?" he asked knowingly. Yzak froze. He really didn't have any other reason to go to the Rouge Seray except to visit Athrun. "Right," Athrun nodded. He looked back at his work. "Where is Dearka today?"

"Who knows," Yzak scowled as he slowly returned to his seat. "I didn't see him this morning."

"Huh…so he really did join Miriallia's training today," Athrun murmured to himself. He flipped the page to read the next. "Cagalli mentioned having to miss a joint training session with the Azure Seray. Dearka probably went to help."

"That idiot is forgetting who he is," Yzak grumbled. "He's a Red Knight not a…a Haumea Elite. He's not even a woman!" Athrun let out a chuckle as Yzak fell back against the back of his chair and seethed.

"You just miss him."

Blue eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Don't ever say such a ridiculous thing again, Zala," he hissed in a deadly voice.

"My apologies," the blue-haired nobleman smirked. "I know that ignoring one's work is not a laughing matter."

Yzak shifted in his seat. "Surprisingly enough, Elsman finished all the work I gave him. He asked earlier this week if he could have a few days off duty if he completed his work and he actually did."

"I know he can be a bit irresponsible at times, but Dearka is still a Red Knight and he would never had gotten his position if he didn't deserve it," Athrun insisted.

"I acknowledge that he is more than capable when he wants to be, but usually he's off doing whatever he wants and when he does turn in his work, it's littered with errors," the white-haired man scowled.

"That's easy to explain," Athrun smiled. "If he does it right the first time, he won't be called back to re-do it and neither your time nor his will be wasted with a lecture on his incompetence. This means he can spend more time with Miriallia."

Yzak's eyes widened slightly. He gave a small nod. "Well…I never thought that there would be any real positive points to him seeing Captain Haww…"

"Yes, well, don't get used to it," Athrun murmured as he wrote a brief response on the parchment. "It won't last forever."

Yzak smirked. "Well, I doubt she'll put up with him for long."

"I was thinking quite the opposite, actually," Athrun said. He gathered the sheets together and placed them in a neat pile to the side. "I'm sure once he's worn down poor Miriallia enough, he'll ask her to marry him. You must've thought about what will happen once Dearka marries Miriallia."

A genuinely confused look momentarily graced Yzak's face. "What do you mean?"

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Dearka and Miriallia," he began as he held his hands in front of him. "You can't seriously believe that he will not propose marriage to her. He harbored unrequited feelings for her the moment he laid eyes on her before the war even ended, Yzak."

The other nobleman flushed. "Of course I know!" he snapped. "She's all he ever talks about when he can!"

"Then you know that marriage isn't out of the question," Athrun stated. Yzak nodded.

"Yes, and she'll resign and move to Plants," Yzak replied easily. Athrun stared at him as if he had grown another head. Did Yzak really think that Miriallia would be the one to leave _her_ post? If Cagalli was any example of the devotion a Haumea Elite had to Orb, it would be Dearka who would resign.

"Yzak," Athrun began carefully as he moved his paperwork aside. "I don't believe that she will be the one leaving her country."

Across from him, the other captain tensed. "There is no reason for him to leave his post or his country," Yzak said in a low voice. "The Elsmans have been serving my family for years, they are as close to nobility as a non-noble can be. He has property in Plants, his family is there, his job is there! What could he possibly do in Orb? Here he has nothing. He has no position, no property. As talented a soldier he may be, he can never become a Haumea Elite!"

"But Miriallia is here and the same situation applies to her," Athrun countered. "Her position is higher, as well. Even if Dearka cannot become an Elite, he can still take up an Orb military position, much like Kira does. It is not as if he has any shortages of people to get recommendations from in both countries. Mwu would gladly write him one and Cagalli would aid him without a second thought."

The white-haired nobleman gritted his teeth. His blue eyes looked away from Athrun's face and out towards the edge of the forest, at the end of the Seray grounds. He never thought for a moment that Dearka would ever resign. He had assumed that he'd retire eventually, but that was years away. Resigning while still in his prime was something Yzak could not even fathom.

And what was it all for? A woman.

Yzak's heart clenched. He wasn't sure he could give up everything to be with _her_. He hadn't, so far. Quickly, he shook his head to try to rid himself of the thoughts and emotions that threatened to spill over. The conversation was about Dearka, not about him or Shiho.

"We're thinking too much into it," Yzak stated firmly. "Nothing has happened yet."

"It's still good to think of a plan ahead of time," Athrun reminded him. "You know that. You're a knight. When the time comes, it will be good to know what you will do in order to take care of things efficiently."

"It's not as if it is for certain, Zala. Even if they do get married, there is still a chance that Captain Haww will come to Plants!" Yzak snapped.

"Not according to the Seray gossip," Athrun mused as he reached for a small pastry. Yzak snorted.

"Then you listen to too much gossip."

"I know that nothing is for certain, Yzak, but being prepared will help both you and the other parties involved, so this is something you should consider," Athrun told him. "For instance, Cagalli and I both have family estates in our home countries. While Cagalli's family is not nobility, the Athhas are a very powerful military and political family. Now that we're married, it is expected that we have birth children to pass on our estates to."

Yzak tilted his head to the side slightly. "I thought Shinn was your heir," he said. "You had formally announced it years ago. Legally, both Mayu and Shinn are listed as adopted members of the Zala House."

"I'm aware," Athrun said. "However, situations change. I never planned on re-marrying and Shinn…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind. The point is we are now one family with two countries. Cagalli and I decided that if we do have children, we will simply split the estates amongst them and they will carry both our names."

"What if you only have one child?" Yzak asked coolly.

Athrun had a sly look on his face. "Twins run in my wife's family, you know."

Yzak crossed his arms over his chest. "This is ridiculous. Why are we even discussing this?" he frowned. "And speaking of your heir, why isn't he here doing some work? Isn't he your secretary?"

"He had planned to go to the island days ago and already finished up his work on time. It should be halfway to Plants by now," Athrun assured him. "What about you? If you're here, I assume your work load has been completed?"

"There is only so much sight-seeing I can do, Zala," Yzak grumbled. Rather than mingling with the other Plants nobles who were seemingly treating the trip as an extended vacation, he had stayed up in his suite, going through anything that came from Plants regarding the Red Knights and the familial estate.

Athrun swallowed his pastry and began eyeing the plate for another one. "What about Corporal Labatt? Haven't you gone to seen her?"

As expected, the air around them thickened. Yzak shifted uncomfortably in his chair and refused to meet Athrun's gaze. His jaw clenched, not wanting to reply, but Athrun would get one out of him whether he liked it or not.

"I've actually spent quite some time thinking-"

"How nice for you."

Yzak shot him a glare. Athrun grinned as he bit into a cookie, amused. "I'm trying to be serious, Zala."

"Sorry," Athrun smiled, sheepishly. "Continue.

Yzak took a deep breath and composed himself. "I don't' feel comfortable simply visiting her at this moment, as I have lingering…doubts. In order to remedy this, I've taken the first step in confronting my doubts and straightening out my personal hesitations."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

Yzak prepared himself for whatever reaction his fellow captain would have. "I've sent a letter to Shiho, requesting that she return immediately."

He watched the blue-haired man's eyes widen as a surprised look graced his face. Athrun seemed to let the situation sink in for a few moments. "When…when did this happen?"

"I sent the message the night of the welcome party for the Federation," Yzak admitted. "She should've received the letter already," he added, hoping to fill the sudden silence that settled between them. "Though, it is taking a bit longer than expected for her to reply."

Athrun nodded and allowed himself a moment to mull over his friend's actions. It was uncharacteristic of Yzak to go back on an order, but if this was what he felt was necessary to fix a problem, he would do it. "What did you tell her?"

"It doesn't matter," Yzak insisted. "I just know that I need to speak to her."

Athrun's face relaxed into a thoughtful look. "I have to say that I'm pleased with this step, whatever your reason for it may be. You're growing up, Yzak," he chuckled, earning him another glare from Yzak. The white-haired man turned his attention back to his cooling cup of tea and brought it to his lips. "Perhaps you've finally realized your feelings for Shiho."

He mirrored Yzak's movements and brought his own tea cup to his mouth. Yzak placed the dainty cup back onto the table. "I have."

The surprise hit Athrun just as he prepared to swallow the tea. Instead, he began to choke. He turned his head to the side and quickly placed his cup on the table before raising his hand and slamming it against his chest. Yzak scowled as Athrun caught his breath and turned back to him with an elated look on his face.

"Congratulations!"

What was that? Yzak frowned. "Don't jump to any conclusions, Zala. I still plan on going through with the Orb marriage."

The hot and humid Orb air suddenly felt cold. Icy green eyes bore into Yzak accusingly. "You have one breath to assure me that I heard you wrong, Yzak. That you are not calling Shiho back just to tell her that you're going to marry another woman."

"You do not understand," Yzak hissed. "We are best left as captain and subordinate. I am requesting her return because I need to straighten out my feelings regarding her. Once the air and my head are clear, I can focus on the marriage with Corporal Labatt."

There were so many things wrong with Yzak's response that Athrun could feel a flush of anger flooding his face. Straighten out his feelings for her? He meant tell her that they could never be while knowing full well that Shiho would simply sit there and accept it. Make the air clear? He meant clean his conscience and be guilt free. As for his head, Athrun was sure it was already "clear".

The worst part was the last. A marriage with Corporal Labatt. It meant that Yzak had made his decision. He knew who he was going to marry.

"You're insane," Athrun couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Watching Yzak was like watching a collision happening and the frustration from wanting to stop it was too much.

Angrily, Athrun rose to his feet and stood over the white-haired noble. He opened his mouth to begin his verbal thrashing as Yzak opened his to defend himself, when another figure joined them on the veranda.

"Lord Zala, Lord Joule, please forgive the interruption," Juri said as she stepped through the double doors. The two men instantly held their tongues as Yzak rose from his seat and Athrun stood at attention.

"There isn't a problem, Juri. May we help you with something?" Athrun asked.

"A messenger dropped this off for Lord Joule just a moment ago," Juri said as she handed the white-haired noble a scroll. "It seems that they have been trying to find you at the palace, my lord, but were unable to find you. Someone finally directed him to the Seray."

"It's from Plants…" Yzak mumbled as he looked down at the back of the scroll. He looked up.

"My apologies, my lord," a voice said from inside the house. Juri stepped aside as a young man tentatively approached. "It took longer than I thought. Sir Hahnenfuss was neither at the Joule Estate nor at the Red Knights Courtyard."

Yzak shook his head dismissingly. "It's not a problem," he told the messenger. He tore open the scroll and began reading it. "Her father lives outside of December City; she probably went to visit since there was nothing else for her to do-"

His voice stopped abruptly and he froze where he stood. Athrun could feel the sudden tension in the air; different from the one before, when they were about to yell at each other. He turned towards his fellow knight and saw Yzak's pale hands grow even paler as they gripped the parchment. His eyes had glassed over in a cold look as his jaws clenched.

"Yzak…" Athrun frowned.

"Someone get my horse!" The scroll was slammed on to the table, shaking the tea cups as Yzak stormed into the house, yelling for someone to get his horse ready.

The messenger jumped aside as Juri gave Athrun an apologetic bow before quickly departing to ensure that Yzak got his horse. Athrun looked back down at the discarded scroll and lifted it up. His eyes quickly scanned the formal letter.

It wasn't from Shiho; it was from the General overseeing the Red Knights. His blood froze.

"…Sir Shiho Hahnenfuss has resigned her position…"

* * *

"Cagalli is going to laugh at Stellar when Cagalli sees Stellar's tan…" Stellar sighed as she trudged out of the water. Blue flippers were in one hand as her goggles rested on her head.

A few steps behind her, still waist deep in water, Shinn was desperately trying to remove a flipper from his left foot. How Stellar, who was sufficient in snorkeling, though was still not the best swimmer in the world, was able to remove her flippers so easily, he would never know.

"It's not bad," Shinn said as he finally managed to tug the piece off. With one foot off the sandy ground and the waves swaying against him, he was suddenly off his feet and, with a loud splash, fell back into the water.

"Shinn?" Stellar quickly turned around. Her eyes widened as she scrambled back towards him. Shinn's arms were flailing above the water as he struggled to gain footing. Salt water filled his mouth as he struggled for air.

Then, he felt a hand grasp his wrist and lift him up. He managed to regain his balance with Stellar beside him. A hand caressed his back soothingly as he hunched forward and coughed out the water he had accidentally swallowed. "I'm fine!" he choked weakly. "Really!"

"Stellar will get Shinn some water," she said as she carefully took his arm and lead him to shore. "Shinn just has to sit and rest." The red-eyed heir cringed. Did he look that pathetic? He was by far a better swimmer than Stellar and yet he was the one who needed to sit and rest? "And some lotion," Stellar added as he fell to his knees on the soft sand. He looked up to her hovering face. "Shinn's face is all red."

His face heated up more so at her words. He would have loved to assure her that he wasn't sun burnt, but that would also require him to explain why his face was flushed. Before he had a chance to speak, Stellar was already rushing back into the water. He squinted at her silhouette against the setting sun.

"What is she…?" His voice trailed off as he saw her grab on to a floating flipper on top of a wave before going further out, chest deep, to try for the other flipper. His eyes widened.

His head snapped down to his hands and he groaned. The flippers he had been holding had been released when he fell back and Stellar had to go after them. He was lucky everyone else had returned to the mansion already and was not around to witness his incompetence.

"Stay here," Stellar ordered as she tossed his flippers on to the sand beside him. Hers had been placed there already. "Stellar will get you some water," she repeated as she lifted her hands to remove her goggles from her head.

"Stellar, it's fine," Shinn said as he began to stand. Oddly, his legs were unsteady. He supposed that was what happened after spending an entire day in the water. "I'll come with you to the house."

"Stellar isn't going to back to the house," the young blonde woman replied as she tilted her head to the side. She carefully placed her goggles on top of her flippers. "Stellar is going to the hut!"

"The…what?" Shinn tilted his head to the side, confused. They had a hut? On the beach? Stellar pointed to a small hut built of bamboo and covered with dried leaves woven across each other for a roof. It was hidden under the shade of some of the thick foliage that lined the edge of the beach.

"Cagalli used to play with Stellar there when Stellar was little," the blonde said as she scurried across the sand. Shinn leaned back against his arms and watched as she easily swung the bamboo door open. From the small, rectangular window cut through the front wall and through the slits between the bamboo siding, he could see a yellow light turn on from inside.

Stellar's head could be made out against the light as she wandered around the small hut. A few moments later, she came out with a glass container of chilled water, two cups, and a large beach towel in her arms. A wide smile was on her face as she approached him.

"You keep stuff in there?" Shinn asked as he raised his hands and accepted the large container. He placed it beside him and then reached for the cups. As soon as they were out of her hands, she stepped back and unraveled the beach towel before them, over the sand.

"The maids knew Stellar and everyone was coming, so the maids put some water and towels in the hut," she informed him as she fell on her knees on top of the towel. She crawled forward and fixed the edges before returning to her spot and patting the towel space beside her.

Shinn handed her the glasses and tugged the water container with him as he crawled beside her and sat down. She handed him a glass. "Thanks."

Stellar merely continued to smile as he lifted the container of water and poured him and Stellar something to drink. As he capped the container, he moved it aside and brought the water to his lips. A refreshed sigh left his lips as the cool liquid slid down his throat.

There was nothing like a nice, crisp glass of fresh water after a long day submerged in warm tropical seas. "Did Shinn have a nice time?"

"Yeah," Shinn said as he held his glass over his lap and nodded. "I didn't know there were so many fish here. No wonder Mayu was so excited to do it again."

Stellar nodded as she brought her cup up to her lips and took a small sip. As Shinn looked out at the sun setting before them, Stellar glanced over her shoulder, towards the stone path that lead back up the main house.

Everyone else had already returned earlier, starting with Lord Djibril who proclaimed the sand was too hot and quickly returned to the house just a few minutes after they arrived at the beach. Mwu had followed to keep him company. After less than an hour in the water, Murata had the beginnings of a sun burn and Stellar insisted that he return before it got worse.

She then made Sting go with him. As the afternoon progressed, Mayu screamed that she had a leg cramps and had to be pulled out of the water by Auel and Rey, who she had been partnered up with and was clinging on to for dear life. Both young men had wanted to stay behind, until Kira loomed over them with a sudden aura of authority and hissed that a young girl was injured; it would be rude to just abandon her.

Rey looked defeated and Auel looked torn between duty and chivalry Stellar didn't even know he had. Then again, Kira was somewhat terrifying when he wanted to be. He was not a high ranked military officer for nothing. Eventually, Kira had Auel carry Mayu, still suffering from 'leg cramps', back to the main house and made Rey follow them to hold their snorkel gear.

Since he was the last one left, with no partner, Shinn had asked if he wanted to join them. Stellar had been standing behind Shinn and shook her head to Kira. Her purple-eyed older brother merely smiled warmly.

"No, I should head back, too," Kira had told them. "You two go ahead and continue."

She never loved Kira more. What she didn't catch, as she turned around and pulled her face mask over her eyes, was the look of warning Kira gave Shinn. The red-eyed knight shifted awkwardly before turning around and fumbling with his snorkel.

Now they were alone and she was nervous. Beside her, Shinn contentedly chugged down his cup of water. He turned to her and gave her a bright smile. "Thanks for the water, Stellar. I didn't know how thirsty I was."

Stellar nodded. She placed her cup beside her took a deep breath. The setting was perfect. They were alone, on a secluded tropical beach, during sunset. Nothing could be more perfect. It was now or never.

"Shinn," she began as she shifted in his direction.

The red-eyed knight tilted his head to the side. "Yes?" The young Haumea Elite was suddenly in front of him, with her hands on his shoulders as she leaned forward. His eyes widened as her legs brushed against his. "Stel-"

His mind went blank and his heart stopped.

Stellar was kissing him.

* * *

"Kira!" Mwu stuck his head out of the open doorway and swept his eyes across the patio that over looked the ocean. He easily found the brown-haired scholar seated on one of the cushioned chairs, still wearing an intense mask of concentration on his face, as he looked down at the game board.

Across from him, Murata stared with equal concentration and Mwu raised an eyebrow. Had they even moved from the last time he had come outside? Beside Kira, Mayu, who was scribbling some notes across blank music sheets, reached over and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Huh?" The brunette's head snapped up and he blinked, as if to bring himself out of his trance. "Yes, Mayu?"

"Mwu," the young woman said as she motioned towards the patio doorway with the end of her writing utensil.

"Oh," Kira sat up straight and met Mwu's gaze. "Something I can help you with?"

"There sure is," Mwu beamed. "Food is almost ready. They're bringing it out to the dining room as I speak. Go down to the beach and tell the Shinn and Stellar that it's time to come up and eat."

Kira was already on his feet, quickly making his way to the stairs that lead to the beach. "No problem! I'll be right back!"

"Wait!" Murata was up in a heart beat. He stumbled over his feet as he struggled to put on his flip flops quickly, without falling flat on his face. "I'll join you!"

"Sure!" Kira's oddly cheerful answer was canceled out by the fact that his walk sped up. Mwu raised an eyebrow as Murata scrambled after Kira's disappearing figure.

"Are they going back to the beach?" a voice said behind Mwu. The blond consort looked over his shoulder and saw Rey making his way towards the door curiously.

"They're just going to get Shinn and Stellar for dinner," Mwu replied as he stepped aside to let the younger man through. "Where are Auel and Sting?"

Rey cringed for a moment and offered Mwu a weak smile. In truth, he had somehow been able to lose them in the maze of halls and galleries. "I think they're looking at some of the paintings in the family portrait gallery."

"Oh, they must be looking at Stellar's initiation portrait," Mwu smiled. Rey nodded half-heartedly as he crossed the patio to the walkway. "Where are you going?"

"Down to the beach," the young man replied. "In case they need help!"

"Help with what?" Mwu snorted as Rey disappeared.

"Hmm…" Mwu looked back towards the edge of the patio, where Mayu was standing. She was squinting down, past the top of the trees and towards the beach. "I can't see them…"

"They may be sitting close to the tree line, Mayu. We can't see that part of the beach from here," Mwu informed her. He watched as her nose crinkled up in disappointment. He chuckled to himself. "But we can from the balcony of the eastern master suite…"

Back on the stone path that lead down to the beach from the house, Murata had finally caught up with Kira. "Don't you think you're walking a bit fast?" the monarch asked as he struggled to keep up with Kira. He kept his eyes on the stone pavement warily, just incase he missed a step or landed on an uneven one.

Kira easily walked down the dark colored stone, having gotten used to it over time. He, Cagalli, and Stellar used to race up and down the path. It had taken him some time to get used to it, though. The first time, he slipped and tumbled into the surrounding jungle foliage.

"No, you'll get used to the steps," he answered easily. "Just be careful. If you slip, you could fall into the jungle." He waved one hand casually to the sloping hillside filled with trees and vines. Murata swallowed a lump in his throat and slowed down.

Kira chuckled to himself as he continued to walk at his swift pace. He slowly left Murata behind him and by the time he reached the soft sands of the beach, he had lost all sight of the Federation monarch.

Triumphantly, his sandaled feet landed on the beach and he took a step forward, towards the two figures sitting on the sand. His purple eyes landed on the shadowed bodies and he froze.

At that point in the day, when the sun was setting and it was becoming difficult to see in the water, he had expected the two to be coming out of the sea and getting ready to head up to the mansion. He expected Shinn to be holding Stellar's snorkel gear and Stellar to be smiling and fully tanned as they walked to the stone path.

He did not expect them to still be on a beach towel, their snorkel gear abandoned in a neat pile beside them. He did not expect Shinn to be frozen where he sat, with one hand still tightly clutching a cup of water. He most certainly did not expect to see his youngest, innocent, _pure _little sister practically straddling the young knight while she pressed her lips against his.

Kira felt all his blood draining from his body as he stared in a mixture of confusion and horror. This was not happening. He had merely swallowed too much sea water that day.

Stellar pulled her head away slowly and opened her eyes. She looked down at Shinn's wide red eyes that hadn't closed at all. His lips were parted, just a bit, making him look stunned. Nervously, she bit her lip and drew her head back. According to what she heard in the Serays, he wasn't supposed to look traumatized after she kissed him.

He was supposed to smile and sweep in for another kiss, as she had see Dearka do with Miriallia. He was supposed to blush and reach out and stroke her face, like Athrun did with Cagalli. Shinn wasn't supposed to remain motionless and with a shocked expression on his face.

Her beating heart began to twist in her chest. This could only mean one thing. Her head dropped as she slowly crawled back. Her mind struggled to come up with something to say to fill the thick silence between them, but nothing but stuttered apologies threatened to come out.

"Stellar…" Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as Shinn spoke. Her head snapped up and she met his gaze. His mouth opened hesitantly.

"Stellar is sorry!" she shouted, suddenly. Her hands clawed into the fabric of the beach towel beneath them. Her eyes crinkled up and she could feel tears of embarrassment threatening to fall. She turned her head away shamefully. "Stellar…" she choked out. "Stellar really likes Shinn and-"

She felt a warm hand touch her cheek and her mouth snapped closed. Her heart slammed against her chest as her maroon eyes shot back to his face.

Shinn could feel his own heart start to quicken as it recovered from the initial shock. Stellar kissed him. Stellar, Haumea Elite and Federation Princess kissed _him_. He didn't even do anything. It was terribly clear where they both stood, at least to him. He was right when he was on the boat. His one-sided affection for Stellar was now clearly mutual.

While part of him wanted to celebrate, another part of him suddenly felt guilty. The woman his best friend wanted to marry had just kissed him. All sorts of feelings were rising during what should have been a moment of sheer elation. Damn Rey. Damn Stellar. Damn him.

Shinn looked at Stellar, searching her eyes as if they would tell him the answer to his problem. What would happen if Rey found out? He didn't care about the Federation or the nobles that followed Stellar around like guard dogs. It didn't matter what their social and political affiliations were…

His thoughts faded away. All he could see was her golden hair was glowing in the sunset. Her eyes were moist and he could see the hope in them as his hand subconsciously stroked her face. She was special and somewhere in the back of his mind, he had known that the moment he laid eyes on her the day he got lost in Onogoro.

No words could express his incoherent thoughts. Instead, Shinn's hand steadied Stellar's face and he leaned forward.

"Stellar!?" a horrified voice echoed over the sound of waves and the rustling of trees. It seemed to infiltrate the little world the two had built for themselves and quickly drew them out of their moment.

Shinn's haze filled eyes quickly cleared as both he and Stellar turned their attention to the source of the voice.

Murata was standing at the bottom of the steps, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as he stared at them. Beside him, Kira was standing motionlessly and unusually pale for a man who had spent a day out in the sun.

Stellar felt her face heating up as her brothers caught her in such a position with Shinn. She hadn't expected them to appear and it was clear that neither of them was sure what to feel or do.

Shinn's face, however, began to pale. His gaze had gone past Kira and Murata and landed on the last person he wanted to see them.

Rey was standing on the last step, his eyes narrowed and hurt as they looked at Shinn. The blond knight turned around.

"Rey!" Shinn shouted. He scrambled to his feet, refusing to look at Stellar as she looked up at him.

"Shinn?"

He was already crossing the beach in a run. "Rey! Wait!"

Stellar's eyes widened, unsure why he was suddenly running away from her. "Wait! Shinn!" She called out as she stretched out her arm. Her cries fell on deaf ears as Shinn flew past her brothers and ran up the stone walkway, after his fellow knight.

From the eastern balcony, a scowl was plastered across Mayu's face. She pulled away from the eye piece of the telescope. "He ran away," she hissed.

Behind her, Mwu tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"My brother ran away!" Mayu threw her arms in the air and whirled around. She jumped off the step stool she had been standing on and marched past the Queen's husband. "He saw Rey and then ran after him!"

Mwu's eyes crinkled up. "He ran after _Rey_?" he asked carefully. Mayu nodded her head, frustrated. "What about Stellar?"

"He left her on the beach!" Mayu exclaimed. She stormed towards the doors. "Stupid Shinn! He couldn't even kiss her! He just jumped up and ran after Rey! _Rey_!"

Mwu watched as the young musician stomped out of the room. He turn turned back to the balcony. He approached the telescope and looked through the eye piece. Stellar was gathering the beach towel in her arms while Kira and Murata surrounded her, both talking rapidly.

As they waved their arms around, seemingly scolding her, Stellar kept her eyes on the towel, biting her lip. Finally, she threw the towel at Kira, yelled something, and ran past them. Kira seemed to extend his arm towards her and call out, but she ignored him.

Mwu let out a low whistle and shook his head. This would not be the relaxing trip he had thought it would be…

* * *

"Are you all right, Lady Joule?" A pair of blue eyes flickered from the window on her right and to the pink-haired woman seated across from her. Ezalia offered Lacus a weak smile as her hands remained frozen on her lap.

"Yes, of course," the noblewoman assured her. "I'm just a bit tired from the trip."

Lacus smiled back warmly and nodded. She was sure that the trip wasn't what was wearing Ezalia down. The closer they got to Orb, the quieter Ezalia had gotten; something unnatural to the outspoken councilwoman. Once they crossed into Orb, Ezalia's mind seemed to have been elsewhere completely.

Elsewhere was made up of her son.

Lacus diverted her eyes to the other window, not wanting to push further. She understood Ezalia's hesitation and worry clearly. They were unsure what to expect when they reached Onogoro's palace and Yzak. If the Red Knights captain had sent a message to his former subordinate recently, then it was assured that he already knew that she was no longer active.

They doubted that he knew exactly what happened, but he, like Lacus, would find something odd with Shiho Hahnenfuss simply resigning without prior warning. If the Red Knights had responded with any additional information, including that Shiho had resigned with his mother's support, then a confrontation between mother and son was inevitable. She glanced back at Lady Joule.

Perhaps that was why Ezalia was allowing herself to break out of her usual composure and wring her hands together on her lap. She loved her son more than anyone else in the world; possibly more than anything, yet Lacus was sure that Yzak would not recognize that.

The pink-haired monarch looked out the window. It was dark already, and the carriage and the rest of their escort were starting to emerge from the hills that surrounded part of Onogoro. In the distance, Lacus could see the lights from the city and the dark expanse of the ocean past it.

She took a deep breath. Somewhere out there was Kira. She suddenly felt giddy at the thought. She couldn't wait to see him. It was a shame that she couldn't see him until the next morning, at the earliest. Of course, that was providing she didn't have any formal royal duties to attend to, which she was sure she had.

If Queen Murrue wasn't already asleep, then she would have to greet her, the advisors, and have a meal with some of her noblemen and their families. No doubt that she would also have to greet the visiting Federation nobility, as well.

She let out a sigh. She was already tired thinking about it.

"Do you think he knows?" a voice asked across from her. Lacus looked back across the carriage to the older woman.

"Pardon, Lady Joule?" she asked as she leaned forward a bit.

Ezalia kept her eyes out the window. "Yzak," she said carefully. "Do you think he knows that Shiho resigned?"

Lacus thought for a moment. "To be honest, I do not know, Lady Joule. There is a chance he knows, but then there is also a chance that he still does not know that she has resigned."

"If he does not know," Ezalia replied as she turned to face Lacus. Blue eyes looked at her, pleading. "Please do not tell him."

For a moment, Lacus' eyes widened. "Lady Joule, I cannot lie to Yzak-"

"It is not that I request for you to lie to him, My Queen," Ezalia assured her earnestly. "I am merely asking you not to tell him. If the subject comes up, it is inevitable to speak about it, but if it does not, I ask that you do not bring it up."

Lacus' chest rose with a heavy breath. In the chance that Yzak didn't know, she doubted he would speak to her about personal matters regarding Shiho. He rarely spoke to her on _Red Knight_ matters regarding Shiho. Lacus lowered her eyes. "I will try, Lady Joule," she began.

"Thank-"

"However, if Yzak does know," Lacus cut her off seriously. "Then I expect you to explain the circumstances of Shiho's sudden resignation to him."

The older woman looked as if she wanted to reject the order, but instead lowered her eyes. "I understand," Ezalia whispered.

Lacus gave her an acknowledging nod and turned her attention back to the window. They rode in silence the rest of the way. It wasn't until the carriage stopped before the front steps of Onogoro's palace, did the two women stir from their thoughts. The footman opened the door and held it in place.

The pink-haired monarch rose from her seat and took a deep breath to compose herself. She held on to the side of the carriage as she stepped down carefully.

"Lacus!" a cheerful voice greeted her. "Welcome back to Orb!"

"Queen Murrue," Lacus immediately smiled. "Thank you for welcoming me back."

"Queen Murrue…my dear, it's late and I'm wearing my robe," the brown-haired ruler laughed. She didn't seem at all perturbed to be wearing a pale blue satin robe and blue shawl over her sleepwear. "There is no need for formalities right now."

"Queen Murrue," Lady Joule greeted. "You needn't have waited up for us."

"Oh, non-sense," the other woman assured her as she and Lacus embraced warmly. "We're not ones to welcome guests into an empty palace!"

"Murrue, where is Mwu?" Lacus asked, dropping the formalities, as she glanced around. None of the advisors were around and Murrue seemed to be only escorted by guards. Under normal circumstances, Lacus would've been worried. A few guards didn't feel like enough late in the night, but then again, they were on palace grounds and Murrue, despite her position, was still a captain level Haumea Elite.

Lacus was sure Orb's reigning queen could take down all the guards around her if she wanted.

"He went to the Athha Estate as the official Orb representative to escort our guests from the Federation," Murrue smiled. She waved her arms, to instruct the guards that were around to begin helping the royal entourage with unpacking their belongings from the carriage. "I don't know if you've heard the latest about our Stellar, but she and her brothers have gone to the island for a few days-"

"Brothers?" Lacus' head perked up. Kira was Stellar's brother. Her eyebrows furrowed. Didn't Stellar only have _one _brother? She looked at Murrue questioningly. "You mean _Kira_?"

"I take it you haven't heard," Murrue chuckled. She looked over at Ezalia. "But standing out here after a long day of traveling isn't very hospitable. Would you two like to join me for a late night cup of tea?"

Hoping to hear more at Kira and his current whereabouts, Lacus nodded earnestly. "I wouldn't mind a quick cup."

"Wonderful," Murrue smiled as she ushered them up the stairs. "Lady Joule?"

The blue-eyed woman seemed to snap out of her thoughts and offered Orb's queen a slight smile. "Actually, Murrue," she said informally. "I am a bit tired. I think I should get to bed…old age and all that."

"Oh, don't be silly…you're not old!" Murrue laughed as they reached the main hall. "But your room is all ready, Ezalia. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, my dear," Ezalia smiled thankfully, genuinely relieved. "Lacus, I will retire for the night. Have a good evening."

"Be sure to get some rest," Lacus smiled. Ezalia bowed her head and waited for the two queens to walk further into the hall. As soon as they were out of hearing range, she lifted her head and let out a heavy sigh.

She turned and began walking through another corridor, towards the set of stairs that would take her to her guest suite. Several guards were ahead of her, bringing her things to her room as she trudged up the stairs.

Despite her tiredness, she wasn't sure she would be able to sleep that night. In the morning, she knew she had to face her son and the thought that he already knew and was furious was eating away at her. The anxiety from days of travel had collected to a near overwhelming pressure. She wasn't sure she was ready to face him the next morning.

"Mother," a voice said in the quiet hall. The white-haired woman froze before the open door to her suite. He might as well have yelled her name the way his voice carried in the near empty hall. "Welcome back."

She could feel bumps rising on her skin and ignored the hole in the pit of her stomach. A stern, eternally composed look was immediately pasted across her face as she turned and met the icy gaze of her only son. "Yzak," she greeted curtly. "Thank you. You are up rather late."

He seemed to pause and measure his words carefully. "I was having a hard time sleeping," he replied coldly. She internally winced. While she was used to hearing her son's cold voice, she was not used to hearing it directed solely at her. Frustrated, yes. Angry and curt, yes, but cold and distant, no.

"Well," Ezalia continued. She stepped aside as the guards who had been carrying her things filed out of her suite and bowed their heads to her. "It is late and I should-"

"May I have a moment of your time, Mother," Yzak stated sharply. It was not a question; it was a demand.

Ezalia felt her voice catch in her throat. "Can it not wait until the morning, Yzak?"

"No, Mother, it cannot," Yzak replied icily. She watched as he lifted up a piece of worn looking parchment. "I'd like to speak to you about this letter I received from the Red Knights."

He knew. Ezalia didn't flinch outwardly, but inside, she felt as if she had been struck. She opened her mouth, but was quickly cut off.

"Tell me, Mother," Yzak hissed as his eyes narrowed into blue slits. "How could Shiho resign without my knowing or my approval?"

"Yzak-"

"There is only one way I know of that would make that possible," Yzak said in a low voice. "And that is to have a noble authorize the resignation."

He looked so angry. Even in the dim light of the hall, Yzak looked furious. "Darling, I-"

"_Why?_" Yzak demanded as he stalked forward. "Why did you force her to resign!?"

"Yzak," Ezalia's voice broke into panic. "Yzak, I didn't force her to-"

"She had never even considered such a thing!" Yzak yelled. His mother cowered back, occasionally glancing over her shoulder and expecting to see the doors swing open and other nobles peek out.

Ezalia quickly narrowed her own eyes and glared back at her son. "Yzak Joule, you will not take that tone with me! You will keep your voice-"

"Why did you force her to resign!?" Yzak demanded.

Ezalia's hand shot forward. She grabbed her son's wrist and dragged him into her room, hoping to make their argument a bit more private. She quickly closed the door behind her. As she took a moment to calm herself, with her son still glaring at her a few steps away, she answered.

"Do not for a minute think that I forced her to resign," Ezalia said in a low voice. She turned around and slowly raised her head. "I had no formal reason to force her to resign."

"Then you were not the one who suggested it to her…" Yzak frowned.

Ezalia shook her head. "I was the one who ordered her to resign; however-"

"Why?" he demanded. "You know she would not deny an order from you! An order from you is law to her! Why would you!?"

"Because she was a distraction!" Ezalia exclaimed. She took a step forward and locked her eyes with his. "Do you not realize that, Yzak? You have eyes for no other woman!"

"That's preposterous-"

"That is the truth!" Ezalia countered before her son could completely deny her claim. "You have always cared for Shiho. It was more than a mutual respect, Yzak! I knew that from the beginning! It is just that I did not know how much you cared for her until recently!"

"That has nothing to do with this!" Yzak raged as he threw his arms into the air. "You dismissed one of my subordinates without speaking to me-"

"No, Yzak, it has everything to do with this!" Ezalia replied angrily. "I gave her the order to resign because we both understood that as long as she was there; as long as she was around you, there was no way you could marry another woman, let alone have children! If you were even able to make it so far as to wed another, do you think it would not hurt both of you to know that you were bound to someone else?"

"What are you talking about?" Yzak growled. "You're not making any sense! You merely went over my head!"

"I went over your head because I had to!" his mother yelled. She looked at her son beseechingly, as he trying to make him understand. "You love Shiho!" she spat out. "You know it, you merely deny it!" Turmoil crossed Yzak's flushed face. "And do not think for a moment that Shiho does not _love you_!"

His heart twisted. This was not happening. He shook his head. "You misunderstand…" he murmured dumbly.

"_You_ misunderstand," Ezalia frowned. "She would not have resigned if she did not understand why I gave the order. She left willingly, Yzak. She left for your sake."

"No," Yzak shook his head as he took a step back. "No, do not try to blame me on me!" he yelled.

"Who else is there to blame?" Ezalia yelled back. "Had you made your affections clear earlier, do you think I would have allowed you to _become a groom_?" His eyes widened. "It is far too late to back out considering the circumstances right now, especially without shaming the family or Plants!"

"The family or…" His mind wrapped around those words. "Is that all you care about!?" he yelled. "Our family's standing!?"

"I care about our duty to the country! We were born into privilege, Yzak! Privilege comes with duty! That is the price we pay!" Ezalia hissed. "You are fully aware of that!"

"And so you sacrificed Shiho."

"I did no such thing," Ezalia turned her head away. "I may have ordered her to resign, but I made damn sure that she would be more than taken care of!"

"What do you mean 'taken care of'! She is a Red Knight!" Yzak yelled. "She is a soldier! The most elite Plants has!" Ezalia sucked in her breath and went quiet. Yzak narrowed his eyes more so and took a step forward. "She_ is_ still in Plants, isn't she?" Ezalia kept her mouth closed and Yzak felt his heart ripping. "Mother…"

"I do not know where she went," the woman replied quietly. Yzak scowled. He shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, Mother."

"You dare call your mother a liar!?" Ezalia growled as her head turned back to him. "I did what I could to assure her another career! I've spoken to all the necessary connections! Whether or not she took what has been offered is completely up to her! Despite what it may look like I do genuinely care for Shiho and I would not heartlessly cast her out of Plants!"

Yzak threw his mother a disgusted look. "You took away her life," he said coldly. "The Red Knights was everything to her and you forced her out…" He turned his head away and gritted his teeth. "I doubt you care even a bit for Shiho…perhaps even me." His mother took in a sharp breath.

Without another word, he swept past her and headed for the door. "Yzak," Ezalia followed him with her eyes. "Yzak, where are you going?" she asked as she turned around. He twisted the door knob and pulled it open.

"I will find her," Yzak hissed in a low voice, without looking back at his mother. "And I will bring her back to the Red Knights."

"Yzak!" He stepped outside and Ezalia darted after him. "Yzak! The wedding is at the end of the month! Yzak!"

He paid no heed as he swiftly vanished down the stairs. The white haired woman grasped on to the white door frame to steady herself as she tried to hold herself back from crying. Her son couldn't even stand to look at her. Her son…her baby. Didn't he understand?

"Most children do not understand that their mothers will do anything for their happiness," a voice said above her. She looked up and saw Advisor Simmons approaching. "No matter how horrible those things may seem."

"Advisor…" Ezalia lifted a hand swept back her white hair. "Erica…Forgive the yelling…" Her voice trailed off as the other woman lifted a hand dismissingly.

"It is not a problem," Erica assured her. "Though it seems I am a bit late." She turned her head towards the stairs where Yzak had stormed down.

"I'm sorry," Ezalia tilted her head to the side, confused. "I'm not sure…"

"Shiho," Erica said, motioning one hand towards the stairs. "Miriallia told me that some of our sisters who had vacation time had gone out to the countryside earlier this week to help Shiho. She just moved into her late grandmother's cottage."

* * *

**A.N.** – I'm SO SORRY!!! I've been so busy at work and preparing for an upcoming artist alley, that I have been completely neglecting the fic! I'm not even DONE with the stuff for work OR the AA comic and buttons. T_T I'll try to update at least once more before October. TRY.


	11. Chapter 11

**Though the Heavens May Fall**

_Chapter Eleven  
_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

Even though he missed Cagalli and found the bed much too large and empty without her, there was still something relaxing about being able to take up the entire mattress without knowing that sometime in the middle of the night, the blanket would be kicked off, he'd be elbowed in the ribs, or have someone barging into his room with something 'urgent'.

Athrun snuggled against the pillows that still smelled of the floral scent in Cagalli's hair and let out a content sigh. He missed her and was glad that she would be back the next day. It would probably a hectic day, in general.

Shinn and Mayu would return from the island with Kira and Stellar. He hoped that everything had gone well with them and King Murata. He was sure Kira couldn't have gotten over Murata being a biological brother to Stellar so soon, especially after the scholar-warrior still occasionally sent him a glare when Athrun put his arm around Cagalli in Kira's presence.

All of that, however, would come with the next morning. He had spent a nice, relaxing afternoon wandering the pier and replenishing Cagalli's 'secret' chocolate stashes around the Seray. He had long finished the Red Knights related work days earlier and taken care of any upcoming estate paperwork.

He had just one more night of peace and quiet and then he would return to the hectic family life he had grown used to.

"I demand to see him!" A voice rocked his consciousness and Athrun's green eyes flew open at the sound of the demanding voice.

"Captain Joule, please stay here!" a female voice bellowed. "No one is allowed on the captain's private level unless invited by her!"

"Then send someone to bring him down here!" Yzak barked back.

Athrun let out a low growl and gritted his teeth. Of course. He was a man who could not live a simple, quiet life. He was Athrun Zala. He had to help _everyone_.

He pushed himself out of bed and slowly reached for his robe. Outside his doors, he could year numerous voices yelling from the stairs. If they were trying to keep Yzak from bothering him, they were failing miserably. The sound of their yelling was only amplified when he opened one of the bedroom doors and stepped out.

"Captain Zala," an apologetic voice said from the top of the stairs. Juri was bowing her head, still dressed in her pajamas. "I'm sorry. We tried to stop him, but-"

"Zala!" Yzak's voice echoed through hall and Athrun struggled to keep himself from grimacing. If anyone should have been apologizing, it should have been him for having such a loud, demanding friend.

"It's fine, Juri," Athrun assured her as he walked past. He began to go down the stairs and could see the crowd that had gathered on the second level. He could also make out the top of Yzak's silvery-white head as a wall of Haumea Elite kept him from going any further.

Athrun knew that Yzak could easily force his way in and despite the urgency in his voice, the other captain had remained at the top step of the second level, a few paces from the women. Athrun wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid of the dozen or so women in various sleepwear barricading him from the top level or just being respectful enough to maintain his distance.

Standing at the front of the barricade was Mayura in a bright orange tank top and shorts and matching fuzzy slippers. Her arms were crossed over her chest as a glare bore into Yzak. Athrun let out a sigh.

As soon as he realized the blue-haired noble had appeared, Yzak turned all of his attention to him. "Zala!" he growled. He still didn't move forward and Athrun silently thanked the manners that Ezalia Joule had drilled into her son, even if they did occasionally fail and didn't apply to his voice in public or private places.

"Everyone, I'm very sorry," Athrun said as the Elites parted for him. "I had no idea he was going to arrive and I'm very sorry for him disturbing you so late." He then shot a glare at Yzak, as if telling him to apologize for the scene he was causing.

"It was either you or Dearka and I couldn't find him," the white-haired man said instead.

Athrun glanced back at the women behind him. They hadn't budged and still looked just as irritated as they had before he arrived. "Is this an emergency related to Plants?" Athrun asked. He could forgive that.

"No," Yzak frowned. "It's a personal iss…" He caught himself. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said and around whom. His blue eyes shot to the women across from him. Suddenly, they looked a bit interested. "It's nothing," he said quickly as he turned his head away. He lifted his hand and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Never mind that. I do apologize for my rudeness to the Seray," he mumbled.

Athrun smirked a bit. He looked back at the women and made eye contact with Juri. He gave a nod of his head and the second Lieutenant nodded.

"Alright, everyone, it seems that Captain Zala will deal with our guest from here," the woman said a she waved her hands in the air. "Captain, if you could please take your conversation downstairs. This is a women's only floor."

"I understand," Athrun nodded. He bowed his head once more as the warrior women dispersed. "Once again, we are both sorry."

He vaguely saw a few of them nod as they slowly filed back to their rooms. Several of them glanced back at Yzak and Athrun could hear whispers of Shiho's name said among them. He knew that the next morning, it would be all over the Serays that Yzak Joule had barged into the Seray to find out about Shiho, along with some exaggerations here and there.

"My apologies for not being a proper hostess, Captain Zala," Juri said. "Captain Joule. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, Juri, it's fine," Athrun assured her as he gave her his most winning smile. "We've already caused the Seray enough trouble. Cagalli will have my head. Please be at ease. I'll take care of him." Juri nodded and gave him one final bow. Athrun turned around and faced Yzak. "We can talk downstairs."

"Fine," Yzak grumbled. He turned around and began down the stairs. Athrun followed behind him.

"It's late, Yzak. I trust you have a good reason for barging into my wife's Seray and disturbing her Elites and myself," Athrun said as they reached foyer. He walked past Yzak and led him further into the house, towards the dining area.

"Like I said, it was either you or Dearka, but I haven't seen him for days and he didn't answer his door at the palace," Yzak scowled.

"I haven't seen you for days either," Athrun replied as he let them into the empty dining hall. Moonlight illuminated the hall from the glass windows and doors. "After I went after you to the palace, you did nothing but stay in your room writing letters and trying to get a hold of both Shiho and your mother."

"Well, we needn't worry about getting hold of my mother any longer," Yzak hissed as Athrun took a seat. The white-haired knight paced before him. "She arrived a few hours ago with Lacus."

Athrun's eyes narrowed. "What happened."

"What do you think happened!?" Yzak yelled as he turned and faced Athrun. "She basically confessed everything! I was right! It was her who told Shiho to resign!"

"Yes, but even if she ordered Shiho to resign, if Shiho wanted to fight the order, she could've," Athrun countered.

"But she cannot fight my mother!" Yzak retorted. "My mother's word is law, Athrun! Shiho could not possibly fight my mother on her resignation!"

Athrun let out a heavy breath. He ran one hand down his face and closed his eyes. "Then why don't you try to re-instate Shiho? Just write up a valid reason for her to return and-"

"I would if I could!" Yzak cut him off. "But I don't even know here she is!"

Athrun raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What are you talking about? How could you not know?"

"I didn't even know that she resigned until a few days ago, Zala, and I'm her commanding officer! How do you think I would know where she is!?" Yzak demanded. "I haven't received anything from her father's house and she's clearly not at the Joule Estate or the Red Knights courtyard! Where else could she possibly be!?"

Athrun stared at his fellow nobleman. Yzak looked clearly disheveled, with his usually perfect hair slightly askew and his clothes wrinkled and bags under his eyes. He seemed genuinely at a loss for what to do. If he tried to deny his love for Shiho at this point, people would just laugh.

"She has other property," Athrun reminded him calmly.

Yzak's glare seemed to worsen as he looked at Athrun. "She doesn't have permanent residence in Plants! She always rented near a base or the Red Knights provided for her. Otherwise, she'd be in December City with her father!"

Athrun let out a heavy sigh. He pushed himself and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really are a narrow minded man, aren't you?" the blue-haired noble frowned. Yzak opened his mouth, but Athrun spoke before he could. "All you're thinking about is Plants. Always Plants. What about _Shiho_? Can't you think about _her _for once?"

The white-haired knight was seething. "What is wrong with you!? Of course I'm thinking about her! I'm thinking about her right now! What in the world do you think would've possessed me to rush here, in the middle of the night, and practically break into a building housing some of the most elite warriors in the world, if I wasn't being driven mad by thoughts of her!?"

Behind his cold facade, Athrun was giddy. Yzak was falling apart without Shiho. Still, the other noble didn't seem to understand. "You're thinking about what she is in correlation to you. Not as her as a person and what is connected to her."

Yzak threw his arms in the air. "I am in no mood…!" His eyes widened suddenly and Athrun could almost see the realization across his face. Blue eyes flickered questioningly to green ones. "Her grandmother's property…here…in Orb."

Athrun let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Yzak. Her grandmother's property. I heard it's a quaint little cottage in the countryside, at the edge of a small town."

Yzak stared at him for a moment longer and then darted forward and grabbed on to the collar of Athrun's robe. "Where!?"

The blue-haired man's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know, Yzak! I don't keep track of her property!"

"Then someone else has to know," Yzak murmured as he pushed Athrun away. His eyes flickered around the floor, as if looking for something. "An Elite might know where it is!"

Athrun stopped in the middle of fixing his collar. He didn't like where this was going. "Yzak-"

"She stayed with Captain Haww before!" Yzak suddenly realized. His face looked as if he had found the meaning of life. "Captain Haww will know where she is!"

"You sound like a mad man, Yzak," Athrun frowned. "It's late! Miriallia and her Seray must've already retired for the night-"

"This is an urgent matter!" Yzak assured him. "She will understand!" Before Athrun could stop him, Yzak was already out the door of the dining hall and heading towards the front of the house. Grumbling, Athrun ran after him. He could easily have allowed Yzak to leave and then return to his comfortable bed and sleep until he was awakened by Cagalli sometime the next day, but no, he had a sense of duty.

"Yzak! Wait for me! Let me get my riding boots!" Even has he yelled that and ran up the stairs, he was sure that Yzak would leave without him. He reached the bedroom and shoved on his boots in record time before storming back down the stairs. He was halfway down when he saw the front door opened with Juri standing by. "Captain, we had Akatsuki prepared for you."

That was a bit frightening how they knew. "Thank you, Juri," Athrun said as he gave her a thankful nod. "We'll be at the Azure Seray."

Juri nodded once more as Athrun grabbed the reins of the golden horse and easily mounted. He could barely see the Yzak's figure on horse back galloping out the gate. Grumbling curses at the white-haired nobleman, Athrun turned the horse towards the gate and galloped after him.

Silently, he apologized to Miriallia and her Seray for allowing this to happen. Perhaps he should've just knocked Yzak out. It's not like the distressed man would've seen it coming. Second, it wasn't as if Shiho was going anywhere soon. Athrun knew that some of the Elites who had time off had gone to help her move into the house. He had heard about their adventures painting and fixing various parts of the old cottage all week.

Then again, he could've also told Yzak that Shiho was in Orb when he first over heard the Elites talking. He _could've_, but he wanted Yzak to be troubled a bit longer, just for being an idiot.

Akatsuki carried him through the guarded gates of the Azure Seray, where a confused Haumea Elite watched them enter, but did nothing to stop them. They were familiar faces. By the time Athrun reached the front of the Seray, Yzak's horse had already been abandoned and he could hear him inside. Grimacing to himself, the blue-haired noble quickly dismounted Akatsuki and rushed up the steps.

"Captain Zala!" a voice gasped.

"I know and I apologize for our sudden arrival," Athrun sighed as he swept past one of the Elite. He looked around. "Where is he?"

"He ran up to the stairs, Captain!"

"Oh, damn it, Yzak…" Athrun grumbled. He gave the few Elites who had gathered an apologetic bow before running after him. "I'm very sorry about this! I'll bring him down!"

Before anyone could protest, he darted up the stairs, loudly informing Yzak to come down immediately before he dragged him down. As he reached the middle level, where the bedrooms of the Elites were, he apologized to anyone he saw. He continued to climb up the stairs, following Yzak's voice and the sound of pounding on a door.

Athrun silently prayed that they were close enough to Miriallia and the others that this would not cause some sort of international incident.

"Captain Haww! Captain Haww! I require your assistance immediately!" Yzak was saying as he knocked loudly on the suite door.

Athrun reached his side and prepared to tackle him to the ground. "Yzak-!"

"Yzak, it's past midnight!" The door had flown open and a pants-only glad Dearka stood at the doorway. "What are you doing here!?" he grumbled as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

The two other men in the hall seemed to stop for a moment and let the situation sink in. An understanding looking reached Athrun's face. No wonder Yzak couldn't find Dearka at the palace. "So this is where you've been."

The blond man looked at Athrun as if the question itself were odd. "Where else would I be?"

"Well, it's not as if you're married to her already," Athrun shrugged.

"Never mind that!" Yzak barked as he made his presence known. An irritated look was on his face. "I don't give a damn where you were or where you're staying! I didn't come here looking for you!"

"You didn't?" Dearka looked confused. "I thought that's why you came barging in. You thought I was lost and dead in a ditch or something."

Athrun held in a muffled snort as Yzak's scowl grew worse. "I came to talk to Captain Haww."

Dearka's eyes widened, looking slightly worried. Did Yzak disapprove of their relationship that much? "Yzak-"

"What's going on!?" a voice said behind Dearka. Mirallia's head peeked over Dearka's shoulders as she moved him away from the doorway he was blocking. Her hair was a bit out of place and her cotton sleep ware was wrinkled. "Is it an emergency!?"

She looked concerned and at the same time, ready to spring into action if called upon. Yzak suddenly looked awkward, as if he had just realized what he had done. There he was, in a foreign country, rushing to the bedroom door of one of its warrior-captains in the middle of the night.

"It's…urgent," he managed to say stupidly. The tone of his voice was now only a fraction of how loud it was earlier.

Athrun sighed heavily. "Miriallia, we're sorry to bother both you and your Seray so late. You, too Dearka."

"No, no," the brunette assured him. "It's fine. Your emergency is our emergency, Athrun."

"Yeah, you look like he dragged you out of bed, as well." The blond looked him up and down, as if realizing for the first time that Athrun was in a robe and riding boots.

"Practically," Athrun sighed. "Anyway, there is a small problem. Dearka, we haven't seen you for a few days so, perhaps you haven't heard abut Shiho-"

"She resigned," Dearka nodded, as if the news wasn't so shocking. "I heard. Some Seray members went to help her move into her grandma's old place."

Yzak stared at him for just a moment. He had been locked in his room, fretting over her whereabouts for days and that whole time, _Dearka _knew where she was and didn't tell him?

He lunged forward. "Why didn't you tell me!?" he roared.

Athrun only had a moment to step him and grab Yzak, barely holding him back from grabbing Dearka and throttling him. The tan knight stepped back, wide-eyed, as he watched Yzak's clawed hands reach for him.

"I thought you knew!" Dearka yelled as he seemed to hide behind Miriallia. "I mean, I thought you would've been the first to know that she moved to Orb!"

"I didn't know!" Yzak yelled. "I didn't know she even resigned until I received a message from the general telling me that she did!"

Dearka's brows furrowed. "Wait…didn't you dismiss her? I thought…"

"No!" Yzak shouted, as if the very idea was crazy. "How could you ever think I would want her to resign!? I need her!"

"Oh…" Miriallia's eyes went wide as Dearka visibly relaxed. Athrun let out a small chuckle and Yzak froze.

"Oh…so you need her, huh?" Dearka smirked.

The white-haired man scowled. "Just tell me where she is…" he demanded behind gritted teeth.

"I don't know…" Dearka shrugged as he leaned against the door frame. "I mean…you weren't exactly listening to me when-"

"She's in our eastern province, close to the central valley," Miriallia said as she swept past him. "Come with me, I'll get you a map downstairs." She waved for him to follow her, looking somewhat pleased with the situation.

"Eh? Mir?" Dearka watched her, surprised. Yzak followed the woman without question. "You know-"

"I won't argue right now, Dearka," Athrun said as he glanced back at his friend before heading after the other two. "If Yzak's happy, you can get a good night's rest."

The blond ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose so…"

* * *

"You have to get some rest," Mwu sighed as he found the black-haired young man sprawled on a beach towel, looking up at the dark sky. "We're going to leave tomorrow."

"He hasn't spoken to me for days," Shinn murmured as his red eyes stared blankly at the stars. "And we're sharing a room. The first day, he didn't even come back until he was sure I was asleep."

Mwu winced at the though. After Rey caught Shinn about to kiss Stellar, he had refused to talk to Shinn. He seemed almost overly friendly to everyone else, but wouldn't speak to Shinn or even approach Stellar. In the meantime, word of what had been witnessed on the beach that evening had spread through the island quickly.

Kira seemed to have been in denial and didn't know how to address the situation. Instead, he pretended that nothing happened, but went out of his way to keep Stellar away from Shinn. Murata had been surprised, but was at a loss as to what to do. He had tried to speak to Stellar, but she wouldn't talk to him about the situation, saying that he 'wouldn't understand'.

Djibril and the two younger nobles; if they didn't trust Shinn before, they most certainly did not now. Mwu felt pity for Shinn and the scrutiny he was under in the last few days. No man wanted to leave him with Stellar as he was no longer 'safe' to be around. His best friend refused to speak to him and Mayu didn't help much after telling him he was a failure.

As much as Mwu saw Stellar as his own daughter, he wasn't overly protective of her. She was a woman now and he was a fair, understanding man. Shinn was a good young man and Athrun had taught him well. He had no real qualms with how their relationship was progressing. Besides, Murrue would love to hear about what had happened when he returned to the mainland.

What irked him about the situation was that Shinn had done nothing to try to deal with Stellar. He had been focusing all his attention Rey. Stellar had tried to speak to Shinn multiple times, but he'd either brush her off or go out of his way to avoid her. Mwu could tell from the hurt look on Stellar's face that it was really hurting her.

Mwu let out a heavy breath. "Give him some time."

"That's what you've been saying and I've given him plenty of time," Shinn frowned. "You'd think he would've said a word to me by now."

Mwu frowned. "Given that line of thought, I would have thought that _you _would have said a word to _Stellar_ by now."

Shinn's head turned towards the tall, blond man towering above him. "What are you talking about? I've spoken to Stellar."

"Occasional nods of your head and half-hearted excuses to avoid her do not count as a conversation," Mwu pointed out.

"I haven't been avoiding her."

Mwu narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he stated. "It isn't really any of my business anyway. Just don't stay out here the whole night."

"I'll come up later." The older man let out a heavy sigh and shook his head before turning around and heading back towards the steps. He didn't remember his love life being that complicated when he was Shinn's age.

Back on the sand, Shinn silently listened to Mwu's footsteps before they vanished; overwhelmed by the sound of the waves and wind. The red-eyed knight closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

He had lied. He knew he was trying to avoid Stellar, but he really didn't know what else to do. He didn't know what to say or how to act around her until he dealt with Rey, but Rey wasn't even making eye contact with him. He lifted his arm and laid it over his face.

He really did like Stellar. At the same time, Rey was his closest friend. Friends didn't kiss the love interest of their friends.

He heard the sound of sand moving beneath feet and frowned. Had Mwu forgotten something? Had Kira come down to kill him for toying with the heart of his little sister? Had _his_ little sister come to berate him on his failure as a man – whatever that meant?

He didn't bother opening his eyes and the footsteps stopped beside the towel. He felt it tug beneath him as the newcomer sat down. Shinn didn't say a word. If he didn't speak, perhaps the other party wouldn't either. He was wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me you cared for her that way?"

Red eyes flew open. That was not Mayu's voice. Nor was it Kira's or Mwu's or even Murata's. Shinn shot up into a sitting position and looked to his left. Rey was sitting beside him, his eyes fixed out on the water.

"Rey?" Shinn murmured. Perhaps he had fallen asleep on the beach and this was a dream. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come back to the room," Rey admitted as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his bent knees. "The dawn is going to break soon."

Shinn's head automatically turned towards the horizon. Had he been outside that long? He was sure that he had been talking to Mwu just a while ago. "How did you know I was out here?"

"I ran into Mwu earlier," Rey shrugged. "I didn't ask, but he said you were out here."

"Oh," Shinn mumbled. He wanted to ask if Rey had been worried or even suspicious that he was with Stellar or something. It was a precarious situation. If he said the wrong thing or persisted in a direction Rey wasn't comfortable with, he was afraid his friend would simply stop speaking to him again.

Shinn didn't continue. He sat beside Rey in silence and was unsure if he was comfortable with it or not.

"You made her cry." Another sudden comment. Shinn snapped his head back to Rey.

"What?"

"Stellar," Rey said. His hands tightened around his legs. "You made her cry."

Shinn narrowed her eyes. "When?"

Blue eyes finally turned to meet his. "The night you left her on the beach," he frowned. "After dinner, I didn't want to talk to you, so I went for a walk and found her by the rocks over there," Rey said motioning one had towards a cliff and some rocks on the far side of the beach. "I was going to leave her alone," he continued as he lowered his head. "But she was crying."

Shinn's hands gripped the towel they sat on. "Rey, I-"

"You're my friend," Rey cut him off quickly. Accusing eyes bore into his. "Why didn't you tell me you're in love her?"

He sounded irritated and for a moment, Shinn became just as annoyed. He narrowed his own eyes. Rey dared get angry at him? Didn't he know how hard Shinn had been trying to avoid feeling anything more for Stellar? Didn't he know how much Shinn died inside when Rey told him that he liked Stellar? Who did he think all of Shinn's restraint was for!? And then, when Shinn wanted to talk, he would avoid him and not speak a single word to him?

"How could I tell you that I did when you had told me that you were interested in _marrying_ her!?" he demanded. "I wasn't even sure about where I stood with her or if I even had a chance of a future with her when you told me! You sounded so sure of yourself! What did you expect me to do? Tell you that you couldn't because I wasn't sure if I was in love with her or not!?"

"You could've said _something_!" Rey demanded. "You're my friend and I would've listened!"

"Well, you're my friend and I couldn't bring myself to tell you!" Shinn countered. The two young men stared at each other intensely.

Finally, Rey turned his head away. "It's not as if anything could happen between Stellar and me now, anyway," he said in a low voice. "She made it clear that night that she had eyes for you since you saved her from drowning."

The brunette's eyes widened. "What?" His heart quickened in his chest. His mind relived that moment. He had jumped in without thinking in hope of saving her. He had almost drowned, as well, in her panic, but he never regretted his actions. Apparently, neither did Stellar.

Rey bit his lower lip. "I said that-"

"No, no…" Shinn shook his head. "I understand what you said, I just didn't think…I mean…was it some sort of heroic admiration or-"

"I don't know the details!" Rey scowled. "That's just what she told me! She was sobbing that she really liked you and that she thought you felt the same way, but then after she kissed you, you left her sitting on the beach. I assured her that I thought you didn't hate her and was just caught up in your thoughts, but whenever she tried to speak to you these past few days, you've avoided her."

"I could say the same for you!" Shinn retorted. "I've been trying to speak to you for days, but you wouldn't even answer me! Come to think of it, why all of a sudden? You just sat down and started talking as if you hadn't been ignoring me!"

"Any normal person would be angry about seeing their best friend about to kiss the person they cared for when the friend knew how they felt," Rey retorted. "And I was hoping to give Stellar some time to speak to you. Even if nothing can happen between us, she's still a kind young woman who has been very hospitable to us."

Shinn stared at Rey, unsure whether or not he wanted to laugh or punch him in the face. Instead he took a deep breath. "Then what are you going to do now?"

"I'll find someone else," Rey said as his eyes looked away. "You've been my friend my entire life, Shinn. It's clear that Stellar wants you. I don't see any reason to pursue her further, especially when you care deeply for her…probably more so than I do."

"And you're fine with this?" Shinn asked carefully.

"No, of course, I'm not fine with it," Rey rolled his eyes. "My heart's broken. Any _sane _man would _not_ be fine with it."

"Then you're angry at me," Shinn deduced.

"You're angry at me, too," Rey countered. "Don't think I didn't realize how you must've felt when I told you. We're even."

Shinn looked at him warily. "Fine," he agreed. Rey nodded.

They sat in silence for a while longer. Rey cracked a small smile. "So, after you marry her and become the King of the Federation, can I come and visit?"

"Shut up, Rey."

"Shinn!" a voice called out from the across the beach. Both young men looked towards the voice and saw Stellar rushing towards them. A warm blanket seemed to be wrapped around her shoulders as she ran across the sand, barefoot. "Rey! What are Shinn and Rey doing out here?"

She reached them and the two moved aside on the towel to give her space to sit. She fell to her knees between them. "Just talking," Rey shrugged.

Stellar looked at both of them worriedly. "Is everything okay?" she asked quietly. She wasn't exactly sure why Rey wasn't talking to Shinn, but Mayu had said that Rey was angry at Shinn about something.

"Everything is okay now," Rey said. He glanced from the young blonde to the black-haired knight and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to head back," he announced as he pushed himself up. "I still need to finish packing my things."

Shinn shot him a glare. He wasn't sure what to say to Stellar yet and Rey was just going to leave him in the awkward situation? The bastard.

"Okay," Stellar nodded. "Breakfast will be ready soon." Rey nodded and dusted off his clothes.

"I'll see you two, later," he said. He lifted a hand and gave him a wave as he turned around and left. Stellar stretched out her legs where Rey had been sitting and tugged the blanket around her tighter.

"Did Shinn get some rest?" she asked calmly. She hesitantly glanced over at him.

Shinn's eyes were focused on the sand. "Yes," he answered.

Stellar waited for him to say something more, but he didn't continue. She shifted awkwardly and lowered her eyes. "Is Shinn mad at Stellar?"

Rey had been right. Shinn shook his head. "No," he assured her as he lifted his eyes and looked at her. "I'm not mad at you, Stellar."

Her suntanned hands tightened around her blanket. "But Shinn didn't want to talk to Stellar lately…"

"I was just thinking of something else…" he trailed off weakly. Mayu was right, he was pathetic. He couldn't find the words to apologize or even explain his actions. "I'm sorry for worrying you," he told her, frowning at himself. He was not satisfied with his answer. "I'm not mad at you, and that day, I was just surprised. Rey told me that you liked me since we first met."

A small 'eep' came from beside him and looked over. Stellar's face was flushed beneath her tan and her eyes were staring at her feet, horrified and embarrassed. Silently, Shinn cursed himself. Clearly, he was not good with women.

Stellar didn't know whether to deny what Rey had told him or run back to the house. She hadn't meant it to reach his ears and now that Shinn knew, she was mortified. She must've looked so ridiculous with that crush she had on him. She was always looking for him and wanting him to join in their family activities. She wanted the ocean to swallow her.

Shinn stared at her, afraid to speak. One more word and there was a chance that she would run, too embarrassed to even listen. He had been the same way when he was a little boy and had a not-so-secret crush Lunamaria. Meyrin had found out and told everyone. Shinn wouldn't come out of his room for a week.

He lifted his hand and froze it above hers. He glanced from their hands to her flushing face. "Stellar…" She flinched as he spoke as his eyes saddened. He opened his mouth, but nothing else came out. "Please don't misunderstand…"

He could've sworn he had just stabbed her from the look on her face. Stellar shot up from her seat, forgetting all about the blanket that fell from around her shoulders. "Stellar will go get ready for breakfast!" she shouted, rather loudly,

Shinn shot up as well. He would clear this up before anything else happened. Before her brothers arrived, before her guards found them, before the sun even rose. His hand few forward and grasped her wrist. She whirled around and stumbled. "Shinn!"

* * *

"Ah, Rey," Mwu yawned as he passed by the young man in the hall. "Were you out all night, as well?"

"I just took a walk since I got up early," the younger blond replied. "Shinn's still down there though. Looks like he really did spend the night."

Mwu didn't press further. He nodded his head. "I'll get him for breakfast then."

"I'd wait a while," Rey said as he offered the older man a smile. "Stellar's down there with him."

"What?" a sharp voice hissed behind him. Rey looked past Mwu and saw Auel and Sting walking in front of Kira and Murata.

"She's _where_!?" Auel growled.

"They're alone? On the beach!?" Sting yelled. They both looked ready to rush down to 'protect' their princess.

Before they could make a move, Mwu seemed to barricade their way to the nearest exit with his body. "Give them a moment," he smiled, though his voice was less than pleasant. "I'm sure we can all use some breakfast first."

While Auel and Sting remained rooted in their spots, Kira and Murata didn't have any problem walking past Mwu.

"I'm just going for a brief walk before breakfast!" Kira assured the Queen's consort.

"And I am…err…joining him!" Murata offered. Mwu rolled his eyes but didn't stop them.

"Of course…"

The two men headed outside. The sun was rising in the horizon and there was a cool morning breeze being swept in from the sea. Kira seemingly ignored Murata as he headed for the path that led to the beach.

"Kira," the other man's voice called out to him from several paces behind. "May I speak to you for a moment?" Murata asked. "Regarding a serious matter with Stellar?"

The brown-haired man stopped half way across the veranda. He turned around and met the blond monarch's gaze. Murata seemed genuinely serious and Kira narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes," he nodded. "We can…speak as we make our way down." He motioned to the stairs they were approaching and Murata nodded. He fell into step with Kira as they continued. "What is it about?"

"I know that you are very close to Stellar and that she loves you and cares deeply for your opinions, so I thought it would be best to discuss this with you," Murata began. "We need Stellar to stay in the Federation."

Kira stopped. Narrowed purple eyes turned on Murata. "While it is not my decision whether nor not Stellar stays in the Federation, I cannot so easily give my blessings. She was raised here in Orb and is an Orb citizen. Cagalli and I are here as well."

"But I am in the Federation and there we _need_ her," Murata stressed. He looked at Kira pleadingly. "Aside from Stellar and myself, there are no other members of the royal family. It would help the Federation to know that if something happens to me, at least there is still a princess to lead them!"

Kira shook his head. He turned his head away and continued walking. "I do not think I am the person you should be speaking to about this."

"I know, but I felt that as our sister's brother, you should know," Murata stated. "I plan on telling Cagalli, as well."

"While we do appreciate your informing us, do not think it will lessen the pain of losing our sister."

"I'm not asking her to stay there forever and never leave nor am I going to take our sister away from your and Cagalli," Murata insisted. "But we need a princess. We need Stellar to take her place in the Federation, where she belongs."

"How do you know where Stellar belongs?!" Kira snapped as he turned around and glared. "You barely found out she was alive!"

"Had I known, I would've come for her sooner!" Murata countered.

"Your Highness," a voice said behind him. The two men looked back up the path and saw Auel and Sting stop hesitantly a few steps up. The two young noblemen looked from one man to the other. "Is everything all right?"

Murata lifted his hand and ran it through his hair. "Everything is fine," he said as he stepped aside. "Go ahead. We're still talking."

Kira took a step back, opening up the path for the two nobles. Quietly, the two walked down the open path and glanced back up at them. "It's _fine_," Kira stressed. "We'll follow in a moment."

Auel looked torn between leaving and staying, but Sting nodded and nudged Auel with his elbow. "Let's go." The blue-haired young man nodded hesitantly and followed down the path.

Kira kept a cold look on his face and Murata let out a defeated breath.

"Kira," Murata said in a low voice. "I can't have children."

The scholar's head flew up. "What?"

"I am not capable of having children," Murata admitted as he reached Kira's step. "There was an accident as a child…not many people know about it. Auel and Sting…I've taken them under my wing in hopes that one of them would be my heir and that was the plan until I found out that Stellar is alive."

Kira shook his head. "What if Stellar doesn't want to become a princess?" he asked. "You can't just throw away your plans for the slim chance that she's willing to drop her life here and become royalty?"

"I know," Murata acknowledged. "But a blood heir to the throne would be much more accepted."

"And what about Auel and Sting?" Kira demanded. "Were they not the least bit disappointed to hear about your plans?"

"They didn't know about how close they were to the throne," Murata explained. "But they know I am unable to have children."

"Is that why they don't want Stellar anywhere near the prospective Plants grooms?" Kira said. "Because they want as little resistance as possible into her becoming a princess?"

"They do care for her as a friend," Murata assured him. "But it is far fetched as to think that they don't understand what it would mean if one of them married her."

Kira's eyes narrowed into slits. He opened his mouth to tell Murata that if one of his noblemen so much as showed any sign of forcing her into something she didn't want, he and Cagalli would let hell break loose.

Instead, a loud cry reached their ears. "No! Stop it!" It was Stellar's voice. Panic shot through the two men as they momentarily forgot about their situation and pending argument as they ran down the path. Murata forgot all about the uneven stones and the steep steps as he followed Kira towards the beach.

They broke out into the sand, rushing towards the huddle of bodies. Stellar was screaming and trying to pull Sting back as he and Auel seemed to go after Shinn.

"What's going on here!?" Kira's voice boomed across the beach.

"Sting! Auel!" Murata yelled. "Stop this at once!"

It took a moment, even after the two older men arrived, for the two young nobles to pull away from Shinn. Stellar dropped Sting's arm and ran towards Shinn. "Shinn's bleeding!" she cried out as she grasped his face and looked at his cut lip.

"I'm fine, Stellar," Shinn assured her as she batted her concerned hand away. "It just bit my lip."

"No! Sting hit you!" She began to cry and Kira stepped in. He placed himself between the two parties.

"Let me see your face, Shinn," he ordered in a stern voice. The red-eyed young man dropped his hand and allowed Kira to examine his injury. He grasped the knight's chin and tilted his head to the side to get a better look in the dim light.

"Why did you hit him?" Murata demanded.

"Your Highness, he was on top of Stellar," Auel answered quickly. Both Murata and Kira looked surprised.

"Ow!" Shinn winced.

"Kira!" Stellar yelled.

"Sorry," he answered as he released Shinn's chin.

"What do you mean he was on top of Stellar?" Murata asked. He turned to look at Shinn. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's Stellar's fault! Stellar fell on top of Shinn and Stellar and Shinn fell, and then…" her voice trailed off. Her brothers looked at her expectantly.

"And then…?"

Her cheeks reddened. Her eyes turned away shyly. The two men looked at Shinn. He was looking elsewhere, his face set in a serious look.

"I think that's a personal matter between the two of them." Auel and Sting nearly jumped as large hands clamped down on their shoulders. The group turned around to find a smiling Mwu looking down at them. "There you two are. I was wondering where you went off to."

"A…Advisor La Flagga," Sting winced.

"The sun's just rising," Mwu said cheerfully. "Why don't we all go upstairs and have breakfast on the patio." It was an order. He ushered everyone back to the stairs. Auel and Sting surrounded Murata as Stellar hovered over Shinn worriedly. Mwu looked down at Kira, who looked disturbed. "They're young. What can you do?"

"What…what were they doing…?" Kira winced. "Do I want to know?"

"It's nothing you wouldn't have done," Mwu smirked. He gently elbowed Kira's shoulder. "I wouldn't think too much into it, Kira. I'm sure you have more…personal things to think about."

Kira jerked his head back and looked at Mwu. "I think my sister is a very personal matter, Mwu."

"I'm not talking about that," Mwu chuckled. "I'm talking about our lovely Queen of Plants."

The scholar's eyes widened as his cheeks reddened. "What…what do you mean?" he stuttered.

Mwu smiled. "Didn't anyone tell you? Lacus is coming to Orb. Who knows, she may already be here."

* * *

"Lacus!" Dearka beamed a smile as he and Miriallia arrived at the palace. "Welcome back to Orb!"

"Welcome back, your highness," Miriallia smiled warmly as the lovely pink-haired queen greeted them with embraces. "How was your journey?"

"Tiring, but very much worth it," Lacus beamed. "Oh, and I was speaking to Murrue last night. Stellar is a Princess! I never would've guessed. Is Kira taking it well?"

Mirialla gave her a weak smile. "As well as any brother in his position can, I suppose."

"Is everyone already having breakfast?" Dearka asked. "We thought we'd join you."

"Oh, of course," Lacus clapped her hands together. "I haven't see Yzak, yet, by the way…" Her voice trailed off as she tilted her head to the side and looked at them. "Dearka…why did you arrive with Miriallia?"

"Ah…" he trailed off, smiling stupidly.

Miriallia cut in quickly. "About Yzak," she said as she leaned forward. "I have so much to tell you about him and Shiho. Did you Murrue tell you that she moved here?"

Lacus nodded. "Yes…I was rather surprised, but I suppose it makes sense. I know how much she was looking forward to her grandmother's property."

"Yes," Miriallia nodded. "Well, it seems that Yzak just found out last night…"

It hadn't taken long for her to explain the route to the small town where Shiho's new home was located. She had presented Yzak with a map and outlined the route. As she gave him instructions, Yzak had to give her credit. He had always seen her as the flightiest of the Seray Captains.

Against the stronger personalities of the other captains, Miriallia Haww had seemed rather quiet. When she was serious, however, it seemed that the leadership that she was supposed to have was there and flowed out with ease. She sounded just like a general giving orders to his troops.

Yzak was thankful that she didn't ask him to talk about his feelings or explain what had happened, like Athrun or Dearka would've. She seemed to understand what mattered. She had merely told him what he needed to know, including how Shiho's house looked. He was out of the Azure Seray in less than thirty minutes.

He had been given some food to take with him and a spare riding cloak, as they knew he wouldn't be stopping at the palace to gather any necessary items for the trip. He had ridden all night, pushing his horse and himself to the limit. He never felt so rushed in his life.

Even after his quickened travel, he still hadn't caught sight of the town until late afternoon. He was tired and hungry, having only stopped a few times to have his horse drink and eat a bit.

He had never been so relieved to see a small farming town in his life. As he sat on his horse and cut through the main street at a steady pace, he gave himself a moment to collect himself.

There he was, just a few moments from coming face to face with Shiho, and he had no idea what to say. He wanted to bring her back to the Red Knights, but where would he start? He didn't expect her to just do what he wanted with just a single order, even if he wished it were so.

Silently, he went through the various reasons in his mind. First, she was his only competant secretary. Second, it would be too difficult to train someone new. Third…he missed her.

Inwardly, he groaned to himself. What happened to the elite Red Knight that knew nothing but duty to Plants? He tightened his hands on the reins and took a deep breath. He had to present himself as a calm and rational man. He would appeal to her rational side.

His horse had stopped. He looked down at the beast and then looked around. They were now outside of the small town, just at the edge of it. And to his left was a quaint blue cottage, looking freshly renovated. It was framed by a small wooden, picket fence and had the start of what looked to be a garden in the yard. He had arrived at Shiho's house.

It was at this point that he was supposed to dismount and walk proudly to the door and knock.

Instead, Yzak found himself staring at the house, as if it was some sort of forbidden fortress. Somewhere inside, Shiho was probably preparing food to eat. Her books would be on old shelves along with that stuffed bunny that even he had to admit was rather adorable. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

She probably wasn't expecting him. He wondered how she would react. His chest rose and fell with another heavy breath. It was now or never, he supposed. He slowly slid off the saddle and tied his horse to the fence, not caring if it nibbled at the grass at its base. Carefully, Yzak unlatched the front gate and entered.

He walked down the stone lined path and stopped in front of the door. His heart was slamming against his chest and he was suddenly nervous. This was not the same kind of familiar anticipation he felt just before a fight or before armies collided. He was simply unnerved. He didn't know whether to be angry at himself or not.

Before he could question himself further, Yzak lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Three hollow taps sounded and he quickly drew his hand back. If she didn't answer, it meant she wasn't home or didn't want to see him.

Then what would he do?

He had just traveled all night and day to get there and then what? He didn't even bring any money, as he had rushed straight from the palace to the Rouge Seray, then to the Azure Seray, and then there. In retrospect, what had he be thinking?

The door creaked open and the scent of food wafted outside. Yzak immediately stood to attention as a pair of purple eyes settled on him.

"Lord Joule," she said, sounding somewhat confused. "What are you doing here?"

His mind went blank. "I…" he began. "Was in the area…" What was wrong with him? _He was in the area?_ There was no reason for him to be in the area. It was no where near the Plants border. He waited for her to either tell him he was lying or give him an odd look.

"I see," she replied calmly. "Then please, come inside. I am about to have dinner." She stepped to the side and held the door open. "Would you like to join me?"

His stomach rumbled and Shiho raised an eyebrow. "I haven't eaten lunch," he assured her. She nodded and didn't contest him. "And yes…I would."

"It'll be just a moment, My Lord."

He stepped into the house and looked around. It was no where as large and grand as the Joule Estate, but it felt comfortable in side. It was painted with warm colors and decorations had been set up. There were numerous books on the shelf-lined walls and several littered the living area. "It's…nice."

Shiho nodded. "Yes, some Elites came by and helped me prepare it. They're amazingly talented."

"Yes, I'm sure they are," Yzak nodded.

"Please have a seat, My Lord," she said as she motioned to her couch. "I'll set the table."

He gave her another nod and then sank into the soft cushions of her sofa. It still needed to be broken in and looked new. She must've replaced some of the old furniture. He glanced around the room and settled on a pile of books on the coffee able. Yzak leaned forward.

Political books on Orb, history books on Orb, various books on the Haumea Elite, random books on international politics and policies of Orb. She must've been reading up on her new home, he realized. Part of his chest began to hurt and he subconsciously raised his hand and rubbed it.

He tore his eyes away from the books and looked around. There were some stairs at the hall that lead to the second level, in front of the small foyer he had walked into. On the other side of the house was a formal dining room, where he could see Shiho bringing the food into. He was facing a fireplace with what looked to be a dying fire. He stood up and crossed the room.

Yzak took one of the pokers and moved some of the burnt logs aside before reaching over and tossing in another one.

"Sir?" He shot up and nearly dropped the poker. Shiho was standing by the entrance to the room. She glanced at the fire and back at him, but said nothing. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh, thank you," he nodded. He waited for her to turn around before he placed the poker back and followed. She led him into the dining room, where she had placed some plates and a few bowls of food at one area of the table.

"Have a seat, Sir." He gave her a small word of gratitude as he took a seat across from her on the simple dining table. She began to serve him his food in familiar movements and for a moment, he forgot where he was.

As they sat there with the sound of nothing but metal utensils against porcelain dishes, Yzak savored the taste of Shiho's cooking. He had tasted it only a few times before, but loved it. Dearka enjoyed just as much and would often eat more than his share.

"It is delicious," Yzak offered her in between mouthfuls. "Your cooking…it's very…filling."

The corner of her lip curled up in a small smile. "Thank you, Sir.

"You can call me Yzak," he said suddenly, surprising even himself. "It…it feels odd…" he trailed off. "As I am no longer your commanding officer."

Shiho's motions slowed as she paused over her meal. She lowered her eyes. "I apologize for not informing you promptly, Lord Joule," she told him, forgetting his request. "It was just that I felt it was time-"

"I know my mother ordered you to resign," he cut her off sharply. Her hands gripped her utensils tightly. Yzak had stopped eating. He looked at her demandingly. "However, I also know that if you had wished not to, you would not have."

Her shoulders lowered. "My Lord-"

"My name is Yzak."

"_My Lord_," Shiho insisted. She placed her utensils on either side her plate and met his stern gaze. "Why exactly have you come here?"

Silence wafted between them and neither broke their graze. Yzak gritted his teeth. "I have come to ask you to return to Plants. There was no reason for you to resign and there is no one who can take your place," he told her truthfully. "Return to the Red Knights," he added. His hands clenched beneath the table. "And return to my side."

For a moment, Shiho didn't speak. He watched the brief looks of surprise, confusion, and then resignation flicker through her eyes. He held his breath.

"I have just arrived here, in Orb," Shiho began quietly. "I have just settled into this house and made it my own. Soon, I will be starting a new career here; one I look very forward to. I was not expecting to be asked back to the Red Knights. Nor was I planning on returning."

"There is no one who can replace you as my secretary," Yzak assured her. "I believe that you would be best suited as a Red Knight."

He watched as she took a deep breath. "As a Red Knight?" she asked solemnly. "Sir, I do not feel that I can properly perform my duties as a knight any longer, considering the circumstances."

Yzak tilted his head to the side slightly. He gave her a confused look. "I don't understand. You have been more than capable before."

"Before you were not marrying another woman, My Lord," Shiho told him firmly. "It would be…inappropriate for another woman to be working so closely beside you when you are married."

For a moment, Yzak looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "That's ridiculous," he frowned. "There is nothing inappropriate about working with you. Further more, you sound as if my wife would be jealous when we are married in name only. There is no reason for her to be jealous," he assured her confidently.

Her eyes didn't waver from his. "I would be."

His confident smirk was wiped off his face. Slowly, the words of his mother, of Dearka, and of Athrun filed his mind and, slowly, his heart began to twist in his chest. This was not going as planned. "Shiho-"

"Would you plan on putting me through that sort of torment, Captain?" she asked. Her voice shook just a bit, but Yzak still caught it. She turned her head away and looked down at her food. "I am sorry, Yzak," she said her words carefully. "But I cannot return to your side as a Red Knight."

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you for reading! This may end up longer than 12 chapters after all. I'm still swamped at work and for the upcoming convention, but I tried to get some pages done every few days. Thank you for your continued patience!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Though the Heavens May Fall**

_Chapter Twelve  
_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

He shifted awkwardly at her side, making sure his red eyes avoided the scathing glares directed his way. Beside him, the blonde unofficial princess of the Federation sat close. Too close. He could practically feel the body heat rolling off her skin and they were in a tropical area.

The return to the mainland was vastly different from the trip to the island, with few exceptions. Where Shinn had once enjoyed the upper deck and its relaxing views by himself, he was now joined by Stellar. In addition, they were also joined by Sting, Auel, and Rey.

After the tussle on the beach and his slit lip, both Djibril and Mwu had to sit with the three young men and discuss the implications of their actions. It was fair to say that Djibril didn't approve of Shinn and Stellar's 'new-found romance', though he didn't voice it openly. It was just obvious with the irritated looks he kept throwing Shinn when he was around Stellar.

However, the old noble disapproved even more of Sting and Auel's behavior; citing it as unbefitting of men of their standing, especially in another country and to another diplomat of sorts. Shinn never thought of himself as one, but he supposed he fell into that category when he was representing Plants. The point was that it could've caused some sort of incident.

Not surprising, Shinn found that Mwu's take on the whole fight was the one that mattered the most – next to Kira's. Mwu was an advisor, a worldly man, and well-respected soldier and leader. His disapproval of the fight embarrassed Shinn and he knew it would reach Athrun _and_ Cagalli's ears. Mwu maintained that Stellar, despite being a Haumea Elite had the ability to knock all three of them out during the fight, could've gotten hurt. Shinn was sure he wasn't just talking about physical injury.

After the lectures and after he had his lip cleaned up, Sting and Auel were told to keep their distance from him. Both young noblemen had looked to Murata, but he had been just as displeased at the fight as everyone else. Besides, his precious little sister looked happy to be with Shinn and he didn't want her angry at him for standing in her way.

As for Kira, Shinn assumed that Kira didn't hate him. Shinn had points on his side. First, he had saved Stellar's life. Kira had been there. Second, he was the charge and underling of Kira's old, beloved friend and brother-in-law, Athrun. That already made them practically family. Third, Stellar liked him. Kira, ever the dotting older brother, wouldn't reduce his sister to tears over this, even if he hadn't spoken to either of them since the beach. Shinn figured he was mulling things over.

Currently, the brown-haired scholar was locked in another battle of wits with the Federation king on the lower level, along with his sister. From the groans of defeat, it sounded as if the girl was besting them both and taking all their money.

"I never realized Mayu was so skilled with card games," Rey said as he looked over the railing. Lord Djibril had just folded his hand and Mayu still had a stoic look on her usually expressive face. "Did you teach her, Shinn?"

"No," Shinn shook his head. "Maybe Meyrin did."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Rey sighed heavily as he moved around on the bench beside Shinn and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lunamaria _is_ her sister."

"Shinn." He felt a small tug at his arm and looked at the pretty young woman beside him. "Does Shinn want to come to the Haumea Fete? The Fete is coming soon for the brides."

Shinn stared at her for a moment. Her question actually was if he wanted to go to the Fete with _her_. It meant a night of food, drink, and wild dancing around a fire with _her_. The last time he attended a Haumea Fete was when the Elites held one for Cagalli. He had danced with Stellar to the point that he could barely stand.

That was also because he had drunk some drinks that he didn't know would knock him out a few hours later _and_ give him the opportunity to wake up before dawn, somewhere in the back garden of the Azure Seray, without his shirt. He had panicked and nearly died when he found Stellar asleep beside him. Terrified, he had run back to the palace, unsure of what else to do. It was not the most chivalrous thing to do; to leave behind a sleeping young woman, but if word reached any of the Elites or worse, Kira, Shinn had been sure he would've been killed.

Thankfully, Stellar didn't remember a thing, having drunk the night before. Shinn discovered that one of her sisters later found her and carried her back. He never spoke of the incident to anyone. In order to avoid such a situation again, Shinn swore never to attend another Haumea Fete.

"Okay." Damn it.

"What's a Haumea Fete?" Rey asked as he looked past Shinn.

"A big party the Haumea Elite throw before a Haumea Elite is married," Stellar beamed. "Fetes have dancing and food and drink."

"There also aren't a lot of men, as it is usually a Haumea Elite internal celebration," Shinn added. "Sometimes the groom is there and there are a few male guests, but that's kind of it."

"If Rey would like to come, Rey can come," Stellar assured the other blond. "Rey's mother was probably invited." The male blond grimaced. If his mother was going to be there, he wasn't sure it was going to be as fun as it sounded.

"Ah…never mind," he told her sheepishly as he settled back into his seat.

"Stellar, can we come?" Sting's voice rang from across the upper deck, where he and Auel were sitting with their arms crossed. They hadn't spoken since they got on the boat and hadn't made any move to get closer to Shinn, but the fact that they were still there, a few steps away and glaring at him was still unsettling.

The young woman frowned. "Stellar will have to ask," she told him sharply as she turned her head away. She was clearly still angry with them. Sting looked a bit defeated and Auel sent an angry glare at Shinn, as if blaming him.

"Prepare to disembark!" Mwu's voice yelled from below. All eyes turned towards the land they were steadily approaching. Shinn almost let out a sigh of relief. As soon as they were on land, he could return to the sanctum of his bedroom at the Rouge Seray while Auel and Sting would have to stay at the palace and away from him.

As for Stellar, she would most likely return to the Seray with him and Mayu. "Everyone gather your belongings!" Kira said as his head peeked just above the top deck, beside the stairs. "Auel, Sting, Rey, we'll be docking at the palace's private pier. Shinn, Stellar, we'll go back to the Rouge Seray. A carriage will be waiting for us. Cagalli is supposed to come back today and will want to see us."

Inside, Shinn was celebrating. Finally, he was going to be free of the glares and the tension. "Kira," Stellar suddenly rose and vacated Shinn's side. For a moment, that side of him felt cold and empty. He watched as Stellar walked towards the stairs. "Kira, can Stellar stop by the shop? Stellar needs to replace Cagalli's chocolate."

"That's fine," her brother told her. "I can drop off my stuff while we're there." The brunette smiled cheerfully and continued his way down the stairs.

Happily, he walked back towards the main deck. Mayu was going through her bag, making sure she had everything. Murata was standing by the railing, looking out towards the mainland. The monarch couldn't help but be disappointed. He hadn't gotten anywhere with trying to convince Stellar to return to the Federation nor had endeared himself further in her heart.

If anything, the experience on the island where she had spent a good portion of her life had only showed him what she had to part with if she left Orb. Even worse, Kira still hadn't spoken to him regarding the issue of progeny and heirs for the Federation throne. With all that had happened between Shinn and the two Federation nobles just before they left, he had probably forgotten.

"The four of us will need to discuss it," a voice said behind him. Murata nearly jumped as he whirled around. Kira was approaching him with a serious look on his face. His purple eyes were focused away from Murata as he reached the other man's side. "You, Stellar, Cagalli, and I."

Murata could feel his heart rate spiking at the thought. He didn't even know how to approach Stellar with the issue and he already had his concerns about voicing it to Cagalli, the Haumea Elite Captain. "I understand…" he muttered as he took in a deep breath.

"We will try to support whatever decision Stellar makes," Kira assured him. "However, we will also make our opinions known."

Murata nodded solemnly. "The Federation is still tied to many neighboring countries that feel they will benefit with a successful war against Orb and Plants. This connection we have to both Orb, with Stellar's family, and Plants, with Stellar's brother-in-law and now possibly Shinn, will not settle well with them."

Kira stayed quiet for a moment. "Deal with us first," he said finally. "Once everything is settled, you can deal with the Federation's allies."

There was a long road ahead of him, Murata realized. "I will also need to speak to Queen Murrue and Plants' reigning queen."

"Lacus…" Kira murmured as he tensed.

Murata nodded and looked over at the other man. Kira's eyes were fixed ahead of him as his hands gripped the metal railing. Briefly, Murata wondered what affect the Plants Queen had on the Orb scholar. "Yes, I do believe her name is-"

"Lacus!" Suddenly, Mayu was on the other side of Kira. Her arms were in the air, waving madly, as she leaned forward. "Shinn!!" The brunette yelled as she looked over her shoulder. "Lacus is here!"

The blond-haired monarch cocked his head to the side, confused and then followed Mayu's extended arm and Kira's line of vision. As he squinted, he could make out several figures waiting on the palace's private dock, one of which was waving her arms just as earnestly as Mayu was.

The closer they got, the more defined her features were. Before, all he could make out was a light blue dress and long, pink hair. Now, he could make out a wide smile and a small, casual crown on her head. He'd never actually seen the Queen of Plants before. She was younger than he expected.

The ship docked and servants came forward to help tie it down. The walkway was secured and Mwu opened the side door. "Murrue!" he called out cheerfully as he practically flew down. The brown-haired queen merely chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around. "I missed you!"

"It's only been a few days and you can see the palace from the island," Murrue reminded him with a small blush.

"Ooh…" Mwu grinned smugly as he lowered his wife back on to the ground and lowered his face just above hers. "So you were watching the island from the palace because you missed me?"

"What?" She flushed and shook her head. "Of course not! I had things to do-"

"It's okay," Mwu assured her as he grasped her hands. "I can keep a secret."

Murrue merely sighed heavily and gently pushed him away. She turned her attention to the other disembarking guests. "Welcome back, everyone," she greeted warmly. "As you can see, we have a new guest. This is Her Majesty, Queen Lacus Clyne of Plants. She will be staying with us until the ceremonies at the end of the month."

The pink-haired woman stood calmly at her place with a placid smile on her face. In the presence of those not in her inner circle, she maintained her regal distance and, in kind, as did Mayu and Shinn. The siblings waited beside Kira and Stellar, waiting for the formalities to be over before coming forward. Lacus gave the other guests a gentle bow of her head as the Federation nobles greeted her.

"Majesty," Mwu said as he motioned on hand to Murata. "This is King Murata Azrael."

"A pleasure to meet you, Queen Lacus," Murata greeted pleasantly.

"The pleasure is mine," Lacus replied.

"Shall we head back to the palace?" Murrue suggested. "We can have some tea while you all rest from the trip."

"That sounds lovely, Queen Murrue, thank you," Murata nodded.

"Kira, do stay for a bit and have some tea with us before you and the others go to the Seray," Murrue urged.

"Of course, Murrue, we'd be happy to," the brunette replied with a small, kind smile. The Orb Queen looked pleased.

Mwu lifted his arm and offered it to his wife. The brown-haired woman chuckled as she took it and turned towards the stone stairs that lead up the hill and to the palace above them. Djibril followed, looking somewhat tired.

Murata motioned for Auel and Sting to go ahead of him, as he wanted to linger in the back with his sister. Without question, the two young nobles wandered ahead. Murata looked over his shoulder. The Plants Queen was finishing up her personal greetings with Shinn and Mayu.

As she released the brown-haired girl, she moved to Stellar and greeted her with a familiar hug. Murata looked at them curiously. Funny, Stellar had never mentioned that she personally knew the Queen of Plants. Then, the pink-haired woman moved on to the purple-eyed man. Her pale face seemed to become rosy as he gave her a bow.

"Lacus." Kira addressed a royal informally? That was strange. Murata watched as Kira's face softened. The Orb scholar extended his arm to woman. "May I?"

"Of course!" Murata's eyes widened. Queen Lacus' smile was positively blinding as she placed her arm in Kira's.

"Mura," Stellar's somewhat annoyed voice said behind him. He snapped out of his observation and looked down at the step behind him. Stellar was frowning with her hands on her hips as Mayu and Shinn stood behind her. "What is Mura doing? Mura is holding up the line!"

"Right! Sorry!" the monarch stammered sheepishly. He let out a small laugh as he scrambled up the stairs. Behind him, he could hear Shinn telling Mayu that he didn't feel comfortable with her going to the Haumea Fete at her age. Stellar was unsure how she felt about it, while Mayu insisted that she was old enough.

He glanced back over his shoulder as he reached the halfway point of the stairs. His eyes were automatically drawn to the vivid pink hair several steps behind Stellar and the others. Leaning against Kira's arm as she clung to it was the Queen of Plants. Her lips were on Kira's.

The blond man whirled back around and focused his eyes on the stairs in front of him. Kira and the Plants Queen? _Kira,_ Stellar's _other brother_, and the _Queen _of Plants? Murata wasn't sure how, but he was positive that things just became more complicated for the Federation.

* * *

His hair was sticking up in odd directions as he slept and she couldn't help but gently tug on the blue strands and make his bed hair worse. She giggled as she watched his sleeping face twitch with one felt movement. A pale hand rose and tried to brush away whatever was touching his hair, but she easily avoided it.

Cagalli leaned back against her pillow as she rested on her side, facing her husband. It was late in the morning and she had just arrived. She had been informed upon reaching the front of the Seray with her horse that her husband had still not gotten up for breakfast. She assured them that it was fine and that she was actually ready for a long rest after her travels.

As she had parted with her fellow Elites and instructed had Asagi to get some rest, as well, she trudged up the stairs to her living quarters. Carefully, she had opened her bedroom door as quietly as she could and peeked in. Lying on his stomach, snoring away, was her husband.

Cagalli had discarded her boots, travel cloak, and outdoor clothes in favor of an oversized shirt she used as sleep ware. Then, she had crept on to her side of the bed and began playing with his hair. She smiled intently. Truly, she had the best looking husband in the world and even when he was snoring with his mouth partially open and drooling on her pillow, he was endearing.

Her quiet laughter seemed to finally cause him to stir and as he turned his head in her direction, his green eyes slowly cracked up. For a moment, he squinted at her, unsure whether or not she was really there.

"I waited for you all yesterday," he said in a grumpy, irritated voice. "And you didn't come."

"Ah, sorry," Cagalli replied softly as she reached out and caressed his hair back. "I had to make another stop at one of the outposts, so that held us back. I did mean to come back sooner."

He pouted. "I missed you."

A warm smile broke across her face. "I know."

Athrun let out a groan and reached forward. His arms wrapped around her slim waist as he buried his face in her chest. "Do you know what I had to put up with while you were gone?" he lamented as he rubbed his face against her.

Cagalli merely chuckled as she leaned back against the bed and stroked the back of his head. "You couldn't have had to face much. Shinn and Mayu still haven't gotten back, yet."

"Shinn and Mayu are no trouble compared to Yzak," Athrun spat out. He lifted his head and frowned. "Did you know that he stormed in here, in the middle of the night, ranting about how he needed to find Shiho? In the middle of the night, Cagalli! He woke up the entire Seray! It was humiliating."

Cagalli tilted her head to the side, confused. "Why would he need to find Shiho?"

"Because she resigned!" Athrun exclaimed. He pulled away from her and adjusted himself on the bed, so that he was sitting beside her. "Just after you left, he received a letter from the Red Knights and they told us that Shiho resigned. Yzak couldn't get a hold of her at all and had no idea where she was, so he panicked-"

"She's in Orb," Cagalli cut him off suddenly. Athrun froze. His head snapped in her direction as he looked at her incredulously.

"You knew?"

"Yes," Cagalli nodded. "She had sent a message telling us that she was there. Since she was busy fixing up her grandmother's old cottage, she asked if Milly or I could send her some books on tea."

Athrun's eyes crinkled up. "Why didn't either of you tell us!?" he gasped.

"Well…" Cagalli trailed off. "She said she was adjusting and didn't want to tell anyone until the cottage was ready-"

"Yzak practically invaded the Azure Seray after coming here to have Miriallia_ tell_ him where Shiho's grandmother's house was because he didn't know!" Athrun frowned. "Do you know how much trouble he was making? He woke up_ two_ Serays and had complete disregard of Seray protocol-"

"Didn't Dearka tell you?" Cagalli countered. "I mean, he was the one who helped get the books she requested in town while we were busy."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. Perhaps Yzak had been correct in wanting to kill Dearka that night. "Cagalli," he began seriously. "Tell me there isn't some reason why Shiho didn't deem it necessary to inform Yzak about her move."

Cagalli sighed. "If she didn't inform him, perhaps it was because she was busy settling in. It's fairly obvious that if Yzak found out that she moved to Orb, he'd throw a fit."

"A 'fit' is hardly what I'd describe him that night," Athrun frowned. "Cagalli, he left for the cottage."

Athrun watched as his wife's amber eyes widened. "What?" she asked, surprised. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I hope he doesn't do anything rash. Shiho just found a new job and she's so excited about it. I'd hate for Yzak to unnerve her right when she's getting started."

"What job?" Athrun asked.

"She's starting her own tea trade business," Cagalli replied. "That's why she asked for books on tea. Her grandmother used to sell tea and that area is really fertile. The land her grandmother passed on to her is still being farmed with tea. We sent over some Elites who had experience in gardening to help her get started, especially since she was interested in developing new hybrids."

Her husband stared at her. "_Tea_?" Athrun stressed. "So…_tea_?"

Cagalli nodded and looked at him, confused with his own bewildered expression. "Yes, is that odd? It's quite a lucrative trade, you know. Orb tea is expensive in Plants and the Federation."

"Yes, but…" Athrun murmured. "I thought…well…"

"Well, what?" Cagalli chuckled. Athrun turned his head away and blushed sheepishly. "Athrun…" the blonde grinned. "Did you think we were going to make her an Elite?"

His face reddened more so. Part of him did hope that. "Well…what else did you expect?" he exclaimed. "She resigns from her post in Plants, moves to Orb secretly, without telling Yzak, you and Miriallia and all the Elites know that she did and…"

He trailed off. Cagalli's eyes softened and she moved closer to him. "That's very romantic of you," she told him as she rested her head against his shoulder. She lifted her hand and patted his chest gently. She sighed tiredly. "But Shiho cannot just become a Haumea Elite."

* * *

He tried to remember the last time he had woken up and found her sleeping face beside him. It didn't take him long. They had been on a training mission with some of the knights and her sleeping bag was beside his. Yzak frowned. No, that didn't count. Dearka was on his other side and he shivered at the memory.

Perhaps the last time had been a few months earlier. Exhausted from the last trip to a base, where he had to oversee new knights in training, Yzak had to deal with piles of work for both the Red Knights and the Joule Estate. He sought the odd comfort he found in Shiho's bedroom.

Her warm, neatly made bed with the pillows that smelled like her hair was his sanctuary and she was content to let him have it as she worked at her desk in silence. She never questioned him, at least not out loud.

That morning, months earlier, he had slept longer than he planned and woke up to find Shiho sleeping beside him. There was a pillow between their bodies and they were both fully clothed, but she was still there, unperturbed, as if being next to him was completely natural and not at all awkward. He had stared at her until the sun rose and he snuck away.

"Yzak," she mumbled as she rolled over and turned her back to him. For a moment, he relished his first name being said in her half away state. "Your feet are cold."

His eyes widened as they shot down to the foot of the bed. His feet were touching hers beneath the blanket and he quickly pulled them back. "Sorry."

She merely mumbled out something and rolled over on to her side, with her back to him. Yzak turned his head to the ceiling and tugged the warm blanket up to his chest. He had failed, and yet at the same time, he wasn't as miserable as he thought he would be.

Shiho had told him clearly that she had no intention of returning to Plants as a Red Knight.

"I just settled down here, Yzak," she had told him calmly. "Everything is ready."

"What's ready?" he had demanded. "What is here that you cannot have back home?!" He had flown out of his chair and was standing before her, hurt, but refusing to show it.

"I started my own business," she had informed him. "Didn't you see the books on the table?"

"What?" He had been confused. He didn't see any books on business. "What books?"

"On tea," Shiho had explained. "The garden outside is new. I just finished planting it. They are hybrids I am hoping to grow. If they are successful, I'll have them planted in the farmland I was left."

"Tea books?" Yzak's eyes had darted into the other room. "The only books I saw were regarding Orb!"

"Yes, there are trade regulations I need to follow," Shiho had nodded. "I do eventually plan to export the tea to Plants and your mother has put me in contact with some people there that were interested as potential buyers. Tea grown in this region of Orb is rather famous."

For some reason, part of Yzak had been disappointed. More than he cared to admit. He had fallen back against his chair with a dumbstruck look across his face. Somewhere inside of him, when he was told that Shiho moved to Orb, he thought that she would join the Haumea Elite. It made sense to him, considering her long military background. It seemed only natural that she would join some sort of military related group.

That thought had further been pushed when he had seen the Orb books on her coffee table. Suddenly hearing that she was settling down to open her own tea business had hit him hard. Yzak had felt defeated. She was leaving him…for tea? This was not what he expected.

"Yzak?" she had asked him carefully after a few moments of silence. His blue eyes had moved across the table to her. She had looked somewhat concerned after he lapsed into silence.

"You're not going to come back," he had murmured quietly. "I asked you to come back to my side and you refused…" He couldn't believe it.

Her hand had gripped the edge of the table tightly. Purple orbs had lowered on to her half empty plate. "I don't have a reason-"

"But _I_ asked you," Yzak had stressed as he looked at her intensely. "_I _came here to bring you back. _I _am asking you to return to Plants with_ me_." Didn't she understand? "I _need _you." His eyes had drilled into hers. "Isn't that reason enough?"

His voice had shaken when he spoke and it unnerved even him. Across from Yzak, Shiho's eyes had clouded over regretfully. He could almost see her wanting to ask him questions, but her cool demeanor never broke. Silently, Yzak had wished for her to speak her mind. He had wished to hear what she thought and what went on inside that perpetually leveled head of hers.

Instead, Shiho had turned her gaze away from him. "I am sorry."

It was final.

He was angry. He was humiliated. He was in pain, all at the same time. The white-haired noble had thrown his napkin on the table and shot up from his chair. Shiho's head had snapped up and she followed him with surprised purple eyes as he rounded the table and headed for the foyer.

"Captain-"

"If you wish to sever all ties between us, so be it," Yzak had spat out coldly. Shiho had nearly frozen in her seat at the sound of his icy voice. "It was a mistake coming here. I had been concerned as I did not receive even a _single_ word from you regarding your resignation and then, to make matters worse, I find that you left Plants all together. If you are so earnest to be rid of me-"

"What did you want me to tell you?" He had stopped just by the door. Shiho had risen from her chair and walked to the entry way. She had stopped and stood a few steps behind him, glaring at his back. "Did you expect me to inform you of my resignation when we both understood that you would be fully against it and deny me that right to leave? It is not that I wished to be rid of you, _Lord Joule_," she had hissed with distain. "But that I did not want to trouble you. My duty was to serve you and to make sure that everything you did went through flawlessly. Remaining at your side as you married another woman would have been difficult for everyone."

"And so running away was your answer?" Yzak had demanded. He whirled around, facing her with a fierce look. He had been the one who was betrayed by her, not the other way around. "Everyone knew that you had moved to Orb! Everyone but _me_! Why? Why did you keep this from me!?"

"Because you would _come here_," Shiho had told him coldly. "And you would tell me you wanted me back at your side as a knight. And truth me told, Lord Joule, I was afraid that I would take the chance to remain at your side."

He had narrowed his eyes. "They why, if you so badly want to return to my side, do you resist?" He had been genuinely confused.

The two of them had remained standing in the foyer in silence, their eyes never breaking contact. Shiho had taken a deep breath.

"Because I realize now that I do not wish to be at your side as merely a knight," her voice had carried over to him, sounding tired and strained. "The part of me that is still a knight is more than pleased that you have come and find me irreplaceable as a warrior and secretary, but that other part of me…that shameless part that wants something…different…" Her voice had faded away as she lowered her eyes

Yzak had stared at her, letting her cryptic words sink in. His heart had ached hearing those words and he could feel himself drowning in regret and frustration. He was angry at himself, at Shiho, and his mother. With everyone. If Dearka had only pushed him further, if Athrun had only yelled at him more, if only he had listened then perhaps he wouldn't have been so oblivious and things would not have turned out the way they had.

"Had my mother known sooner," he had told her solemnly. "Then she would never have ordered me to marry into Orb." He had paused and watched as Shiho closed her eyes tightly, as if willing herself to gain control. "I do not doubt now that she would have had me marry you instead." The words had not stopped there. "And now that I think about it, I would have readily agreed."

Her had eyes opened and met his stoic face. Had she been any other woman, Yzak supposed that she would have flung himself into her arms, but no. She was Shiho Hahnenfuss. This woman he had lost his composure over was not one to lose hers. That was only one of the reasons he needed her.

"I believe, Lord Joule," she had begun carefully as she stared at him with every fiber of her being desperately trying to keep her from going to him. He could hear her voice tremble just a bit out of her control. "That I would have agreed, as well."

His face hadn't softened and his posture had remained rigid. Yzak had lifted his head up proudly and gave her a curt nod of acknowledge her words. He had taken a deep breath and turned his head towards the dining room, past the woman.

"Our dinner is getting cold," he had murmured as he took a step past her and returned to his chair. "Shall we return to it?"

They had continued to eat in utter silence. It was only broken when she informed him that she would clean up. Unsure of what to do, Yzak had merely nodded and watched in silence. When she had completed her task, she had found him sitting in her living area, flipping through the books on the table.

Her eyes had darted out the window. It was dark out. "You are welcomed to stay the night," she informed him. "It is much too late to start back to Onogoro."

His hands had frozen while still holding the book. His eyes had seemed to fix themselves on the fire before him. "Is there room?"

"Cagalli and Asagi stayed over last night. Just give me a moment to fix the spare room upstairs-"

She had turned to leave and his hand shot up and grasped her wrist. She had looked down at her former commanding officer. The back of his white hair faced her as he kept his face diverted. "With you."

Yzak now let out a heavy breath and looked back at the woman still resting beside him. Her soft brown hair was spread across pale blue pillows. The blanket they shared reached her shoulders and for a moment he drunk in the sight of her. If this was the last time he would see her, the last time he would be so close to her, he knew that simply engraving the moment in his mind would not suffice.

He moved on to his side and lifted the pillow that separated them. He watched her shoulders tense as he moved it behind him and moved closer beneath the blanket.

He expected his movements to be hesitant and restrained. He expected her to freeze as his arms wrapped around her body and brought her against him. He expected her to push him away and expected himself to do so when she told him to.

His movements were natural and smooth. Her body melted against his almost perfectly. Her warm hands rose and wrapped around his larger ones resting over her stomach. She didn't speak a word.

Shiho closed her eyes tightly as she kept her back to him. She could feel his breath against her head and the pressure of his lips against her hair as they brushed over. She could smell his lingering cologne; feel the warmth of his body and the faint beats of his heart.

He held on to her tightly, closing his eyes as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled. He could still hear her words in his head from the night before, as she looked down at him sitting on her couch.

"I gave you up for the sake of Plants," she had told him; no, _reminded _him.

Yzak closed his eyes before he had released her wrist. "I will respect your wishes."

Duty and honor came before personal wishes. It was ingrained as much in her as it was in him and he would not turn his back on Plants and he would not disrespect Shiho's sacrifice. She would never take him if he did.

But at that moment, before the dawn broke outside the small cottage and they were both fully aware of what they were doing or could think about the repercussions of their actions, they relished the moment.

"Thank you." Her whispered voice broke his thoughts and he held her tighter.

Before the sun had completely risen, he had untangled his arms from her body and kissed the top of her head gently. He slid out of the bed and in silence, without her moving from her spot, Yzak left.

* * *

His heart was beating rapidly and his palms were sweating. Several steps away from him, everything seemed normal. Stellar was picking out Cagalli's favorite chocolates to replace the ones she had eaten. Mayu was silently debating which pieces she wanted and Shinn was standing behind them, already eating a mouthful of chocolate.

The normality seemed lost where he was, as in front of Kira, his smiling mother and father were being bowed to by a beautiful woman presenting them with a gift. It wasn't the fact that they were being presented a gift; it was the fact that the woman doing the presenting was the ruler of another country.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamato," Lacus announced, rather loudly in the quiet shop. "Please accept this humble gift!"

Kira's mother lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Your Highness, really-"

"Please call me Lacus!" She still hadn't lifted her head. Kira lifted his hand and ran it down his face. Was she really that nervous? She had already met his parents at Cagalli's wedding, though it had been brief. He heard a small snort behind him and snapped his head around to give a sharp glare at Shinn.

The red-eyed brunette merely glanced away as he popped another truffle into his mouth. Kira turned his attention about to Lacus and his parents. "Well, then, Lacus," his father chuckled. "It is quite an honor. Really, you didn't need to bring us anything."

"Oh, but I must!" Lacus insisted as she lifted her head up. Kira's father gently removed the box from her hands. "You raised such a wonderful man! I wouldn't be here without him!"

Kira felt his cheeks burning. This was not what he expected when he agreed to let Lacus come along with them. He had thought it would be a casual thing and that perhaps she'd buy some chocolate with the others while he brought his things to his apartment above the shop.

Instead, by the time he returned, he found the Plants Queen standing outside the door to the shop stiffly. Her smooth, pale hands had been clutching the box she brought with her so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. It seemed that the younger members of their party had already entered and through the window, Kira had seen Shinn paying for his snacks already.

Kira had to gently urge Lacus into the shop, where they had been cheerfully greeted by his mother. Knowing that Lacus wanted to give the gift to both his parents, he asked for his father as well. When the older man reached the shop front, Lacus had extended the small box in her hands and bowed.

For a moment, Kira had no idea why. Why did Lacus want to go with them? It had been halfway through having tea in the garden with everyone that Kira realized that Lacus was determined to go with him.

"Shinn is going and I should really go and greet Athrun and Cagalli," she had told him casually. Mwu had looked as if he were trying so hard not to laugh at him.

Stellar had happily agreed and asked if she was planning on staying at the Seray once more. Lacus' eyes had turned to his, as if asking if he was going to stay there, too. He had been quick to assure her that there would be room in the family living quarters, as he would not be present to take up space. He had 'work' to do at the temple.

Lacus had been a bit disappointed, but still wanted to go. They were loading everything on the carriage when Mayu asked if they were still going to Kira's parents' shop. Lacus had scrambled out of the carriage, asking why Kira didn't tell her earlier, and rushed – in the most graceful way he had ever see anyone rush – to her room and back.

Clutched tightly in her hands was a small box, which she had clung on to the entire ride to the shop. She wouldn't even tell him what it was, other than a gift for his parents.

"May we open it, Lacus?" Caridad asked gently.

"Ah, yes, please do!" Lacus nodded earnestly. Kira peered over and watched as his mother's hands gently undid the ribbon Lacus had tied on. Beside him, the pink-haired woman fiddled nervously with her fingers as she chewed on her bottom lip. She looked on, hopeful.

"Oh my…"

"It's a silver platter!" Lacus piped suddenly. All eyes turned to her as she flushed. Of course they knew what it was.

"It's...beautiful, Lacus," the older woman assured her with a warm smile. "It is very lovely."

"And exquisitely carved," Kira's father mused thoughtfully as he lifted it up and examined in. "Intricate detail…"

Lacus nodded her head. She had taken great care in selecting a gift. "We love it, Lacus, thank you very much." Her face lit up and she grabbed onto Kira's hand hopefully. It seemed his parents liked her. That was always good. Kira smiled warmly, pleased that she was happy.

"Auntie," Stellar called. "Stellar and Mayu are ready!"

"Ah, of course," Caridad smiled. "Excuse me, Lacus; let me go get the chocolates for the girls…" She trailed off and smiled at the pink-haired woman warmly. "Would you like any? Please, help yourself to a few."

"Oh, I couldn't…" Lacus flushed.

"They're really good, Lacus," Mayu assured her. Lacus looked down, through the glass, at the chocolates on display. She subconsciously licked her lips.

"Maybe a few…"

She released Kira's arm and wandered closer to the displays. As she began picking particular items, Kira allowed himself to exhale and slouch forward. "She's very pretty, Kira," he heard a voice say before him. Kira nodded.

"I know…" he agreed with his father. "She's very kind, too."

"Oh, yes, very…after all, she did take care of you when you were drunk at your sister's wedding," his father reminded him. Kira grimaced. "And you seem quite fond of her, as well."

"Dad," Kira sighed heavily as he turned towards the older man. "I-"

"Aren't you?" the other man asked as he raised an eyebrow. Kira found himself nodding.

"Yes, but-"

"Then, what's the problem?" Haruma grinned. Kira opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Kira, you know your mother and I just want you to be happy. Don't do this to yourself."

Before Kira could retort, he heard his name being called. As he turned his head. "Yes-mph!"

Lacus giggled as she shoved a small piece of chocolate in his mouth. He swallowed the piece almost immediately as her finger touched his lips. A wide smile was on her face. "Is it good?"

His face reddened. He swallowed again. "Yes…"

"Ready!" Stellar shouted with a bag full of chocolate. Mayu was already digging through her own bag, trying to decide what to start with.

"Lacus, I have your chocolate," Shinn added as he held up a bag separate from his own.

"Wonderful!" Lacus beamed. "Let's go! I bet Athrun and Cagalli are waiting for us." She grasped Kira's hand and bid his parents good-bye. As Caridad and Haruma waved, Lacus lead the group outside and back into their carriage, feeling accomplished.

The rest of the ride to the Seray had been rather uneventful. Between Stellar, Mayu, and Lacus trading chocolate and Shinn eating, Kira hadn't said much. By the time they had reached the Seray, Shinn was out of chocolate and Stellar was assuring him that she had some to share. Mayu said that she wasn't going to share with him.

"Welcome back!" Mayura said as she greeted them at the door. "Ah, Queen Lacus, welcome back to the Rouge Seray!" She bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Mayura," Lacus beamed. "I brought some pastries from Plants for the Seray as a thank you for your hospitality the last time I was here. Are Cagalli and Athrun in?"

"Captain Athha just returned late this morning, Your Highness," Juri said as she reached them and bowed. "She went straight to bed and is still probably resting."

"It's almost dinner time," Kira frowned as he looked outside. "She's probably sleeping in again. She'll never get up if you don't make her," he sighed, exasperated.

"Why don't you inform them that we have arrived?" Lacus said. "We will go to the dining room, as I need to give out the pastries."

"You brought us pastries, Your Highness?" Juri smiled. "How kind of you! I will go and prepare some tea."

"Thank you, Juri!" Lacus beamed. "Shinn, can you get the boxes I brought from the carriage?"

"Yes, My Queen," Shinn nodded.

"I'm going to bring my stuff to my room!" Mayu said as she began tugging her bag up the stairs.

"Stellar will come, too," the blonde said. She lifted her bag over her shoulder and followed the younger girl.

Kira gave Lacus a kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggling, as he followed Stellar and Mayu. As they reached the top floor, the girls headed down the hall to their rooms. Kira walked casually to his sister's bedroom. Fully expecting to find her still cocooned in a blanket and snoring, he waltzed right into her unlocked room.

"Cagalli-" he began as he pushed the door open.

"Kira!" a surprised male voice gasped.

"Athrun?" Kira asked, confused.

Then his sister screamed. "Get out!"

The brown-haired man instantly shut his eyes and whirled around. Without realizing where he was going, he slammed into one of the doors. "Ah!" He fell back into the room.

"Kira!" Athrun yelled. "Cagalli, here," the brunette heard his brother-in-law say. "Wrap it around you."

"Get off me first!" Cagalli yelled. "I told you to stop!"

"But you were enjoying it," Athrun replied innocently.

"Don't talk!" Kira pleaded as he kept his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead.

"Kira, I was just tickling your sister-"

"I don't care!" Kira whined. People didn't tickle other people half naked. Behind him, Athrun grabbed his shirt off the bed and tugged it on. He made sure his pants were fully buttoned and zipped and that he was completely presentable. Cagalli wrapped the bed sheet around her body, ignoring her discarded towel on the bed or the wet drops that fell against her shoulders.

Blindly, Kira was crawling towards the door and Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby, Kira! Get up! I'm covered and Athrun was just shirtless."

Kira grabbed on to the door and pulled himself up. "No brother wants to see his sister and her husband like that!"

"We're married, Kira," Cagalli reminded him. Athrun winced, afraid that Kira would become angry with him at the reminder.

Kira grumbled as he turned around and hesitantly opened his eyes. He let out a breath of relief as he saw his sister glowering at him and covered up while Athrun sat on the bed, fully clothed with only his hair slightly askew. He wrinkled his nose.

"I forgot that you were married." It was the truth. He had completely forgotten that Athrun would also be in the room when he wandered in. It wasn't until he saw the flash of blue hair that he remembered and by then, it was too late. Had he remembered, he wouldn't even have gone up the stairs.

"How could you forget that we're married!?" Cagalli growled.

"How can you leave the door unlocked!?" Kira countered.

"I didn't know you were going to just walk in!" Cagalli yelled.

"And I didn't know you and Athrun were…were…" Her twin's face seemed to take on a greenish tint and Cagalli felt her face heating up in embarrassment.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Athrun sighed. "It was my fault, I started it."

Right after he said it, Athrun immediately regretted it. Telling Kira it had been he who instigated it was not the best idea in the world. The brunette shot him a glare and Athrun shifted awkwardly where he sat, on the foot of his and Cagalli's bed.

His wife was still wrapped in a bed sheet, her hair still dripping wet, after Kira had walked in on them on the bed. Athrun was tickling Cagalli's side just after she came out of her bath. Her towel had fallen off somewhere along the line and when Kira walked in, all he could see was his childhood friend on top of his sister…on their bed…_touching_ her. His mind immediately assumed the worst.

"We're adults, Kira," Cagalli frowned. "What we do in here is none of your business."

"Do you think I wanted to see that!?" Kira exclaimed. "Walking in on my sister and her husband…ugh…"

"We weren't doing anything…" Athrun sighed. To be fair, he supposed he wouldn't want to walk in on anyone else in such a position, either.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Cagalli snapped as she frowned at her brother. "It is a very natural thing! What about you and Lacus!?"

Kira stuttered as his face reddened. Why did she have to bring that up? Athrun rose from his seat. "Cagalli," he began sternly. "Need I remind you that I _do _see Lacus as _my _sister and I'd rather not think about such things."

"Well, it'll happen when they get married!" Cagalli insisted as she clutched her bed sheet against her.

Kira threw his arms in the air. "But I'm not marrying Lacus!" he blurted out suddenly. The room went silent.

His sister froze, wide-eyed. Athrun tensed and turned to face him with a darkened expression on his face. "What?"

"Kira, I thought you really cared about Lacus…" Cagalli trailed off. "Don't you?"

"I do," he sighed tiredly.

Cagalli had an almost pained expression on her face. "Then do you not love her in the same way?"

"Kira, this if is about her being the Queen of Plants, there really isn't a problem," Athrun assured him. "It is not completely uncommon for a reigning monarch to marry a commoner, especially if the commoner has if a prestigious position, such as you. Lacus is not betrothed to anyone, either. I can assure you that you will not face much opposition."

It wasn't that. That was just an excuse. "Neither of you understand," Kira frowned as he looked away. "Everyone makes it seem so simple, but it isn't. It isn't that I don't care about Lacus. I care about her very much. I enjoy being with her! She _does_ make me happy and_ I'm_ happy just knowing that I do the same for her. It's just that…" he trailed off weakly. His eyes crinkled up as his breathe caught in his throat. "It is _difficult_…" His hands clenched at his sides. "This…I have…I can't…" He looked pained.

Cagalli stared at her brother, her mind slowly going over his words. Then her eyes widened. "Kira…" she said quietly as she took a step forward. "Is this about_ Fllay_?"

The name struck a nerve in the pink-haired woman leaning against the wall, outside of Cagalli and Athrun's bedroom. She had gone after Kira, to ask if he wanted her to set aside any pastries for him to bring back to the temple, when she heard the yelling. Then, she heard her name and Kira's outburst.

Lacus had stopped outside the doors, her heart suddenly aching at his words. Athrun valiantly tried to protect her, but it was Cagalli's discovery that hit her. Fllay? Hearing the name spoken made her heart twist.

She remembered riding with Kira to a forgotten bastion. She remembered waiting for him to return from paying respect and she remembered holding him in his arms as he mourned for a beloved woman he had lost.

_"You remind of her…"_ He had told her. Lacus closed her eyes. If she did, why did she suddenly feel jealous of the woman who still had Kira's heart? She knew she could not replace Fllay, nor did she want to. It was just that _she_ was there now and that _she_ loved Kira now. Did that not count for anything?

Stellar was about to step out of her room when she saw the queen standing there with her face knotted in a concentrated look. The older woman didn't seem to notice her and Stellar lingered at her doorway a bit longer. She could hear voices coming from Cagalli's room.

"It's…complicated," Kira murmured as he lowered his eyes.

"You need to talk to her," Athrun frowned as he stepped forward. "You don't know how much Lacus loves you, Kira. If you break her heart-"

"I know exactly how much she loves me, Athrun and I don't want to hurt her!" Kira told firmly. "This is just a personal matter and Lacus-"

"If it affects her, it makes it Lacus' personal matter as well," Athrun said. "If you're still in love with Fllay-"

"No," Cagalli said in a low voice. Two pairs of eyes turned to her as she looked at her brother critically. "That isn't it…" she murmured as her amber eyes met purple ones.

The brown-haired twin slowly moved his eyes away from her and nodded. Cagalli understood. Cagalli had been there. She had seen what it had done to him. "She's waiting downstairs," Kira murmured. "For all of us…she brought some pastries from Plants for the Seray. We should go join her."

Athrun looked from one twin to the other. He opened his mouth to ask why they had suddenly changed the subject, but Cagalli cut him off. "You go down first," Cagalli said. "I still need to change."

Kira nodded solemnly and turned around. They watched as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Athrun turned to his wife. "I don't understand," he stated simply as his eyebrows furrowed. "What's going on?"

Cagalli's saddened eyes turned to her husband. She raised her arms up and instinctively, the blue-haired man walked towards her and gathered her in his. "Fllay was Kira's first love of sorts," Cagalli said as she closed her eyes and buried her face against Athrun's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. "He still holds love for Fllay, but he holds love for Lacus as well…"

"Is that what's bothering him?" Athrun asked. "He thinks he's betraying Fllay?" He understood all too well that feeling. He stroked the back of Cagalli's head.

"No," Cagalli replied. "I think Kira is afraid."

"Of what?"

"He doesn't want to lose Lacus like he lost Fllay," Cagalli told him solemnly. "Athrun…Kira's doesn't want to lose anyone else."

* * *

"Kira!" A bright smile greeted him as he reached the stairs. The pink-haired monarch was happily climbing the stairs. "Is she awake?"

The scholar blinked. It seemed that she was on her way up to check on them. "Yes, she just got out of the bath…" Kira replied.

"Oh, good," Lacus continued to smile. "Shinn has brought in all the pastries. The Elites are gathering. There won't be any more left by the time they come downstairs."

"Well, their loss," Kira said, offering her a smile of his own. He walked down the stairs, until he was right beside her, and then walked down the stairs with her. "She shouldn't have stayed up there until now."

Lacus chuckled. "I may have some more at the palace. I will have some sent over another time."

"I'm sure she can have her fill in Plants," Kira assured her.

Lacus nodded. "Well," she said as they reached the foyer. "I should return to the palace."

The brunette paused beside her. He snapped his head in her direction. "Already?" he asked, genuinely surprised. He was sure that she was going to stay as long as she could.

"I need to attend dinner with the Federation guests," she told him, still wearing her smile. "With the tensions between the two countries, it would be best for me to familiarize myself with them and it would be rude to ignore their presence in the palace." Kira nodded.

"I see…" he murmured. He felt a twinge of disappointment. Of course she had to leave, she was a queen and she did have particular obligations. "I understand."

"Well, then," Lacus said as she stepped away from him. "Do tell Cagalli and Athrun that I had to leave. Please apologize for me. I just suddenly realized that dinner may be joint this evening."

"Of course," Kira nodded. "Allow me to escort you to the carriage," he said as he held his arm out towards the door. Lacus nodded and calmly walked beside him. She made no move to touch him.

They stepped outside the doors of the house and the footman of the carriage held the door of the awaiting vehicle for them. Kira held his hand out to help her into the carriage, only to watch Lacus grab on to the side of the door and pull herself up. He lowered his hand, somewhat confused.

"Sir, if you'll step back," a voice said beside him. Kira blinked and looked to the side.

"Oh, excuse me," he muttered as he took a step back. The footman closed the door. Kira looked up at the windows of the carriage. He expected her to push aside the curtains and wave at him. When they didn't move, he furrowed his brows. Perhaps she was tired?

The carriage shook as the footman climbed on to the back. A moment later, the horses began moving and the vehicle jerked forward. Kira took another step back and watched it move further away.

"Where did Lacus go?" a voice said behind him.

"Hmm?" Kira looked over his shoulder and saw Stellar standing at the top of the steps, with a pastry in hand. "Oh, she had to return to the palace."

Stellar's eyebrows furrowed and she pulled the pastry away from her lips. "Is Lacus okay?" she asked, concerned.

Kira smiled softly. "Yes, she just has to return to have dinner at the palace with the other royals. Formalities and all that."

"Oh…" Stellar nodded as she nibbled at her food. "Okay, that's good. Stellar was worried when Stellar saw Lacus outside Cagalli's bedroom."

The brunette tensed. "What?" he asked sharply. "When?"

"Earlier," Stellar said as she motioned inside with one hand. "Then Lacus went down the stairs and Kira came out."

His heart began slamming against his chest. She _heard_. She heard them. She heard _him_. He turned his head sharply to the fleeting carriage on the gravel path that led to the gates of the Seray. The carriage was halfway there. His heart dropped. She hadn't touched him at all or made any effort to stay. The entire time, she had just smiled at him; pleasantly. And she _knew_. "Oh no…"

His youngest sister's eyes went wide as he darted across the lawn. "Kira!?" she yelled as he raced towards the gates. "Kira!"

"Where is Kira going?" Cagalli's voice asked as she peeked out from the door. She raised her eyebrow curiously as she watched her brother running after the carriage, waving his arms and calling out to it to stop like a madman.

"Stellar doesn't know," the younger blonde frowned as she looked up at her sister. "Should Stellar pursue?"

"No," Cagalli said as she motioned for Stellar to come inside. "They'll be fine."

Stellar looked back at the carriage. Her brother was just about to intercept it. "Master Yamato!" the driver yelled as Kira jumped in front of the path. The Elite who was watching the gate looked at the sight curiously. The carriage trotted to a stop before him.

"Just continue on!" Kira said as he scrambled around to the side of the carriage. "I just need to speak to Queen Lacus!"

"Shall we drop you off at the temple?" the driver as he watched the Kira reached the door.

"No," Kira said as his hand gripped the handle. He tugged the door open. "Take us to the palace."

"Yes, Sir."

Kira pulled the door open and jumped into the carriage. He vaguely noticed the seated woman jump as he entered and closed the door behind him. The carriage jerked forward once more.

"Kira?" Lacus said as he fell into the cushioned bench across from her. "What are you doing?"

He lifted his head and froze. Lacus sat stiffly across from him, one hand clutching a handkerchief as wide, damp blue eyes stared at him. Her nose had been rubbed pink. He took in a sharp breath as his chest tightened. He had made her cry.

"Lacus…" he wheezed out nervously. Suddenly, he didn't know what to say. He had just run across the front of the Rouge Seray thoughtlessly. All he knew was that he couldn't allow her to leave so easily knowing what he had said. His eyes crinkled up as he looked at her. "You heard me."

Her blue eyes widened more so and her hands clenched. "Well, you were yelling rather loudly…" she stated dumbly. "I assumed the carriage would stop when you called out-"

"No," Kira shook his head. "You heard me in Cagalli's bedroom, didn't you?" She could feel her chest rise and fall unevenly as her mind whirled.

"It's fine, Kira." Her lips automatically tugged into a placid smile. "I am sorry if I am troubling you-"

"You're not." He didn't want to hear her continue. He didn't want to hear her apologize for something when she did nothing wrong. It was he who had the problem. Across from him, Lacus took in a sharp breath.

She lowered her eyes. "I did not mean to hear you," she told him softly. "It was accidental. I did not mean to listen."

Kira shook his head. "No," Kira replied. "Lacus-"

"I'll stop," she said suddenly, quickly cutting him off. She didn't want him to tell her the truth; that he didn't want her for whatever reason. She would be fine if they were still friends, really. "I won't bother you any more. I understand that I have been rather…aggressive since we arrived and I shouldn't expect you to cater to my wishes. I've been very selfish."

Lacus kept a smile on her face as she rambled. She had pushed gifts his way and went out of her way to stay at his side when it was unnecessarily. She had acted so pathetically in front of his parents that day and it was always she who instigated any sort of physical contact. While she was in Plants, it wasn't as if Kira had shown any sign of real continued interest.

At least not like Dearka and Miriallia. Those two always wrote to each other. It wasn't like Athrun and Cagalli; he had vanished without a word just to see her. That time when Kira had come to Plants, he had come to deliver a message to his sister, not to see her.

But she had fallen so hard for him. It was more than just heroic admiration for the man who saved her from death. Kira was kind and warm and made her feel special. Not like a queen, but as a normal, loved woman. Her time with him was like a dream.

She had known all about the woman he loved from the beginning and despite that, she pursued him. Kira was just too kind and she was too naive. She brought this on herself.

Warm hands cupped her face as a soft fabric was tugged from her hand and then wiped her face. Her shoulders were shaking despite the smile on her face, and in her state, she didn't feel him sit beside her. She didn't feel his arms wrap around her or realize that her arms were wrapping around him.

She felt his breathe against her head as her fingers curled into his shirt. She heard his voice in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you for reading! It seems that this will definitely be over 12 chapters. Maybe 15? Is this the end of Lacus x Kira? What about Shiho and Yzak? Conflicts!

Thank you for your patience!


	13. Chapter 13

**Though the Heavens May Fall**

_Chapter Thirteen  
_

By: DamageCtrl

** All Standard Disclaimers Apply:** I do not own _Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed: Destiny._ They belong to their respective creators, owners, licensees.

* * *

"They haven't moved," Natarle frowned as she lowered her binoculars from her face. She remained sitting tensely on her horse as she eyed the make-shift military camp just across their border. Beside her, Aisha's horse shifted and let out a snort. "You'd think that the Federation would try to look less threatening when their monarch is within Orb territory."

"But it is an unofficial trip, Natarle," Aisha reminded her calmly. "King Murata is only in the country for personal reasons. I wouldn't be surprised if only a few people in the Federation know that he is here."

"Regardless," Natarle insisted as she gripped the reins of her horse. "The camp hasn't moved for weeks."

"At least they have made no move to cross over or made any signs of aggression."

"Simply standing at our borders with weapons drawn _is_ a sign of aggression," the younger captain insisted. She narrowed her eyes and turned her horse away from the sight. "I don't care that they haven't changed in size. It only means that they haven't lessened in size, either."

Aisha let out a heavy sigh and followed after the dark-haired Haumea Elite. They rode their horses down the hillside that over looked the greater valley that melted into Federation lands. Dotted along its expanse were various camps. Tents baring the Federation banner and the signals of different branches of the Federation's military had been set up months ago and had not been taken down.

Situated on the Orb side of the valley was one of Orb's military forts. Several lined the borders and after the threats from the Federation and the Alliance they belonged to, the fort was now the residence to at least a hundred Chartreuse Haumea Elites and a dozen or so Obsidian Haumea Elite.

They closest village was an hour's horse back ride south of the fort; further in Orb territory and within farming lands. While the Orb fort was well stocked and living in relative comfort, the Federation camp was not doing as well. According to Obsidian Seray gathered information, the closest Federation town was over a day and half ride away. The old town had fallen into disrepair after the drought that hit the area and wasn't functioning nearly as well as it could have.

Orb had stepped in after the first year of drought in the valley and had water funneled from rivers further in-land to the valley in order to keep the area functioning and fertile until the drought ended. Then the funneling stopped.

"I received word from our sisters further west of here," Natarle reported as they reached the main path that lead to the fort. "The military camps stationed along our borders that we have been tracking are the same. No movement has been made, no violent signs of aggressive or provoked skirmishes, but they haven't made any move to leave, either."

"After being stationed on the borders for so long without any additional orders, I can only imagine that the soldiers are growing weary of their situation," Aisha added. "There may be room for dissent within the ranks if they continue to be stationed there without additional orders or explanation. That could lead to trouble."

Natarle nodded in agreement. From what she had seen, the Federation soldiers had done nothing more than train while at the camp. They had been there for weeks, without returning home or being replaced, nor without any additional word from their superiors. If they remained that way longer, it would see as if the Federation simply abandoned them. Their unrest could spark aggression against Orb.

"I do wonder if Plants is having the same issue as we are having with the border military camps," Natarle said as they neared the fortress' main building.

"If they are, we would hear something from the Red Knights," Aisha assured her. "Andy has been keeping in close contact with their General regarding the situation and Athrun has assured his cooperation."

"Hmph…" Natarle frown. "They were our enemies just a few years ago."

"But things do change," Aisha reminded her. "While being cautious with their information is always advised, we cannot simply disregard what they tell us. We are allies now, and for Athrun, who is now married to one of our own, he has a family to protect in both countries."

Natarle nodded solemnly. Had it been another man who married into the Haumea Elite and simply for reasons that were political, she would have been more wary, but Captain Zala was an honorable man who would do whatever he could for his wife. He had her begrudging respect in that matter.

"Even if the Federation attacks first, Plants will have to deal with not only the Federation on one of their borders, but the rest of the Alliance on their northern one," Natarle mentioned.

"They are in an even more geographically precarious situation than we are," Aisha frowned. "Two countries that are part of the Alliance rest on their northern border and we, their only ally, are on their southern one. If the Alliance gets through Plants and her Red Knights are unable to stop them, then Orb is in serious trouble."

Natarle glanced over at the other captain with critical eyes. "What are you proposing?"

"Nothing, yet," Aisha assured her. "At least not until we receive more information." Natarle frowned.

"Do not do anything hasty," she told the woman firmly. Aisha smirked.

"A Chartreuse Elite? Doing something hasty?" she asked innocently. "Non-sense."

The corner of Natarle's lips curled into a small smirk and she looked back ahead of her as they entered the gates of the fort. Soldiers guarding the entrance gave them bows of their head. "I believe you consider it more 'going with your gut'."

Aisha chuckled. "Well, my gut is telling me that all this pressure will be somewhat of a damper on the Haumea Fete."

"I'm sure many of our sisters remaining here will be disappointed that they are unable to return for the event in a few nights," Natarle said. "But we cannot just send them back considering our current situation."

"They understand," Aisha replied. "If they did not, they would never have become Haumea Elite."

The two women reached the main building and two soldiers approached them to take their horses. As they dismounted, a purple suit clad Elite approached them.

"Captain Badgiruel, Captain Waltfeld," she saluted stiffly. "There is a messenger awaiting you in the western meeting room."

Natarle gave the young Elite an acknowledging bow. "Where are they from?" Aisha asked as she gave a nod of her head and began to pull off her riding gloves.

"Plants, Captain Waltfeld." The blue haired woman seemed to pause for just a moment in her step. She glanced back at Natarle and exchanged silent looks.

"I see," Aisha said. She turned back to the building and began climbing up the steps. "See to it that the messenger's horse is fed and rested. We shall speak to him immediately."

"Yes, Captain!" The Elite bowed her head as the two women entered the main building.

"A Plants messenger…" Natarle murmured as she walked alongside the other woman. Their boots thudded dully against the stone floor of the hall. "I didn't expect a response so soon."

"You requested something of them?" Aisha asked, somewhat surprised. "I thought they were just our enemies a few years ago."

"And I thought that things changed," Natarle counter calmly. "I had some correspondence with Captain Zala regarding the situation here and he said he would have his knights look into the border situation in Plants and report any abnormalities to me."

"Athrun is good with his word," Aisha mused. "Though, the fact that a messenger is here…"

"I agree," Natarle nodded as her eyes narrowed. "It is worrisome."

They reached a door and Aisha gave it a brief knock before turning the handle and pushing it open. Immediately, from one of the seats around the oval shaped table in the center of the room, a man in a red uniform stood up.

Natarle immediately frowned. It was one thing to receive word from a normal messenger, even a standard military one, but for a Red Knight to deliver a message was another. This was a serious matter.

"Captains." They were immediately greeted with a stiff, formal salute. "I am Rusty McKenzie of the Zala Division."

"Athrun sent you," Aisha smiled. "We assumed as much. Please have a seat, Sir McKenzie."

"We were told you have a message," Natarle added. They took two seats a few down from the man and watched as he sat down after they were seated.

"Yes, Captain," he told them. He placed a long, rolled up scroll on the table. "I was under strict orders to deliver this to no one other than a Haumea Elite Captain. I am only familiar with Lady Captain Zala, but both she and Young Mistress Stellar have briefed me on the other Haumea Elite Captains."

Aisha nodded as Natarle reached forward and took the scroll. As she untied the leather cords that kept it bound, Aisha mulled over the titles Cagalli and Stellar. She supposed it made sense that in Plants, Cagalli was referred to by her husband's name and Stellar, her sister, referred to as a young mistress. After all, in Orb, Athrun usually went by his military rank rather than his noble position's title.

"When was this compiled?" Natarle's cold voice cut through Aisha's thoughts and the blue-haired woman snapped her attention to her fellow captain. The Obsidian Captain was standing over the table with the map unraveled before her. Her hands were flat on the surface as sharp eyes scanned over the markings on the parchment.

"It was handed to me last night, Captain," Rusty replied. "Our military cartographer completed it just before sunset last night."

"Then this reflects as recent a movement as we can get," Natarle murmured. She lifted a hand and traced the various symbols. "The Atlantic Federation is here…" she said as she tapped a section of land separated by a mountain range that trickled into Northern Orb. "Eurasian Federation is here…and right beside them is the Republic…"

"Plants is mostly flat in the north," Aisha frowned. "Their bastions are stationed along their northern borders, but there are plenty of open spots in which to send an army through easily."

"Here," Natarle said as she pointed to a valley. "Here…and here…"

"Notice where the Republic's forces are," Aisha frowned. "They can cross over easily in those sections and the nearest Red Knights bases are over a day's travel away."

"The nearest city is Junius," Natarle added. She looked up at Aisha. "That's an agricultural hub."

"No food, no soldiers," Aisha murmured. She turned her attention to the knight that had remained silent. "Sir McKenzie, we may need your assistance for a return correspondence to your superiors."

Rusty nodded his head. They had merely glanced at the map and already they seemed to know where the flow of another country's military would go. So this was the strength of Orb's Haumea Elite.

"It's clear what is happening," Natarle frowned as she lifted her hands off the table.

"Very," Aisha nodded. "This needs to get to Onogoro, immediately. Miriallia and Cagalli need to see this, as well as Athrun and Yzak."

"I'll prepare immediately," Natarle said. "Until then, I will keep our sisters on alert."

"I will keep my Seray ready," Aisha replied as she stood up straight. "We may need to intervene in our ally country."

* * *

The Queen of Plants pulled away from him. Her hand slipped from his as she stepped away. Her usually clear blue eyes were diverted from his as he stood by the carriage. His fingers still tingled with the warmth from hers. Silently, she lowered her head and gave him a small bow, if only in gratitude for escorting her to the palace.

Then, without another look or a single word, Lacus turned around and proceeded up the steps.

Kira stared after her with purple eyes that were still glistening with tears. His heart twisted in his chest as the light colored dress that covered her disappeared into the hall. His eyes lowered to the ground.

They caught a damp, dark spot on his chest, where her face had been pressed against for what seemed like ages as they rode to the palace. Kira swallowed the lump in his throat. He had been useless in the carriage.

The moment Lacus began crying, he found that any explanation he could think of had vanished. All he had seen were tears streaming down her flushed cheeks and he had reached out to try and calm her. All he could do was hold on to her as she sobbed against him. He could still feel her slender fingers digging into his shirt as she shook.

She had told him that she would stop. She had choked out that she would keep her distance and had apologized for troubling him. Kira had only held on to her tighter. She had no reason to apologize for him. She was not troubling him. Being with her, seeing her smile…seeing her waiting for him when they reached land had taken his breath away and he had to hold himself back to keep from sweeping Lacus in his arms as Mwu did Murrue.

She had done nothing wrong and now, Kira couldn't help but hate himself for allowing her to believe that by keeping silent. He wasn't sure how to even explain his situation to the pink-haired monarch. While their positions were different, the situation between them was still similar to those of others.

Athrun had lost his wife in the war. Miriallia had lost her first love in the same way he did. Yet, both Athrun and Miriallia had allowed another person into their hearts, though unwillingly at first. They had gone through the emotional turmoil of feeling as if they betrayed the one who had left that world before them. It was guilt for loving someone else; guilt that came from love for another person.

Kira's hands clenched at his sides. His was not so pure a reason.

Falling in love with Lacus was easy. How could it not be? She was perfect. She was beautiful and kind. She warm and accepted him easy. Her arms brought comfort and her laugh elated him. It was not that he had steeled his heart against her and failed. It was that he had _not_ and now there was no turning back.

He had not allowed the boundaries of country or status to affect his feelings for her beyond his initial shock. Athrun had been right; their situation wasn't completely unheard of and within their circle, no one would be against their union. In fact, it almost seemed encouraged. Kira knew Fllay well enough to know that had she been his position, she would've moved on and would want him to be happy.

Kira took in a deep breath. The only one standing in their way was himself. Not because of guilt, but because of fear.

He had already been forced to watch as someone he loved died in his arms. He was haunted by his failure for not being able to save her life or at the very least protect her. The pain had ripped at his soul and had been so agonizing, he was unsure he could survive if he was forced through it once more.

It was as if a piece of him had died with Fllay and it left him empty. His sisters and parents had worried for him. His friends were terrified that they would try to follow Fllay. He had secluded himself for days, sometimes weeks. He wasn't even sure that the day he met Lacus, if he was ready to rejoin the outside world as he once had. Kira had been caught unprepared for what would happen the moment he pulled her out of that river.

Now, a piece of him had grown with Lacus and if lost her like he lost Fllay…if he failed her like he failed Fllay…

"Kira," a voice said behind him. The brown-haired scholar lifted his head once more. A man was walking down the stairs of the palace with a frown marring his handsome face.

"Mwu," Kira stiffened. He too a step back and made a vague hand motion to the carriage. "I was just about to return to the temple." He began to turn around.

The blond-haired man eyed him as he reached the bottom step. "In a moment," he said, causing the younger man to pause in front of the door to the carriage. "Would you care to explain why Lacus' lovely face is marred into such a depressed look that can only come with heartbreak?"

Kira's hand tightened around the door handle. Mwu watched as his shoulders tensed. "Mwu, I really should get back," Kira said, refusing to turn around and face the other man. "Can this wait?"

Before the Queen's husband could reply, Kira pulled himself into the carriage. As he reached out for the door, Mwu took a step closer. "When you are ready to talk about it, I'll be waiting to hear you out. So will Lacus."

Kira lowered his eyes. "There isn't much to talk about," he murmured.

He began to pull the door closed and Mwu stopped him. The younger man looked up and met Mwu's graze. "It is cruel to love her and yet hold her at arms length, Kira," he told him sternly. "There is no neutral zone in love."

The scholar clenched his jaw. "Mwu-"

"Just a thought," the older man said as he stepped back and raised his hands in front of him. He then reached back into his back pocket and pulled out a letter. "I actually was about to leave to bring this to you and Cagalli. It's from Murata. He said it was in regards to family matters. I'll leave it with you to share with your sister."

Kira glanced from Mwu to the neatly folded letter and back. Hesitantly, he reached out and took it from the advisor's hand. "Thank you."

Mwu gave him a small nod of his head and took another step back. He reached for the door and closed it. "Take him to the Rouge Seray!" he ordered the driver.

"Yes, Advisor La Flagga," the driver nodded. There was a small snap and the carriage jerked forward. Mwu made sure the carriage was on its way for a moment longer before he turned around and ascended the steps.

He had made it just past the first set of stairs that lead to one of the wings when he heard a small voice from the base of the stairs. He paused and glanced down the hall. A white-haired woman was standing at the foot of the grand staircase looking worriedly down at a younger pink-haired woman.

"Really, it is nothing," Lacus replied as confidently as she could. She even dared to offer Ezalia Joule a smile. "I'm just tired…Perhaps I was unable to get as much sleep as I thought."

The older woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Lacus…"

"I will retire to my room for the evening," the monarch cut her off. "Please inform our hosts that I will not be eating dinner. I'm going to go straight to bed." Before Ezalia could get another word in, Lacus was already walking up the stairs.

Mwu let out a heavy breath and continued on his way. His wife would not be pleased with this.

* * *

Mayu was sure that Mwu was a problem solver. If she had a grandfather or uncle who loved to spoil her, she imagined he would've been like Mwu. Her deduction came in the form of a large gray mare of the same breed as Gaia. Mwu had named her Skygrasper and had it brought over just before they had left for the island.

Skygrasper came about when Mwu saw Mayu waiting for a carriage to bring her back to the Rouge Seray from the Music Academy one day. He asked if she knew how to ride and she professed that she only knew a little and didn't have a horse; that was why she was waiting for a carriage to pick her up. From his expression, it was as if she had told him that she had lost a limb.

"I have just the thing!" Mwu had told her that day. "Don't worry, Mayu. I'll take care of it! None of my girls are going to be horse-less!"

Then he rushed off to do whatever it was that he did. The next morning, she had awoken to the sound of Athrun yelling at Mwu about how the horse was far too big for a novice like Mayu. Mwu insisted that it was fine, since Stellar did well with Gaia and that it would give the girl some independence.

Mayu had rushed down, still in her pajamas, and burst out of the front door. "A horse!" she had nearly screamed.

Her brother was standing beside Athrun, still also in his sleepwear. He looked up at the massive gray beast, somewhat stunned. How many of those monstrous horses did Mwu have?

"Her name is Skygrasper," Mwu had beamed as he walked right past Athrun and held out the reins to her. "And she's all yours. Now you can go to the city, school, and back home with no problem. She'll also be able to take you to Plants."

"Thank you, Mwu!" Mayu had jumped up and given him a hug and spent the entire day, after she ate breakfast and changed, out by the stables, being led around by Cagalli and Athrun. Shinn had been sent to do Red Knights work.

She felt that she had missed some necessary horse-rider bonding time after she had to go to the island. Now that she had returned, she was determined to spend as much time with her new horse as possible.

"I assume you're going to have someone at your side before you even mount her?" a deadpan voice asked behind her.

The brunette nearly jumped, her hands still clinging on to the leather reins. She whirled around, just outside of Skygrasper's stall. "Athrun!"

The blue-haired man crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her questioningly. "Mayu," he told her firmly. "We agreed that you can only practice when there is someone with you, just in case something happens."

"Well…um…" Mayu whimpered. She looked from her horse to Athrun. She didn't want to bother anyone and her brother had wandered off with Stellar somewhere earlier. She also felt that the Haumea Elite were not her personal servants and always felt awkward asking them for assistance. "I didn't want to bother anyone…they all seemed busy."

"Then can it wait until someone has free time to watch you?" Athrun asked. She grimaced.

"It's just for a little bit, Athrun," she told him.

"It's already dark," Athrun pointed out, motioning to the dimming light outside. He seemed on his way to get Akatsuki. Behind him, the golden horse's head nudged his shoulder impatiently.

Mayu narrowed her eyes. "Are you going out?" This was not fair; even if he was an experienced rider and soldier. The least her guardian could do was allow her to practice in the yard connected to the stable. It was fenced in and well lit.

The nobleman's arms flew down to his sides as he tensed. A red flush reached his cheeks as he shifted awkwardly. He supposed he wasn't being the best example. "Well…I thought tonight would be a nice night for a ride with Cagalli…"

"Oh…" Mayu sighed, disappointed. "I thought I could ask Cagalli…"

Athrun let out a heavy sigh. He felt Akatsuki nudge him again. "Wait here," he told the young woman. "Do not even try to mount Skygrasper until someone else is here, okay? I'll see if there is anyone who can watch you."

He was rewarded with a wide smile and Athrun smiled back. He unlatched the door to Akatsuki's stall and quickly prepared the bridle and reins. As he led the horse out, he repeated his instructions to Mayu. The girl nodded earnestly.

Athrun headed for the back of the Seray. He was sure that there were some Elites still inside the dining area, past the veranda. As he neared the elevated veranda, he caught sight of a familiar woman happily sitting on top of the stone railing, holding a bag of chocolate in her hand.

"Mmmm…" The flavor coated Cagalli's tongue and the blonde captain let out a blissful moan. She was sure when she returned that all her chocolate caches would be depleted, but instead, she was pleased to find that they had been left untouched.

"Cagalli," a voice said below her. She looked down, away from the sunset she had been admiring, to the ground below the veranda. Standing there was her husband. "Care for a ride?"

The amber-eyed woman narrowed her eyes slightly. Hadn't he monopolized her attention enough that afternoon? She looked from his green eyes to her bag of chocolate and then back to him.

"Athrun, I'm too tired to ride. I just want to rest and eat some chocolate," Cagalli told him as she brought another piece to her lips. "Maybe some other time."

She chose chocolate over him. That was a blow to his ego. The blue-haired noble wasn't discouraged. "It is a nice evening for a ride," he continued. "And Akatsuki is probably tired of her stall. Are you sure you don't want to join me? All you have to do is sit and relax."

She let out a tired sigh. "Athrun, I do need to be at the palace tomorrow to meet with Murata, along with Kira and Stellar…" She trailed off as she made the mistake of meeting his pleading green eyes.

"I missed you," he told her softly. "Even if it was only for a few days. The bed felt odd without you…and whenever I woke up and you weren't there. Is it so terrible that I want to spend a little time with you when you've finally returned?"

As he continued on, Cagalli could feel her face heating up. Had the man no shame? He was so openly expressing his love, it was embarrassing. She heard a few sighs behind her and looked over her shoulder. Her face paled. Several Elites were standing at the threshold of the veranda doors, looking thoughtful as Athrun's words carried into the house. Damn her charming husband.

Grimacing, Cagalli whirled back to Athrun. "Alright!" she hissed as she crinkled up her now empty bag of chocolate. She shoved it into her back pocket. "That's enough! I'll go with you!"

A pleased smile graced Athrun's face. She was so easily embarrassed that it was cute. "Wonderful, but first is there anyone who is free to watch Mayu and Skygrasper? The girl is waiting in the stables and I don't want her to practice without supervision."

"She must really want to ride Skygrasper soon," Cagalli sighed. "I remember my first horse. I was the same way." She swung her legs back over the veranda and called out into the house, asking if anyone would be interested.

"I can do it, Captain," Mayura assured her with a small salute.

"Thank you, Mayura," Cagalli smiled. "Please keep very simple. Do not let her do anything faster than walking, understood? Her current skill is beginner's, at best."

"Yes, Captain."

Cagalli gave her subordinate a small nod and watched as the orange-haired woman rushed off to the stables. Cagalli followed after, walking down the steps of the veranda to the dirt walkway where Athrun was waiting.

"What possessed you to want to go out riding now?" she asked as she mounted the horse. Athrun waited until she was situated comfortably before climbing on to the saddle after her.

"I thought it would be nice for an evening ride," Athrun shrugged as he gently turned the horse in the direction of the forest. "The weather is good, the sky is clear, and Kira isn't here to barge in on us…again."

"Well, the second time he was only delivering a message," Cagalli pointed out. "And we were just eating dinner."

Athrun let out a sigh. "Do you think something happened between him and Lacus?"

His wife leaned back against him and closed her eyes tiredly. "Yes, but nothing has been resolved. Otherwise, why did he return here?"

"I suppose so…" Athrun murmured. The couple fell into peaceful silence. Cagalli relished the moment with her eyes closed and her body slumped back against his. With the swaying movement of the horse, she found herself being lulled to sleep.

It wasn't until she heard Athrun's voice that she stirred and remembered that they were outside, on horseback. The blonde captain shifted against him and stifled a yawn. "I'm sorry, Athrun, what were you saying?"

"Children," Athrun told her, unabashed. "I was wondering what you think we should name ours?"

She was wide awake _now_. Her amber eyes had widened and in his arms, her body had tensed. Athrun glanced down at her quickly to assess the look on her face. She seemed neither angry nor elated, but rather, surprised that he had brought it up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Children?" she asked. "Names?"

There was disbelief in her voice and for a moment, Athrun began to worry. They had already covered the legal aspects of any future children, but that had been when they were first married and finalizing the provisions to suit them. After that, they hadn't spoken about children at all; though he was sure it lingered in the back of her mind as it had in his.

"Yes," Athrun nodded, keeping a warm smile on his face. "Do you have any names you'd like?" He was careful to keep from sounding too eager. He didn't want to seem like he was pressuring her.

Cagalli shifted once more. Her eyes darted away nervously. "I haven't really thought about it," she admitted quietly. "Why do you ask?" Did he want children? Well, she _knew_ that he did, but _now_? Did he want them now? Did he bring her out for a romantic horseback right by the sea in order to soften her up and then seduce her?

Behind her, Athrun shrugged casually. "I just had some time to think recently and I was thinking of naming children after some people who are important to us. That is, of course," he assured her. "If that is fine with you."

So, he was just playing with names. She wasn't sure if that meant he was already planning to have them or just randomly musing. She decided to stick with the later. She supposed thinking about children's names was normal for a married couple. Cagalli relaxed just a bit and offered him a small smile. "Well…who did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps something traditional, like naming our son after your father," Athrun smiled. "Or maybe after Mwu."

Cagalli let out a small snort. "Son? What makes you so sure our first will be a boy?" she told him proudly. "She could be a girl!"

"I've thought about that, too," Athrun told her confidently. "How do you feel about naming her after one of our mothers?"

Cagalli's nose wrinkled and she lifted a hand to her chin. She rubbed it thoughtfully. "Actually, I do like your mother's name," she told him quietly. "Lenore Athha-Zala…Lenore Athha Zala of the House of Zala…"

Behind her, Athrun chuckled. "That's a long name."

"You're one to talk," Cagalli smiled as she leaned back against him. "Lord Athrun Zala of the House of Zala." The blue-haired noble lowered his head and kissed the top of hers. Cagalli looked ahead of them tiredly. "But the way things are right now, Athrun…we probably won't have children for a while."

She felt him tense behind her. Athrun lowered his eyes and tried to contain the wave of disappointment that washed over him. "We're not ready, are we?" Perhaps he was thinking about children too soon. They had only been married for a few months and while they had spent weeks together at a time, he wouldn't mind simply having her all to himself for a while longer.

"I don't think the _world_ is ready yet," Cagalli replied softly. His looked down at her and saw her far-away expression. "Orb may be on the verge of a war…and if that is the case, then so is Plants." Her hands clenched her shirt. "I don't want to bring my children into that sort of world, Athrun. I don't want them to be born into war."

His arms wrapped around her body while he held on to the reins. He pulled her back against his chest and buried his face against her hair.

"Then we will just have to work harder to make sure they are not," he whispered. "And even if they are, at least they will have a mother like you."

In front of him, the blonde captain lifted her head and looked at him critically. She was wrong. Athrun really had been thinking seriously about starting a family. Otherwise, how could he have had such an answer ready? Her heart tightened in her chest as some anxiety built up.

"What if we are not able to have children?" she asked quietly, almost hesitantly. She kept her eyes on his face, looking for any sign of disappointment. "What if we waited too long? Remember what we spoke about that night you had your first meal with my Seray? Haumea Elite usually don't plan on having children and it is rare that we actually do. Our careers practically take over our lives."

The soft, intent look didn't falter on Athrun's face. He remained smiling warmly and snuggled against her. "It doesn't matter, as long as you are happy," he told her comfortingly. His smile widened as he met her gaze. "You already have daughters that you see as your children and frankly, there couldn't be a more proud man or father at your side."

"But my Seray…my family here…" Cagalli began worriedly. "They cannot take the place of your heirs." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you willing to give up the Zala bloodline for me? I know you are the last blood member of the house, Athrun."

"Cagalli, wasn't your father, Uzumi, the last blood member of his house?" Athrun asked her softly, yet with a slight challenging tone. "And yet, his legacy lives on with you and Stellar. I don't feel I am giving up anything," he told her proudly. "And even if I had to give up the world for you, I would do so without hesitation."

She buried her face against his chest and he smiled once more. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and squeezed her hand.

"That is a far cry from what you thought when you first arrived," Cagalli whispered as she carefully lifted her head. "How the mighty have fallen." She smiled intently.

"Well," Athrun said as he lowered his head. "Love tends to do that."

His lips sealed over hers and Cagalli felt her eyes close. Her fingers untangled from his and rose to wrap around the back of his neck; securing him closer to her. Beneath them, Akatsuki had stopped and let out a little snort as the two riders seemed to forget all but each other.

She felt his hands slide up the side of her body; one still holding on to the leather reins. He relished the feeling of her fingers tugging at his hair as they parted for a breath. How had he ever lived without her?

Somewhere in the back of Cagalli's mind, an amused voice wondered if he really had brought her out to the cliffside in order to seduce her. If he had, he was obviously succeeding. As his hot breath seared the sensitive base of her neck; the exact same spot he had bruised months earlier in their sparring match, Cagalli shivered. Perhaps having children with this man so soon wasn't such a bad idea…

"Cagalli…" He bit the lobe of her ear gently. "I-"

Giggling.

Cagalli's half-lidded eyes flew open as her husband's voice was cut off by oddly familiar giggling. Athrun seemed to have heard it, as well, as he reluctantly pulled away from her and looked past her body. His lips tugged into a frown. There was someone else there. In _their_ spot. Where he had been planning to take her.

Cagalli's arms slid from around his neck and she moved her hands gently against his chest to push him away. She craned her neck forward and listened carefully to try to confirm that there was another person, or other people, there. Then she heard the laughter once more and she easily placed it.

Athrun sat stiffly behind Cagalli, his jaw clenched with irritation. There was clearly another party in their private spot and that thwarted his plans for the night. They were so close to their favorite cliff, with the soft grass and the breath-taking view that could melt anyone's heart. It would've been the perfect place to-

"Stellar and Shinn," Cagalli whispered softly as she leaned upwards. "We should go."

For a moment, Athrun wanted to protest. Why did _they_ have to go? That was _their_ spot! Did his beloved wife not remember all the times they were there? They had bonded on that cliff. They had shared chocolate and confessed to each other on that cliff. That was where she decided she would marry him. That was _their_ cliff!

Cagalli rolled her eyes. Her husband didn't seem to want to move. Instead, his green orbs were fixed on the hidden area ahead of them, glaring. "Athrun," Cagalli sighed. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. She gently turned his head down to meet hers. She gave him a firm look, as if telling him to leave the two alone, and he hesitantly conceded with a nod.

He turned Akatsuki away from the cliff and left the young Haumea Elite and Red Knight alone.

Past the trees and nestled comfortably on a blanket, overlooking the dark waters and the illuminated palace further away, Stellar clutched her stomach to try to control her laughter.

Beside her, Shinn leaned back, propped up by his arms, as he smiled. "She was so angry," he continued. "That as soon as Athrun disappeared from the window, she made a run for the stables. Athrun came running out after her."

Stellar's smile was wide as she lay down on the blanket beside him. "Cagalli doesn't like to sit around and do nothing for so long. Did Cagalli make it?"

"Yeah," Shinn confirmed. "They went into the forest to feed the deer, but Athrun was still worried." He looked over at his companion, who was resting on her side and looking up at him with happy, maroon eyes. "What about you? How was your trip to the Federation? I haven't had a chance to ask you yet."

The young woman's wide smile faltered. "Stellar...liked it…" she told him carefully. "The trip was different. The Federation is different." Her eyes moved away from his and Shinn shifted in his seat. He sat up straight and turned his body to face her.

"They asked you to be their Princess," Shinn told her carefully. He kept his voice quiet and sympathetic, so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. "Will you take your place as their's?"

Her hands gripped the fabric of her dress as her jaw clenched. She had asked herself that more than anyone else had. No one in the Federation or Orb wondered that more than her and in all that time…

"Stellar doesn't know," she whispered in a hollow voice. Her large eyes crinkled as she fixed her gaze out into the dark sea beyond the cliff's edge. "Murata wants Stellar to be the princess, but Kira and Cagalli would rather Stellar stay in Orb."

Shinn leaned a bit closer and moved his head down so that it obscured her view of the ocean and forced her to meet his gaze. "But what do _you_ want?" he asked firmly. "What does _Stellar_ want?"

Her eyes widened for a moment as his red eyes peered into hers, as if looking for an answer in her silence. What did she want?

She wanted to her family to be happy. She wanted to see Cagalli and Kira whenever she wanted, but she didn't want to abandon Murata. She wanted to protect the family and the country that took her in. She wanted to remain loyal Queen Murrue, Mwu, Miriallia, all the other captains, the Haumea Elite, and Orb. She wanted to go feed deer at the back of the Zala Estate with Mayu and Shinn. She wanted _Shinn_.

Her breath caught in her throat. Yet all those things; happiness and peace; they only came when the country was not at war. Her entire family was connected to some sort of military and government; if their countries were drawn into the war, so easily would her family and friends be, as well.

Shinn watched as Stellar seemed to lose herself in her thoughts. Panic could be seen in her eyes before fear took over, then concern and regret. Her eyes began to cloud over as they moistened.

"If Stellar is a Princess, Stellar can make a difference," she told him in a low whisper. Her eyes focused on his face. "Between all the nations…Stellar would be in a better position to help, right?"

He could see where she was going and his chest began to ache. "This isn't about Orb or the Federation, Stellar. This is about you."

"No, Shinn," Stellar shook her head solemnly. "Stellar is _Haumea Elite_. This _is _about Orb."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her incredulously. Surely, she wasn't implying what he thought she was. "Stellar…"

"_Orb comes before self_," Stellar recited clearly. She moved into a sitting position and faced Shinn. "_Strong of body. Strong of mind. Strong of heart_….The credo of the Haumea Elite."

"Yes, I understand that," Shinn nodded, starting to get frustrated. The words were emblazoned on the main entry ways of all the Seray and on the seals on their iron gates.

"The Haumea Elite must be strong for the sake of others," Stellar stressed.

"But that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself!" Shinn frowned. "If you don't want to leave Orb, if you don't want to be a princess, you don't have to!" he told her as his hands reached forward and grabbed on to hers.

"Stellar is a Haumea Elite," she frowned as she pulled her hands away from him. "Duty is what Elites dedicate their lives to. Doesn't Shinn understand?"

"I understand that you think that by taking your place as a princess in the Federation, you'll save the world, but reality isn't that simple, Stellar," Shinn told her seriously. He turned his head away and pushed himself up. "Just because you become a princess doesn't mean that the Federation will back down. It doesn't mean that everything will be peaceful and that everyone will have a happy ending!" he exclaimed as he paced the blanket in front of her.

Stellar watched him walk back and forth with sad eyes. "Stellar understood from the beginning that as a Haumea Elite, it is Stellar's duty to take the mantle of a princess. As a princess, Stellar may be able to protect Orb best, even if it means deflecting."

He stopped his pacing and looked down at her with a pained expression on his face. "Stellar," he said in with a heavy breath. "There is no dual citizenship in the Federation, especially for royalty. It means that you can no longer _be_ a Haumea Elite." Tiredly, the black-haired heir fell to his knees before her and reached for her hands. "Wasn't that what you always wanted? It was one of the first things you told me when we met by the river. You wanted to be a Haumea Elite."

Her eyes dropped as his warm hands wrapped around hers. It had always been her dream to become like her sister. Her fingers curled around his and she slowly brought her face back to meet him. "What does Shinn want Stellar to do?"

The question caught him by surprise. If she had asked Cagalli or Kira, he would've understood, but for her to ask him…? He wasn't sure he was worthy of giving an answer.

"Right now," he began dumbly. "I like you where you are…as you are. Just as Stellar."

She seemed to mull over his words a bit longer. She swallowed a lump in her throat and narrowed her eyes. "And what would Shinn do," she began carefully. "If _he_ were in Stellar's position?"

It was the worst question she could ever ask him. He would rather she had ordered him to explain his feelings towards her in detail than to ask him what he would do in her place. As he stared at her, he understood that she asked because she already knew the answer.

Both of them had been taken into powerful families. Both of them had become strong warriors, following the footsteps of their idolized sister and guardian respectively. And both of them had strong loyalties to their home countries.

She could feel his hands begin to shake. "Do not make me answer," he pleaded softly as his eyes bore into hers. "Please…" he choked out. He would not encourage her to leave. He _could_ not. If Stellar became a princess, then what fledging relationship they had was for nothing. As a Princess, she would be highly sought after. She would have her own worries to deal with. She would have to deal with her country, which was on bad terms with both Orb and Plants.

It would mean that, even if it was for a while, they would be at odds. Did she understand that?

Her eyes moved past him and looked back towards the ocean. "Stellar has decided." Shinn wanted to leave. He didn't want to hear her explain why she chose the path that would distance her from him. "Stellar wants to stay a Haumea Elite in Orb. If Stellar stays in Orb," she smiled sadly as she looked over at him. "Then Stellar can be with Shinn."

His heart nearly burst from his chest at those words. A wry smile tugged at his lips, though part of him warned him from getting too excited. "Don't make such a decision because of me…" he found himself saying, even though his heart and mind said otherwise.

Stellar nodded as tears collected in her eyes. "Stellar knows…" she told him. Her voice was beginning to shake. "But Stellar has made her decision. Stellar doesn't want to be an enemy, but...."

He reacted quickly; partly to keep her from finishing and partly to keep her from crying. He tasted salty tears as he kissed her and he could feel her shaking against him; trying to hold back her sobs as she struggled to kiss him back. They fell back against the blanket and he lay above her for a moment, taking in the sight of her face.

His eyes looked down at her tear-streaked cheeks and her swollen lips. "I will never be your enemy, Stellar. Neither will Cagalli and Kira."

She shook her head, disbelieving. "Shinn cannot promise that," she told him as she smiled sadly. Her hand rose and stroked the side of his face gingerly. "But thank you." His eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to bury her face in his shoulder. He could feel her smaller hands clinging on to the back of his shirt.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew that in the upcoming days, she would probably cry even more, as there were those more important that she had yet to inform of her decision.

* * *

The only time he really enjoyed Orb's outdoor weather was in the morning, before it became too hot and humid and when there was a cool morning breeze. He enjoyed the bright sky littered with clouds and the faint scent of ocean salt in the air. There was something calming about the rhythm of the waves crashing against the rocks below the garden. He closed his eyes and took all of that in.

Inside the palace behind him, his mother looked on worriedly. Yzak remained in the white iron chair, facing the sea as his hand cupped the tea cup on the table beside him. He was quiet and it unnerved her greatly, as her son had never been the kind who could contain his fury without an outburst for long.

"My Lady," a voice said behind her. Ezalia Joule turned around quickly and saw Dearka bowing respectfully at her. Athrun gave her a bow of his head. Both were dressed in civilian Orb clothes and looked as if they had just arrived. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, Dearka," Ezalia let out a heavy breath. "Good morning, Athrun. I was unaware that Dearka called for you, as well."

"Actually, Lady Joule, I ran into Dearka upon arriving. I'm here with my wife and family," Athrun explained. "They had a meeting with King Murata today and I thought I should come along, in case I was needed."

Ezalia nodded. "It is a good thing you did," she told him. She stepped aside and motioned a hand towards her son, sitting alone out in the garden. "He hasn't spoken to me since he arrived, Athrun. Not once."

The blue-haired noble looked out towards the garden. Yzak hadn't moved from his spot and remained sitting there, looking out towards the ocean in silence. "When did he arrive?"

Ezalia's sad eyes remained on her son. "Three days ago."

Dearka took in a sharp breath. "And not a word?"

"Not to me," Ezalia admitted. "He has been cordial to the others, but has gone out of his way to remain alone. Whenever I tried to approach him, he would simply leave the room without hearing me out."

Athrun nodded understandingly as Dearka bit her lower lip. "I expected at least an outburst from him."

"I would've preferred that he yelled at me," Ezalia whispered in a pained voice. She turned to the two other knights beseechingly. "As his two closest friends, I ask that you please speak to him. If he will not speak to me, perhaps he will speak to you."

Dearka nodded his head. "We will try, My Lady."

Athrun took a deep breath and stepped outside. Dearka followed silently, leaving the white-haired woman staring at their backs. Quietly, the two approached the lone man in the garden. Without a word, they reached out and dragged the iron chairs across the pale colored gravel over which Yzak sat. They took their seats.

"You're both here early," the white-haired captain said solemnly. "Surprising. I was under the impression that you were both off duty for a while longer."

"Officially perhaps," Athrun answered. "Though as Red Knights, that seems just a technicality."

"You didn't send us word that you arrived," Dearka began as he leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did that woman summon you?" Yzak asked, his voice cold as his referred to his mother. The other two men exchanged looks.

"I'm here because my wife had a meeting and crossed paths with Dearka on the way," Athrun replied swiftly. Across from them, Yzak remained in his seat, nearly unmoving except for his hand and arm that held the tea cup. He brought the porcelain cup to his lips, but didn't drink the contents. Instead, he seemed to inhale the scent.

His pale face was taunt with dark circles that had appeared around his eyes. Odd, as Yzak had always been one for having such an impeccable appearance. It was clear that he had not slept well since he had arrived and the reason was clear, or rather, not present.

"You saw Shiho," Athrun dared bring up. Dearka seemed to grimace at the woman's name; unsure of how his captain would react to it. Both kept their eyes on Yzak.

There was no outburst. His face had not turned red and his hands had not shaken in fury. He merely brought the tea cup back to his lips and took a sip. "She made it clear that she wanted to stay," he told them as he lowered his hand. His eyes remained looking vacantly out at the water. "She insisted that I go through with my duty."

Dearka's eyes widened. "Yzak-" He opened his mouth and was silenced by Yzak's hand. The white-haired noble turned in his seat to finally face them.

"I will not throw her sacrifice away so easily," he told them in a resigned, yet proud voice. "She made her decision. She had thought it out. I must respect it, even if I do not agree with it."

The two other men lapsed into silence. Dearka lowered his head and shook his slightly. He wasn't sure if he was more disappointed or angered by their duty bound codes. Athrun took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Does she at least know?" he asked as he lifted his head. To someone who had been standing by, knowing nothing about the men, it would have sounded like an incomplete question. To Yzak, it was straight forward with no room for misinterpretation. The question was did Shiho know that he loved her.

Yzak's eyes lowered to the table. "She does," he answered, his voice withdrawn. His hand tightened around the tea cup's small handle. "We both do."

* * *

From behind tall glass windows, Cagalli leaned against a column and watched her husband lean across the table and pour Lord Joule another cup of tea. From the dreadful looks on their faces, it was appeared that in some way, they had lost a battle. Yzak seemed to be missing something and Dearka looked irritated.

Shiho must've told Yzak that she wanted to remain in Orb. That she_ needed _to remain in Orb. When Cagalli had visited the brunette, she had asked if she was sure this was what she wanted. Shiho had assured her that it was. Cagalli could only oblige and do as her friend requested.

As she wrapped her arms around herself, a voice spoke up behind her. "Are you worried?" Kira asked.

Cagalli turned around and faced her twin. The purple-eyed man was sitting on one of the chairs that surrounded the meeting table. His fingers were knotted together nervously on his lap. That morning, they had gone to pick up Kira on their way to the palace. Queen Murrue had graciously allowed them the use of one of the meeting rooms to deal with the issues of their family.

Stellar had gone to fetch Murata and left her twin siblings alone in the meeting room. For a while, Kira had paced, making the room echo with his footsteps. Cagalli finally hissed that he needed to sit down, as his pacing as bothering her. Not wanting to argue, the male twin took a seat and let his sister remain at her post near the window. Half of the meeting's members had yet to arrive and already the tension in the room was high.

"I've already come to terms with whatever Stellar will choose," she told her brother firmly. "If I could be selfish, I would like her to remain here in Orb; however, if Stellar wishes to take her place in the Federation, then there is nothing I can do and I will not push her away simply because I disagree."

Kira lowered his eyes to his hands and nodded slightly. "I see…"

"What about you?" Cagalli asked as she pushed herself away from the column she had been leaning against. Her brother shook his head miserably.

"I think I can only take it as it comes," he admitted. Before he could say anything more, the door creaked open and Stellar entered. Murata followed behind her, looking nervous; as if he were about to meet his fate.

Kira rose from his seat. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Murata replied with an earnest nod. "Please, have a seat."

Kira nodded and took his seat as Cagalli and the others did the same. The twins sat two chairs down from each other on one side while Stellar sat across from Kira and Murata across from Cagalli. The unease in the air was almost suffocating and Stellar couldn't help but glance from one sibling to the next.

Murata looked at a loss. Kira looked worried and Cagalli was growing irritated at the prolonged silence. The part of her that was the Rouge Seray's Captain finally emerged. She sat up straight in her chair and took a deep breath.

"It is imperative that we deal with this issue immediately," she began in a strong, cool voice. "As we all know, this matter may be focused on our family, but it is not only about us. This could potentially affect the relations between the nations; not just Plants and Orb."

"I agree," Murata wheezed out, both relieved that someone had begun and terrified that it had started. "I believe I should be the one to start as I was the one who requested everyone here today."

Cagalli gave him a curt nod of her head, as if to tell him that he had their attention. The blond-haired ruler took a deep breath.

"I am well aware that Stellar would like to remain in Orb and I know that my request for her to return to the Federation as princess is a difficult request to make, especially considering all our circumstances, but I am not merely making the request for personal reasons," Murata explained. "Stellar is my sister and I do care for her dearly, but I am also asking her to return on behalf of the Atlantic Federation.

"Right now, we are in a difficult position. The Alliance, which we have been loyal to and under for decades, has its eyes set on Orb. It wants what Orb has: lucrative trade, fertile land, and numerous luxurious goods. The Federation is the only one of the Alliance that borders Orb and thus we are under immense pressure to instigate a war in order to justify invading Orb."

At this Cagalli had stiffened. She knew it. She and the others had been correct; the Federation didn't care about a peaceful treaty; they wanted war! Her eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Cagalli," Kira cut her off. He gave her a stern look as he reached for her and grasped her arm. "Let him _finish_." The older blonde grit her teeth and looked from Kira to Stellar and back.

"Fine…" She slowly returned to her seat and Kira lifted his hand from her arm.

"The…The Alliance is far stronger than they appear to be," Murata stammered. "They faired far better that the Federation did alone. Some of the countries have long healed economically after the war and have even experienced a period stability in which their military forces have improved. Due to their recent improvements, they are confident that they can overtake Orb.

"The Federation is the middle of it all. If we do not do what the rest of the Alliance wishes, then the Alliance will simply absorb the Federation. We cannot defend ourselves from such an outcome. We were unable to recover well after the war with Plants and our trade has steadily declined, even amongst the Alliance. Our once seemingly endless coastal resources that had historically been important to our trade had been nearly depleted and I have been forced to restrict fishing and logging. This has not settled well with our coastal citizens whose lives depended on those industries.

"The drought also struck at the worst possible time and though now, the land is fertile again, few are willing to return to our farming regions. The Alliance has given us aid in the form of economic help by placing jobs within the country, but now a good percentage of Federation citizen's livelihoods depend on another nation. Without the Alliance's jobs, those lives depending on them would be crippled and thus, they are strong supporters of war."

"Are they so blind as to forget that war requires money? Money which the monarchy receives from taxes?" Cagalli spat out angrily. "The Federation and her people are already in dire straights. A war with Orb would mean additional taxes, as well as the lives of men and women, to support it!"

"I understand that," Murata sighed heavily. "But the Alliance has planned their game well. The jobs they provide my country are manufacturing jobs that produce_ weapons _for various military branches of several Alliance countries. The people know that a war means a need for weapons, meaning more manufacturing and more jobs. If the Federation resists, not only will we have to deal with external problems with the Alliance, but internal problems with our citizens' discontent."

"There must be another way to deal with this," Kira frowned as he leaned forward. "The entire country cannot possibly be controlled by the Alliance's economic hold."

"Perhaps not the entire country, but the nobles that represent many of them are staunch supporters," Murata admitted. "There are many regions that have powerful noble families who are supporters of the Alliance. Their regions are provided with jobs and with jobs are taxable incomes. They cannot afford to lose that."

"Then to put is simply, you are trapped between a rock and hard place," Cagalli frowned. Murata nodded.

"There are still some families that are loyal to the monarchy and wish to become more independent from the Alliance, but even among them there is dissent as to what exactly should be done," Murata explained. "While I have their loyalty, they know that I am in precarious situation. Aside from Stellar, there are no other remaining blood members to the royal family."

Several pairs of eyes darted over to the youngest blonde, who had remained in her seat quietly. "You want to bring Stellar to the Federation to help secure some sort of blood lineage," Cagalli concluded. Her eyes narrowed. "That is odd. Most would have chosen to marry and pass their kingdom on to their child rather than sibling."

"That is the last problem," Murata told her. "I am unable to have children."

"What?" Cagalli asked at the same time that Stellar sucked in a sharp breath. Both women stared at him, surprised.

"There was an accident when I was a child and I have since been unable to have children," Murata explained, sounding pained as he told them. "Very few people know about my inability to produce an heir. Djibril, the family doctor…that is why Stellar is of a huge importance to the Federation."

Kira turned to their youngest sister. Her maroon eyes were wide with shock. It was clearly the first time she had heard the news and it was already taking its toll on her. He could see the pressure mounting on her shoulders as she understood that if Murata could not have children, then she was the only one left to carry on the royal line.

"That's not fair!" Cagalli slammed her hands on the table as she shot up from her seat. "You cannot put that kind of pressure on Stellar!"

"I did not mean to put such a burden our sister!" Murata countered.

"Did you think that she was simply going to throw away the life she has built here in Orb so easily? No matter what her reasons to leave are, it's not a simple choice for her and this," she yelled as she waved her arms in the air. "Is not going to make it easier for her!"

"I don't want to force Stellar!" Murata insisted. "If I could have children, if I could secure the lineage myself, then I _would_! However, I cannot have heirs and without a stable monarchy, the nobles will no longer support me! The alliance my father secured for my country is merely using us as a tool! No people should be manipulated as mindless tools for the benefit of others, but without the help and support of the nobles, I cannot secede and the Federation will not be able to survive!"

"So you plan on using Stellar to secure the monarchy?" Kira frowned. "If Stellar is there and she can have children, the monarch is secure and the nobility will be more supportive, is that your plan?" He narrowed his eyes and sent a cold glare to Murata. "Are you forgetting that once you bring Stellar into your world, then she will have the burden of your country on her shoulders, as well?"

"How can you put her in that situation?" Cagalli hissed.

"I do not plan on leaving her side once she is crowned!" Murata insisted. Perhaps this was a mistake. Perhaps he never should've spoken to them.

"Then what will you do if the issues with the Alliance are not resolved and we end up in war?" Cagalli demanded furiously. "Would you make us an enemy of our sister?"

Her words shot chills down their spins as Murata shook his head desperately. "That is not my intention-"

"Clearly, your intention is not to allow Stellar to remain with her family," Cagalli spat out.

Murata shot up from his chair. "I am her family, too!"

"Enough!" Stellar's cry echoed through the meeting room and reminded her three older siblings that she was present. Tears were already streaming down her eyes as she rose from her seat. She looked over each of their faces as she tried to calm herself. Cagalli lowered her hands and Murata looked away guiltily. Kira's eyes saddened. "Stellar doesn't want to be Cagalli or Kira's enemy. Stellar doesn't want to be Mura's enemy or Athrun's or Shinn's…"

Her voice was trembling as she trailed off. Kira's face softened. "Stellar…"

She shook her head. "Stellar understands the problems everyone is facing," she told them clearly. "If Stellar could, Stellar would stay in Orb and remain in the Haumea Elite. It has always been Stellar's dream to be an Elite like Cagalli, but now that Stellar is one, Stellar cannot afford to be so selfish."

Cagalli could feel the blood draining from her face. "No…" she whispered as she shook her head. She knew what was coming. She had it engrained her: duty. She knew Stellar lived for it as much as she or any of their sisters did and she knew that Stellar had the will to act for it. By being a Haumea Elite, Stellar had sealed her fate to one day leave it for the sake of the duty she felt.

"Stellar is your sister _and_ an Elite _and _a princess," the younger blonde told them. "Stellar has obligations to family and to both countries and if Stellar abandons them…"

She trailed off, but they understood. Cagalli could not abandon her country. Kira could not abandon his family. Murata would not abandon his nation. Stellar was just like them. Kira swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt tears tugging at his eyes. "Then, what is your decision, Stellar?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Stellar bit her lower lip. "Stellar doesn't mind being a political pawn," she told him as she offered them an optimistic smile. "So long as it is for everyone."

Kira collapsed in his seat and covered his face with his hand. Murata closed his eyes, suddenly feeling as if Stellar had made the wrong decision. Across from him, Cagalli shook her head in disbelief.

"No," she choked out. "Orb doesn't want you to be her pawn!"

"It isn't just for Orb," Stellar assured her. "It is for Cagalli and Kira and everyone." She looked at her sister with hope in her eyes. "If Cagalli can help with negotiations between the two countries, Stellar will do what Stellar can as Princess to insure a peaceful resolution."

Murata stared at his sister. Part of him couldn't help but be ashamed for bringing her into such a situation, but at the same, he felt joy and pride at her decision. She was not a selfish woman and she would give her all for both Orb and the Federation.

Cagalli's hands clenched at her sides. She bit her lower lip as she took low, even breaths. Perhaps she had already known that Stellar would make this decision the moment she received the letter Stellar left behind when she went to the Federation. Perhaps Cagalli already knew, but hearing it from Stellar herself and confirming what had only been a theory was world shaking. For her little sister, Cagalli felt her heart break.

"If that is your decision, then there is nothing I can do to change it," she said in a low voice. Kira looked at his twin worriedly. That was not the tone of someone accepting of the situation.

"Cagalli…" She turned away from him. Kira's eyes widened as she rounded the table swiftly and headed for the door. "Cagalli!" He shot up from his chair as the Haumea Elite stormed from the room.

Stellar felt her heart drop. Her eyes stung with tears as the door was flung open and the female captain exited the room in silence. She scrambled around Murata, screaming her sister's name as she ran after Cagalli and Kira.

Murata stared down at the table. His legs suddenly gave way beneath him and fell back against his chair. Cagalli's infuriated words echoed in his ears.

_"Did you think that she was simply going to throw away the life she has built here in Orb so easily? No matter what her reasons to leave are, it's not a simple choice for her!"_

He closed his eyes tightly as he leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. He may have just severed the tie between Stellar and her beloved sister.

* * *

She really didn't know why it was always her Seray that ended up being the location for the Haumea Fete. Part of her didn't think it was fair, but she supposed there was no better choice. At least she had a clean-up plan.

"Captain, the drinks have arrived!" one of her subordinates shouted.

"Excellent!" Miriallia yelled. "Bring them to the cold room to keep them reasonably chilled!"

"Yes, Captain!" Miriallia watched as several Elites from different Seray all began carrying things into the Azure Seray. She looked towards the well decorated gates for any sign of the delivery of food from the city, as they were scheduled to arrive around the same time.

Instead, a familiar figure in a purple suit entered the iron gates on horseback. Black hair bounced around her stern face as Miriallia lowered the planning papers in her hands. A small smile tugged at her lips as she stood up and gave a subtle, respectful bow to her fellow captain.

"Captain Badgiruel," Miriallia greeted as the older woman reached her. "Welcome back."

"Captain Haww," Natarle said as she returned the bow and dismounted.

Miriallia tilted her head to the side questioningly. "Where is Captain Waltfeld?"

"Duty at the border," Natarle replied simply. Miriallia's eyes narrowed. The other captain gave her a knowing nod. "May be we speak inside?"

"Of course," Miriallia nodded. She motioned for the other woman to follow her as they handed the tired horse off to one of the Seray members. They slipped into the war room nearly undetected by the bustling Haumea Elite around them. "What happened?" the brown-haired captain asked as the door locked behind her.

"This," Natarle said as she held up a map. She placed it on the table and unraveled it. "What do you think of it?"

Miriallia looked at her suspiciously, but stepped forward and looked down at the map. The land presented before her was not Orb. "Where did you get this?"

"Connections with the Red Knights," Natarle explained.

"I see…" Miriallia murmured. Her hand traced the northern borders of Plants. "These are clearly plans for war. From the placement of the Alliance troops, they have done their research. They've pinpointed all the weak spots in Plants' northern borders." Her hand paused over a particular area and frowned. "This is civilian land…if this was attacked, it would take at least a day for the Plants' troops to mobilize and the Red Knights to be deployed."

"If they're lucky," Natarle frowned. "Do you think the Alliance will attack?"

"This information leaves little room for something else." Miriallia lifted her head and met the other captain's gaze. "We must bring this to the palace and inform Athrun and Lord Joule."

Natarle nodded in agreement. "I thought you'd say that. I only wish I had arrived with better news, especially on the night of the Fete."

Miriallia shook her head dismissingly as she rolled up the map. "We are Haumea Elite," she said. "We must always be ready for anything."

**

* * *

A.N.** – First - Thank you all for reading! Second – A bit late, but my love and prayers to all those suffering in the aftermath of Typhoon Ondoy/Ketsana. My family there are lucky as they are far from the disaster area, but unfortunately, that is not the case for everyone. Much love to those, as my family puts it, 'back home'.


End file.
